


By Sun and Candle Light

by Gotta_Start_Somewhere



Series: By Sun and Candlelight [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Injured Kara Danvers, Protective Alex Danvers, Single Parent Lena Luthor, Slow Burn, everyone is gay or bi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 125,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gotta_Start_Somewhere/pseuds/Gotta_Start_Somewhere
Summary: Lena is raising her three-year-old daughter alone.  She's moved them to Midvale where she'll teach at the community college to get a fresh start and get away from her family.  Kara lives in Midvale with her sister Alex.  She's trying to recover from an accident that has drastically altered her life.  Alex is too preoccupied with helping Kara to see that she deserves her own happiness.  Can they all help one another to find what's missing to be happy again?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Series: By Sun and Candlelight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769986
Comments: 1166
Kudos: 3350





	1. Chapter 1

Lena made sure Lori was balanced on her booster seat across the booth in the Midvale diner before settling into her own seat. The three-year-old insisted on doing everything herself, making every task take at least twice as long and giving her mother at least two to three scares for her safety each day. Lena plopped down her leather backpack and pulled out an empty sippy cup. The waitress approached the table.

“Mornin’,” she said, her voice friendly as she placed down one regular menu and one kids menu, “What can I get you to drink?”

“Coffee for me and milk for her,” Lena answered.

“You want it straight in there?” the waitress asked, pointing to the sippy cup.

“Please,” Lena said, thankful that the waitress didn’t seem at all bothered by the young child.

“Do you have pancakes?” Lori asked, her voice excited.

The waitress glanced at Lena who nodded her head and smiled.

“Yes we do,” the waitress answered, “We even have special pancakes in a size perfect for a little princess.”

“I don’t wanna be the princess,” Lori said grumpily looking at Lena, “I want to be the dragon!”

The waitress laughed loudly as Lena looked exasperated, “Well you sure are lucky then, because we have some that are perfect size for dragons too. I’ll mark that down here.” The waitress made a big to-do about writing on her pad and Lori grinned from ear to ear.

“What do you say, Lori?” Lena prodded.

“Thank you!” Lori said, nearly bouncing in her seat.

Lena ordered a poached egg and toast for herself and grabbed a pad and some crayons for Lori from her bag to distract her until the food arrived. Lena was used to being a single mother. She had raised Lori alone from the start. The only real support she ever had was her closest friend Sam and her teenage daughter Ruby. She was accustomed to sleepless nights and tantrums and messes but she wouldn’t change a thing. She adored Lori and everything she did was for her.

Lori’s head was craning around, looking at the people in the diner. She concentrated on a woman across the aisle sitting alone in a booth. Lena noticed her stare and set down the pad in front of her.

“Here, why don’t you draw something for me?” Lena said, guiding Lori’s attention to the pad. Lori had a tendency to notice everything and everyone. She also had a tendency to talk loudly about whatever or whoever she noticed.

“She looks sad,” Lori said, her voice a bit too loud for Lena’s comfort. Lena blushed and kept her focus on Lori.

“Lori,” Lena said quietly, “It’s not polite to comment on other people. Why don’t you draw something for me.”

Lori looked confused but picked up a crayon and started drawing. Lena took a deep breath and was relieved when the waitress came back with the coffee. She was operating on very little sleep and needed the caffeine boost desperately. Lori grabbed the sippy cup and took a big swig of milk then began working on her drawing.

********************

Kara sat in the booth staring down at her coffee. She dreaded what was coming. She was momentarily distracted by an adorable young girl at the next table claiming to be a dragon. It was almost enough to make her smile, then she remembered her predicament and sunk back into her own thoughts. She heard the bell on the diner door as it opened and saw her sister look around. She met her gaze and her sister headed straight to the table, glaring at her the whole way. The waitress approached immediately.

“Just coffee,” Alex said before the waitress could greet her. The air was thick with tension and the waitress walked off quickly.

“I’m sorry, Alex,” Kara said softly, still staring into her own cup.

“Bullshit,” Alex said, unable to control her anger.

Lena looked up at the language and Alex suddenly realized there was a child just across the way.

“Sorry,” Alex said, glancing at Lena. She turned her attention back to her sister and lowered her voice, “Kara, where have you been?”

“I went up to the lookout at San Fernando pass,” Kara said, “I was sitting in the car thinking about things and I fell asleep. I guess my phone died.”

“So you slept alone in a car on the side of the road?” Alex whispered out angrily, “Fucking brilliant, Kara. Do you have any idea how worried I was?”

“I said I was sorry,” Kara answered softly, sounding resigned, “I don’t know what you want me to say.”

The waitress came back with Alex’s coffee and filled Kara’s cup. She looked back and forth between them and Alex waved her off.

“Kara, we can’t go on like this,” Alex said trying desperately to remain calm, “I offered you to live with me because I know Eliza was driving you crazy. I’ve tried to be patient. I’ve tried to give you space, but you can’t pull shit like this anymore. You’re miserable. I’m miserable watching you.”

There was a long pause between them as they both gathered their thoughts. Alex was the first to speak again.

“What do you want, Kara?” Alex asked, reaching across the table and taking her sister’s hand in hers.

“I want to feel better, Alex,” Kara answered, a tear escaping down her cheek.

“Are you ready to do something about it?” Alex asked softly.

Kara nodded and wiped her face with the back of her hand.

“That’s why I went up there last night – to think,” Kara said, “Remember Shawshank Redemption?”

“You know it’s my favorite,” Alex said.

“Well, remember where Andy says that you need to either get busy living or get busy dying?” Kara asked.

“Of course,” Alex answered gently.

“I want to get busy living, Alex,” Kara said, her voice cracking, “I know I need to make changes. I’m not sure where to start.”

“I’m really glad to hear that, Kara,” Alex said, her voice cracking, “I’m here. I’ll help you, any way I can. Always.”

“I think I need to go back to therapy,” Kara said softly.

“Do you mean physical therapy or your other therapist?” Alex asked.

“Both,” Kara answered, looking up and nodding her head, “I need both.”

“Kara, that’s a great start,” Alex said, her voice turning a bit more hopeful.

“I need to find something to do with my life,” Kara said, “A purpose.”

“Well, I’m not sure we’ll figure out the next 70 years over this cup of coffee,” Alex said, making Kara chuckle. “Maybe for today we focus on the therapy?”

“I can make the appointments when I leave here,” Kara sighed, looking at her watch then realizing how late it had gotten, “Alex, shouldn’t you be at work?”

“Yeah, I was a little worried about a missing person case,” Alex said, rolling her eyes at Kara.

“I am sorry,” Kara said, “Really.”

“I know,” Alex said, “I love you, Kara. Please don’t ever do that again.”

“I won’t. I promise. Go to work,” Kara said, “I’ll pay for the coffee and I’ll see you later.”

“You’ll get those appointments?” Alex asked as she stood.

“I promise,” Kara said.

Alex stood and walked out. Kara stayed, still lost in thought as she sipped at her drink.

*********************

Lena was trying to wipe away the syrup that had somehow spread from Lori’s cheek to her hair to the collar of her shirt. Lori was wriggling all around, still trying to finish her drawing. It was everything Lena could do to keep Lori focused on her food. She kept trying to listen to the conversation across the way after it had clearly started angrily. Between the pancakes and the drawing pad Lena had managed to keep most of her focus on their own table. She was relieved when one of the women left, making the other table considerably less interesting. By the end of the meal Lena was exhausted and remembered why they went out to eat so infrequently.

“Mommy, tear this off,” Lori said, pointing to her drawing on the pad.

“Why do you want to take it out of the pad?” Lena asked, managing to wipe away the last of the syrup.

“Please, I want it,” Lori said, getting frustrated.

Lena grabbed the pad and looked at the picture. The first thing she noticed was a blob which looked to have a head and four legs and maybe a tail. Lena guessed it was some sort of animal. It was next to a large brown and green object that Lena couldn’t possibly figure out. Lena couldn’t help but smile at how ridiculous it was. She tore out the picture and gave it to Lori and started collected the crayons. She turned and placed everything back into her satchel. When she looked back up Lori had already climbed from the seat and walked across the aisle to the woman sitting in the opposite booth. She grabbed the bag and slid quickly from her seat to grab her daughter.

“Here – for you,” Lori said, holding the paper out to Kara.

Kara looked over at the small girl holding out a piece of paper with a crudely drawn picture on it.

“Oh, thanks,” Kara said, surprised by the young child.

“Sorry,” Lena said sheepishly, taking Lori’s hand. Lori held her spot and looked at Kara.

“When Mommy is sad I draw her pictures to make her happy,” Lori said proudly. Kara couldn’t help the small grin on her face as she looked at the picture.

“Well I can see why something like this would cheer her up,” Kara said, turning the picture sideways to try to figure out which way it should go. She glanced at Lena who looked at her and gave a confused look and a soft smile.

“Let’s leave the nice lady alone,” Lena said, gently tugging Lori’s hand. Lori tugged back and pointed at the picture.

“It’s a puppy!” Lori said, “In the park by a tree!”

“Well, of course it is,” Kara answered, unable to hold back a small chuckle. “Thank you. I feel happier already.”

“You can keep it,” Lori said, smiling, “In case you get sad again.”

“Okay, Lori, let’s go,” Lena said, mouthing a ‘sorry’ to Kara as she scooped the girl into her arms.

“Your daughter is very sweet,” Kara said sincerely.

Lena paused and looked at the woman. She was beautiful and something about her touched Lena’s heart. She realized she wanted the woman to be happy as well. She cleared her thoughts quickly.

“Thank you,” Lena said, “Although we really need to work on the talking to strangers thing.”

“I guess so,” Kara said, chuckling.

Lena turned to leave. Lori looked over Lena’s shoulder and waved at Kara as they left. Kara grinned and waved back. She wished she could remember what it was like to be a kid again, before the world knocked you down. She folded the picture and slipped it into her purse. She left money on the table for the coffees and got up and walked out of the diner.

Kara took a deep breath and headed back to Alex’s apartment. She showered and put on fresh clothes then grabbed her phone. She found the contact number she was looking for and pressed the button to call.

“Dr. Olsen’s office,” the voice answered.

“Hi, this is Kara Danvers, I’m a patient,” Kara said, then paused, “I used to be a patient. Anyway, I was hoping to make an appointment.”

“Hold please,” the voice said. After a couple minutes the person came back on the line. “I spoke with Dr. Olsen. She has a cancellation today at three. Can you come in then?”

Kara didn’t expect to be seen so quickly. She considered backing out but she thought of Alex and she took a deep breath.

“I’ll be there,” Kara said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are looking forward to the next ride. As always, I am buoyed by your comments and kudos. I hope you're hooked by the concept - here we go!


	2. Chapter 2 - meeting Kara and Lena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little daily life and a small interaction

Kelly Olsen stood to greet Kara. It had been nearly three months since she stopped showing up for her therapy. She motioned for Kara to have a seat and she sat back down herself.

“Hello, Kara,” Kelly said, her voice calm and pleasant, “Welcome back.”

“Thanks, Dr. Olsen,” Kara said softly, “Listen, I’m really sorry about bugging out on therapy.”

“Your therapy is not for me, Kara,” Kelly answered, looking at Kara directly, “Why are you back?”

“I really messed up,” Kara said, “I got my sister angry, and she’s been so great. I’ve got to make some changes.”

“So you’re here for your sister?” Kelly asked.

“No, I’m not here for her,” Kara answered, “She’s glad I decided to come back, but she’s not the reason.” Kara took a deep breath and Kelly waited quietly until she continued, “I had all these plans for my life before the accident. I really thought that I could come back from the injuries and that I’d be able to pick up where I left off. When I realized that was never gonna happen I guess I gave up.”

“That’s when you stopped coming here?” Kelly asked.

“Yeah, and I stopped physical therapy too,” Kara said quietly.

“I’m guessing that hasn’t gone so well for you either,” Kelly said.

“No, I’ve made an appointment with them too,” Kara said.

“How are you feeling physically?” Kelly asked.

“Not very good,” Kara said, “The aches and pains got worse, the limp. And the scar tissue hurts. I shouldn’t have stopped.”

“Probably not,” Kelly said, her voice neutral, “Why the change of heart?”

“The anniversary of the accident was last week,” Kara said, straining to keep her voice from cracking, “I went off by myself to think. I realized that I can’t keep going down this path. I need help.”

“That’s a big step, admitting that you’re ready to accept help,” Kelly said.

“I want to find purpose again,” Kara said, “But I have no idea how to start.”

“You’re here, Kara,” Kelly said, “So you’ve already started.”

*******************

Lena unbuckled Lori from her car seat and helped her down from the car. She grabbed the bag of groceries from the front seat and balanced them in one arm while holding Lori’s hand with the other. She was trying to fish her keys from her purse with the bag in the crook of her arm when Lori spotted a cat climbing up the side fence.

“Mommy, look!” Lori said, pulling at her hand and nearly sending both of them tumbling off the porch. Lena tried to regain her balance but dropped the bag of groceries. The carton of eggs on top plopped open and most of the eggs cracked and oozed onto the ground. Lena glared at Lori, who looked thoroughly distressed.

“I’m sorry,” Lori said, her lip quivering. Lena immediately felt bad for giving her a harsh stare and got down on one knee to look at her softly. Lori had Lena’s green eyes and dark hair. Her skin was a light olive tone, much like her father’s had been. She also had his smile and sometimes when she grinned it would make Lena’s heart break just a little bit.

“It was an accident,” Lena sighed out, “Let’s get it all cleaned up.”

“Ok, Mommy,” Lori answered, nuzzling into Lena. Lena unlocked the door and picked up Lori and brought her inside. They put away the rest of the groceries then went back outside. Lena swept up what she could then brought the hose around.

“Stand over here so you don’t get wet,” she instructed Lori. Lori stood beside her and she squeezed the handle and washed off the remains of the stickiness from the porch.

“Can I have a turn?” Lori asked, looking excited by the prospect.

“Yes, but I’ll help you,” Lena said, amused by the fact that a hose could be so exciting for her small child. Lena stooped down and brought Lori in front of her. She let Lori hold the handle then she wrapped her hand around Lori’s and let the water shoot out. Lori giggled happily and Lena couldn’t help the smile that came to her face. After a couple of minutes Lena was ready to head back inside.

“Okay, it’s all done,” Lena said, releasing her grip and standing up.

Lori held the hose and looked at Lena sadly, “I like doing that.”

“Well, we can water the garden tomorrow and you can help,” Lena said, leaning to take the hose from Lori.

Lori stepped away, starting to argue and inadvertently squeezing the nozzle. Water shot from the hose, hitting Lori square in the face.

“Lori!” Lena said, moving to help.

Lori turned her head and her arms and the water shot directly at Lena, dousing her shirt entirely. Lena grabbed the hose from Lori and dropped it to the ground. Lori was still wiping her eyes and trying to move her drenched hair from her face when she realized her mother was standing, dripping wet, with her hands on her hips staring down at her.

“Lori Luthor,” Lena said, “What am I gonna do with you?”

“I didn’t know that would happen,” Lori protested.

“I just showed you how it worked,” Lena said, picking up the hose, “maybe I should show you again.” Lena took the hose and pointed it at Lori’s belly and pulled the trigger.

“MOMMY!!!” Lori shrieked, laughing as Lena chased her around the porch. They were both soaked and still giggling as Lena hung the hose back up and picked up her dripping daughter.

“To the bathtub for you,” Lena said, as she kicked off her shoes and walked inside holding Lori in her arms.

“Why? I’m already all wet,” Lori said.

“Well we didn’t use any soap, did we?” Lena answered. They went into the bathroom and Lena turned on the water. She grabbed herself some dry comfy clothes and changed quickly then helped Lori remove her dripping garments. Lori climbed carefully into the tub and Lena started lathering her up.

“Tell me a story,” Lori said, looking at her mother hopefully.

“I can’t think of any stories,” Lena said, honestly too tired to come up with anything creative.

“Why do you think the lady was sad?” Lori asked. Lena had no idea what she was talking about. Like most three-year-olds, her attention span was short and she often jumped from one subject to another.

“What lady?” Lena asked.

“The lady at breakfast,” Lori reminded her.

“Oh, I don’t know,” Lena said.

“I don’t like it when people cry,” Lori said softly. Lena rubbed her daughter’s back softly with the washrag and smiled gently at her.

“Lori, everyone needs to cry sometimes,” Lena said, “It’s not a bad thing. It helps us to get rid of our sadness.”

“Do you think she feels better now?” Lori asked.

“Yes, I think she probably does,” Lena answered. That seemed to satisfy Lori and she began playing with the soapy bubbles in the tub. 

After bath time they ate dinner then settled on the couch to watch a movie.

“Finding Nemo!” Lori said.

“We’ve seen that a thousand times,” Lena sighed out, “Isn’t there something else you’d like?”

“No, I like Finding Nemo,” Lori said, sounding genuinely confused that anyone would want to watch anything else.

Lena started the movie and Lori nestled into her body comfortably. Lena didn’t really care which movie Lori picked but she tended to get stuck on one thing for weeks at a time until Lena had the whole movie memorized. At least Lena enjoyed Finding Nemo – Lori had been attached to Ratatouille for a while and Lena found the idea of rats in a kitchen absolutely horrifying.

It wasn’t long before Lori was snoring softly and Lena picked her up and carried her to her room. She gently placed her in her bed and tucked the blankets around her. She spent a couple of minutes watching her daughter sleep. She looked around the room and sighed. They had only been in the house for six weeks but it was starting to feel like home. Most of the rooms were fully furnished and decorated. The house wasn’t that large, less than 2,000 square feet, but the layout of the three bedroom, two bath cottage was perfect for them. Lena’s favorite part was the backyard, with a big oak tree in the corner and string lights run from the house to the tree and back. 

In National City they had lived in a condominium. It was much bigger and more pretentious but it never felt like a home to Lena and she didn’t want Lori to grow up there. This house in the small town of Midvale just outside the city limits was where she decided they should settle. Her best friend Sam lived there with her daughter Ruby and had been pushing Lena to move since Lori was born. It had taken a while for Lena to make the changes necessary in her life to get there but as she looked around Lori’s room and watched her daughter sleeping soundly she knew she had made the right choice.

******************

Three weeks later, Kara was beginning to turn a corner. She was feeling more like her old self, even though she knew she had far to go. She finished up her last bit of breakfast as Alex walked out from her room, clearly still sleepy.

“Mornin,” Kara said. She stood from the table and a pain shot down her leg. She grimaced and held to the edge of the table. Alex ran over and tentatively put her hand on Kara’s back.

“You okay?” Alex asked softly.

“Yeah, got up too fast,” Kara said, “It’s sore in the mornings since I started back with PT. Nia warned me this would happen. It’s normal.” Kara stretched out her leg and took a few steps around the kitchen with Alex watching her warily.

“Did she tell you what to do?” Alex asked.

“Yeah, she wants me to start walking in the mornings,” Kara said, “And eventually I can move up to running again.”

“Then let’s go,” Alex said, smiling, “I’ll get dressed.”

“She didn’t say to bring a pal,” Kara huffed out, walking toward her room to get dressed.

“C’mon, it’s Saturday,” Alex said, “I won’t bother you on the weekdays.”

“Alex,” Kara said. Alex stopped and looked at her sister.

“Yeah?” Alex asked.

“I’m glad you’re coming,” Kara said, then she walked to her sister and pulled her in for a tight hug. Alex was surprised by the gesture but she happily held Kara tightly. Alex could sense that Kara was finally beginning to work through everything that happened and she was thrilled to see any progress.

They walked out of Alex’s apartment building and headed toward the large park in the center of town. The park had plenty of green space surrounded by lanes for bikes, runners and walkers. They made their way onto the walking track and sped up their steps a bit. After nearly a mile Alex could sense that Kara was limping.

“Let’s take a break on the benches by the playground,” Alex suggested, looking ahead.

“I’m fine,” Kara said, clearly frustrated.

“Yeah well, I’m out of shape,” Alex said, unwilling to start a fight with Kara, “I need to sit for a minute.”

“You’re full of it,” Kara said, shaking her head as they made their way to a bench and both plopped down. 

Despite the early hour there were quite a few families out at the large playgrounds and Alex and Kara were both amused by people watching. Kara looked over and noticed Alex focusing on a mother and her child on the swing set. Kara took a deep breath and reached over and rubbed Alex’s shoulder.

“You’re gonna be a great mom one day,” Kara said.

“I hope so,” Alex said, looking down at the ground, “I still wonder sometimes whether Maggie would have been enough.”

Alex and her girlfriend had broken up when they realized that Alex wanted children and Maggie didn’t. It had left Alex heartbroken. She had been on a few random dates since their breakup but she hadn’t met anyone who really caught her interest.

“You want kids,” Kara said, “That’s not negotiable, Alex. And one day some kid is gonna be lucky enough to have you as a mom. You did the right thing.”

“I hope so,” Alex sighed out.

They both looked back at the playground and were distracted by the mother and daughter clearly negotiating something near the two slides nearby. The daughter was pointing at the larger slide and waving her hands around and the mother had her hand on her own forehead, clearly frustrated by the daughter’s pleading. Kara couldn’t help but giggle.

“Look how much fun she’s having with her kid,” Kara said, motioning toward the woman.

“You used to make Eliza crazy like that,” Alex said, “She should just listen to her mom and stay on the small slide.”

“The small slide sucks,” Kara answered, making Alex laugh.

“Why am I not surprised that’s your take on it?” Alex answered.

“They look familiar,” Kara said, looking at the woman and the child, trying to remember if she knew them from somewhere.

*******************

“Mommy, I can do it,” Lori pleaded, pointing to the larger slide. 

“Lori, that one goes really fast,” Lena said, “It’s for bigger kids.”

“I am big!” Lori said, crossing her arms.

“You’re getting bigger but you’re no so big yet,” Lena said, eyeing the slide. Honestly, the reason she didn’t want Lori to go was that she feared that Lori would chicken out and she’d have to climb up and bring her down. She wasn’t in the mood.

“I can do it!” Lori pleaded, “Please…”

Lena let out a deep sigh, “Okay, fine, but if you get up there…”

Before she could finish Lori was racing up the steps. Lena moved to the side of the slide and waited. The slides were atop a huge sand pit and Lena positioned herself so that she could grab Lori if she somehow slid over the edge. Lori made it to the top and sat down. Lena could see the trepidation on her face but her expression turned to determination and she pushed herself forward.

“Lori!” Lena reacted quickly as she realized Lori had pretty much flung herself down the slide.

Lori’s eyes were wide as she flew down the slide. She was completely unprepared for the finish and she tumbled forward, face first into the sand. Lena rushed over to help her get up.

Kara and Alex were on the bench watching the situation unfold. Kara had to stifle her laughter as the small girl tumbled into the sand. It was clear she wasn’t hurt but she had bitten off more than she could chew. Alex gave Kara a harsh glare.

“What?” Kara said, still giggling, “That was hilarious. Admit it.”

“You shouldn’t laugh at a small child,” Alex said, shaking her head.

Kara looked up as the mother and child made their way toward the bench right next to theirs. 

Lena sat down and brushed the sand from Lori’s face and hands. Lori was gagging from the sand in her mouth and Lena reached into her bag and pulled out a sippy cup of water. Lori took it and filled her mouth then spit it toward the ground, hitting Lena’s shoe. Lena let out a big huff.

“I told you that was a bad idea,” Lena said.

“It wasn’t,” Lori insisted, “I just went too fast.”

Kara couldn’t help the laughter that bubbled out of her. Lena looked up and Kara gave her a big grin.

“I apologize for my sister,” Alex said, smiling at Lena, “She’s always been a bit of a daredevil herself.”

“Hey, it’s the sad lady!” Lori said happily, pointing at Kara.

Kara looked confused for a moment then it hit her. It was the child from the diner.

“How about you call me Kara?” she said, walking over and holding out a hand to shake.

Lori looked at Lena, who gave her a nod. Lori took Kara’s hand and giggled as Kara shook it dramatically.

“I thought I recognized you guys,” Kara said, “but I couldn’t figure out if I knew you.”

“I’m Lori,” the child said happily.

“Nice to meet you more formally, Lori,” Kara said smiling.

“Lena,” Lena said, introducing herself. Alex joined in the introductions.

“If you go again, don’t push off so hard from the top,” Kara told Lori.

“I think once is enough for today,” Lena said.

“Yeah, me too,” Lori said, not wanting to admit that the entire thing had terrified her.

“We better get back to it, Kara,” Alex said, motioning to the track.

Kara stretched her leg a bit. She didn’t want to limp in front of them, although she realized that was kind of silly. She barely knew them and it didn’t really matter but she hated showing any weakness.

“It was good seeing you again,” Kara said, looking back and forth between Lena and Lori.

“You too,” Lena said, with a friendly smile.

Alex and Kara made their way back into the flow of walking traffic and headed back towards Alex’s apartment.

“They’re cute,” Kara said, smiling.

“The mom is hot as hell,” Alex said, grinning, “And no wedding ring.”

“Shoot, you should have gotten her number!” Kara said, glancing back.

“Kara – she didn’t give me a second glance,” Alex said, “Her eyes were glued to you.”

“Really, you think so?” Kara asked. She hadn’t even considered dating in a very long time. Before the accident she was consumed by work. After the accident it hadn’t even crossed her mind.

“Kara, you’re gorgeous,” Alex said, “And she was definitely noticing.”

Kara chuckled, “Well I’m not sure I’m up for dating quite yet, but she is beautiful.”

“You’ll be ready one day,” Alex said, smiling and picking up the pace for the rest of the walk home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - Nia works with Kara and Lori goes to her first day of Pre-K


	3. Chapter 3 - PT and Preschool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara goes to PT, Lori goes to Preschool

“One more, you can do it,” Nia urged as Kara pulled against the strength resistant band with her ankle. She slowly let her leg come back to its original position and Nia gave her a warm smile and a pat on the shoulder.

“I’m gonna be sore,” Kara huffed out, pulling her foot from the band.

“You probably will be,” Nia answered, “But that’s not a bad thing. You’re still healing.”

“I’ve been walking in the mornings,” Kara said, “Sometimes Alex comes with me.”

“It’s good to have a partner,” Nia said, “Provides motivation.”

“There’s this really hot mom who is there with her daughter some days,” Kara said smiling, “She always gives me a wave. Motivation enough.”

Nia laughed loudly and shook her head, “Whatever it takes, Kara.”

Kara chuckled and took a sip of her water. They moved to a table where Kara laid down and Nia began to massage her leg and hip to end their session.

“You know, you seem to be doing better,” Nia said, “And I don’t mean just physically. It’s good to hear you laugh.”

“I’m trying,” Kara said, “I signed up for a painting class.”

“Painting? Really?” Nia asked, her voice encouraging, “A scientist and an artist – you’re quite the renaissance woman.”

“I used to love painting when I was a kid,” Kara said, “My mom was an artist and I used to hang around in her studio all the time. After my parents died I stopped.”

“Well I’m glad you’re trying it again,” Nia said, “What about the new job?”

“It’s only been a few days but it’s going well,” Kara answered.

“Tell me what you’re doing again,” Nia requested.

“Consulting for Star Labs,” Kara said, “My friend Barry runs the place. We met in college and he offered me a job right after the accident. I wasn’t ready, obviously. He called again a couple of weeks ago with some work I can do from home at my own pace. It felt like the right way to get started again.”

“What kind of consulting?” Nia asked.

“I have a masters in chemical biology, so it’s related to that,” Kara answered, “I’m working on some new methods for studying protein sequencing.”

“Sounds…interesting?” Nia said, with a sarcastic grin.

“I’m a nerd, what can I say,” Kara answered, smiling.

“No, you’re a boss,” Nia replied, “With a nerd brain.”

“I’ll take that,” Kara answered.

“All done,” Nia said, “You’re good to go until Friday.”

Kara returned to her apartment and took a quick shower. She got out and went to the refrigerator and pulled out the chicken breasts, mushrooms, spinach and gnocchi she had bought earlier in the day. She opened her phone to recheck the recipe and got started. Alex walked into the apartment as she was adding the spinach.

“Wow, it smells incredible in here,” Alex said, “What the heck?”

“Go change, I made us dinner,” Kara answered, smiling.

“You don’t have to tell me twice,” Alex said, happily. She went and got into some comfy clothes and walked out to find Kara sprinkling parmesan cheese over a plate at the table. She sat down and looked at Kara with a big grin.

“It’s chicken and mushroom gnocchi with a spinach cream sauce,” Kara said proudly, “I didn’t make the gnocchi myself but I did everything else.”

“Wow,” Alex said, grinning as Kara served her own plate and sat across from her, “What’s the occasion?”

“I haven’t exactly pulled my weight around here,” Kara said, sighing, “But I want to start. I mean – don’t expect something this fancy every night – this is sort of an ‘I’m sorry I’ve been such a butt’ meal.”

Alex laughed and took a bite. She smiled as she swallowed the gnocchi.

“This is really good, Kara,” Alex said grinning, “I’m thinking at least three or four fancy meals will just about make up for how much of a butt you’ve been.”

Kara shook her head and chuckled, “I’ll space them out. Tomorrow I’m ordering pizza. This was a lot of work.”

“You excited about tomorrow?” Alex asked, “First day at school…”

“It’s not like I’m actually going to be an artist,” Kara answered, grinning, “It’s just for fun.”

“Even better,” Alex said.

“I am kind of excited,” Kara said, “I have all the supplies packed up and ready.”

“Of course you do,” Alex teased.

“I can’t help it if I like to be prepared,” Kara responded.

“You’ve probably had them packed for a week,” Alex said, raising an eyebrow.

“It hasn’t been a whole week,” Kara answered, chuckling because Alex was right and they both knew it.

“How was PT today?” Alex asked.

“It was fine,” Kara said, “Nia’s great. I didn’t realize how much I missed her after I stopped going.”

“You know what we need to do again?” Alex asked, “A game night. You could ask Nia to come. I’ll ask J’onn and Brainy…”

Kara stirred her food around her plate and looked up at Alex, “I’m not sure I’m ready for that yet.”

Alex gave her a sympathetic smile, “Okay, no rush. You let me know.”

“Alex,” Kara said, her voice soft, “Thank you, for everything.”

“Always, Kara,” Alex said, reaching across the table and squeezing her sister’s hand.

**********************

Lena pulled Lori from the car seat and went to place her on the ground. Lori wrapped herself around Lena and refused to be put down. Lena chuckled softly and closed the door and walked toward the schoolhouse. She stopped at a bench and sat down and gently extricated herself from her daughter’s tight grasp.

“Lori, sweetheart,” Lena said, “You’re going to have a great time at school. We talked about this.”

“Don’t wanna go,” Lori protested, her eyes filling with tears, “Why can’t I stay with you?”

“I have to go to work,” Lena said, “And all kids go to school. You’ll learn all kinds of things and make friends – it’s gonna be great.” Lena looked at her daughter closely. She had Lena’s dark hair and green eyes for sure, but her skin was more olive like her father’s and sometimes her facial expressions matched his perfectly. Lena took a deep breath.

“You can teach me,” Lori said stubbornly.

“No, I can’t,” Lena said, “I don’t know how to teach all the different things you’ll learn.”

“Yes, mommy, you can,” Lori pleaded.

Lena’s heart was breaking. She and Lori had never been apart and this day was as hard for her as it was for her daughter. She knew she had to keep a strong appearance or Lori would melt down entirely.

“Darling, you’re going to love it here,” Lena said, “And it’s only for a few hours. You need to give it a chance.”

Lena stood and took Lori’s hand. Lori looked absolutely miserable as they walked into the front door of the schoolhouse and down the hall to the 3-year-old classroom. They had a designated time to arrive as the school had staggered the timing to help the children acclimate. Lena was pleased to see there were already a few children there, happily playing in a circle with one of the teachers. The other teacher approached with a big smile.

“Hello, there,” she said, “I’m Miss Peggy.”

“Lena Luthor,” Lena said, “And this is Lori.”

Miss Peggy immediately got down on one knee to Lori’s level.

“It’s nice to meet you, Lori,” she said happily.

Lori moved behind Lena’s leg and held on tightly. Lena sighed and tried to gently remove her death grip. Missy Peggy looked up at Lena and gave her a reassuring smile.

“Lori, there are plenty of different things to do here to get started,” Miss Peggy said, “You can choose what to do first – we have building blocks, we can read a book, we have an art center…”

“Can I draw?” Lori asked, her voice just above a whisper.

“Of course you can draw,” Miss Peggy answered. She reached out and gently took Lori’s hand. Lori looked up at Lena who was smiling and nodding. “Mommy will be back real soon and we can show her what you made, okay?”

“Okay,” Lori said, still sounding unsure but walking away with Miss Peggy.

She looked back and Lena gave her a wave and a big grin then turned and hurried from the classroom. She walked out of the school building as quickly as she could trying to contain the tears that were building. She got to the parking lot and was desperately wiping at her face when she looked up to see Sam, leaning on her car, grinning.

“Sam, what…” Lena started.

Sam pulled Lena into a tight hug. Lena sniffled as she took comfort in her best friend’s arms.

“I remember the first day I left Ruby at school,” Sam said, “I knew you’d be a mess.”

Lena chuckled and pulled back and looked at Sam, “Can we get coffee?”

“We can get a whole damn breakfast, Lena,” Sam said, smiling, “Come on.”

They walked down the street to the diner and slid into a booth. Lena took her first sip of coffee with a contented hum.

“Thank you,” she said sincerely, looking at Sam.

“She’ll be fine,” Sam said, “So will you.”

“I know,” Lena said, “It’s hard to leave her. Sometimes I feel like she’s all I have.”

“She’s not,” Sam said, her voice soft, “You have me and Ruby. You were there for me when Ruby was young, Lena. I have every intention of being here for you.”

“When does Ruby start the school year?” Lena asked.

“Thursday,” Sam answered, “I can’t believe she’s in the last year of middle school already.”

“Am I going to be the one comforting you when you get an empty nest?” Lena asked.

“I can’t even think about that,” Sam said, chuckling, “I’ll definitely need whiskey instead of coffee.”

Lena laughed as their food arrived. She looked at Sam’s pancakes and suddenly thought of Kara and their first meeting.

“What?” Sam asked, noticing Lena in thought.

“I brought Lori here one morning,” Lena said, “And there was this woman in the booth across from us. Lori was being nosy, as usual, and noticed that she looked sad. She was clearly having some type of crisis. Lori drew her a picture to make her feel better.”

“Aw, that’s sweet,” Sam said, smiling.

“Yeah, well fast forward a couple of weeks and we’re at the park and there she is, walking with her sister,” Lena said, “They ended up introducing themselves. I see her walking every now and then.”

“And?” Sam asked, eyebrow raised.

“And, she’s gorgeous,” Lena said, chuckling, “I have to concentrate to keep from ogling her.”

“Oh my god, Lena,” Sam teased, “Are you actually entertaining the idea of having sex again?”

“I didn’t say anything about sex,” Lena said, laughing.

“But you were thinking about it…” Sam answered, grinning.

“Yeah, whatever,” Lena said, still smiling, “I shouldn’t have said anything.”

“Why don’t you talk her up?” Sam asked, her voice excited, “See if she might be interested?”

“This is why I shouldn’t have said anything,” Lena answered, “I don’t know the woman, except that her name is Kara and that she always gives me a big smile and a wave.”

“That sounds like flirting to me,” Sam said.

“Or just being friendly,” Lena said flatly, “Sounds like that to me.”

“Well, I’m glad to hear you’ve still got a sex drive at all,” Sam said, smirking.

“It’s not like I’ve had a lot of opportunity,” Lena said, “I have a small child.”

“Don’t give me that,” Sam said, “You’re drop dead gorgeous and you could get laid anytime you want. And I’d babysit for it.”

“Good to know,” Lena said, shaking her head and chuckling.

“I wonder if Kara is gay,” Sam asked, “Any signs?”

“Yeah, she wears a rainbow hat and sings Brandi Carlile while she walks,” Lena answered sarcastically.

“Oh, come on, you know what I mean,” Sam said, giggling.

“I have no idea if she likes women,” Lena said, “I only wave to her at the park, Sam.”

“I’m coming to the park one day,” Sam said.

“No, you’re not,” Lena answered, grinning and shaking her head.

“We’ll see,” Sam said, smiling wickedly.

Lena managed to change the subject and they finished their breakfast together. Lena looked at her watch. Lori’s school day ended at 2:00 so she still had a few hours to run errands.

“I guess I should get going,” Lena said, “I’ve got a bunch of stuff to get done while Lori’s in school.”

“When do you start teaching?” Sam asked.

“Tomorrow,” Lena answered.

“Oh, goodness,” Sam said, “I bet you do have stuff to do.” 

Lena handed the waitress enough money to cover the bill and the tip over Sam’s protest.

“Thank you,” Sam said, shaking her head.

“No, thank you, Sam,” Lena said, her voice soft, “Really, I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, we've got the story set up - now our girls can actually meet and have a conversation...
> 
> Everyone please stay home and stay safe and keep everyone as healthy as you can!


	4. Chapter 4 - Campus meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet again ... fluff

Lena walked out from teaching her first class and looked around the grassy quad outside of her classroom. She walked to an empty table shaded by an oak tree and sat down. She took a sip of the coffee she had served herself in the faculty lounge and grimaced. She decided she might take a walk to the student union the next day to see if the coffee shop there was any better. She opened her phone to check on news and pass the time when she heard a voice.

“Lena?” Kara said, walking up to the table with a shy smile.

“Hey there,” Lena said happily, “It’s Kara, right?”

“Yeah,” Kara said, “What are you doing here?”

“I teach chemistry,” Lena said, “I only teach two classes and I have this irritating 45 minute break in between so I decided to get some fresh air.”

“Mind if I join you?” Kara asked.

“Please,” Lena said happily, motioning for Kara to sit. Kara plopped down across the picnic-style table and dropped her large satchel down beside her.

“Art supplies,” Kara said, glancing at the bag, “I’m taking a painting class.”

“Really?” Lena asked, sounding interested then glancing at her watch, “But the next classes don’t start for 35 minutes.”

“First day,” Kara said, “I wanted to make sure I was on time.”

Lena giggled, “Well then, you’re doing better than quite a few of my students already.” Lena took another sip of her coffee than blanched and put it down.

“That bad?” Kara asked, chuckling.

“Awful, it’s from the faculty lounge,” Lena said, “With only two classes I don’t have a personal office here.”

“There’s a coffee shop in the union,” Kara suggested.

“I may try that tomorrow, or bring my own,” Lena said, “I’m just a coffee and cream girl – it should be easy enough. I’m not sure what this is – but it should be thrown out entirely.”

“No sugar?” Kara asked, shaking her head and grimacing.

“Good coffee doesn’t need sugar,” Lena answered, smiling.

“All coffee needs sugar,” Kara said, grinning.

“So, painting, huh?” Lena asked, interested, “Just a hobby or what?”

“Yeah, I used to love it as a kid,” Kara said, “I haven’t painted in years. I thought it might be fun to pick it up again.”

“Lori loves to draw and paint,” Lena said, “I’m terrible at it.”

“Well, I have one of her originals,” Kara said, with a sly grin, “It’s quite nuanced.”

Lena let out a loud, hearty laugh and Kara could feel herself smiling. The sound of Lena’s laugh filled her with a feeling she hadn’t felt in a long time. She felt light. She felt hopeful.

“That one was particularly awful,” Lena said, still chuckling, “I couldn’t even tell for sure that it was an animal. Maybe she got her love of art from her father and her talent level from me. Poor child.”

“So where is she when you’re working?” Kara asked.

“She goes to the Little Red Schoolhouse for pre-school,” Lena said, sighing, “I pick her up at two.”

“Does she like it?” Kara asked.

“Yes, thank god,” Lena said, “The first day was tough for both of us, but she’s doing well and I’ve stopped having panic attacks when I drop her off.”

“She’s a really cute kid,” Kara said, smiling, “I hope I’m not overstepping – is her dad around?”

“No, he passed away while I was pregnant,” Lena answered, her voice quiet.

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” Kara said softly.

“We weren’t a couple…it’s a long story,” Lena sighed out, “But it’s been just the two of us for the most part. My best friend Sam has been a godsend. She’s one of the reasons I moved to Midvale. She was waiting for me after I dropped off Lori at school on her first day. She knew I’d be a mess.”

“Sounds like a good friend,” Kara said, smiling.

“She’s the best, more like a sister really,” Lena said, “And she has a twelve-year-old daughter who Lori absolutely adores.”

“Where did you move here from?” Kara asked.

“National City,” Lena said, “The move wasn’t that far but it feels like an entirely different universe.”

“I know, I lived there for a while too,” Kara said, “I miss the fast pace of the city sometimes but Midvale is really nice.”

Lena’s phone alarm went off and she grabbed it and silenced it quickly.

“That’s my reminder to get going,” Lena said.

“I guess I should head to class too,” Kara answered, “It was fun talking to you.”

“You too, Kara,” Lena said, “I like this spot so if you ever arrive early again…”

“I will,” Kara said, silently wondering if she had answered too quickly, “I mean, I’ll look for you if I get here early.”

“Great,” Lena said, giving Kara a big smile as she walked away, “I’ll look forward to it.”

Lena walked into her building and Kara got up and hurried to her class. She could feel herself grinning as she walked. Visiting with Lena had certainly brightened her day. She walked into the studio and found a spot to sit. She tried to pay attention but found her mind wandering to Lena throughout the first class. Luckily, the first day was mostly about introductions and receiving the syllabus so she didn’t miss much. 

When she finished class she walked back the same way she had come. She hoped to see Lena again but she made it to her car without spotting her. She drove home and sat down to do some of her consulting work. By the time she took a break it was nearly 5:30. She called and ordered pizza and was lounging on the couch when the door opened and Alex arrived home.

“Hey there,” Alex said, dropping her bag and heading for the couch. She kicked off her shoes and plopped down next to Kara. “No gourmet meal waiting?”

“I already ordered pizza,” Kara answered, chuckling.

“Perfect,” Alex said, “How was your class?”

“It was fine, we didn’t do much today besides checking to make sure we had all of our supplies and going over the syllabus,” Kara said.

“That sounds pretty boring,” Alex replied, “Did you work the rest of the day?”

“Yeah, after class,” Kara said, “But I did have an interesting morning.”

“Do tell,” Alex said, turning a bit to pay more attention.

“I got to campus early,” Kara said, shaking her head as Alex nodded and smirked, “And it was a very good thing, because guess who I ran into…”

“I have no idea,” Alex said.

“The hot mom from the park – Lena,” Kara said grinning.

“Really?” Alex responded, smiling, “What was she doing there?”

“She teaches chemistry,” Kara said.

“Wow, did you tell her you’re a science prodigy?” Alex asked.

“I’m not a prodigy, Alex,” Kara huffed out.

“You’re some kind of genius or whatever,” Alex said.

“I didn’t tell her anything about my degree,” Kara said.

“Why not?” Alex asked, “She teaches chemistry for god’s sake!”

“I guess the conversation didn’t go that way, I don’t know,” Kara said.

“Well what happened?” Alex said, “How did she look?”

“She’s ridiculously gorgeous,” Kara said, “Like supermodel hot. She was wearing a silk blouse and slacks and black pumps with her hair pulled back in a high pony. Her eyes – god, they’re so green…”

“So you’re saying you have a crush,” Alex teased.

“I don’t know how anyone could be around her for more than a minute and not have one,” Kara answered chuckling.

“Did you guys talk long?” Alex asked.

“Yeah, she was between classes sitting at a table in the quad and I sat with her,” Kara said, “We talked for a while. Nothing groundbreaking, just small talk but it was really nice.”

“Well, we know she has a daughter,” Alex said, “So there has to be a dad…”

“He died,” Kara said.

“Jeez, sounds like more than small talk if you found that out,” Alex said.

“She was telling me about being alone with Lori so I asked if the dad was around,” Kara said. “She said he died while she was pregnant and that they weren’t really a couple. That was it, the conversation moved on. I certainly wasn’t going to ask anything else.”

“Guess not,” Alex said.

“Anyway, she said that if I was around early for class we could talk again,” Kara said.

“Kara, are you looking for a friend or something more?” Alex asked.

“I have no idea if she’s attracted to women,” Kara said, “But she was fun to hang around with. If it’s just friends that would still be great. She made me happy.”

Alex looked at Kara tenderly, “Well, anyone that makes you happy is fine by me.”

*******************

Kara walked toward the quad and felt butterflies in her stomach. It had been two days since she was last on campus and she really hoped she’d find Lena at the same spot. She turned the corner and saw Lena fiddling with her phone. As she walked toward her, Lena looked up and gave her a big smile. Kara sat down and placed two cups on the table.

“Hey, I was wondering if you’d come by,” Lena said, grinning.

“I did, and I brought something for you,” Kara said, handing her one cup.

“Kara, you didn’t need to do that,” Lena said, opening the lid and smiling at the aroma of the hot coffee.

“There’s a place near my apartment,” Kara said, “They use real Kona coffee from Hawaii and my sister, Alex, goes on and on about how good it is. I ordered you a plain latte since you said you just like cream and nothing else.”

Lena took a sip and hummed happily, “It’s delicious, what’s the name of the shop?”

“The Grind,” Kara said, “It’s over on 4th Street by the library.”

“Well it’s wonderful,” Lena said, “Thank you. Can I pay you back?”

“No, silly,” Kara said, grinning, “I got it for you.”

“Then I owe you one,” Lena said, “Or something you like. What are you drinking?”

“Hot chocolate,” Kara answered, “I know – it’s very juvenile. Alex teases me all the time.”

“Sisters like to give each other a hard time – so I hear,” Lena said, smiling.

“She does,” Kara said, her voice turning a little softer, “But she’s really the best. I don’t know what I’d do without her.”

“It seems like you two are together a lot,” Lena said, “I mean, I see you walking in the park with her.”

“I live with her,” Kara said, “When I said the coffee shop was by my apartment – it’s really her apartment. I’ve been staying there for a while.”

“And you two don’t want to kill each other?” Lena asked, chuckling.

“Sometimes we do,” Kara answered giggling, “But I needed help… I got hurt…it’s a long story. Anyway, Alex was there for me. She always is.”

Lena sensed that she shouldn’t push the conversation any further so she changed the subject.

“Lori got pretty angry with me last night,” Lena said, her voice playful, “She came home with some art from pre-school. I thought it was a picture of an automobile, but apparently it was an elephant. She was not pleased.”

Kara laughed loudly and Lena giggled along. 

“What did she do?” Kara asked, grinning widely.

“She stomped around the living room, literally – she was marching in a circle stomping her feet,” Lena said, chuckling as Kara started laughing again. “I was trying desperately not to laugh at her because I clearly hurt her feelings but, I swear it looked just like a Ford Taurus to me.”

They were both belly laughing as Lena finished her story and it took a moment for them to gain control again. Lena grinned at Kara and took another sip of her coffee. It was so easy to talk to this woman. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d let anyone into her life but something about Kara made her feel completely at ease.

“Remind me not to show you my first painting,” Kara said, making them both burst into laughter again.

Lena’s phone alarm went off and she silenced it and looked at Kara, “That’s my cue.”

“Me too, off to class,” Kara said, standing up.

“Will you be here Friday?” Lena asked.

“I can,” Kara answered happily.

“Then I’ll supply the drinks,” Lena said, smiling.

“Okay, I’ll come thirsty,” Kara said. 

“Oh, you will?” Lena asked, eyebrow raised, chuckling.

“That’s not what I meant,” Kara answered, giggling, “Keep your mind out of the gutter, Lena.”

“No promises, Kara,” Lena said, laughing softly as she walked away.

Kara headed to class. She was pretty sure they were flirting. She couldn’t stop smiling. She wondered if there was any chance at all she’d be able to concentrate in class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara tells Dr. Olsen about Lena, Lori and Lena go to Ruby's soccer game
> 
> I know this is a hard time for everyone, no matter where you live. I'll try to update daily since I'm stuck at home like most everyone. I know it's not much but I hope this silly little story can bring a moment of brightness to your day.


	5. Chapter 5 - Therapy and soccer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Therapy and soccer

_Two weeks later…_

Kara walked into Dr. Olsen’s office and took her place on the sofa. Dr. Olsen was at her desk hurriedly signing documents. She finished and handed them to her assistant then walked over and sat down on the chair nearest Kara.

“Sorry, I’ve been crazy busy,” Kelly said, smiling kindly.

“No problem at all,” Kara answered, her voice light.

“So how are things going?” Kelly asked, “How’s the new job?”

“It’s been really good for me, I think,” Kara said, “Working from home is a good transition back into the workplace. I do video conferencing regularly so there is some human interaction, and in two weeks I’ll drive into the city and go to Star Labs for a big meeting.”

“How do you feel about that?” Kelly asked.

“I’m not really excited or happy about it, but it’s fine,” Kara answered honestly.

“It’s okay to feel neutral about certain things,” Kelly answered, “In life most things don’t affect us greatly one way or another.”

“Mostly when it comes to work I feel good because I’m challenging myself again,” Kara said, “At least mentally I am.”

“And physically, how is PT going?” Kelly asked.

“It’s fine, I’m sore a lot but Nia insists that’s a good thing,” Kara said, “Apparently stopping was not very good for all the scar tissue- and every now and then my hip or my knee will kind of catch. It’s irritating. I’m dealing with it.”

“Are you?” Kelly asked.

“I’m going to PT and doing everything Nia tells me to do,” Kara answered, her voice becoming a little defensive.

“But are you dealing with the emotional effects of your physical injuries?” Kelly asked, keeping her voice calm and neutral.

“I’m here with you,” Kara sighed.

“You are, and you’re always ready to talk about your job and your PT but you never want to explore how you feel about your physical limitations,” Kelly said.

“I feel shitty about them,” Kara said, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, “I can’t do what I want to do with my life because my body won’t let me. I don’t know what else to say.”

“So how do you change those feelings, Kara?” Kelly asked.

“I can’t change how I feel,” Kara answered, growing more irritated, “I worked my ass off to get where I was and it all ended in an instant. I can’t just get past that. I don’t know why anyone expects me to.”

“Do you think anyone expects you to be perfectly fine after what you’ve been through, Kara?” Kelly asked.

Kara sat in thought for a moment before answering.

“I don’t know,” Kara finally said, quietly, “I just want to put it all behind me.”

“You can’t put it behind you as long as you feel like it’s holding you back from having a full life, Kara,” Kelly said gently.

“I’m trying,” Kara huffed out.

“I know you are,” Kelly answered, her voice comforting.

“I met someone,” Kara said suddenly, looking up at the doctor.

“You’re changing the subject,” Kelly said, raising an eyebrow.

“I am, but I want to tell you about her,” Kara said, “Because being around her makes me kind of forget about everything.”

“Okay, go ahead,” Kelly said, knowing that she needed to let Kara take her time to heal on her own terms.

“Her name is Lena,” Kara said, “And she teaches chemistry at the Community College.”

“You’ve been doing your painting there, right?” Kelly asked.

“Yes, which is really fun by the way,” Kara said, “Anyway, we sort of met in a diner a while back. She has a daughter, Lori, who’s three and she drew a picture and gave it to me. It was really cute and sweet. Then I saw them in the park a few times and we always said hello. Now we sort of have the same schedule at school and I’ve been meeting her for coffee before my class starts.”

“Is this a romantic thing?” Kelly asked.

“I’m not sure,” Kara answered honestly. Kelly couldn’t help but chuckle.

“That’s one area where you’re completely normal,” Kelly said, smiling, “Dating is the hardest thing of all.”

“Well, for now it’s strictly platonic and I’m not even sure she likes women,” Kara said.

“She has a daughter - do you know if she’s married?” Kelly asked, “I would hate to see you get into a complicated relationship right as you seem to be turning a corner in your own life.”

“She’s not married or dating anyone,” Kara said, “She’s told me that much. Lori’s father died while she was pregnant.”

“That’s awful,” Kelly remarked.

“Yeah, it is,” Kara said, “She moved to Midvale a couple of months ago. She doesn’t know many people here other than her best friend, Sam.”

“So, why are you bringing her up to me, Kara?” Kelly asked.

“Because, when I’m with her I feel good,” Kara answered, “I don’t know whether it’s because she doesn’t know about anything that happened or whether it’s because she’s sweet and funny – I just feel better when I’m around her.”

“Feeling better is always good,” Kelly said, “But eventually, if your relationship grows, you will want to tell her about your past. It’s part of who you are.”

“I guess for now our relationship is more on the surface,” Kara said.

“And that’s fine,” Kelly said, “It’s good to have someone you can just have fun with.”

“She’s also hot as hell,” Kara said, smiling.

Kelly couldn’t help but laugh. She shook her head at Kara.

“This is a good side of you to see, Kara,” Kelly said, smiling.

“The horny side?” Kara asked, chuckling.

“NO!” Kelly said, laughing, “The lighter side of you. I think it’s a sign that you’re starting to look forward – and that’s a very positive thing.”

***************************

Lena held Lori’s hand as they walked into the park and scanned the soccer fields. Sam had given Lena directions to their field but Lena had no idea there would be so many kids. She looked back at the text and realized they would have to walk quite a way.

“It’s kind of far, kiddo,” Lena said, “Piggyback?”

Lori’s eyes lit up and she nodded enthusiastically. Lena crouched down and Lori jumped onto her back. Lena stood and got her hands underneath.

“Don’t hold so tight,” Lena said, “You’re going to choke me.”

“Don’t drop me!” Lori squealed, clamping her hands onto Lena’s shoulders

“I won’t,” Lena said, chuckling.

She walked for a few minutes until she heard someone calling her name. She looked over to see Sam across the field. She smiled and walked around until she met her on Ruby’s team sideline. Sam immediately pulled Lori from her back and squeezed her in a tight hug.

“Aunt Sam, where’s Ruby?” Lori asked, her voice filled with excitement.

“She’s getting ready to play,” Sam said, pointing out at the field and showing Lori where she was standing.

“Can we sit on the steps?” Lori asked.

“They’re called bleachers,” Lena said, as they walked over and found and empty section to sit.

“I’m thirsty,” Lori said, looking at Lena.

“Shocking,” Lena teased, pulling a sippy cup from her bag and handing it to her daughter.

“What is it?” Lori asked, looking at the purple cup and unable to tell what was inside.

“Magic juice,” Lena answered, grinning. Lori happily took a sip then pouted.

“It’s water, Mommy,” Lori whined. Sam couldn’t help but giggle.

“Lori, after the game we can go somewhere to eat and get something more exciting,” Sam said.

“Aunt Sam – I don’t think we discussed the menu for after the game,” Lena said, her voice playful.

“Well, if Lori is good I think she should have a treat, maybe we could get shakes?” Sam asked, smiling at Lori.

Lori was nearly vibrating in her seat with excitement. She looked at her mother with hopeful eyes.

“I think, if she’s good, we can do that,” Lena said.

“YES!” Lori said, trying to pump her fist and dropping her sippy cup in the process. It fell through the bleachers onto the ground below and Lori looked at Lena with wide eyes.

“I’ll get it,” Lena sighed out, shaking her head and chuckling. She climbed off the bleachers and ducked below them and grabbed the cup. She made her way back to her seat and pulled a wipe from her bag and cleaned the cup then handed it back to Lori.

“Isn’t motherhood great?” Sam teased.

“Sorry, Mommy,” Lori said, taking her cup and settling onto Lena’s lap.

The game began and Lori was very content watching Ruby play. Every time Ruby got the ball Lori would stand from her seat and watch with excitement. The first time Ruby took a shot the goalie managed to stop the ball.

“Why’d she do that?” Lori asked Sam, clearly irritated.

“That’s the goalie,” Sam explained, “See, both teams have one.”

Sam pointed to the girl standing near their team’s goalpost.

“She only has one job, but it’s really a hard one,” Sam continued, “She has to try to keep the ball from going into the net.”

Lori scrunched up her eyebrows in thought and Sam and Lena looked at each other and chuckled.

“I don’t want to be a goalie,” Lori told Lena seriously, “They don’t get to run.”

“Okay, then, I’ll mark that down,” Lena said, pretending to type in her phone, “Lori does not want to be a goalie.”

Lori looked satisfied for a few more minutes then she started wriggling in Lena’s lap.

“Wanna get down,” Lori said, teetering on the step in front of Lena.

Lena took her hand and looked at Sam, “Maybe we could let her run a bit while we watch?”

“Sure,” Sam said happily.

They moved to an open area further down the field and Lori happily ran around in the grass while they kept an eye on the game.

“So, how’s the teaching going?” Sam asked.

“Really well, I enjoy it,” Lena said, “It’s a big change from the corporate environment, that’s for sure.”

“You worked in a particular corporate hell with Lillian and Lex breathing down on you every minute,” Sam said, “Anything would be better that that.”

“True,” Lena said, nodding, “Nevertheless, I enjoy the classroom. Most of the kids have no more interest than getting a passing grade and moving on, but there are a few who are really interested. It’s a pleasure to teach them.”

“And are you still seeing your girlfriend before class every day?” Sam teased.

“Don’t call her that,” Lena admonished, chuckling, “And I see her three times a week – when she has her painting class.”

“She comes to see you every time?” Sam asked, grinning.

“Yes, and I like it,” Lena said, “Leave me alone.”

“I will not,” Sam answered, chuckling. Sam noticed Ruby getting open in the field with the ball and heading toward the goal. “Lori – look!”

They all watched as Ruby sprinted past the one girl who had a chance to stop her. She reared back and kicked the ball hard. It squirted past the goalie’s hand and into the goal.

“GO RUBY!” Lena yelled loudly.

“That’s my girl!” Sam shouted.

Ruby turned and smiled widely at them. Lori was jumping up and down and waving like mad. Ruby giggled and gave her a big wave back.

The game ended a few minutes later with a 2-0 victory for Ruby’s team. Lori was fidgeting on the sideline waiting for Ruby’s coach to finish talking to the team. As soon as he was done Lena let Lori go and she ran toward Ruby, who scooped her up into her arms. Lena and Sam watched, both filled with happiness at their girls’ affection for one another. Ruby walked toward them holding Lori in her arms.

“Aunt Sam said we could get shakes if I was good!” Lori squealed.

“Well I sure hope you were good,” Ruby answered, smiling.

“I was, right Mommy?” Lori asked happily.

“Yes, darling, you were,” Lena answered, grinning.

They made sure they had their stuff and started walking back toward the parking area. Ruby and Lori took the lead, running and playing along the way.

“They are adorable, aren’t they?” Sam asked, smiling.

“They are,” Lena answered, her voice turning soft, “I’m so glad we moved here, Sam. It’s the best thing I could have done for Lori.”

“What about for you?” Sam asked.

“For me too,” Lena said, not sounding quite as sure.

“I bet if you get into your girlfriend’s pants you’ll be sure,” Sam teased.

“Sam!” Lena answered, “Our daughters are only a few feet away!”

“They aren’t paying us one bit of attention,” Sam said, chuckling, “Plus you know I’m right.”

Lena couldn’t help but laugh. She knew Sam was right about one thing – coming to Midvale had been the right choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - Kara and Lena get to see each other outside of school... Alex meets Sam


	6. Chapter 6 - Harvest Festival one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena finds out new things about Kara...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, I screwed up by not thinking this through before I started so I had to change some tags. I originally planned to have an Alex/Kelly pairing but I realized that there's no way Kara's therapist could ethically date Alex. Kelly's relationship as Kara's therapist is central to the story so she's not going to be with Alex here... but I think the new pairing will work just fine. Sorry to the Dansen shippers - I mean no harm!

The air was a bit chillier and Kara was happy to be carrying two warm cups as she walked into the quad. She was running a little later than usual so she hurried toward the table. She had woken up feeling sore and hadn’t been able to stretch like usual. She knew the cold air was affecting her joints but she was determined to power through. Lena was at their usual table wearing a sleek black coat. She gave Kara a big smile as she approached.

“Here you go,” Kara said, handing her a hot latte.

“Perfect,” Lena said, “It’s a little colder than I thought it would be today.”

“I know, I didn’t really dress warm enough,” Kara said with a shiver.

“We could find a place inside,” Lena offered.

“Nah, I’m fine,” Kara answered, settling down and taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

“Is it usually this cold in the beginning of October?” Lena asked.

“Yep, this is when everything changes,” Kara answered, “National City stays much warmer because it’s right on the ocean.”

“I’m going to need heavier clothes for Lori this winter,” Lena said.

“Hey, are you guys going to the Harvest Festival this weekend?” Kara asked hopefully.

“Yes, Sam told us all about it,” Lena said, “I hear the entire town shows up.”

“Just about,” Kara said chuckling, “It’s a big deal in Midvale. There are rides and games and all kinds of food booths. It’s really fun. The best part is the firework show as soon as it gets dark.”

“I’m looking forward to it,” Lena said, “And I think Lori will love it.”

“Maybe I’ll see you there?” Kara asked, smiling warmly.

“I’d really like that,” Lena answered.

There was a long moment of silence before they both started talking at once.

“I’m sorry, you go,” Kara said.

“I was thinking – I don’t even have your phone number,” Lena said, her voice a bit shy.

“Oh, here, give me your phone,” Kara said. Lena used her passcode to open her phone and Kara entered her contact information. She pushed the call button and her phone rang. She saved Lena’s contact in her phone.

“So maybe I could text you when we get there and we could meet up?” Lena asked.

“I’d love that,” Kara said happily, “I’m way more excited now. I mean, the festival is great, but I’ve done it so many times – it’ll be more fun with you and Lori.”

Lena smiled widely. Her phone alarm sounded and she turned it off quickly. They both began to stand. Kara immediately flinched and held tightly to the table. Her knee and hip caught and the pain shot through her leg.

“Kara!” Lena said, her voice worried as she rounded the table and instinctively grabbed onto her to hold her up. 

Kara slid from her grasp as if her touch burned and sat back down, moving away from Lena on the bench. Lena stood still unsure what to do. Kara was breathing deeply, her eyes closed.

“Kara,” Lena said softly, keeping her distance, “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Kara said between gritted teeth, “Just give me a minute.”

Lena waited quietly as Kara calmed. Kara stretched out her leg and stood slowly.

“Can I help you?” Lena asked, her voice full of concern.

“I’m fine,” Kara said, her voice stern. She took another breath to focus and her voice returned to a tone closer to usual, “It’s an old injury, my knee locks up sometimes. I think it’s the change in the weather. I’m okay, really.”

Kara gathered her things. She found it impossible to look up and meet Lena’s eyes. She knew if she saw pity she would never get past it. She shuffled past Lena, trying desperately not to limp.

“Kara,” Lena said, her voice steady.

Kara stopped. She knew it would be rude to keep going. She turned and looked up. She didn’t see pity in Lena’s eyes – Lena looked as unsure as Kara felt.

“I, um I…,” Lena was stammering, clearly hesitant what to say next, “Well, I hope to see you at the festival.”

“Me too,” Kara said, her voice sincere, “I’m sorry about this… please text me when you get there.”

“I will,” Lena said with a reassuring smile.

Lena turned and walked into the building. Kara made her way to class and was relieved to be able to sit back down. She rubbed her thigh, trying to get some relief. She didn’t know what was worse, the leg pain or her regret for reacting the way she had with Lena. She hated showing weakness, but she also hated being rude. She was afraid she had just done both. She sighed heavily as she took out her materials and settled in for class.

***********************

Kara was lying on the couch staring at the ceiling when Alex arrived home from work. Alex walked in and called out a hello to her sister and headed into her room to change. When she came back into the den she approached the sofa and looked down at Kara.

“What, I don’t even get a hello?” Alex asked, quizzically.

“Hey,” Kara said, her voice even.

“Okay, what’s up?” Alex asked, motioning to Kara to make room. Kara pulled up her legs and Alex sat down.

“My leg is hurting,” Kara said, “I think it’s the weather change.”

“Did you call Nia?” Alex asked.

“Yeah, she said joint stiffness and tightness happens with the cold,” Kara said.

“Is it really painful?” Alex asked, “Do you need something?”

“No, it’s not that bad,” Kara sighed out.

“Then why the mood?” Alex asked.

“I was with Lena in the quad and when I went to stand up my leg locked,” Kara said, “She tried to help me and I nearly fell down trying to get away from her. It was embarrassing.”

“Why didn’t you let her help you?” Alex asked.

“I didn’t want…” Kara started. She realized she didn’t have a good answer so she shook her head as she continued, “I don’t know, Alex. She doesn’t know about the accident – honestly, she doesn’t know much about me at all. We just talk about silly things. I like it the way it is.”

“Okay, but if she’s becoming a real friend it’s eventually going to come up,” Alex said, “It’s not like you have anything to be embarrassed about, Kara.”

“I just hate it,” Kara said, her voice turning sad.

Alex leaned over and pulled at Kara’s shoulder. Kara snuggled into her sister’s embrace and they sat quietly cuddled for a few minutes. Kara’s phone dinged and she leaned forward and picked it up from the coffee table. She looked at it and read the text and her expression changed to a smile. She scooted over and started texting.

_Lena: I just realized you saved yourself as Kara DaVinci in my phone – LOL_

_Kara: I was wondering when you’d notice_

_Lena: I hope you’re feeling better…I’ve been a bit worried_

_Kara: I’m fine, really_

_Lena: So I’ll see you at the festival tomorrow?_

_Kara: Definitely_

_Lena: How did you save me in your phone?_

_Kara: I’ll never tell…_

_Lena: I’ll get it out of you eventually – see you at the fest._ _♥_

_Kara: Can’t wait_

Kara put her phone down and Alex looked at her, eyebrow raised.

“Was that her?” Alex asked.

“Not your business,” Kara answered, grinning.

“Aw, c’mon,” Alex pleaded, “You’re blushing, Kara.”

“Fine – it’s her,” Kara said, “I’m going to meet her at the festival tomorrow.”

“Well, well, you have a date,” Alex said, her voice excited.

“It’s not a date, she’s going to be with Lori and with her friend Sam and Sam’s daughter Ruby,” Kara said, “And I told her I’d be with you. It’s just a meet up thing.”

“A meet up thing?” Alex asked, chuckling, “I don’t even know what that means.”

“It means you better be nice,” Kara said, “And don’t tease me in front of her.”

“I’ll be on my best behavior,” Alex said, saluting sarcastically.

“You’d better,” Kara said, leaning forward and playfully punching her sister’s shoulder. 

They both laughed. Alex went a grabbed a couple of beers and they settled in for the night with Kara feeling a bit better.

***********************

Alex and Kara walked into the park and immediately headed toward the first row of food booths. They had come to the Harvest Festival so many times they both knew the routine. The day always started with funnel cakes topped with powdered sugar. Kara bought one and pulled off a big piece and stuck it in her mouth, grinning widely. Alex chuckled as she took a much more normal sized bite.

“It’s so good,” Kara said, giggling with her mouth full as Alex gave her an exasperated look. 

“You’re an idiot,” Alex said, shaking her head.

Kara held up the funnel cake wrapper and blew on it, causing powdered sugar to puff onto Alex’s jacket. Alex grabbed the remaining cake and shoved the entire piece into her mouth.

“Alex!” Kara said, “You…”

“Ahem”

The familiar voice came from right near to them and Kara turned to see Lena and Lori standing just a few feet away. Kara blushed furiously and Alex chuckled, still trying to swallow the large bite of fried batter.

“Oh, wow, how much of that did you see?” Kara asked. Lena laughed loudly and Lori looked up at Alex with a confused gaze.

“You didn’t share,” Lori said to Alex, her brow crinkled.

“Yeah, well, she started it,” Alex said, pointing to Kara.

“Alex!” Kara admonished, shaking her head. Alex heard a glorious, deep laugh and looked up to find a woman standing just behind Lena, clearly amused by her antics. Alex gave her a quick smile then looked down at Lori.

“You’re right,” Alex said to Lori, “I should have shared.” She turned to Kara, “I’m sorry.”

“I did kind of start it,” Kara admitted, “I’m sorry too.”

They both looked at Lena wondering if they had done enough to satisfy both Lori and her mother. Lena couldn’t help but grin.

“You have some sugar there,” Lena said, pointing at Alex’s jacket.

Alex looked down and saw the white powder covering the lapel of her leather jacket. The woman next to Lena pulled a wipe from a pack in her backpack and handed it to Alex.

“Hey, I’m Sam,” she said.

“Thanks,” Alex said, looking at Sam with a smile, “I promise this white powered substance is just sugar.”

“Lucky for you I witnessed the whole thing,” Sam answered, grinning.

“Sam, this is Kara,” Lena said, “And everyone, this is Ruby.”

“Can we get a funnel cake?” Ruby asked Sam.

“Sure, why don’t you take Lori and buy a couple for us to all share,” Sam said, handing her some money.

Ruby took Lori’s hand and walked a few steps to the cart and ordered.

“Please do not buy her sugar all day,” Lena said, looking at Sam.

“Oh, you mean like the time you gave Ruby not one, but two sticks of cotton candy at that basketball game you brought us to?” Sam asked.

“She loved the WNBA,” Lena answered, giggling, “Or she was on a sugar high – not sure which.”

“It’s all fun and games til you have a kid of your own,” Sam teased.

The girls came back to the table. Lori was precariously holding one of the funnel cakes and Lena quickly grabbed it and helped her onto her lap. She tore off a piece and handed it to her daughter who shoved it into her mouth.

“Lori, slow down,” Lena said, giggling.

“It’s so good,” Lori said.

“Those were Kara’s last words before the great Funnel Cake war of 2020,” Alex said, looking at her sister with a grin.

Two police officer walked by and tipped their hats at Alex. She gave them a friendly nod.

“Why am I not surprised the police around here seem to know who you are,” Sam teased.

Alex laughed and shook her head and put her hands up in a surrender pose, “I swear I’m innocent.” Sam giggled back. Kara watched the women interact then glanced at Lena. Lena raised an eyebrow and smiled.

“Alex is a cop,” Kara said, then she looked at her sister proudly, “She’s actually a Captain. The first and only female captain in Midvale.”

“Well, considering the police force is less than two hundred strong it’s not that big of a deal,” Alex said, a little embarrassed by her sister’s pride.

“It is a big deal,” Kara answered, giving her sister a quick side hug.

“Do you have a gun?” Lori asked.

“Lori! Why would you ask that?” Lena asked, looking at her daughter like she had lost her mind.

“Police have guns,” Lori answered matter-of-factly. She looked at Alex for an answer.

“When I’m working, I have a gun,” Alex said, “But I don’t have one now. Guns can be really dangerous, so I don’t like to have one around unless I need it.”

“Do you have a horse?” Lori asked. Alex couldn’t help but chuckle.

“No, I don’t have a horse,” Alex said, “Some of the police officers are trained for that but I’m not.”

“If I was a police I’d have a horse but no gun,” Lori said, happily grabbing another bite of funnel cake.

“Sounds like a good plan to me,” Kara said.

“Sounds more like you should be a jockey,” Ruby said to Lori.

“What’s that?” Lori asked.

“It’s someone who rides horses in races,” Ruby said.

“Mommy can I do that?” Lori asked, her voice serious.

“I tell you what,” Lena said, “How about we enjoy the festival today and we’ll decide what you’ll be when you grow up another time.”

“What are you?” Lori asked Kara, unwilling to change the subject.

“Me? Oh, I’m a consultant for a company that does science stuff,” Kara said, unsure how to explain her job to a child. Lori looked at her with a completely baffled expression.

“What does that mean?” Lori asked, making Kara chuckle.

“It’s kind of hard to explain,” Kara said, “There are little things in your body called proteins. I work with other people to try to figure out how to help the proteins fight back if you get sick.”

Lena looked at Kara for a long moment, her mouth agape. She started to say something then stopped then started again.

“You’re a scientist?” Lena asked, sounding stunned.

“Yeah, I have a masters in chemical biology,” Kara answered, shrugging her shoulders like it was no big deal.

Lena glanced at Sam, who looked at her with an eyebrow raised and a big grin.

“From where?” Lena asked, knowing that not many schools offered that program.

“Stanford,” Kara answered plainly.

“Kara, I’ve known you for over two months,” Lena said, her voice sounding stunned but not at all upset, “I teach chemistry. How is it that you never mentioned this?”

“It’s not a secret or anything,” Kara said, not sure how to answer, “I guess it never came up. I work from home. I do consulting for Star Labs.”

“Barry Allen’s lab,” Lena said, “That’s very impressive.”

“It’s just a job,” Kara said, not sure what to add.

“I wanna be a dragon,” Lori said happily.

“I thought you wanted to be a jockey,” Sam said, giggling.

“I wanna be a jockey and a dragon,” Lori said.

“Hey, I think there are some rides here you might like,” Alex said to Lori, noticing the funnel cakes were all done, “Want to go check them out?”

“Can we Mommy?” Lori asked, her voice full of excitement.

“Sounds like a plan to me,” Lena answered still looking at Kara with a fascinated expression, “Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - more of the Harvest Fest, lots of fluff
> 
> I'm finding that in the loneliness of this isolation time I'm looking forward to your comments even more than usual. I always love reading them but right now - things are pretty crappy and I love hearing from you guys!


	7. Chapter 7 - Harvest Fest and tacos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Harvest Festival fluff

Lena got off the merry-go-round with Lori and Ruby. She was looking a bit paler than usual as she made her way back to the group. Ruby ran over to discuss what to do next with Sam and Alex. Kara walked over to Lena and looked at her seriously.

“Are you okay?” Kara asked.

“No more rides for me for a while,” Lena asked, “One more go round and I’d have had to jump off.”

“Let me grab you some water,” Kara said, hurrying over to the nearest concession stand.

She returned to the group and handed Lena the bottle. Lena took a sip and a big breath and looked at Kara.

“Thanks, I’m starting to get my sea legs back,” Lena said, managing a small grin.

“Ruby wants to go on the Ferris Wheel next,” Sam said.

“I’m done with rides for a bit,” Lena answered, shaking her head.

“Can I go?” Lori asked, jumping up and down.

“You can’t go on this one,” Ruby said, “You have to be taller.”

Lori’s lip immediately pouted out. Lena was still drinking the water and trying to calm her nausea. Kara looked between them then got on her knee and looked at Lori.

“There’s some really fun games we could go play while Ruby does the Ferris Wheel,” Kara said, “I can try to win you a prize.”

Lori seemed to be considering whether to cry or to go along with Kara. Luckily, she settled on playing the games and she gave Kara a small nod.

“Do you want to get back in the stroller or do you want a piggyback?” Kara asked.

Lori grinned widely and ran around to climb on Kara’s back. Kara stood with the little girl on her back. She felt the soreness in her knee when she stood. She had forgotten entirely that her body wasn’t the same anymore. She could feel her anxiety building when she heard her sister’s voice.

“No way, I get to be the horse,” Alex said, smiling, “I am way better at piggyback rides!”

Alex looked at Kara with a reassuring glance.

“She really is better at it,” Kara said, turning her head and grinning at Lori, “Is that okay?”

Lori grinned happily, completely unaware of the situation. Sam was watching the exchange just thinking the Danvers sisters were up to their regular foolishness. Lena quietly let it all unfold, wondering if the switch was related to Kara’s leg pain the day before. Everyone seemed fine so Lena didn’t interfere. Kara moved Lori to Alex’s back. Alex immediately whinnied like a horse and started trotting around in big circles. Lori was belly-laughing and holding on for dear life.

“C’mon cowgirls,” Alex said, chuckling, “Let’s drop them off at the games then head to the Ferris Wheel!”

“I have a perfectly good stroller right here,” Lena said, laughing, “are you sure you don’t want to ride in it, Lori?”

“No way, Mommy!” Lori yelled, grinning and giggling.

They walked to the game area and stopped at the rubber duck pond. Alex put Lori down and Lena walked over to pay for a fishing pole so that Lori could play. She handed Lori the pole and turned to the group.

“We’re going to head to the big ride area,” Sam said, “Text when you guys are ready to meet for lunch, okay?”

“Sounds good,” Lena said, smiling.

“I’m going to the rides,” Alex said to Kara, grinning like a teenager.

“I’ll stay with Lena,” Kara said.

“You don’t have to do that,” Lena said, “Lori is going to want to play all the little kid stuff forever. We don’t both have to suffer.”

“It’s not suffering if it’s with you,” Kara answered plainly, “I want to stay – if it’s okay.”

“Of course, it is,” Lena said, smiling.

“Okay, I can’t watch anymore,” Sam said sarcastically, drawing a harsh glance from Lena. “C’mon Alex, Ruby, let’s go.”

Alex gave Kara a big smile before turning and walking with Ruby and Sam toward the Ferris Wheel. Lena chuckled and looked at Kara.

“Sam teases me much like Alex teases you,” Lena said, with a soft smile.

“She seems really nice,” Kara said, grinning, “And Ruby is a great kid. I love how she watches over Lori.”

“Help me,” Lori demanded, swinging around the cane pole with the magnet on the end and getting all tangled in the rope.

Lena and Kara both laughed loudly. They hadn’t been paying much attention and Lori was having absolutely no success with the game.

“Here, darling,” Lena said, untangling the rope and guiding the magnet into the small pool in front of her. “Hold it like this and wait for a duck you like to pass by and try to get it stuck to the end. It’s okay if you don’t get one right away. You can try as long as it takes.”

Lori concentrated, her tongue poking out of the side of her mouth. Kara watched her and looked at Lena and chuckled. She leaned over closer to Lena.

“She is the cutest kid ever,” Kara said quietly.

“I think so,” Lena said, “But I am biased.”

Lori missed the first duck she tried to catch but determinedly put the magnet back into the pond to try to get another one.

“So, tell me about your work,” Lena said smiling slyly, “and you don’t have to use small words.”

“Okay,” Kara chuckled, “Barry has a team working specifically on proteomics. They’re using a single-photon counting semiconductor chip to read amino acid sequences. The lab techs send me the results and I consult with them on how we can collaborate with currently funded disease studies.”

“Have you guys worked with anyone at Palmer Tech?” Lena asked, “They got a huge grant last year for a Multiple Myeloma study. I think they’re ramping up to get started in the next month or so. Ray told me they were hoping to look at IgG kappa proteins specifically.”

“You know Ray Palmer?” Kara asked.

“Yes, I did some work with him, at least I tried to before I left Luthor Corp,” Lena said, “My brother decided the company should go in another direction.”

“Oh my gosh, I didn’t make the connection – Lena Luthor,” Kara said, her eyes wide, “So you’re Lex’s sister? I didn’t know he had a sister.”

“Half-sister,” Lena said, “I guess they consider me the black sheep of the family. I was always toiling away in the background until I decided to leave.”

“I got one!” Lori shouted, swinging the pole around and hitting Lena on the leg with a wet rubber ducky.

Kara clapped and cheered and Lori beamed with pride. Lena chuckled, amused by both of them. She took Lori’s hand and led her over to the booth worker who looked at the number on the duck then pulled out a tray of plastic rings. Lori looked over the choices for a few moments then picked a green one. She took it and put it on her finger and grinned.

“It’s beautiful,” Lena said, looking at it as if it were a fine diamond.

“Do you like it?” Lori asked Kara hopefully.

“Are you kidding?” Kara answered, “It’s definitely the best one.”

Lori grinned and took Kara’s hand. Kara looked at Lena, surprised by Lori’s friendliness.

“Let’s find another game,” Lori said, pulling at Kara.

“Okay, lead the way,” Kara said, smiling.

They spent the next 45 minutes in the area for small children with Lori happily going from games to small rides that didn’t require an adult to ride along. Lena and Kara chatted a little more about Kara’s work project then moved on to lighter subjects, both thoroughly enjoying each other’s company. Kara felt her phone buzz and pulled it from pocket.

“It’s Alex, they’re hungry,” Kara said, “can we head to the main food area to meet them?”

“Of course,” Lena answered, instructing Lori to hop into the stroller. Lori climbed in and they made their way to the long line of food trucks. Kara spotted Alex, Sam and Ruby saving a table and they went over and joined them.

“Look, Aunt Sam!” Lori said, climbing out of the stroller and holding up her hand with the new plastic ring.

“Wow, you must have done something really special to get that,” Sam said.

“I caught a duck,” Lori answered, happily.

“Really?” Ruby asked, clearly confused.

“Rubber duck pond,” Alex whispered, leaning close to Ruby.

“Oh, that makes sense,” Ruby answered, chuckling.

“There are so many trucks. What do you guys want?” Sam asked, craning her head to look at the choices.

“Tacos,” Kara said, looking at Alex and grinning.

“What’s tacos?” Lori asked, standing on the picnic table bench and hanging onto Kara’s shoulder. Kara immediately put her arm around Lori protectively while looking at her with her mouth ajar.

“Did you ask what a taco is?” Kara asked, her voice horrified.

“Yeah, what’s a taco?” Lori asked.

“Lena!” Kara said, her voice astonished, “I thought you were a good mother.”

“Tacos aren’t the easiest thing to feed a three-year-old, Kara,” Lena said chuckling.

“Well you are learning something new today, Lori,” Kara said, “Tacos are the best.”

“We can go grab a bunch of different ones for the table,” Alex offered.

“I’ll come along, I know what Lori would prefer,” Lena said.

“We’ll eat whatever,” Sam said to Lena, “You pick.”

“I’ll take carne asada if they have it,” Ruby called out.

“You must have a good mom,” Kara said to Ruby, teasing Lena.

“My mommy’s good,” Lori protested. Kara looked at Lori with a big smile.

“Your mom is the best, Lori,” Kara said happily, “I’m just playing with her.”

Lena walked with Alex to the taco truck. She turned to make sure Lori was okay without her. Lori was still standing on the bench, leaning on Kara. Kara had her hand around her waist making sure she wouldn’t fall. Sam was telling a story and they were all giggling. Lena smiled then took a deep breath.

“You okay?” Alex asked, looking at Lena.

“Yeah, I am,” Lena answered, smiling softly, “We didn’t have this when we lived in National City. Me and Lori – it was usually just the two of us. This feels really good. She’s so happy.”

“How did you and Sam meet?” Alex asked.

“College,” Lena said, “She’s a little bit older than me, she had already started. She got pregnant in high school and she had to handle working and school with a baby on her own. Ruby was already about Lori’s age when we met. We hit it off right away.”

“So you were eighteen at college hanging out with a mom and a baby?” Alex asked, smiling but looking a bit surprised.

“I’m not a big partier – I wasn’t interested in the typical college lifestyle,” Lena answered, “I loved being with Sam and Ruby. I was living in this big apartment my mother insisted on buying and she was living in a place as big as a shoebox. I talked her into moving in with me and we’ve been best friends since.”

“Wow, you lived with a single mom and a little kid while you were in college…” Alex said.

“Alex, that’s not even close to the weirdest thing about my life,” Lena answered, chuckling.

They made it to the front of the line. Alex ordered for her and Kara and Lena ordered for her group. Lena got some chips and queso and guacamole for everyone to share. She knew Lori loved avocados so she figured that would satisfy her if she didn’t like the taco. They balanced all the food and drinks and walked back to the table.

“I got you a chicken taco with cheese and some lemonade,” Lena said to Lori.

“Is chicken the best?” Lori asked Kara.

“I love the chicken, but everyone has different favorites,” Kara answered.

Lori looked down at the soft tortilla, completely filled to almost overflowing. She clearly had no idea how to tackle the taco. Kara laughed and grabbed a fork. She took off some of the chicken and cheese and moved it to the side to make it easier to handle. She rolled up the tortilla and held it out to Lori.

“You can eat the rest of the filling after,” Kara said.

Lori held it with both hands and took a bite off the end. She chewed it happily and took a second bite.

“You like it?” Lena asked. Lori nodded happily.

“What did you get?” Kara asked Lena.

“A fish taco,” Lena answered, pulling back the paper on her basket.

“Just one?” Kara asked, looking entirely perplexed. She pulled back her paper to show three overflowing tacos. Lena looked at the basket and chuckled.

“Are you really going to eat all of that?” Lena asked.

“She has a tapeworm or something,” Alex answered, taking the first bite of her taco. “She eats more than most football players.”

“I wish,” Sam said, “This taco is going to travel directly to my ass and find a permanent home there.”

“Ass,” Lori said.

“Sam!” Lena said, shaking her head.

“Sorry,” Sam mumbled through her bite as they all chuckled.

Ruby was finishing her taco when she saw a friend from school and waved. Her friend came running over with her mother following. Sam stood up and the group talked among themselves for a few minutes. Ruby was clearly pleading with Sam. Sam and the other mom talked for a few minutes then Sam nodded at Ruby. Ruby smiled widely then walked over to Lena with a big smile.

“I’m going with my friend and we’re gonna have a sleepover,” Ruby said. She gave Lena a tight hug then turned and hugged Lori.

“Why you aren’t staying with me?” Lori asked, looking sad.

“I’ll still be here, maybe I’ll see you later,” Ruby answered, messing Lori’s hair. Lori giggled and hugged Ruby again.

Sam gave Ruby some money and a talk about rules before letting her go with her friend. She sat back down and sighed.

“I guess this is the beginning of her wanting to be with her friends more than me,” Sam said, looking a little forlorn.

“You’ll always be her favorite,” Lena said encouragingly, “I hope Lori and I get along as good as you two when Lori is her age.”

“Lena’s right,” Alex said, looking at Sam and speaking softly, “You and Ruby – you’re really great.”

“I guess you’re stuck with just me for the rest of the day,” Sam said, looking at Alex.

“That sounds like really good plan to me,” Alex answered, looking at Sam happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - we'll still be at the Festival, Alex and Sam peel off from Kara and Lena again when Lori needs to take a break
> 
> Thanks for all the comments - they really make my day. I'm doing fine but a little crazy from staying inside all the time. Trying to avoid constant ominous news. I hope this brings a few minutes of distraction and happiness to your day!


	8. Chapter 8 - Harvest Fest and Penguin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Festival and more learning about each other. Fluff, Fluff, Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little bit longer than usual, lots of time on my hands

The group finished eating and started walking toward the area where musicians would be performing throughout the afternoon. They entered a long row of booths filled with games and lined with stuffed toys. Lori’s eyes grew wide and she leaned out of the stroller.

“Mommy! Mommy! Look!” she squealed, pointing out the myriad of prizes all around.

“Oh, Lori, it’s impossible to win these games,” Lena said, shaking her head.

“Here we go,” Alex said under her breath to Sam. Sam looked at her with a quizzical grin.

“I can win you something,” Kara said confidently. She leaned down and got closer to the stroller, “But you can’t go for the big, giant stuffed animals because they put those on the games that are impossible.”

“What can you win?” Lori asked hopefully.

“Let’s see, sometimes I can do the milk cans but mostly I like…” Kara was leading them down the path, “There… the ring toss.”

“Kara, you don’t have to,” Lena said, grinning and shaking her head.

“Lena, save your breath,” Alex said, “We do this every year. When we were in high school Kara went and bought some rings and soda bottles and practiced at home.”

Lena, Sam and Alex all laughed heartily, and Kara couldn’t help but chuckle along, “I don’t like to lose. I can’t help it.”

“That probably cost more than the prize,” Sam said, still giggling.

“It’s not about the stuffed animal,” Kara said, “I wanted to win.”

“I want the stuffed animal!” Lori said, making them all laugh again.

Kara walked up to the teenage attendant and handed him a couple of dollars. He gave her three rings and said, “If you ring two you can pick from the first shelf. You need to ring all three to get an animal.”

“Got it,” Kara said, waving her arms as if stretching for a sporting event. 

Lori was trying to crane her head up from the stroller. Kara grabbed her and put her on the counter so that she could see. Alex walked over to make sure that Lori didn’t fall.

“No pressure, Kara,” Alex teased.

Kara grinned at her sister then looked at Lori.

“You can’t win unless you spin the ring when you toss it,” Kara said, “Otherwise it just falls right off the bottle top.”

Lori looked at Kara seriously, listening to her instruction. Lena pulled out her phone and started taking pictures. 

Kara spun the first ring as she tossed it and, sure enough, it stayed around the top of one of the bottles. Lori’s face lit up with a big grin. Kara took the second ring and took a deep breath. She spun the ring and tossed it. This time the ring hit the edge of the bottle top and flew onto the ground. Lori looked at Kara sadly. Kara took a deep breath and put two more dollars on the counter.

“Aren’t you gonna throw the last one?” the teenager asked, “You could still win something off the lower shelf.”

“I’ll throw it for practice, but I don’t want that stuff,” Kara said, “I’m going for the big prize.”

Sam and Lena both chuckled and Alex looked at them grinning, “This is how she is about everything, by the way.”

“Do you want to try?” Kara asked Lori, handing her the last ring. Lori happily took it in her hand and flung it toward the bottles. It clanged off the bottle and landed on the ground.

“That was really good for the first time,” Kara said, making Lori grin.

Kara took the next three rings and made a big production of stretching her shoulders and taking deep breaths. Lori was giggling like crazy, making the other women laugh. Lena was taking pictures and thoroughly enjoying the spectacle.

Kara tossed the first ring, which landed perfectly atop a bottle. She took the second ring and focused and tossed it perfectly as well. Lori was bouncing on the bench with excitement as Kara lined up the third ring. She spun it in her hand for a moment, concentrating, then tossed it at the bottles. It landed flawlessly atop another bottle.

“YES!” Kara shouted, raising both hands in the air. Alex held tightly to Lori, who was cheering from her perch on the counter. Sam was laughing at Kara’s exuberance and Lena was grinning ear to ear as she kept on snapping pictures.

Kara grabbed Lori from Alex’s grasp and took her into her arms. She pointed to the top row of stuffed animals.

“Which one do you want?” Kara asked.

“That one, the penguin!” Lori said, squealing with delight.

The teenager went to grab one of the plush penguin toys from the shelf. He reached for the first one, and Lori protested immediately.

“No, the one in the back!” she said.

“They’re all the same,” he huffed out.

“No, they are not,” Kara said, “The one in the back is much fluffier. That’s the one we want!”

He rolled his eyes and grabbed the one further back in the row. He handed it to Lori who immediately tugged it into her chest and held it tightly, grinning. Kara was holding Lori and looking down at her and the penguin with a big smile as Lena clicked another picture. Lena looked at her phone and felt her chest tighten. She had captured the moment perfectly. 

“What are you gonna name him?” Sam asked.

“Penguin,” Lori said, happily.

“That’s it?” Sam asked, giggling, “Penguin?”

“Yep,” Lori said, grinning.

“That’s a great name,” Alex said, looking at Sam with a cocked eyebrow, “From now on I think I’ll just call you woman.”

“And I’ll call you idiot,” Sam teased, making Kara burst into laughter. Alex couldn’t help but chuckle at the comeback as well.

Kara put Lori back into the stroller. She was clutching her penguin happily. They made their way to the bandstand area and found a table. A folk band was playing and some older people were dancing near the stage. They sat down and happily chatted for a while, relaxing and enjoying people watching. Eventually Lori climbed onto Lena’s lap and snuggled into her chest. She let out a big yawn.

“I think I’m going to need to take her for a nap,” Lena said, “Or she’ll be a nightmare come time for fireworks. Maybe I’ll take the car home and meet you all later.”

“You can’t do that,” Kara said immediately, “It gets more and more crowded all day until sunset. You’ll never be able to park.”

“She can’t nap with all this noise,” Lena said, unsure what to do, “I have to at least find a quieter place.”

“I know where we can go,” Kara said standing up, “Alex, I’ll take them to the field. You guys can stay and go do whatever.”

“Kara, I feel like I’m monopolizing your whole festival,” Lena said softly.

“Nah, it’s fine, I’m happy to do it,” Kara said, “Plus I can grab something to snack on while she rests.”

“Really?” Sam asked, “Do you actually have a tapeworm?”

“I love fair food,” Kara said, grinning, “We’ll get in touch when Lori wakes up and figure out where to meet.”

Lena placed Lori back in the stroller and Kara got behind it to push. They gave Sam and Alex a wave and started walking through the crowds. Kara led Lena along the outer edge of the fairway until they reached the large open park bordering the lake where everyone would gather later to watch the fireworks. There were multiple food and drink booths along the edge and Kara went to the last one and waved at the man inside.

“I’ve got my stuff in my friend’s food booth,” Kara said to Lena, then she turned to the man, “Hi, Mike!”

“Kara! You’re early,” he said, with a friendly smile.

“This is my friend, Lena, and this is Lori,” Kara said.

“Hello, I’m Mike,” he said, grinning.

“Lori needs to take a break,” Kara said, sliding under the counter, “I’m going to grab my blanket.”

Kara reached into a large bag in the back of the booth and pulled out a thick plaid blanket. She ducked back under the counter and looked up at Mike. He was holding a bag of fresh fried potato chips.

“Thanks, Mike,” Kara said, smiling, “You’re the best.”

Lena pushed the stroller up a small incline along the grass and they rounded a corner of trees. The sound of the festival was muffled by the greenery and by the soft sound of the water hitting the sand at the edge of the lake. Kara carefully laid out the blanket on the ground. Lena took Lori from the stroller. Lori was still clutching Penguin. Her eyes were clearly getting heavy but she was fighting sleep.

“Let’s just relax here for a few minutes,” Lena said to Lori, “Then we’ll go back. Do you want to lie down with me?”

Lori nodded and Lena sat on the blanket. Lori climbed into her lap and Lena laid back, holding her close. Kara sat down, and leaned back on her elbows, watching the water lap at the small sandy area. They were all quiet for a few moments then Kara heard Lena humming softly. She looked over to see Lori, cuddled into Lena’s chest, holding Penguin with one hand and clutching Lena’s shirt with the other. Her eyes were closed and Kara watched as Lena’s soft lullaby put her to sleep. Lena looked up and caught Kara watching them. Kara blushed and turned her head back toward the water. Lena grinned and managed to extricate herself from Lori’s grasp. She pulled a very small, cotton blanket from the stroller and placed it atop her daughter then walked over and plopped down next to Kara.

“You gonna share those chips?” she asked with a smile.

“I don’t usually share my food,” Kara answered, grinning, “But I suppose I could make an exception for you.” Kara held out the bag and Lena took a chip. She hummed happily as she ate it.

“Wow, that’s the best potato chip I’ve ever had,” Lena said, chuckling, “Seriously.”

“Mike’s a real chef,” Kara said, “He’s got a great restaurant in midtown. Every year he does a booth here with real, homemade French fries and fresh chips and he donates all the money to the foodbank.”

“Sounds like a great guy,” Lena said, “How do you know him?”

“We went to high school together,” Kara said, then she chuckled and added, “and to senior prom.”

“Am I eating chips fried by the man you lost your virginity to, Kara?” Lena asked smirking, eyebrow raised.

“Oh God, no!” Kara answered, chuckling, “It was nothing like that – at least not for me. Poor Mike, he might have had his own ideas.”

“Did you break his heart?” Lena asked, taking another chip and crunching into it.

“I don’t think it was quite that dramatic,” Kara said, smiling, then she added softly, “Lena, I’m gay.”

Lena looked at her with a soft smile, “I went to an all-girl boarding school. We didn’t have a prom, obviously, but we did have a big end of school party senior year. I ended up out in the fields and lost my virginity to Veronica Sinclair.”

Kara nearly choked on the chip she was eating. Lena chuckled and patted her back.

“You okay there?” Lena asked. Kara nodded and managed to compose herself.

“Sorry, I wasn’t expecting that,” Kara said, chuckling.

“Kara, I slept with one man one time,” Lena said, “It’s a long story and maybe I’ll tell you someday. I got Lori, so I don’t regret it.”

“Okay…,” Kara said, unsure what to say next.

“Tell me about senior prom,” Lena requested, smiling.

“I wasn’t out yet,” Kara said, “Actually, I wasn’t even sure of my own sexuality – no, that’s not right. I knew I liked girls I just wasn’t ready to act on it.”

“That’s perfectly normal,” Lena said, laughing softly, “I might not have acted on it if Veronica hadn’t had a flask of rum she stole from home.”

“Badass,” Kara teased, “Anyway, I hung out with Mike a lot in high school. He’s a great guy. Looking back, I guess I might have been accidentally leading him on, but I always thought we were just friends. He asked me to prom, and I wanted to go. I thought we were going as friends, then he tried to kiss me, and I almost knocked him to the ground shoving him away.”

“Oh no,” Lena said, grimacing.

“He took it pretty well,” Kara said, “Actually he took it amazingly well. I was flustered and almost crying and he convinced me to go out to the bleachers and we sat down and talked. He was the first person I told, other than Alex.”

“You hadn’t told your parents?” Lena asked.

“It was just Eliza,” Kara said, “That’s another long story, but no, I hadn’t.”

Lena nodded and allowed Kara to go on.

“Mike was so great,” Kara said, “He didn’t judge me or anything. He put his arm over my shoulder and said we could still be friends. And he kept my secret until I was ready to tell other people.”

“I’m thinking we should find someone to set up with Mike,” Lena said, smiling, “He sounds like a great catch.”

“Oh, he’s married,” Kara said smiling, “I’m sure Imra is around here somewhere. She’s great. And they have two kids – one is Lori’s age. Maybe they’ll end up in school together.”

“Maybe we could go to his restaurant sometime?” Lena asked.

“I’d love that,” Kara said, happily, “So, tell me about this Veronica person…”

Lena laughed and shook her head, “Veronica was the badass, not me. She was always into something and she was very popular. Beautiful girl. I think I was her final boarding school conquest. I later found out she’d slept with plenty of the boys from our brother school along with a few girls in our class.”

“Do you know where she is now?” Kara asked.

“She lives in Metropolis,” Lena said, “And owns an art gallery. I’m sure she does that just to be part of the right group of people. She’s got more family money than she could ever spend, and I doubt she could tell a Picasso from a hole in the wall.”

Kara laughed and stood up from her spot.

“I’m thirsty from the chips,” Kara said, “I’m gonna get a soda. You want something?”

“A water would be great,” Lena answered.

Kara went and got their drinks and they settled down on the blanket. They chatted happily while Lori slept soundly in the clear air of a beautiful afternoon.

*************************

Alex and Sam listened to the music for a bit longer then decided to get up and wander around a bit more. 

“Wanna head to the art and crafts area?” Alex asked.

“Sure,” Sam said, following.

They walked through the large tents and stopped at a demonstration by a wood carver. They watched for a while as he whittled away at a block of wood and looked at the exquisite carvings around his booth.

“I can’t even make papier-mache,” Alex said, “I’m a mess when it comes to this kind of stuff.”

“You should have seen Ruby and I making her school projects when she was little,” Sam said, chuckling, “It was a disaster. I was so glad when she got old enough that she could do projects on Powerpoint. That I can do.”

“What do you do?” Alex asked, “For work.”

“I’m a software engineer,” Sam said, “I work from home, doing consulting for a few different companies – some gaming, some app developers – stuff like that.”

“Wow, impressive,” Alex said.

“It’s not like I put my life on the line,” Sam said, nudging Alex with her shoulder.

“Most days are nothing like that,” Alex answered, “We don’t have too much violence in Midvale, thank god.”

“Did you grow up here?” Sam asked, as they moved to another booth filled with ceramic pottery. Alex picked up a vase and looked at the price as she answered.

“Yep, been here all my life,” Alex answered, “I love to travel and see other places, but I always want to come home. Kara’s the adventurer in the family.”

“But she lives here now…,” Sam said.

“Yeah, not really by choice,” Alex said, a hint of sadness in her voice, “That’s a story for her to tell, I guess.”

Sam sensed Alex’s change in mood and looped her arm in hers, “Hey, you wanna go back to the rides?”

Alex looked at Sam, who was smiling enthusiastically and nodded. They made their way back to the ride area and got in line for the Scrambler. When it was their turn, they walked to one of the cars. Alex got in first and sat next to the padded wall. Sam looked at her with a big grin and took her place next to her, leaving a bit of room in between. They pulled the gate shut and waited as the attendant locked each car. The ride started slowly and they both giggled as the rotation brought Sam a bit closer to Alex. Once the ride started whipping around Sam gripped the bar in front of her to try to stay in place. Alex looked over and poked her rib causing her to lose her grip. They both burst into laughter as Sam careened into Alex, smooshing them against the padded end of the car.

“Alex!” Sam squealed, laughing as they whipped around the ride.

“What’s the matter, couldn’t hang on?” Alex teased, enjoying the feel of Sam practically sitting on her lap.

The ride began to slow and Sam slid back onto her side of the seat. She turned and looked at Alex and shook her head, chuckling.

“I feel like a kid again,” Sam said wistfully, “I can’t remember the last time I laughed so much.”

“Let’s find something else to ride,” Alex said, stepping from the car and turning and holding out her hand to help Sam out. Sam took her hand and stepped down to the ground. They both paused for a moment before releasing their hold on one another. Sam took and audible breath then turned and walked from the ride. 

They went to the bumper cars next, both giggling throughout as they attempted to run each other down on the small track. They moved on to Wave Swinger, with Alex riding on the swing behind Sam. Alex was distracted the entire ride by the perfect view of Sam’s hair in the wind and her ass on the seat in front of her. When they got off Sam looked around and giggled.

“What?” Alex asked.

“How about the Tunnel of Love?” Sam asked, pointing at the ride just a few yards away.

“Really?” Alex asked, raising an eyebrow and chuckling, “I mean, I’m up for it if you are.”

“Let’s go,” Sam said.

They walked over to the ride and waited in the line. They climbed into their boat with the high-backed seat and settled in. They were sitting with space between them and Sam looked over at Alex as they floated into the tunnel and giggled.

“I’ve never been on one of these,” Sam said.

“I think I rode it once as a kid,” Ales replied, “I don’t really remember it.”

“It’s really dark,” Sam said, as the boat gently hit the rails on either side as it moved along the track.

“Something’s coming up,” Alex said, seeing a light around the turn.

They went around the curve and looked at the first scene. It was crudely made wooden figures on a patch of artificial turf. There were two leprechauns at a pot of gold at the end of a rainbow.

“What the fuck?” Sam whispered to Alex, making Alex burst into laughter. “Are they supposed to be dancing?”

“I think that one is having a seizure,” Alex said, laughing and pointing to one of the figures. Sam was laughing so hard she began wiping tears from her eyes. They moved back into the darkness and started to compose themselves.

“Why would they have leprechauns in the Tunnel of Love?” Sam asked, still chuckling.

“Maybe so you can get lucky?” Alex answered, giggling at her own joke. Sam groaned loudly.

“That was awful,” Sam said, unable to hold back a chuckle.

“Here comes another one,” Alex said, as they rounded another turn.

This time they found a scene of three-dimensional dinosaurs looking like they might attack the riders on the boats.

“This is the most fucked up ride I’ve ever been on in my life,” Alex said, unable to control her laughter again.

“I guess that’s supposed to scare us?” Sam replied, laughing along. “Seriously, someone dropped acid before designing this thing.”

They rounded the turn and went into another long, dark tunnel. They rode for a moment before Alex started chuckling again.

“And now, have we entered the tunnel of raw sewerage?” Alex asked, making a gagging noise, “It smells terrible.”

“Do you think that’s on purpose?” Sam asked, her face grimacing from the odor.

“Why did you suggest this?” Alex asked.

“I was hoping for an entirely different result,” Sam said, as they rounded the turn and the smell dissipated. She looked at Alex with a sly smile. Alex could feel her face blush.

The final scene was a wooden cupid shooting its arrow at the riders along with a bunch of hearts with cheesy sayings on them.

“Finally, something that makes sense,” Alex said, pointing at the scene.

The boat went out of the tunnel and Alex and Sam stepped out. They walked down the ramp, both still laughing at the absurdity of the ride.

“They should call that the Tunnel of Used Gym Socks,” Sam said, laughing, “I can still smell it.”

Alex was giggling along as they reached the end of the ramp and stepped into the crowd. She stopped suddenly, making Sam run into her back. She looked up with a smile at the woman looking at her and Sam curiously.

“Hello, Alex,” the woman said, grinning.

“Oh hi, Mom,” Alex said, feeling sheepish as Eliza greeted her with a wide smile and a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - Still at the festival but this time it comes to an end...and then what???
> 
> Yeah, this is a slow burn. A really slow burn because I've got all the time in the world and I like the fluffy stuff. For those of you looking forward to the lovin'... no worries, there will be some before too, too long. And for those of you who enjoy a bit of angst... this story will have a little of that eventually as well. No worries though - all my stories end with "happily ever after."


	9. Chapter 9 - Harvest Fest and Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the festival

Eliza smiled and released Alex from a tight hug. She looked at Alex expectantly. Alex gained her composure and turned and smiled at Sam.

“Mom, this is Sam,” Alex said, “Sam, this is my mom, Eliza Danvers.”

“It’s a pleasure, Mrs. Danvers,” Sam said, holding out a hand to shake.

Eliza took her hand in hers and chuckled, “Okay, no one calls me that, just Eliza, please.”

“Okay, Eliza,” Sam said, smiling. 

“And this is Alex’s godfather, J’onn,” Eliza said, motioning to the man who already had Alex in a warm embrace.

“Hello, Sam,” J’onn said with a friendly smile.

“So, how was the ride?” Eliza asked Alex, grinning and raising an eyebrow.

“Oh, that, well…” Alex said, chuckling and blushing that they had just come off the Tunnel of Love.

“It was horrible,” Sam interjected, “It smelled awful and all decorations were absurd, but we did laugh the whole way through.”

“Well, that’s something at least,” Eliza said, chuckling, “Alex, where’s Kara?”

“She’s with her friend Lena up at the fields,” Alex said, “Lena has a three-year-old who needed a nap.”

“I remember those days,” Eliza said, “And you never wanted to sleep.”

“That’s how my Ruby was,” Sam said, “Lena’s daughter, Lori, is a good napper.”

“You have a daughter?” Eliza asked, her voice friendly, “How old is she?”

“She’s 12, about to be 13 next month,” Sam said, “She’s abandoned me for a friend.”

“At that age you’re lucky to get two minutes with them,” Eliza said, chuckling.

“Are you just getting here?” Alex asked them.

“We’re old, Alex,” J’onn said, laughing softly, “We’re just here for the food, maybe a little music and the fireworks.”

“And on that note, we’ll leave you two and go grab a bite,” Eliza said, “But we’ll meet for the fireworks, right?”

“Of course, usual spot,” Alex said, smiling.

“Nice to meet you,” Sam said politely.

“You too, I hope we’ll see you later,” Eliza answered.

Eliza and J’onn walked off and Alex and Sam looked at each other and both started giggling again.

“That’s not at all awkward,” Sam said, chuckling, “Meeting your mother getting off the Tunnel of Love.”

“Oh god, now she’s going to ask about you every time we talk for the next month,” Alex sighed out, smiling.

“Is there a place we can get a drink around here?” Sam asked, “A real drink?”

“The Olde Tavern should be open by now,” Alex said, looking at her watch. “It’s just beer but we can sit and relax there.”

“Sounds perfect,” Sam said.

Alex led Sam down the fairway, taking a couple of turns until they reached a large building marked as a saloon. The policeman at the door nodded at Alex and gave her a smile.

“Hey, Cap,” he said, as they walked in.

Alex gave him a friendly wave and they walked up to the bar. They looked over the choices as the bartender approached.

“I’ll have the IPA,” Sam said.

“I’ll take the Irish Red,” Alex said.

The bartender brought the beers and Alex handed him some cash.

“What do I owe you?” Sam asked, grabbing her wallet.

“I’ve got it,” Alex said, picking up the beers and walking to a table.

Sam sat down and smiled at Alex, “Thanks, but I insist on buying you one later.”

“You don’t have to twist my arm,” Alex said, grinning.

“Your mom seems really nice,” Sam said.

“She is,” Alex said, “She’s great. She hasn’t had it easy – my dad died when me and Kara were teenagers. Somehow, she managed to stay positive and be there for us, even though I know she was heartbroken. She’s a real role model for both of us.”

“Sounds like a strong woman,” Sam said.

“What about you?” Alex asked, “What’s your family like?”

“Well, you’ve met them,” Sam said, taking a small sip of beer and looking down at the table before continuing. “It’s just me and Ruby that are actually related – Lena and Lori are our family.”

Alex was unsure what to say. The setting wasn’t right for a deep conversation and they were already on the edge of that. She leaned back in her chair and looked at Sam seriously.

“I know I only spent a few hours with her,” Alex said, “But Ruby is a great kid. Whatever you’ve been through, you’ve done an incredible job with her.”

“Thanks,” Sam said, smiling softly. She took a deep breath then looked at Alex, “So, what is your mom gonna think about us coming off that ride together?”

Alex laughed loudly and took another sip of beer.

“She’s gonna be thrilled,” Alex said, still chuckling, “She’s been trying to find someone for me ever since my big breakup a couple of years ago.”

“You haven’t dated for two years?” Sam asked, grinning.

“I’ve gone on dates,” Alex said, “But nothing serious.”

“I shouldn’t be asking,” Sam said. “I haven’t dated anyone seriously since, well, I guess ever.”

“What about Ruby’s dad?” Alex asked, then she added, “Unless you don’t want to talk about it – that’s fine…”

“It’s okay, Alex,” Sam said, leaning back in her chair and getting more comfortable. “I had a really screwed-up childhood. I got pregnant when I was sixteen. The boy denied it was his. My mom wanted me to get an abortion. I refused. She kicked me out. I’ve been on my own ever since.”

“Sam, I’m sorry,” Alex said, “I shouldn’t have asked…”

“Alex, it’s who I am,” Sam said, “I picked myself up and raised Ruby and scraped by. I worked and went to college. I met Lena there and she was a godsend – literally like an angel that fell from the sky. I’m older but she took me and Ruby under her wing. I’m not sure I’d have finished college without her. After graduation I got a good job and things got easier. I moved to Midvale so that Ruby could have a peaceful life and now I’ve finally got Lena here with me. Life is good, no regrets.”

She raised her beer bottle and Alex leaned over and clinked the bottles together. Alex took a sip and Sam looked at her.

“And, by the way, I only slept with that kid in high school because I was lonely and rebelling,” Sam said, “I prefer women.”

Alex swallowed her sip and grinned. She looked down and mumbled softly, “Thank god.”

Sam laughed and leaned closer to Alex, “I was hoping the Tunnel of Love would be more productive.”

“You know, we always go to the pub on 5th and Main after the fireworks with a group of friends,” Alex said, grinning, “Would you like to come along?”

“Yeah, I would,” Sam said, smiling back softly.

**********************

Lori jostled underneath her blanket then opened her eyes. Lena and Kara were chatting quietly. Lori crawled over and climbed onto Lena’s lap. Lena let her settle and wrapped her arms around her.

“Did you have a good nap, darling?” Lena asked, smoothing Lori’s hair back into place as best she could. Lori nodded and let out a big yawn, making Kara chuckle. Lori looked around for a moment, getting her bearings and remembering where they were. She wriggled from Lena’s lap and stood up.

“Can we go do some more rides?” Lori asked, still looking half-asleep.

“We need to find Aunt Sam and Alex,” Lena answered, looking at Kara.

“I’ll tell them where to meet us,” Kara said, “How about by the Western Train.”

“Yes!” Lori answered, excited by the prospect of riding the kiddie train again.

Kara texted Alex letting her know where to meet. They gathered their things and dropped the blanket back at Mike’s booth before heading to the kiddie area. They were waiting in line when Sam and Alex walked up.

“Going on the train?” Sam asked Lori, who was jumping around excitedly.

“Yes, Aunt Sam!” Lori said, holding out her arms. Sam picked her up and held her close and gave her a raspberry on her cheek, making Lori laugh loudly. Kara noticed Alex watching Sam closely. She took Alex’s arm in hers and gave her a smile.

“Let’s get out of the way,” Kara said, pulling Alex a few yards away out of the line of parents and children.

Sam and Lena were talking with Lori about the train ride and barely noticed Kara moving Alex off to the side. As soon as they got far enough away Kara turned to Alex with a grin.

“You’ve got a crush…,” Kara said, her voice teasingly sing-songing.

“Oh, shush, you’ve been eye-fucking Lena all day,” Alex said, rolling her eyes.

“Language, Alex,” Kara said, chuckling, “We’re in the family section.”

“I whispered, plus we’re practically standing in the bushes,” Alex said, “Real smooth, Kara.”

“So, what’s the deal?” Kara asked, “Hurry, before Lori gets to the front.”

“There’s no deal,” Alex said, unable to hide her grin, “But she is coming to the pub with me after the festival.” Kara smiled widely and nudged Alex with her shoulder.

“Way to go, Alex,” Kara teased.

“Oh, and we bumped into Mom,” Alex said, “Right as we were coming off the Tunnel of Love ride.”

Kara burst into laughter and Alex couldn’t help but chuckle along.

“Wait, really?” Kara asked, still laughing.

“Yep, I ran right into her coming off the ramp,” Alex said, grinning, “It was a bit awkward.”

“Did you kiss on the ride?” Kara asked excitedly.

“No, you dork,” Alex said, smiling, “We laughed through the whole ride. It’s terrible.”

“I went on it once with friends when I was in high school,” Kara said, “I remember it was pretty bad. Was Mom cool or did she make it super awkward?”

“She was fine,” Alex said, “Although I could see that look of excitement in her eyes.”

They both laughed and Kara shook her head, “She can’t help it, Alex. You know all she does is worry about us.”

“I know,” Alex said, “Believe me, I know.”

Lena and Sam walked over and looked at the sisters.

“What are you two giggling about over here?” Lena asked, looking at Kara.

“My mom caught Sam and Alex getting off the Tunnel of Love,” Kara said, giggling.

Lena shook her head and grinned wickedly at Sam, “The Tunnel of Love, really? You couldn’t find anything more cheesy than that.”

“We were just being silly,” Sam said, looking at Alex with a smile, “We rode all the rides.”

“We went to that fair in college,” Lena teased, “And I don’t remember you asking me to go on the Tunnel of Love.”

“Wait, did you two date?” Kara asked, looking back and forth between them.

“Us? No, we were never a thing,” Sam said.

“Probably why you didn’t take me on the Tunnel of Love,” Lena said, making them all laugh.

The ride ended and Lena went and got Lori off the train. They spent the next couple of hours watching Lori on some rides while chatting happily together. They made their way to the bandstand for the final band of the early evening and grabbed some food for dinner. As dusk approached they walked back to the field. Kara got her bag from the booth and they spread out the blanket and all sat down. A few minutes later Eliza and J’onn approached and placed a blanket next to them. Kara introduced Lena to Eliza and J’onn. Eliza looked at the penguin in Lori’s arms and smiled.

“And who is this?” Eliza asked Lori, pointing to the penguin.

“Penguin,” Lori said softly.

“He sure is cute,” Eliza said, “And what is your name?”

Lori looked at Lena, who nodded encouragingly.

“Lori,” she answered.

“I’m Eliza,” Eliza said, giving her a soft smile, “I’m Kara and Alex’s mom.”

“Ewiza,” Lori said, struggling to pronounce the name.

“It’s E-liza,” Lena said, saying each syllable clearly.

“E-wiza,” Lori said, her brow furrowed.

“How about you call me ZaZa,” Eliza said, grinning.

“ZaZa,” Lori said happily.

Kara looked at Alex and chuckled as she whispered so only Alex could hear, “Did she just pick her grandma name?”

“I think so,” Alex said, giggling.

The music began and the crowd quieted down and settled in for the show. The first firework went off in the sky and then the boom quickly followed. Lori was clearly unprepared for the noise and dropped Penguin and jumped into her mother’s lap, her eyes wide. Lena chuckled and held her close.

“It’s okay, baby,” Lena said, “They can’t hurt you, look how high in the sky they are.”

Lori looked unsure. Kara slid over and grabbed Penguin and held him in her lap like she was protecting him. Lori looked over and giggled.

“What?” Kara asked, looking up at the fireworks then down at Penguin then at Lori, “Penguin might be a little nervous too.”

“He’s not real,” Lori said, giggling.

Kara brought Penguin up to her ear and pretended to listen then looked at Lori.

“He said, he’s real,” Kara said, “I believe him.” Kara took Penguin and flew him in the air and nuzzled him into Lori’s belly. Lori giggled loudly and took Penguin in her arms. She settled in Lena’s lap, her fear forgotten, and watched the show. Lena looked at Kara and smiled widely. 

They all oohed and aahed at the firework display. By the time the finale came Lori was up on her feet, mesmerized by the show. When it ended the group chatted for a while waiting for the crowds to thin a little before heading back to their cars. They walked to the parking lot and stopped at Lena’s car. Lena started loading Lori into the car seat as Sam folded up the stroller.

“Um, if it’s not a problem I’m going to go with Alex to a pub,” Sam said, looking at Lena.

“It’s no problem, Sam,” Lena said happily, “Have fun, enjoy.”

“I’ll text you tomorrow,” Sam said, grinning.

“You’d better,” Lena said.

Sam walked over to Kara and Alex, “Okay, I’m good to go.”

“Oh, okay,” Kara said, “Just give me a sec.”

Kara walked to the car and waited for Lena to finish securing Lori. Lena turned and smiled softly at Kara.

“I had a great time today,” Lena said.

“I did too,” Kara said, stepping a little closer, “Honestly, I’m not ready for it to end.”

Lena sighed and looked at Kara, “I know, I wish I could come with you guys, but I haven’t gotten Lori a fake ID yet.” Kara laughed and looked at Lena with a soft grin.

“I don’t need to go to the pub,” Kara said, “I was really only going to keep Alex company, and now it looks like she has that.”

They both glanced over at Alex and Sam, who were chatting and standing very close to one another. Lena looked back and Kara and chuckled.

“They do look fine,” Lena said, “But I don’t have much to offer. Lori is probably going to fall asleep before I get out of the parking lot.”

“Do you have ice cream at your house?” Kara asked, grinning, “Because I’m thinking a little dessert and some Netflix sounds very appealing.”

“I doubt it,” Lena said, smiling, “But I have wine.”

“Even better,” Kara said, grinning, “Let me just…” She pointed at Alex and walked over closer.

“You guys go,” Kara said, “I’m going to hang out with Lena.”

“Use protection,” Sam called out to Lena, making Kara blush and Alex burst into laughter.

“I could say the same for you,” Lena called back, chuckling.

Kara looked at Alex with a smile and Alex pulled her into a quick hug. Kara gave Sam a wave and walked back to Lena’s car. She hopped into the passenger seat and smiled at Lena.

“Let’s go,” Kara said happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - will anyone get some action? will everyone? Only this much is certain - the couples continue to get to know each other better...


	10. Chapter 10 - After the Fest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One night doesn't end as expected. One ends very well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some smut in this chapter... you've been warned

Lena pulled into her driveway and turned off the car. Kara looked at the house and smiled. It was a raised cottage with a large porch, surrounded by a white picket fence. The gardens were still green despite the beginning of the colder season. She smiled at Lena.

“Your house looks like something out of a Norman Rockwell painting,” Kara said, smiling.

“I do love it,” Lena said, opening the rear car door to get a sleeping Lori out of the carseat.

Kara grabbed Lena’s bag and Lena carefully took her daughter from the seat and shut the door softly. They walked onto the porch and Lena pushed a code to open the front door. They walked inside and Lena turned to Kara.

“I’ll go put her down,” Lena said quietly, “Make yourself comfortable.”

Kara nodded and walked over to the couch a took a seat. She looked around the room as she waited. The living room was spacious, with a couch and loveseat and two high back chairs. A television was mounted on the wall in front of her. The room opened up into the kitchen and there was an area for a dining table and chairs. The space was open and airy and felt homey. There were a few candid pictures of Lori placed throughout. 

Lena walked out from the hall into the living area and smiled at Kara.

“Red or white?” Lena asked, pulling out two wine glasses from the cabinet.

“Either is fine,” Kara answered, standing and walking to the counter, “I like both.”

“Let’s go with red,” Lena said, pulling out a bottle and opening it easily with a restaurant style corkscrew. She poured each of them a glass and handed one to Kara. They walked back to the couch and sat, leaving a bit of room between them. Kara took a sip and smiled softly at Lena.

“This is really good,” Kara said happily.

Lena smiled and kicked off her shoes and pulled up her legs underneath herself on the sofa. Kara couldn’t help but let her eyes linger on Lena. She looked so comfortable and so adorable in her own element.

“You mentioned that you used lived in National City,” Lena said, “What did you do there?”

“I was working with NASA,” Kara said. She took a long pause before continuing, “That didn’t really work out like I planned. I’ve been back in Midvale for a little more than a year.”

Lena sensed that Kara was uncomfortable with the question so she didn’t pursue it any further.

“I’ve only been here about four months,” Lena said, “that day we first saw you in the diner – we had only been here for a couple of weeks.”

“Are you happy you came?” Kara asked.

“I am. I told Alex today that Lori and I didn’t have days like this when we lived in the city,” Lena said, “I owned an apartment – actually, Luthor Corp owned the building where I lived. It was a huge, pretentious place. Ridiculous, really, but Lillian insisted we live there. It didn’t feel like home at all. It wasn’t a good place for Lori to grow up.”

“Lillian?” Kara asked.

“Lillian Luthor, my adoptive mother,” Lena said, taking a deep breath. “My father had an affair while he was married to Lillian. I was the result. I lived with my mother until she died when I was four years old. My dad came and got me and Lillian sort of got stuck with me. Lex is my half-brother. My dad died when I was twelve and Lex was already in college. Lillian raised me the rest of the time, although I was with the staff most of the time.”

Lena looked up at Kara, expecting to find a look of horror or at least a look of pity. Kara was looking into her own wine glass and seemed to be thinking deeply. Lena waited a moment then Kara looked up at her.

“I’m not related to the Danvers at all,” Kara said softly, “My parents died in a fire when I was ten. I was an only child and I didn’t have any relatives. Jeremiah Danvers was a police officer. I got brought to the station. I remember a bunch of people talking about where I was going to go. I remember being really scared and confused. He got on the phone and a little while later Eliza showed up. She said I could stay with them for a while. Turned out, I stayed forever.”

“Eliza certainly seems like a very loving mother,” Lena said softly, “I imagine once she met you she didn’t want to give you up.”

“She’s incredible,” Kara said, “I miss my parents all the time but I love Eliza. She is my mom now. And Alex – she’s the best big sister anyone could have.”

“And Jeremiah?” Lena asked.

“He was killed in the line of duty,” Kara answered softly, “I was seventeen. Alex was already in college at National City University. He and his partner stopped someone for speeding on the highway. Jeremiah walked up to the car and the guy pulled out a gun and shot him then took off. He was never caught.”

“Oh, Kara, I’m so sorry,” Lena said gently.

“I think that’s part of the reason Alex went into law enforcement,” Kara said, taking a breath, “She adored Jeremiah. They were a lot alike.”

“Well, it seems neither of us have had the traditional upbringing,” Lena said with a sarcastic chuckle.

“Clearly not,” Kara said, taking a sip of wine, “Do you still talk to Lex?”

“On occasion,” Lena said, “But not very often. It’s sad, he was really very nice to me when my father first brought me home. Lillian was always cold, but Lex wasn’t. We used to run around the manor and he would play with me. The last few years though something changed in him. He’s obsessed with power and money. I was working in the pharmaceutical division at Luthor Corp. He decided he wanted the company to shift most of its focus to weapons manufacturing. We fought numerous times and I finally gave up and left.”

“Do you own any of the company?” Kara asked.

“I did,” Lena said, “But I sold all my shares back to the company when I left.”

“Um, Lena, that had to be worth a lot,” Kara said, unable to hide the surprised look on her face.

“It was,” Lena said with a chuckle, “I don’t have to work but I didn’t want to sit around and do nothing all day. I’ve always been interested in teaching. Sam was constantly trying to get me to come to Midvale and the position opened up for two classes at the Community College. It felt like the right fit.”

“I’m glad it worked out,” Kara said, smiling softly.

“Also, I didn’t want to raise Lori in that world,” Lena said, “Don’t get me wrong, being rich has it perks. But honestly, most of the people I was around were miserable. They sent their kids off to boarding schools and spent most of their own time trying to outdo one another.”

They were both nearing the end of their first glass of wine and Lena stood and grabbed the bottle. She sat down on the couch again, this time a bit closer to Kara. She poured them each another glass.

“Are you trying to get me drunk?” Kara asked, chuckling and giving Lena a sly grin.

“If that’s what it takes,” Lena answered with a raised eyebrow, making Kara laugh more.

Kara looked up at Lena. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest. She was pretty sure Lena felt the same way. She began to shift a little closer when she heard the pattering of little feet in the hall. Lena turned and put her wine glass down as Lori came out from the hall into the living area.

“I don’t feel good,” Lori said, wiping her eyes and stopping in place.

Lena started walking toward Lori. Before she could get to her Lori leaned forward and threw up right onto the floor. 

“Oh, Lori,” Lena said, quickly grabbing her up in her arms and rushing into the hall bathroom. She managed to get Lori to the toilet before she threw up again.

Kara stood in the den, unsure what to do. She made her way to the hall and stood outside the bathroom door.

“Can I help?” Kara asked, as she watched Lena gently stroke Lori’s back while the small girl leaned over the toilet.

“Maybe just dampen a washcloth for me?” Lena asked, “Kara, I’m so sorry about this.”

“Don’t apologize,” Kara said, grabbing a cloth from the closet and running it under the sink, “I feel terrible for her.”

“It’s probably all the food and the rides,” Lena said, taking the damp cloth from Kara, “Thank you.”

Lori cried softly as Lena wiped her face gently with the cloth.

“Um, I guess I’ll order an Uber and leave you to take care of her,” Kara said, pulling out her phone and ordering a car.

“This wasn’t how I was hoping our night would end,” Lena said, looking at Kara with a sad smile.

“It’s okay, we can make up for it another time,” Kara said.

“Mommy, hold me,” Lori said softly, snuggling into Lena.

“Okay, baby,” Lena said, “Do you think you’re gonna get sick anymore?”

Lori shook her head and Lena took a deep breath.

“I can let myself out,” Kara said, “You take care of her.”

“Okay, let’s get you back to bed,” Lena said, “And, Kara, I’ll see you Monday?”

“Yep, see you then,” Kara said.

Lena picked up Lori and walked with her back to her room. She got into bed with her and gently rubbed her back as Lori clung to her tightly.

Kara walked back out into the den and looked at her phone. The Uber wouldn’t be arriving for nearly ten minutes. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a roll of paper towels. She looked under the sink and found some cleaning supplies and walked back into the den. She carefully cleaned up the area where Lori had gotten sick and threw everything away. She walked into the den and retrieved their wine glasses and washed those out and left them on the counter. She put the cork back into the wine bottle and left it on the counter then looked at her phone. The Uber was only a couple of blocks away so she quietly let herself out the front door.

**********************

Sam and Alex walked into the pub and looked around. Alex saw her group of friends all sitting in their usual corner and gave them a wave.

“Do you want to grab a drink at the bar?” Sam asked, “I owe you one.”

“Sure,” Alex said.

“So who are we meeting?” Sam asked.

“Mostly cops and their significant others,” Alex said, “This place is really popular with the police force. The owners come from a family of officers.”

They walked to the table and Alex introduced Sam to the group. She finished with the couple next to them.

“This is Brainy, obviously a nickname,” Alex said, “And his girlfriend, Nia.”

“Brainy, how’d you get that name?” Sam asked.

“I won the spelling bee in kindergarten,” Brainy said, “And my dad started with it…somehow it stuck.”

“Really?” Sam asked, chuckling.

“God’s honest truth,” Brainy said, smiling.

“Where’s Kara?” Nia asked Alex.

“She went home with a friend,” Alex answered smiling.

“Maybe more than a friend,” Sam said, grinning at Alex.

“Good for her!” Nia said, smiling.

“Don’t tell her we said anything,” Alex said, “You know how she is.”

“I know,” Nia said, “She’s a very private person. I’ll let her tell me if she wants. But I’m glad she’s out and about again.”

“Me too,” Alex said.

“We’re up,” Brainy said to Nia, pointing at the pool table.

“Come on, let’s put up for next game,” Alex said, standing and following Brainy and Nia. Sam followed close behind and watched as Alex put money on the table.

“Alex, what are you doing?” Sam asked, chuckling as she took another sip of beer.

“I’m putting us in for next game,” Alex asked, “We’ll play whoever wins.”

“Little problem,” Sam whispered, getting closer to Alex, “I don’t know how to play pool.”

Alex looked at Sam with her mouth agog, then started chuckling, “Really?”

“Really!” Sam said, “I had a kid at sixteen – I haven’t exactly had the opportunity to hang out in pool halls.”

“I’ll show you,” Alex said, “It’ll be fine.”

Brainy and Nia made quick work of their game, winning easily, and Brainy gathered the balls in the triangle for their game with Alex and Sam.

“Care to make a wager?” Brainy asked, looking at Alex.

“Next round on the loser?” Alex said. Sam poked her in the ribs and gave her a confused look but Alex just laughed.

“Brainy, we never beat Alex,” Nia said, shaking her head, “Can’t this just be for fun?”

“I’m voting for the ‘for fun only’ game,” Sam said.

“Just you and me, Brainy,” Alex said, “Whoever sinks more wins – the game will be just for fun.”

“You got it, Cap,” Brainy said smiling. 

Nia walked next to Sam and grinned, “These two can’t help themselves. There’s something about being a cop and being competitive, I think.”

Brainy hit the cue ball on the break and sunk one of the striped balls. He managed two more striped balls before missing on his next shot.

“That’s three for me,” Brainy said, eyeing Alex.

Alex proceeded to sink three solids on her turn before missing. Nia walked over to Brainy to discuss strategy for her shot and Alex walked to Sam.

“Okay, so we want to sink all the solid balls, but not the 8-ball,” Alex said, “That one goes last.”

Sam nodded and watched as Nia lined up a long shot. It was close but she missed. Sam felt a little better. It was clear this was really between Alex and Brainy. Alex walked with her around the table and pointed out her best shot. Sam started to line up and Alex immediately stopped her.

“Wait, you’re too close to the table,” Alex said, walking behind her, “Move back a little, here.” Alex put her hands on Sam’s waist and guided her stance. “Now bend a little at the waist.”

“If you’re trying to distract me, you’re doing great,” Sam said, looking at Alex’s hands resting on her hips. Alex blushed and chuckled and moved away. Sam grinned at her and leaned over. She took the shot and was pleased when she only barely missed the pocket.

“That wasn’t bad,” Alex said, grinning and taking the pool cue from Sam. 

Brainy walked around and set up his next shot and Sam moved so that she was standing very close to Alex. Alex was concentrating on the game when Sam leaned in and whispered in her ear.

“Maybe I can get my hands on you a little later,” Sam said. Alex nearly spit out the sip of beer in her mouth. She turned and looked at Sam, who just watched the table with a sly smile.

Brainy made two more striped ball then missed his shot. Alex looked at Sam then walked around the table making mental calculations. She hit ball after ball, leaving the cue ball perfectly aligned for the following shot each time. In the end, she had an easy shot at the 8-ball. She grinned at Sam then leaned over the table and made the shot.

“Damnit,” Brainy said, under his breath, making Nia laugh, “She’s so good.”

“You’re in luck, Brainy,” Alex said, “I don’t want that drink and you can keep the table.”

“Really?” Brainy asked, looking confused.

“I think Sam and I are going to call it a night,” Alex said, glancing over at Sam with a grin.

“Yeah, it’s been a long day,” Sam said, “I need to get home.”

“Well, it was really nice meeting you,” Nia said, “Hope we see you again.”

“You too,” Sam said, smiling.

The women walked outside to the parking lot and approached the car. Alex hit the button to unlock the doors and followed Sam to the passenger side. Sam turned and looked at Alex quizzically. Alex stepped closer, almost pinning Sam to the car. Alex looked at Sam hopefully then leaned forward slightly. Sam grinned then leaned in until their lips met in a soft, sweet kiss. The parted and Alex smiled at Sam. She turned and walked around to the driver’s side of the car and they both got in. Sam gave Alex her address and Alex pulled from the parking lot.

“I hope you didn’t mind not staying for more pool,” Alex said, smiling at Sam.

“I can assure you that is all the pool I needed,” Sam said, “I’d much rather be going home with you.”

Alex was tempted to pull out her blue flashing light so that she could floor it and get back to Sam’s quicker but she used all of her common sense to stop herself. She turned on some music and they both settled in for the short ride to Sam’s house. They pulled up in front and walked together to the door. Sam opened it and the walked in. Sam locked it up behind Alex and looked at her.

“Do you want something to drink?” Sam asked.

“Not really,” Alex said, meeting Sam’s eyes.

“Me either,” Sam said, practically lunging into Alex.

Their lips met again but this time it wasn’t soft and sweet. The kiss was rough and messy as their tongues swirled together and their hands started frantically searching to undo buttons and pull off clothes. They managed to undress themselves and each other in a path through the house, stopping for short make-out sessions along the way until they fell into Sam’s bed. 

Sam managed to end up atop Alex, kissing her way down her neck. Alex felt her whole body tingling and she let out a soft moan, spurring Sam on even more. Sam slid down to Alex’s chest and roughly sucked in one nipple while gently flipping at the other with her hand. Alex’s moaning grew louder and she felt the heat between her legs. Sam let out a soft chuckle as she released Alex’s rock hard nipple from her lips.

“Christ, Sam,” Alex huffed out, looking down as the woman slid down the bed farther and rested between her legs. 

Sam slid her arms underneath Alex’s thighs and placed her hands on her belly. Alex reached down with one hand and stroked Sam’s arm softly. Sam leaned in and softly licked between Alex’s legs. Alex flinched at the sensation and her breathing immediately picked up. Sam settled in, sucking and licking, taking her time. Each time she hit Alex’s clit, Alex would let out a soft moan. 

“Does that feel good?” Sam asked as she pulled a particularly high-pitched moan from Alex.

“Yes, please… keep going,” Alex managed to huff out. She could feel the sensation building in her belly and in her legs. The tingling was building up and she knew it wouldn’t take much longer to reach a peak.

Sam started again, this time a bit harder and faster. Alex writhed beneath her, pushing up her hips to get more friction. Sam leaned in and sucked hard at Alex’s clit, pushing Alex over the edge.

“Oh, fuck, fuck, I’m cumming,” Alex screamed, clamping onto Sam’s hair with her hand and bucking beneath her.

Sam didn’t slow down a bit and kept at it. She reached down with one hand and slid two fingers inside of Alex and began thrusting in and out. Alex was shaking and moaning. She was clenching the sheets with her other hand so hard that her knuckles were turning white.

“Oh god, oh god,” Alex moaned out, as her legs began to tremble.

Sam curled her fingers inside Alex and felt her walls begin to clench. She thrust in and out, making sure to hit the spot that was driving Alex crazy.

Alex’s mouth opened in a silent scream as she gasped for breath. Her second orgasm came just moments after the first, with even more intensity. Sam rode her through it until Alex reached down and stilled Sam’s hand with hers. Alex was still breathing heavily and trembling slightly as Sam moved back up the bed and brought their lips together. After kissing for a few moments Alex pulled her head back and looked up at Sam.

“Sam, that was amazing,” Alex said softly, grinning.

“I rather liked it myself,” Sam said, smiling and making Alex chuckle.

Alex flipped them over and slid her hand down Sam’s side. She looked into her eyes with a sly grin, “Your turn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - Kara's night didn't end like she wanted and her next day doesn't get any better


	11. Chapter 11 - Kara's injury rears its head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara has a hard day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day... thank you, insomnia!

Kara woke up and immediately felt the pain in her leg and hip. She tried to roll out of her bed but her body seized against the aches. She took a deep breath and laid back.

“Fuck!” she said, her breath deep. She called out to her sister, “Alex? Alex?”

There was no answer. Kara couldn’t help but feel a little happy that Alex wasn’t home. It had been a long time since Alex had looked at anyone the way she was looking at Sam at the festival. Kara wanted her to be with someone who made her feel good again and Sam seemed like a great person. 

Kara resigned herself to the fact that she was alone and slowly managed to get into a sitting position. She looked over to see her crutches leaning a few feet away in the corner of her bedroom. She hadn’t used them in months but she knew she had no other choice. She managed to limp over to the corner, wincing with every step. She placed the crutches under her arms and took a deep breath, trying to will away the pain.

She used the crutches to make her way into the bathroom. She reached into the medicine cabinet and poured two Ibuprofen pills into her hand. She turned on the water in the sink and took the pills. She made her way into the kitchen and pulled a Gatorade from the refrigerator. She opened the freezer and pulled out two gel ice wraps and threw them over her shoulder. She managed to make her way to the reclining chair in the den and tossed the crutches aside. She sat down and reclined the chair then arranged the gel packs on her hip and leg. She could feel the tears streaming down her cheeks as she finally got into a position that was somewhat comfortable. She looked over to see the remote just barely out of her reach on the coffee table.

“For fucks sake,” she breathed out. She leaned forward and lunged and just managed to grab the remote, but the pain shot through her leg and her whole body tingled. She could feel herself sweating. She remembered Nia’s voice from her first physical therapy sessions after the accident. She concentrated on her own breathing until she was able to physically relax her muscles. She laid back again and opened the Gatorade and took a sip.

She realized her phone was in her room but there was no getting up to get that right now. She needed to stay still for a little while. She turned on the tv and saw that it was nearly 10:00. She scrolled through Netflix and settled on watching a documentary series about chefs. She hoped to be distracted but after the first episode ended and the pain hadn’t subsided at all she feared it was hopeless. She was trying to decide what to do when she heard the door to the apartment open. She looked up to see Alex walk in, wearing her clothes from the day before.

Alex looked at Kara with a big grin at first, but her expression changed almost immediately.

“Kara, are you okay?” Alex asked, her voice rising with concern as she neared the chair.

“I think I pushed too hard yesterday,” Kara said, her voice cracking.

“Here, let me help you get in a better position,” Alex said. 

She hurried to the closet and pulled out a couple of therapeutic pillows. She had helped Kara through so much of her recovery that she knew what to do to alleviate some of her pain. She walked back to the chair and gently lifted Kara’s leg and placed one pillow under her knee. She walked to the other side and looked at Kara.

“I know it’s not going to feel good but you need to lift up just a little and let me slide this under,” Alex said.

Kara nodded and raised her hip. She couldn’t help the small moan of anguish that came out as Alex slipped the pillow in place. Alex rearranged the cold wraps then went and grabbed one more pillow for under Kara’s head. 

“Blanket?” Alex asked, and Kara nodded. Alex grabbed a blanket from the hall closet and gently draped it over her sister.

“Have you taken anything?” Alex asked.

“I took Ibuprofen when I woke up, almost two hours ago,” Kara said.

“I’ll grab some Acetaminophen,” Alex said. 

She walked to the bathroom and grabbed two pills and brought them back to Kara with a glass of water.

“You should have some Gatorade too,” Alex said.

“I already drank one,” Kara answered.

Alex looked down at her sister and gently pushed her hair back from her face.

“It’s really bad, isn’t it?” Alex asked softly, “I can tell you’ve been crying.”

“It hurts,” Kara said, “And, it makes me feel…” Kara paused then just shook her head and stopped.

“If you don’t want to talk about it, that’s fine,” Alex said, softly, “I’m going to shower and change. When I get back if you decide you want to talk, I’ll be here to listen, okay?”

Alex showered quickly and put on some comfy clothes and made her way out to the den.

“Did you eat anything?” Alex asked.

“I’m not hungry,” Kara answered, the pain still clear in her voice.

“You can’t take all that medicine and not eat, Kara,” Alex said, “It’ll tear up your stomach. I’m going to cook – pancakes or eggs?”

Kara looked miserably at Alex and responded, “Pancakes, I guess.”

Alex made a big stack. She set a couple on a plate and cut them up and put syrup on top and brought them to Kara.

“I’m not a five-year-old,” Kara said, grumpily, “I can cut my own food.”

“I’m going to ignore that because I know you’re hurting,” Alex said, turning and walking back to the kitchen, “Do you want coffee or milk or something?”

“I’ll take some milk,” Kara said, trying to sound more grateful, “Thanks.”

Alex brought her the milk and sat down with her own plate and began eating quietly.

“I guess you got laid,” Kara finally said, making Alex laugh. Alex looked up to see that Kara had a small smile on her face despite her obvious pain.

“I did, quite a few times,” Alex answered, chuckling, “Last night and this morning.”

“Well at least one of us got lucky,” Kara said, shaking her head.

“What happened with Lena?” Alex asked.

“We got back to her house and we were drinking wine and I was trying to work up some courage to maybe kiss her,” Kara said, “And Lori came out of her bedroom and vomited.”

Alex’s eyes grew wide and she grimaced, “No! Really? That’s awful.”

“Yep, not exactly what I was hoping for,” Kara said, then she remembered, “Oh, I haven’t checked my phone. I left it in my room. Can you grab it?”

Alex nodded and jumped up and got Kara’s phone off the charger. She brought it in and handed it to Kara. Kara glanced at it and read the text message waiting for her.

_Lena: Kara, I can’t believe you cleaned up the mess at my house. You are a life saver. I’m so sorry our night ended that way. Thank you for being so wonderful._

Kara looked at the message and considered replying but left it and went back to eating her pancakes. Alex cleaned up the dishes and went back to the couch to watch some tv with her sister. Kara shifted positions a bit, trying to get comfortable. She knew it was hopeless.

“Can I do anything for you?” Alex asked.

“Tell me about last night,” Kara said.

Alex could feel the smile on her face as she began to talk.

“We went to the pub and got drinks,” Alex said, “Brainy and Nia were there and Brainy wanted to play pool, like always…”

Alex recounted the events at the bar and the kiss at the car and the drive back to Sam’s house. She started to tell Kara about Sam kissing her in the house and Kara stopped her.

“I’m not sure how many details I need at this point,” Kara said, chuckling, “How about just an overview of how it went?”

Alex giggled and shook her head.

“The sex was amazing, Kara,” Alex said, “I swear, it was like she couldn’t get enough of me. It felt great. And when we woke up this morning, she was raring to go again. Honestly, if she hadn’t had to go get Ruby, we’d probably still be going at it.”

Kara smiled at her sister.

“I’m happy for you, Alex,” Kara said, “Are you gonna see her again?”

“Yeah, we talked about it a little and dating is hard with a kid Ruby’s age,” Alex said, “Sam works from home, so we decided maybe we’d meet for lunch next, get to know each other a bit more.”

“Would you be okay if it became serious,” Kara asked, “With her being a mom and all?”

“I’d be fine with it,” Alex said, “But, of course, I want to have a kid of my own. We haven’t quite gotten to discussing that yet.”

“I don’t want to see you get hurt again, Alex,” Kara said softly.

“Believe me, I’ll discuss that with Sam,” Alex said, “I know I made the mistake of getting way too close with Maggie before finding out she didn’t want kids. I won’t do that again.”

Kara shifted in her chair again and Alex took a deep breath and looked at her.

“Come on, let’s get you in a new position,” Alex said, “I’ll try to rub it out a bit then get you in a bath.”

Kara nodded and threw off the blanket. There was no one she could be as open with as Alex. Her sister had learned how to help her, and over time Kara had let Alex be the person who took care of her. Alex handed Kara the crutches and they went into the bedroom. Kara stripped off her pajama pants, leaving her in her panties and laid down on the bed. Alex went and started running the water for the bath and came back into the room. She walked to the dresser and got some lotion and squirted it onto the back of Kara’s thigh.

“Jeez, that’s cold,” Kara said, flinching.

“Sorry,” Alex said, unable to hold back a small giggle. Alex looked down at Kara’s badly scarred leg and hip. She knew Kara couldn’t tolerate pity, so she went at it, rubbing the lotion into her leg as she worked at the muscles that were causing her pain. Alex had spent hours with Kara and Nia at the first rounds of physical therapy. Nia had taught her some at home treatments and they usually helped, at least until Kara could get back to therapy.

After a few minutes Alex went and checked the tub. It was mostly full, and she added some lavender foaming bath and waited for it to get just right then turned off the water. She walked back into the bedroom and helped Kara out of bed. They made their way into the bathroom and Alex helped Kara finish undressing. She held her side tightly to make sure she didn’t slip as she settled into the tub then she sat on the ledge. Kara relaxed into the foam and closed her eyes.

“Want me to leave you alone?” Alex asked, gently,

Kara stayed quiet for a couple of minutes and Alex sat still, waiting. Alex knew that Kara had to talk at her own pace. She would stay or go depending on what Kara decided.

“How am I ever going to be enough for anyone?” Kara asked, softly, her voice cracking.

Alex sat on the floor, her back to the tub and took a deep breath. She turned so that she was facing Kara and looked at her sister tenderly.

“First of all, you’re still healing, Kara,” Alex said gently, “And, more importantly, you’re already enough. You’re smart, you’re beautiful - inside and out, you’re loyal and you love with such fierceness, Kara – just like you do everything else – one hundred percent. Anyone would be lucky to have you.”

“I can’t even go to a fair without being a complete invalid the next day,” Kara said, “How am I supposed to even think about running around with a three-year-old. You saw what happened when I put Lori on my back – I knew it was a mistake right away.”

“Kara, you do realize that it’s Lena you would be dating, not Lori, right?” Alex asked, teasingly.

“Shut up,” Kara said, a slight grin on her face.

“Look, you clearly overdid it yesterday,” Alex said, “But I bet if Lena knew how you were feeling right now, she wouldn’t want you any less.”

“I look like Frankenstein,” Kara said, glancing down at her badly scarred body, “I don’t know what I was thinking. I can’t sleep with Lena.”

“You know, maybe you should let Lena make those decisions,” Alex said, “It’s not fair to her to assume she’s so shallow.”

“I didn’t say she was shallow,” Kara protested.

“Well, you seem to think that if she finds out that you’re less than perfect in any way that she’s gonna run for the hills,” Alex said.

“Maybe she would stay,” Kara said glumly, “And then she’d have to take care of me. I don’t want that.”

Alex let out a big sigh. She knew if she kept at the conversation she and Kara would only go in circles. She looked at Kara and stood up.

“I’m gonna be back in ten minutes to help you out,” Alex said, “You need to let Dr. Olsen know how you’re feeling and talk it out with her. I don’t want to get in a fight.”

“Neither do I,” Kara said, sounding completely defeated.

Alex turned to leave then stopped when she heard Kara call her name softly.

“Alex,” Kara said, her voice just a whisper, “Thank you.”

“Always, Kara,” Alex said, quietly as she walked from the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - Kara needs some time to recover and Lena gets the wrong idea...
> 
> Don't worry, the angst won't go on forever... but this is a story about healing so it doesn't happen overnight


	12. Chapter 12 - Nia and Kelly help Kara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara starts to figure things out, Lena has lunch with Sam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cranking these out right now...

Kara woke up Monday only feeling slightly better than the day before. She knew there was no chance she’d make it to class so she grabbed her laptop and got to work. Her phone buzzed and she looked down at it.

_Lena: Missed you today. Hope everything is okay._

Kara looked at the phone and felt the tears building in her eyes. She was battling herself about what to do and how to respond. She eventually put the phone down and didn’t respond at all and got back to work.

Tuesday she woke, still sore and even more despondent than the day before. Alex walked into Kara’s bedroom before leaving for work.

“How are you feeling?” Alex asked.

“Still sore, crappy,” Kara sighed out.

“I’m coming home at two to bring you to physical therapy,” Alex said.

“I might skip today, let my body rest,” Kara said, turning over in her bed so that she was facing away from her sister.

“I’m coming home at two,” Alex said, clearly straining to keep her voice calm, “If you’re not ready, I’ll help you get ready.”

Alex turned and walked from the room without waiting for a response.

Sure enough, Alex returned to the apartment at precisely 2:00. She was relieved to see Kara was dressed, sitting on the couch working on her laptop. Kara looked at her sullenly and tried to stand, wincing. Alex walked to Kara’s room and got her crutches and helped Kara up.

Kara grumpily followed Alex to her car and they drove to physical therapy in silence. Alex helped Kara to the waiting area and Nia came out a few minutes later. Nia looked at Alex then at the crutches next to Kara. Her expression filled with concern.

“What happened?” Nia asked.

“The Harvest Festival,” Kara answered, dejected, “I overdid it I guess, and now my whole body is failing me.”

“Let’s get you to a table and check you out,” Nia said, “Alex, are you staying?”

“No, I’ve gotta go back to work,” Alex said, “Be back in an hour.”

“Okay,” Nia said, helping Kara up. They went into a private area with an exam bed. Nia lowered the bed to the bottom setting and Kara gingerly laid down on her back. 

“Let’s see how your flexibility is,” Nia said, beginning to lift her leg, “You know the drill, tell me when it starts hurting and tell me when to stop.”

Nia lifted Kara’s leg and Kara let her know both things. Nia rubbed and poked at different areas and asked questions the whole time. She bent Kara’s leg and asked her to push against her to test her strength. When she was done the exam, Kara already felt clammy with sweat. Nia marked everything in her chart. She glanced down at Kara, who looked completely miserable.

“I know this feels like a setback,” Nia said, “But let me show you something.”

She held out a piece of paper and showed Kara how she graded on flexibility and strength when she first started PT and where she was that moment.

“You’ve come a very long way, Kara,” Nia said, “And I know it feels like a long time, but in the PT world you are way ahead of the curve. You were so strong and physically fit before the accident – it gave you a head start. I know you’re frustrated, but you’re doing really well.”

“I don’t feel like I’m doing very well, Nia,” Kara said, the frustration clear in her voice, “All I did was walk around a festival for a day and now I can barely move.”

“Kara, the fairgrounds are huge,” Nia said, “It may not have felt like a lot of activity, but you probably walked miles over the course of the day.”

“I hate these fucking crutches,” Kara said, looking over at the metal sticks leaning on the wall. She could feel her emotions getting the better of her and the tears filling in her eyes. Nia quietly approached Kara and wrapped her arms around her. Kara surrendered to the hug and cried in Nia’s arms for a few minutes. When she composed herself, Nia leaned back and looked at her.

“Better?” Nia asked softly.

“A little,” Kara said, looking at Nia thankfully.

“Are you ready to get back to work, try to get moving forward again?” Nia asked.

“Yeah, I am,” Kara answered.

Over the course of the rest of their allotted hour they completed a mild PT session. Most of it was stretching and massage, geared to pain relief. Nia looked up to see Alex walking in at the end of their time. The worry for Kara was written all over Alex’s face.

“She’s doing much better,” Nia said immediately, with a grin.

Kara looked up from her perch on the stretching table and managed a small smile.

“Hey, there,” Alex said, softly, “How are you?”

“Thanks for making me come,” Kara said, “I needed this.”

“Let’s get you home,” Alex said.

“Kara, you need to take it easy tomorrow as much as possible. I’d like to see you again Thursday for an extra session this week,” Nia said, “I think it will help you to stay on track.”

“Can I go to class?” Kara asked.

“As long as you don’t have to walk too far or do any real physical activity,” Nia answered, “And you shouldn’t be driving.”

“I paint in class, but that’s just my arms,” Kara said, “I’m sitting the whole time.”

“I can drop you off and pick you up right at your building,” Alex offered.

“Sounds like a plan,” Nia said happily.

They got in the car and headed toward home. Alex pulled into the Big Belly Burger drive thru and ordered two shakes. She handed one to Kara, who took a big sip. Jeremiah used to get them shakes when they felt bad about things and Kara knew this was a reflection of him in Alex. She leaned across the car and gave Alex a tight hug around the neck.

“Woah, you’re gonna make me spill,” Alex said, chuckling.

“I love you,” Kara said, her voice serious.

“I love you, too,” Alex said, grinning at her sister.

********************

Lena walked into Sam’s house on Wednesday after her class and plopped down at the table, looking miserable.

“She still hasn’t answered?” Sam asked.

“Nope, complete silence,” Lena said, glumly, “I’m fine with it if she doesn’t want to date me because of Lori, but I thought we were friends. I texted her three times. I give up.”

“Maybe something else is going on,” Sam said, hopefully, “She might get back to you still.”

“Something that would keep her from texting for four days, Sam?” Lena asked, “Do you think she’s trapped under a rock or something?”

“Probably not,” Sam said, trying to keep her voice light, “But I was supposed to meet with Alex today for lunch and she couldn’t come because she said she had something to do with Kara. I asked her if everything was okay and she said yes, but she was pretty sketchy with details and she sounded sort of sad. We rescheduled for tomorrow.”

“Wouldn’t Alex say something if Kara was having a problem?” Lena asked.

“Maybe not, we’ve only known each other for a few days,” Sam said, “And, come to think about it, their friend Nia said something at the bar about Kara being a really private person.”

“I thought I was getting to know her pretty well, but I guess not,” Lena said sadly, then she paused and continued, “Let’s talk about you and Alex. I don’t want to be Debbie Downer.”

“You’re not, it’s fine,” Sam said, giving Lena a warm smile.

“So, lunch tomorrow,” Lena said, “Is that actually gonna be a meal or is that code for some other midday activity?”

“I’d be fine with both,” Sam answered, chuckling, “Christ, she is good in bed.”

“I know, you’ve mentioned it many, many times since Sunday,” Lena said, giggling.

“I do want to get to know her better,” Sam said, “I really like her. We’ve talked on the phone every day since Sunday morning.”

“Have you told Ruby about the possibility of dating her?” Lena asked.

“No, I don’t want to get her involved unless I’m sure Alex and I are actually dating,” Sam said, “I discussed it a little with Alex – that’s why we decided on the lunch thing to get to know one another better.”

“So, Alex seems okay with dating a hot mom?” Lena teased.

“She seems fine with it,” Sam answered, smiling, “She was very understanding about moving ahead slowly and letting me be comfortable with things before involving Ruby.”

“Moving slowly?” Lena asked, grinning, “I wouldn’t say you two moved slowly.”

“I don’t mean the sex thing,” Sam said, chuckling, “We did do that pretty quickly.”

“I wouldn’t have minded getting some action myself,” Lena sighed out.

“Would you have slept with her Saturday night?” Sam asked, grinning.

“I’m not sure,” Lena said, “Lori was in the house. I’m not sure I’d have had the nerve, but I definitely would have kissed a bit.”

“You really like her, don’t you?” Sam asked softly.

“I thought I did,” Lena said quietly, “And then when I saw how she was with Lori at the festival – I guess I got my hopes up.”

“Well, maybe you shouldn’t give up just yet,” Sam said, “I saw the way she was looking at you all day. It really felt like there was something there.”

“I thought so too,” Lena said sadly.

*********************

Alex dropped Kara off at Dr. Olsen’s office for her appointment. They confirmed that Alex should be back in 45 minutes then Alex went home to eat a quick lunch. Alex hadn’t told Kara that she had canceled lunch with Sam to bring her to her appointment. She knew Kara needed to see her therapist and Sam had been happy to reschedule for the next day. Alex couldn’t wait to see Sam again. They had spoken every day, and every conversation made Alex’s feeling grow stronger for the woman.

Kara walked into Dr. Olsen’s office, still using her crutches. Kelly immediately noticed the walking aids and moved to make sure Kara was comfortable.

“Can I get you anything?” Kelly asked.

“Actually, some water would be great,” Kara answered.

Kelly grabbed a bottle of water from a small refrigerator in her office and handed it to Kara. She sat down across from her and looked at her softly.

“Kara, what happened?” Kelly asked.

“I went to the Harvest Festival and walked around all day and sat on the ground a bunch,” Kara said dejectedly, “I overdid it and now my body is revolting.”

“Have you been to see Nia?” Kelly asked.

“I went yesterday and I’m going back tomorrow,” Kara answered, “It helped a little.”

“Who did you go to the festival with?” Kelly asked.

“I went with Alex. We met Lena there, the woman I told you about,” Kara said, “She had her daughter Lori and her friend Sam and her daughter, Ruby.”

“And how was it?” Kelly asked.

Kara told Kelly all about her day. She told her about her growing feelings for Lena and how her night ended unexpectedly with Lori getting sick. Kelly put on a frown.

“Oh, no, poor baby,” Kelly said, “But it sounds like a good day overall.”

“It was a really good day,” Kara said, her voice wistful and sad.

“Have you told Lena you’ve been feeling badly since?” Kelly asked.

“No, I usually see her before class but I didn’t go at all Monday and Alex dropped me right at the door and picked me up this morning,” Kara said.

“Have you been in contact with her at all?” Kelly asked.

“Um, no,” Kara answered, looking at the floor.

“Kara?” Kelly asked, “What are you not telling me?”

“She texted me Sunday to thank me for helping with Lori,” Kara said, “And she’s texted a couple more times to ask where I’ve been.” Kara looked at the floor again, her face flushed.

“And?” Kelly asked.

“I haven’t answered,” Kara admitted.

“Why not?” Kelly asked, her voice even and without judgment.

“I don’t know,” Kara sighed out, “I don’t know if I’m ready to pursue anything right now.”

“But it sounds like you and Lena are friends,” Kelly said.

“We are,” Kara answered immediately.

“Well then, doesn’t she deserve to know that?” Kelly asked.

“I guess so,” Kara answered noncommittally.

“Kara, Lena probably thinks you are ignoring her because of the way your night ended,” Kelly said, matter-of-factly.

“Oh, crap,” Kara said, her shoulders sagging. Honestly, Kara had been wrapped up in her own pain and misery and hadn’t really considered Lena’s feelings. “Now I feel like a jerk.”

“What do you want in your relationship with Lena?” Kelly asked, “And don’t tell me what you think will happen, or what you think she’s feeling. I want to know what you want.”

“I want to be with her,” Kara said, softly, “I want to go on dates with just her and I want hang out with her and Lori. I really like her.”

“It sounds very much like Lena has feelings for you,” Kelly said, “Why are you self-sabotaging the possibility of a relationship?”

“Because I’m a mess,” Kara said, suddenly turning a bit angrier.

Kelly waited a moment and let Kara calm herself. She looked at Kara for a long moment before speaking.

“You know the saying ‘two steps forward, one step back’?” Kelly asked.

Kara nodded.

“It’s a real thing, Kara, and you’re experiencing it right now,” Kelly said, “Life, growth, healing – none of it is linear. Recognizing and embracing that will bring you a great deal of peace. You’ve had a setback, you’ve had a lot of setbacks, but that doesn’t mean you can’t keep moving forward.”

“What if she rejects me?” Kara asked softly.

“That’s a possibility,” Kelly answered, “Maybe she’ll want to just be friends. Maybe she’s really an asshole and she’ll never speak to you again.”

Kara chuckled and looked at Kelly, “You don’t usually curse.”

“Well, if she rejects your company completely because you’ve been injured, she’s an asshole,” Kelly deadpanned, making Kara really laugh.

“I guess that’s true,” Kara said, grinning.

“But you’ll never know if you don’t give her a chance,” Kelly said, “And I think you owe her an explanation for your radio silence the last few days.”

“You’re right, I do,” Kara said.

They talked a while longer until the session ended. Kara made her way back to Alex’s waiting car and got in. She looked at Alex with a soft smile.

“Hey, a smile,” Alex said, softly, “Did things go okay in there?”

“Yeah, I need to text Lena,” Kara said, “give me a second and I’ll tell you about it.”

Kara pulled out her phone.

_Kara: Hey, I’m really sorry I haven’t responded. I had a great time with you this weekend. It’s a long story and I owe you an explanation. Can we get together soon?_

******************

Lena’s phone buzzed and she read the text from Kara. She smiled and showed the phone to Sam.

“Told you,” Sam said, grinning, “She’s probably been stuck under a rock.”

“Shut up,” Lena said, giggling, “Can you watch Lori for me one evening this weekend?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter ... Sam and Alex have lunch, then help Lena and Kara get ready for their first night out together
> 
> That's right, I'm making you wait one more chapter before Kara finally talks to Lena...
> 
> Hope everyone is staying safe and well


	13. Chapter 13 - Sam and Alex lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Sam lunch, Kara and Lena get ready to meet

Alex knocked on the door to Sam’s house while balancing a bag and two drinks. Sam opened the door and smiled widely, happy to finally get the chance to spend more time with Alex.

“Here, let me help you,” Sam said, grabbing the drinks from Alex.

They walked inside and Sam placed the drinks on the kitchen table. She had the table set with plates and cutlery and a small bouquet of cut flowers from her garden in a vase in the center. Alex looked at the setting and smiled. She placed the bag down on the table and turned to Sam. She gently placed her hands on Sam’s hips and brought her closer. Sam draped her arms over Alex’s shoulders and smiled softly before leaning in and bringing their lips together for a kiss.

“I’ve been looking forward to that,” Alex said, grinning as they parted.

“Me too,” Sam answered, “How about some lunch and then maybe we can pick up right here?”

Alex grinned and nodded and turned to pull the food from the bags. They settled in their spots and Sam immediately dug into her grilled chicken fattoush salad. Alex picked up her gyro and took a big bite, humming happily at the taste.

“Everything okay at work for you to take a break?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, it’s all calm right now,” Alex answered, “My work schedule varies. If we have a big case going on, I might have to work a few days with no breaks at all. If things are calm it’s a pretty laid back schedule.”

“What kinds of big cases do you get in this lazy town?” Sam asked, grinning.

“You’d be surprised,” Alex answered, “Luckily we don’t get a lot of violent crime, but we still have our fair share of issues. The last real big one I was in charge of was dealing with some pill mills set up to prey on addicts. We were working with the FBI and the DEA. It was a mess. That whole situation is awful and it’s happening everywhere.”

“Did you shut them down?” Sam asked.

“We did, but everyone knows another one will pop up,” Alex said, “Or worse, people will turn to heroin. It’s a terrible cycle.”

“Why’d you become a cop?” Sam asked, taking a sip of her mint iced tea.

“My dad was a cop,” Alex said sighing, “He was killed in the line of duty while I was in college – shot during what he and his partner thought was a routine traffic stop.”

“My god, Alex, I’m so sorry,” Sam said tenderly.

“We were really close, I was devastated,” Alex said, “Sometimes I still am, all these years later. I miss him like crazy.”

“So you wanted to follow in his footsteps,” Sam surmised.

“That was part of it,” Alex said, “I was already studying criminal justice before he died, so it may have been inevitable. After he died, I was sure. I had this great idea that I’d find the guy who killed him and bring him to justice. That turned out to be a pipe dream, but I love what I do.”

“I’m sure he’d be very proud of you,” Sam said.

“I hope so,” Alex answered, “How’d you get into your field?”

“Honestly, I was good at it,” Sam said, chuckling, “I always loved tinkering with computers, and I used the internet to learn how to do programming. By the time I got to college I already knew more than what I was being taught in most of my classes.”

“I’m constantly amazed by the things we do with a computer at the precinct,” Alex said, “The way we can track data and share information today is light years better than when I started.”

“When did you make Captain?” Sam asked, “You seem pretty young to have such a high rank.”

“Well, it helped that I started with a college degree,” Alex said, “In the Midvale force that gives you an immediate higher ranking right out of the police academy. Every force has its own rules. I moved up quickly and I also got a little lucky because of some retirements ahead of me. I started right out of college at 22 and I made captain 12 years later, last September.”

“This may be a weird question, but was it ever a problem that you’re gay?” Sam asked.

“Actually, I didn’t come out until I was in my 20s,” Alex said, “I had already been a cop for a few years. I knew for a while before that, but I didn’t date anyone for a long time. By the time I came out everyone knew me well and I had a lot of friends on the force. They were all very supportive. Was it a problem for you?”

“Not in my work,” Sam said, “My job has never been anything like being a part of a police force. Even when I worked in an office nine-to-five, I was mostly in a cubicle by myself.”

“And in the rest of your life?” Alex asked, sensing there was more.

“I never knew my dad, he left before I was born,” Sam said, her voice growing quieter, “My mom was an alcoholic, she had different guys in and out of our apartment all the time. She could never hold a steady job. When I got pregnant, she wanted me to get an abortion. I said no. She was furious. She told me no man would ever love me if I had a kid. She said that’s what happened to her.”

Alex reached across the table and took Sam’s hand in hers. She looked at Sam tenderly.

“Sam, that’s insane,” Alex said softly, “She should never have said that to you.”

“It was par for the course, Alex,” Sam sighed out, “So I chose that moment to come out to her and tell her who I really was.”

Sam stopped and took a sip of her drink and composed herself, calmed by Alex’s thumb gently stroking the back of their intertwined hands.

“She told me I was going to hell and she wouldn’t be a part of it,” Alex said, “She said if I wanted to be ‘that way’ I had to leave her house and never come back. That’s what I did.”

“And you never saw her again?” Alex asked.

“No,” Sam said, shaking her head, “Honestly, it’s the best decision I’ve ever made.”

“You’re amazing, Sam,” Alex said warmly.

Sam released the hold on Alex’s hand and smiled at her and went back to eating. Alex finished up her gyro and sat back with her tea.

“Hey, is Kara okay?” Sam asked, “You said you had to help her out yesterday.”

“She’s fine, I guess,” Alex said, shrugging. She paused a moment then continued, “Kara has had it very hard for the past year and a half. I don’t want to get into it too much, because she wouldn’t want me to, but she’s trying to overcome a difficult situation.”

“She’s having dinner with Lena tomorrow night,” Sam said, “I’m watching Lori.”

“I knew they were getting together,” Alex said, “I figured you might be helping out.”

“Lena was worried about her,” Sam said, “She really cares for Kara.”

“I think Kara will explain everything to her tomorrow,” Alex said, “She cares about Lena too.”

They finished up and Alex took the containers to wash out for recycling. Sam wiped off the table and moved to put the utensils in the sink. Alex moved behind her and wrapped her arms around her back. She leaned forward and kissed Sam’s neck, making Sam hum happily.

“How much time do you have?” Sam asked, drying her hands.

“Unfortunately, not much,” Alex said, as Sam turned in her arms and faced her, “But I don’t want to waste it.”

Alex leaned in and kissed Sam, starting softly then pulling her in tighter and letting her tongue slip between Sam’s lips. Sam leaned back against the counter and cupped Alex’s neck with her hands, moaning softly into the kiss. Alex slotted her leg between Sam’s, forcing Sam’s legs apart. She moved her hands forward from Sam’s hips and unbuttoned her jeans and pushed down the zipper.

“Alex,” Sam breathed out, gasping as Alex’s lips moved to her neck, licking and sucking.

Alex slipped her hand inside Sam’s panties, rubbing softly back and forth. Sam’s legs shuddered and she moved one hand behind her to grip the counter. Alex tightened her hold around Sam’s hip with one arm to steady her while keeping up her movement between Sam’s legs with her other hand.

“I’ve got you,” Alex said, moving her lips back to Sam’s. Sam moaned into their kiss as Alex slid two fingers inside of her, rubbing her clit with her palm as she used her fingers to rub back and forth on a very sensitive spot.

“That feels so good,” Sam moaned out, her entire body beginning to tremble.

Alex kept at it and eventually moved her thumb over Sam’s clit. She rubbed back and forth quickly, bringing Sam over the edge.

“Fuck, Alex, oh god,” Sam moaned out, her body taut, her hand clinging to Alex’s shoulder to keep on her feet.

“You’re so fucking hot when you cum for me,” Alex said, rubbing and thrusting through Sam’s orgasm, drawing it out.

Finally, Alex slowed down as Sam shuddered and melted into her, resting her head on Alex’s shoulder and trying to regain a normal breathing pace. Alex pulled her hand out and held Sam closely for a few moments then turned her head and found Sam’s lips for a soft kiss.

“Your turn?” Sam asked, grinning softly.

“I can’t,” Alex said, smiling softly, “I have to go.”

Alex released Sam’s hold and moved to wash her hands at the sink. Sam buttoned up her pants and looked at Alex with a pout.

“Really?” Sam asked, “Do you have to?”

“I do,” Alex chuckled.

“But I hate for you to leave without me getting a chance to…,” Sam said, “You know.”

“Babe, I’m completely satisfied right now,” Alex said, then she chuckled, “Well, almost completely.”

“Next time, I’ll make up for it,” Sam said, pulling Alex close again.

“When can I see you again?” Alex asked.

“Monday?” Sam asked.

“Can we talk this weekend?” Alex asked.

“Of course,” Sam said, “And I don’t think I’ll wait too long to talk to Ruby about us – I mean it looks like we will be dating – right?”

Alex stepped back and looked at the floor then looked at her watch.

“Alex, what is it?” Sam asked, unsure if she had overstepped the bounds of their new relationship.

“I have to talk to you about something before you tell Ruby anything,” Alex said, wishing she had more time.

“Okay, you’re scaring me a little,” Sam said, hesitantly. Alex took a deep breath.

“My last relationship ended because I found out that she didn’t want to have kids,” Alex said, “I know you’ve already been through it with Ruby, and maybe that’s enough for you but I want a family. I want to have at least one kid, maybe more. So, if that’s not something you want…”

“Alex, stop,” Sam said, looking tenderly at her then stepping close and taking her in her arms, “I’m very open to more children. I’ll never regret having Ruby, even as hard as it was but I’d love to share parenthood with a partner.”

“Okay, thank god,” Alex said, letting out a deep breath and making Sam chuckle. Sam brought their lips together again in a short sweet kiss.

“Then I’ll see you Monday?” Sam asked.

“Definitely,” Alex answered.

***************************

Sam and Ruby arrived at Lena’s house and walked into the den. Lori was standing with her hands crossed, looking sullenly at Lena, who was holding a crayon in her hand. On the wall, was a red oblong shape and a few lines. Sam had to turn her back to them to keep Lori from seeing her laugh. Ruby looked at Lena with her eyes wide.

“Someone decided that it was a good idea to draw on the wall while I was trying to put on makeup,” Lena said, straining to keep any modicum of calm in her voice.

“Do you have any magic erasers?” Sam asked, turning back around and looking at Lena, trying to cool the situation.

“Yes, in the pantry,” Lena said.

“Lori, you’re going to help me clean this up,” Sam said, scooping the child in her arms, “You know better than to write on the wall. Lena, go finish. I’ve got this.”

Lena looked at Sam thankfully and went into her bathroom to finish applying makeup. Ruby stayed with Sam and Lori and Lena could hear them instructing Lori how to clean up and explaining why she should never write on the walls again. Lena took a deep breath and thought about how lucky she was to have them there to help her.

Lena put on her last bit of lip gloss and walked back out into the den. She found the wall cleaned off completely. Sam leaned close to Lori and whispered in her ear. Lori nodded and walked over to her mother and held her arms out. Lena scooped her up.

“I’m sorry, momma,” Lori said, nuzzling into Lena.

“It’s okay, baby,” Lena said, “Just please don’t do that again. Now, will you all help me decide what to wear?”

“Yeah, let’s pick something sexy,” Ruby said, giggling.

“What does that mean?” Lori asked.

Lena rolled her eyes at Ruby as Sam gave her a harsh stare.

“Nothing, darling,” Lena said, “Ruby wants me to look nice.”

They walked into the room and looked at the blouses Lena had placed on the bed.

“Do you know where you’re going?” Sam asked.

“We’re staying at Kara’s place rather than going out,” Lena answered, “I guess she’s cooking me dinner.”

“That’s sweet,” Sam said, looking over the blouses, “But, Ruby was kind of right, these look like you’re going to a church social. What’s with all the floral prints?”

Ruby chuckled and Lena shook her head.

“I don’t want to be too forward,” Lena said.

“Let me check out the closet,” Sam said. Sam and Ruby moved into the closet and Lena placed Lori down on the floor.

“How come I can’t go with you?” Lori asked.

“Lori, I’ve explained this a hundred times already,” Lena said, “Tonight is for adults only.”

Ruby walked out of the closet and noticed Lori pouting.

“Hey, you wanna go play with me while they get ready?” Ruby asked.

Lori brightened up and grinned as Ruby took her hand and began to lead her out of Lena’s room.

“Thank you, Ruby,” Lena said, the gratitude clear in her voice.

“Okay, let’s get to it,” Sam said, holding up two choices, both with much lower cut necklines but neither one too showy.

“I guess the green one,” Lena said, taking it from Sam.

“Good choice, that one brings out your eyes,” Sam said, “And wear those booties with a little more heel.”

“If you say so,” Lena said, grinning, “I’m not even sure this is a date.”

“Look, this outfit could go clearly either way,” Sam said, as Lena slipped on the clothes and checked herself in the mirror.

“How’s it look?” Lena said, turning to check her back in the mirror.

“Perfect,” Sam said, “Now get going, you don’t want to be late.”

“Should I bring a bottle of wine?” Lena asked, walking to her wine refrigerator and pulling out bottles.

“Absolutely,” Sam answered, smiling, “And remember, we can always sleep here if things go a certain way…”

“I’m not sleeping there,” Lena said, shaking her head and raising an eyebrow, “But I’m not entirely against sleeping with her.”

“That’s my girl,” Sam answered, laughing.

********************

“Okay, the table is set, the food is warm in the oven,” Alex called out, walking into Kara’s bedroom, “The salads are on the counter.”

“Is this okay?” Kara asked, leaning on one crutch as she turned, “I can’t wear any shoes besides sneakers and it’s messing up my whole look.”

“Here, sit,” Alex instructed. Kara sat on the edge of her bed and Alex knelt down. She fooled with the bottom of Kara’s jeans until she got the cuffs folded just right. “And you maybe need a belt.”

Kara loosely tucked in her blousy cotton t-shirt and put on the belt Alex took from her closet. She looked at herself in the mirror again, much happier.

“Okay, so I can either use one crutch or the cane,” Kara said, shaking her head, clearly irritated with either choice.

“Which one works better?” Alex asked, “You’ll do better that way.”

“The crutch,” Kara sighed out.

They walked back into the den and Kara looked at the room. Alex had lit a vanilla scented candle and put some flowers on the table. She had a pitcher filled with water on the counter next to a bottle of wine, a corkscrew and two glasses. Everything looked perfect.

“Alex, this looks great,” Kara said, “thank you.”

“Okay, I’m headed to mom’s,” Alex said, “I’m gonna Uber so I can drink some of her expensive Scotch with dinner. I won’t come home until you text me a green light – and I can always sleep there.”

“I don’t think that’ll be necessary,” Kara said, chuckling.

“Just sayin…” Alex said, grinning as she walked out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - Kara opens up to Lena


	14. Chapter 14 - the first date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys - I'm fine, no worries. I had a bad case of writer's block yesterday... I've been churning it out and I knew what I wanted to happen but I couldn't seem to get going! Anyway, better today, so here's the next chapter!

Lena took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Kara opened the door and moved back, careful to keep her balance on one crutch. Lena walked in with a smile then noticed the walking aid.

“Kara, you’re hurt,” Lena said, her voice concerned, “What happened?”

“Come in, let’s get settled,” Kara said, shutting the door, “What’ve you got there?”

“I brought a Pinot Noir,” Lena said, “I wasn’t sure what we were having. Kara, how did you cook – you shouldn’t have.”

“I didn’t,” Kara said, chuckling, “I ordered from Lorenzo’s. Alex set everything up.”

“Should I open this?” Lena asked, noticing that Kara had wine and glasses set out.

“Absolutely,” Kara said, smiling, “If we don’t get to mine, we can save it for another time.”

Lena grabbed the corkscrew and started working on the bottle. She looked up at Kara and gave her a soft smile.

“We could have done this at my place,” Lena said, handing Kara a glass then filling her own.

“I wanted to do something for you,” Kara said, “And to explain everything.”

“Okay,” Lena said, taking a sip of the wine.

“But do you mind if we have a nice dinner first?” Kara asked, “Before I get into this whole injury thing. It’s been a long week.”

“Of course, what can I do to help?” Lena asked.

“Well, we have two salads to start – caprese and Ceasar,” Kara said, pointing to the salads on the counter and the plates next to them. “I wasn’t sure what you liked so I ordered a bunch of stuff.”

“Which do you prefer?” Lena asked, walking over to the serving area.

“I’m going to have some of both,” Kara said, smiling.

“I’ll do the same,” Lena said, “these look wonderful.”

Lena plated a bit of the salads for each of them and they sat to begin the meal.

“Salute,” Lena said, raising her glass.

“Do you speak Italian?” Kara asked.

“Heavens, no,” Lena answered, giggling, “I just know how to do ‘cheers’ in a bunch of languages.”

“So just the really important stuff,” Kara said, chuckling.

Lena took a bite of the tomato and fresh mozzarella and made a satisfied humming noise, “This is delicious.”

“I worked really hard ordering it over the phone,” Kara teased.

“Where is Lorenzo’s?” Lena asked, “I’m still finding my way around Midvale.”

“It’s downtown. Do you know where the planetarium is?” Kara asked.

“I do,” Lena said, “I’ve been wanting to bring Lori there, but I haven’t gotten around to it.”

“Lorenzo’s is right down the block from there,” Kara said, “I’d love to go with you guys. I know a little bit about the stars.”

“Is there anything you don’t know?” Lena asked, smiling, “I don’t think I’ve stumped you on anything yet.”

“I don’t speak any foreign languages either,” Kara answered, chuckling, “I’m not even sure on the ‘cheers’ thing.”

Lena laughed as she continued eating. She looked around the apartment, noticing the eclectic mix of artwork and pictures.

“Is this all Alex’s stuff or is some of it yours?” Lena asked, motioning to the den.

“It’s mostly Alex’s,” Kara said, “But some of mine is mixed in – that’s why it’s a little hodgepodge. I wanted to keep my stuff packed up, but Alex insisted it would feel more like home if I hung some of my pictures.”

“Where is she tonight?” Lena asked.

“She’s having dinner and hanging out with our mom,” Kara said, “What about Lori?”

“Sam and Ruby are at my house with her,” Lena answered, “She asked me about a thousand time why she couldn’t come. She seems to have taken a liking to you since the festival.”

“I had a great time with her too,” Kara said, grinning softly.

When they finished their salads, Kara asked Lena to pull the entrees out of the oven. Lena opened the oven door and looked at Kara and started laughing. Kara smiled at the sound of amusement and carefully moved closer.

“Kara, there’s enough food here for an army,” Lena said, still chuckling, “Even you can’t eat this much.”

“I didn’t know what you liked so I ordered four entrees,” Kara said, “It won’t go to waste. Me and Alex will eat the leftovers.”

“My goodness, let’s see,” Lena said, opening up the dishes, “Lasagna, chicken parmesan, veal piccata and shrimp scampi… it all looks so good.”

“I’m going to take a little of everything,” Kara said, grinning with her large dinner plate in hand. “You serve yourself first.”

Lena spooned out a bit of the veal and shrimp dishes and placed her plate on the table. “Can I help you?” she asked.

“Yeah, that might be better,” Kara answered, handing Lena the plate, “I want it all.”

Lena grinned and served Kara a bit of each dish and placed it at her spot. They sat back down and started to dig in.

“Okay, this is so good,” Lena said, chewing, “I don’t know how Lorenzo ended up in Midvale but I’m sure glad he did.”

Kara chuckled and swallowed her bite, “Lorenzo is really in there, every day. I think his parents came here from Italy and he uses all of their recipes.”

They chatted happily about food and other things to do around town. Kara told Lena about some of her favorite restaurants, reminding her about Mike’s place as her absolute top choice. They drank more wine and enjoyed a leisurely paced meal, comfortable in each other’s company.

When they were done, they put away the leftovers and Lena insisted on putting the dishes into the dishwasher over Kara’s objections. It only took a couple of minutes, with Lena teasingly rolling her eyes at Kara and ignoring her pleas to leave them in the sink. Once done they took their wine glasses and moved to the couch. Kara sat first and Lena took her crutch and leaned it on the edge of the couch where Kara could easily reach it if she needed it. Lena then sat, leaving a bit of space between them but not a wide berth.

“So, you gonna tell me why you’re on crutches?” Lena asked, “I’ve been worried about you all week.”

“I didn’t mean to make you worry,” Kara said, “I’m sorry about that.”

“It’s okay,” Lena said, smiling softly, “You’ve more than made up for it with that wonderful meal.”

“It’s kind of a long story,” Kara said, “And it’s not easy for me to talk about.”

Lena looked at Kara softly and put down her wine glass. She leaned in a little closer and looked Kara directly in the eyes.

“You don’t need to talk to me about anything you’re not comfortable with, Kara,” Lena said, her voice gentle.

“The thing is, since we’ve met, I’ve had so much fun being with you,” Kara said, “And I think part of it was that you didn’t know anything about me – about what I’ve been through. When I talked to you it was always just light and fun, and I’ve really needed that.”

“You’ve certainly brightened my time since I’ve moved here as well,” Lena said.

“I think now that we’ve gotten closer, it’s time for me to tell you,” Kara said, “This won’t be the last time I deal with this.” Kara motioned to her leg.

“Kara, I’ve noticed that you favor one side, even the way you carry your painting supplies,” Lena said, “And you’ve certainly had some pain when I’ve been present. I saw Alex immediately take Lori from you at the festival for the piggyback ride. I’d much rather know and be able to help you if you need it.”

Kara took a deep breath and took a sip of wine. She put down her glass and looked at Lena.

“After graduation from Stanford I went to work for Lockheed Martin at the NASA Space Center in National City,” Kara said, “I was doing research with reduced gravity aircrafts at first. Then for a while I was an aquanaut in an underwater habitat for NASA’s Extreme Environment Mission Operations. The whole time there I was working and waiting – hoping to become a part of the astronaut program.”

“Impressive,” Lena said, her tone clearly interested.

“About three years ago I got selected to Astronaut Group 23 for the International Space Station. There were seven of us – two women and five men. My best friend, Winn, was chosen too.”

“Kara, that’s incredible,” Lena said, her voice filled with awe.

“We went through all the training, I can’t begin to tell you all the hours I spent learning about the engineering and operations of the space station,” Kara said, “It was fascinating. And there was the physical training, which was intense to say the least.”

“I can only imagine,” Lena said, listening intensely.

“The time came to announce who the next astronauts would be to go up,” Kara said, “And me and Winn were picked. I was only 29 years old, not the youngest ever but pretty darn close. We were over the moon – no pun intended.”

Lena grinned and rolled her eyes and Kara continued.

“One day we had some really tough training. Winn and I were leaving work and I was craving ice cream,” Kara said, her voice cracking slightly. 

She paused and looked up, trying to gain her composure. Lena moved closer and took Kara’s hand in hers. Kara looked into Lena’s eyes and saw such compassion that she nearly burst into tears. Lena gave Kara’s hand a gentle squeeze and Kara took a deep breath.

“Winn jumped into the car with me and we headed toward the ice cream shop,” Kara said, looking down at her lap as she continued. “That’s the last thing I remember. I woke up four days later in the hospital. Alex had to tell me what happened. There was a drunk driver – at fucking six in the evening. I was stopped at a red light. He barreled into the back of us and pushed my car into the intersection. We were hit again by traffic crossing the light. Winn was killed instantly. The doctors said it was a miracle I survived.” 

Kara paused and looked up. Lena was looking at Kara intently. Her eyes were filled with unshed tears and she was gently rubbing Kara’s hand with her thumb. Lena stayed quiet sensing Kara wasn’t finished.

“All that work, all the things we had to do that were dangerous and hard,” Kara said, shaking her head, her voice quivering, “And it all ended because I wanted some ice cream. I lost my best friend. I lost my dream of going into space. I lost everything.”

Kara succumbed to her emotions and felt the tears falling down her cheeks. She felt Lena’s arms surround her and pull her close and she let herself relax into the embrace. Lena held Kara tightly, gently rubbing her back, seeking to give her any comfort that she could. Lena had been through quite a bit of trauma herself, but nothing as dramatic as what happened to Kara. Her heart broke for this woman she found herself growing close to.

“I’m so sorry, Kara,” Lena said, softly.

They sat cuddled into one another for a few moments until Kara pulled away and grabbed a tissue from the side table. She wiped her face and looked up at Lena.

“I don’t talk about this a lot,” Kara said.

“I guess not,” Lena said, gently, “It has to be very hard for you to talk about something so difficult.”

“I wish I could put it all behind me,” Kara said, “But it’s changed my life entirely, and I’m still trying to heal. I had a vertical shear of my pelvis that caused internal bleeding. My femur was broken along with my ankle. I had a lower spine injury and a severe concussion. They rushed me into surgery and had to open me up to stop the internal bleeding. They put me in a medically induced coma and told Eliza and Alex I might not live and that even if I did, I might not walk again.”

“Oh, Kara,” Lena sighed out, taking Kara’s hand back in hers.

“I’ve spent more than a year rehabbing and going to therapy,” Kara said, “That day you saw me in the diner – that was the one-year anniversary of the accident. I had driven up into the mountains to think and ended up falling asleep and staying all night. Alex didn’t know where I was, and she was worried sick. I think that might have been rock bottom for me. I had stopped seeing my therapist and going to physical therapy – it was a dangerous path. But I decided I wanted to live, and I needed to figure out a way to move forward.”

They sat quietly for a moment, both deep in thought.

“Kara, I’m not sure what to say,” Lena said softly, “Except that I’m so thankful you’re still here.”

“I am too,” Kara said, her voice lifting a bit, “And I have been feeling better. I overdid it at the Festival. I think I was distracted because for the first time in a very long time I was really having fun.”

“Please promise you’ll tell me if you’re having problems from now on,” Lena said softly, “I’d like to be there for you.”

“I hate feeling weak,” Kara said, her voice cracking again.

“You’re not weak, Kara,” Lena said, her voice insistent, “You’re injured and you’re recovering. That’s not something you have to do alone. Wouldn’t this week have been better if I had brought you lunch and watched some Netflix with you?”

Kara felt the grin forming on her face and she looked at Lena, who was smiling back at her.

“Yeah, that would have made it better,” Kara said.

“I thought I might have done something wrong,” Lena said, sighing.

“I’m sorry,” Kara said, “I had such a good time with you at the Festival, and when I woke up the next day feeling so physically drained and hurting so much – it got the better of me.”

“I had a wonderful time too, Kara,” Lena said, “Well, except for the vomit part.”

They both laughed and Kara sighed deeply.

“I feel better, talking to you about it,” Kara said, her voice sincere, “It’s not that I was trying to hide anything from you. I guess you can tell how hard it is for me to think about all that’s happened.”

“I’m touched that you feel close enough to me to tell me,” Lena said, caressing Kara’s hand again.

Kara looked down at their intertwined hands then looked back up at Lena. She wanted so much to lean forward and kiss her. She could feel the tension in the air between them. They were just inches apart.

“Lena…” Kara said, her voice just above a whisper.

She was interrupted as Lena leaned forward, bringing her hand up and placing it gently on Kara’s neck. She felt Lena’s lips tentatively brush against hers. Kara leaned in and sealed the kiss, softly placing her hand on Lena’s hip to pull her closer. The kiss was soft and sweet and when Lena began to pull back Kara chased her with her lips to bring them together again. This time there was a soft swirl of tongues and Lena let out a short, soft moan. When they parted Kara could feel the grin forming on her face.

“If I knew you’d do that, I’d have told you the story a long time ago,” Kara said, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter - Lena and Kara's date continues... no hints, you'll just have to wonder


	15. Chapter 15 - the first date part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date continues

They pulled back from the kiss.

“If I knew you’d do that, I’d have told you the story a long time ago,” Kara said, smiling.

“I’ve been wanting to do it for quite a while myself,” Lena answered, chuckling.

“Really?” Kara asked, feeling her face flush as Lena gently rubbed the back of her neck.

Lena didn’t bother to answer with words, she just leaned in for another kiss. Kara shifted positions a little to get a better angle and let her tongue run along Lena’s lip, seeking entrance. Lena let her hand run down Kara’s side and settle near her hip as their kisses became more urgent. They were trading soft moans as they both felt their want for one another. Lena gently slipped her hand along the bottom hem of Kara’s shirt. 

Kara suddenly felt a sensation of panic run through her and she pulled back. Lena stilled herself and took a deep breath.

“I’m sorry, I got a little carried away,” Lena said, moving her hand back onto her lap.

“So did I,” Kara said, taking a deep breath, “It’s not that I don’t want to, Lena. I’m just… I’m not ready.”

Kara wasn’t sure what was happening in her own mind. She had wanted Lena since the first day she saw her in the park playing with Lori. She had fantasized about being with her more times than she would ever admit. Yet, now she had the chance and she couldn’t do it. She could feel herself blushing and she looked down at her lap. She felt Lena’s hand gently on her chin, forcing her to look at her.

“Kara, darling,” Lena said, “We can take our time. There’s no rush. Hell, it’s been more than three years for me – what’s a little longer?”

Kara couldn’t help but chuckle, “Yeah, it’s been a little while for me too, and with my body the way it is right now…”

“I would never, ever pressure you,” Lena said, softly, “And it’s been an emotional night.”

“Yeah,” Kara said, then she looked up at Lena with a grin, “Over three years, really?”

“Shut up!” Lena said, playfully swatting Kara’s arm and making them both laugh.

“I guess you did have a baby to deal with,” Kara said, grinning, “I’ll give you a pass.”

Lena sighed and looked at Kara a little more seriously, “Kara, I don’t know exactly where we’ll go from here, but you do understand that Lori is my first priority, right? I’m not sure what that means for me and a dating relationship. This is uncharted territory.”

“Of course, Lena,” Kara said immediately, “I wouldn’t expect anything else. I mean, I hope we can find some time for just the two of us every now and then but I understand that you’re a mom and Lori is most important.”

“And you’re okay with that?” Lena asked.

“Yeah, I am,” Kara said, “I don’t know where this is going either, but I’ve always wanted to have a family one day. This might not be the most traditional route, but if I’ve learned anything it’s that life doesn’t really go how you plan it.”

“Isn’t that the truth,” Lena said, “I never planned to get pregnant. I never even planned to sleep with a man.” Lena chuckled and Kara looked at her quizzically.

“So what happened?” Kara asked softly.

“In college I had two really close friends – Sam and Jack Spheer,” Lena said, taking a deep breath. “Jack and I had nearly all of our classes together. He was brilliant and charming and the three of us were pretty inseparable – four if you count Ruby.”

Kara immediately recognized the name. She knew Jack Spheer had been killed in a laboratory accident in National City. His death was widely reported and everyone in the science community was shocked and saddened. Kara had never met him, but she knew his work and she remembered hearing of his death.

“Jack Spheer,” Kara sighed out, “I remember.”

“Yes, his death was all over the news,” Lena said, “As brilliant as he was, he made one really stupid mistake and it cost him his life. We had argued just a week before about his experiments with nanotechnology. He knew they were dangerous, but he thought he had it under control. As much as I loved him, his ego was huge.”

“So, you two were involved?” Kara asked.

“No, Jack didn’t even know I was pregnant when he died,” Lena said, “I had only figured it out a few days earlier and hadn’t worked up the courage to tell him yet.”

“Hang on,” Kara said. She leaned forward and grabbed the wine and topped off their glasses. Lena looked at her thankfully and took a sip before continuing.

“I was working at LuthorCorp at the time. Sam was living here in Midvale so it was just me and Jack. We hung around a lot. He knew I was gay. We were just friends,” Lena said. “Things started to sour between me and Lex and I was miserable. Jack was having his own family issues. His parents are awful people and he was mostly estranged from them, but when he started making money, they came around looking to get some of it for themselves. We were commiserating one night over a bottle of whiskey. We got so drunk. We were both lonely. I honestly still can’t believe I did it, but I just wanted to feel something, I think. I wanted to feel loved – and I was blotto. He was too. We were both consenting and willing. It was stupid.”

Lena paused and took another bit sip.

“What happened the next day?” Kara asked, a small grimace on her face.

“We both laughed it off,” Lena said, “I was embarrassed. I think he was too. We both vowed it was just the alcohol and that was it. We didn’t discuss it again. I told Sam. She was stunned. She was even more stunned when I called her a month later and told her I was pregnant.”

“You must have been shocked too,” Kara said.

“I was,” Lena said, “But I knew right away I wanted the baby. Somehow, it felt like it was meant to be. I was working up a speech to let Jack know and then the accident happened, and he was gone. I was devastated.”

“Gosh, Lena, I’m so sorry,” Kara said, reaching over and intertwining their fingers again.

“I never told his family,” Lena said, “I figured my baby already had to deal with one dysfunctional group and that was enough. I told Lillian and Lex that I planned the whole thing and that I had been artificially inseminated. They thought I was crazy, but that was par for the course. Only Sam knows that Jack is the father. And now you.”

“Spheer Industries had to be worth a fortune,” Kara said, “That money should be Lori’s.”

“Believe me, if I had needed the money my choice might have been different,” Lena said, “Thank god, that wasn’t an issue. I’ll tell Lori who they are when she’s old enough to understand and she can reach out to them if she wants.”

“You’re a great mom, Lena,” Kara said, “I’m sure your choice is what’s best for her.”

“Sometimes I feel like I’m doing okay,” Lena said, “Sometimes it’s really hard.”

“Go in my room,” Kara said, pointing to the doorway, “Look by the mirror.”

“Okay,” Lena said, looking confused as she got up. 

Lena walked into Kara’s room and walked to her dresser. Tucked into the corner of the mirror was a sheet of paper. It was the drawing Lori had given Kara the first day they saw her at the diner. Lena’s eyes immediately welled with tears. She was smiling as she wiped at her eyes and walked back into the den and plopped down next to Kara.

“You kept it,” Lena said, her voice cracking.

“I didn’t realize when I stuck it there how much it would come to mean to me later,” Kara said, “At the time I just thought it was so pure and so sweet that a little girl would want me to feel better. I stuck it on the mirror to remind myself to cheer up when I was feeling down. Now I can look at it and think of you and of Lori – so it’s even better.”

“I’m going to kiss you again,” Lena said, grinning.

“Bring it on,” Kara answered, leaning in and smiling into the kiss. She pulled back and looked at Lena. “I’m not ready to do much more but I think we could be a little more comfortable.”

Kara reached and threw a couple of pillows off the sofa then leaned back and pulled Lena along with her. They ended up laying on the couch, snuggled into one another. Kara leaned in and they spent the next half hour languidly kissing and cuddling. Finally, Lena leaned back and looked down at her watch.

“Kara, I wish I could do this all night,” Lena said softly, “But I need to get home.”

“Okay, so when can I see you again?” Kara asked, making Lena chuckle.

“Sam and I have brunch on Sundays at my house with the girls,” Lena said, “Would you like to join us?”

“I don’t want to intrude or anything,” Kara said, sounding unsure. Lena looked at Kara softly.

“Do you want this?” Lena asked, pointing back and forth between them.

“Definitely,” Kara answered, smiling.

“So do I,” Lena said, “Come to brunch.”

“Okay,” Kara answered.

They sat up and Kara pulled Lena in for one last kiss before she gathered her purse and turned to leave.

“Eleven o’clock, Sunday morning,” Lena said.

“I’ll be there,” Kara said.

Lena left and Kara sat on her couch smiling ear to ear. She grabbed her phone and texted Alex to come home. She was still sitting on the couch when Alex walked in twenty minutes later. Alex went to sit on the couch then hesitated.

“You didn’t have sex on here, did you?” Alex teased.

“No, shut up,” Kara said, chuckling.

“I can tell by the look on your face things went well,” Alex said, “Spill.”

“First we had dinner,” Kara said, “I asked her if I could explain everything after and she was fine with that. Lorenzo’s was great and dinner was fun then we came and sat down, and I told her everything.”

“Really, just like that?” Alex asked.

“Yeah, once I started talking, I realized how much I wanted her know,” Kara said, “She needed to know so that we could get closer.”

“How did it go?” Alex asked.

“I cried a little,” Kara said, “And she listened and comforted me, and she told me she was thankful that I’m still here.”

“That’s sweet,” Alex said softly.

“And then she kissed me,” Kara said, grinning.

“Finally!” Alex said, chuckling.

“And then we started kissing some more,” Kara said.

“You can probably stop there,” Alex said, smirking.

“No, nothing happened,” Kara sighed, “I chickened out.”

“Kara, it’s not about chickening out,” Alex said seriously, shaking her head, “If you’re not ready then she needs to respect that. You’ve got a lot going on, physically and emotionally.”

“Alex, relax, she was wonderful about it,” Kara said, “She didn’t pressure me at all. We got to talking again and she told me about Lori’s father and how he died – I’ll tell you about that later – and then we spent another half hour making out like a couple of horny teenagers. It was great.”

Alex laughed and Kara chuckled, and Alex draped her arm over Kara’s shoulder and pulled her close.

“I’m happy for you,” Alex said, “And I like Lena.”

“I’m going to her house for brunch on Sunday,” Kara said happily.

“Good,” Alex said, “I like seeing you excited about something.”

“I like feeling excited about something,” Kara said.

“I’m beat,” Alex said, standing, “Come on, let me help you get settled so we can both get some rest.”

Kara settled in bed and thought about her night. She fell asleep feeling more peaceful than she had in a very long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - brunch and making more plans
> 
> I know, I know, I'm dragging out the slow burn with Lena and Kara... I'll get there eventually and hopefully it will be worth the wait!


	16. Chapter 16 - Brunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brunch

Lena drove home from her date, smiling the whole way. She walked into her house, being careful to stay quiet and not wake Lori. Sam and Ruby were on the couch, watching a movie. Sam immediately grabbed the remote and turned it off.

“How did it go?” Sam asked, buoyed by the clear grin on Lena’s face.

“It was really great,” Lena said, with a happy sigh. She kicked off her shoes and sat down on the loveseat and pulled her feet up underneath her. “How was Lori?”

“She was fine,” Ruby said, waving off the question, “We want to hear about your date.”

Sam giggled and Lena looked at Ruby and grinned.

“You are just like your mother,” Lena said, smiling at Ruby.

“So, tell us!” Sam said.

“Well, I was surprised when I got there to see Kara limping around using a crutch,” Lena said.

“Oh, please tell me she wasn’t actually stuck under a rock,” Sam said, raising an eyebrow.

“Shush, Sam,” Lena said, grinning, “I asked her what happened, but she wanted to eat first and relax. She ordered from Lorenzo’s – have you been there?”

“I love Lorenzo’s,” Ruby said excitedly, “Mom took me there on my birthday!”

“The food was incredible, and we had a lovely dinner,” Lena said, “And then we sat on the couch and spent a lot of time talking about ourselves. Kara was in a serious accident last year. Her car was hit by a drunk driver and she was badly injured. Her best friend was killed.”

“Oh my god,” Sam said, her voice soft and filled with concern.

“She still suffers from the injuries sometimes,” Lena said, “And she’s been hurting since the festival last weekend.”

“That sucks,” Ruby said, matter-of-factly.

“Ruby, you know I hate when you say that,” Sam chided.

“Sorry,” Ruby said, then she added quietly, “But it does.”

“Anyway,” Lena said, before Sam could correct Ruby further, “She’s still healing and sometimes it gets very painful. Now that I know what’s going on, she can be more open to letting me help her when she needs it.”

“That’s good,” Sam said, “Alex seems so protective of Kara – now I understand why.”

“I told her a bit about my life as well,” Lena said, “About Jack.”

“You told her?” Sam said, her mouth agape. Sam knew that Lena never talked about Lori’s father with anyone.

“Yes, she’s already a close friend and now that our relationship is changing, I wanted her to know,” Lena said.

“So, is she your girlfriend?” Ruby asked, grinning.

“We didn’t label it,” Lena said, chuckling, “But I guess so.”

“Did you kiss?” Ruby asked, giggling.

“Ruby, that’s rude!” Sam said, smiling then looking at Lena, “Did you?”

Lena laughed at Sam’s foolishness then nodded, feeling the blush on her face, “Yes, we kissed. And it was very nice. Also, I invited her to brunch on Sunday. I hope you guys don’t mind.”

“Not at all,” Sam answered happily.

“Are you going to invite Alex?” Ruby asked, looking at Sam.

The question caught Sam off guard and her mind went blank for a moment. “Umm…” she said, looking at Lena with an expression pleading for help.

“Mom, I know you guys have something going on,” Ruby huffed out, “I’m not stupid. You were flirting with each other at the Harvest Festival and she calls you, like, every night.”

“Okay, so, how do you feel about it?” Sam asked, sounding unsure.

“I like Alex,” Ruby said, “She’s nice. And every time she calls you get a big smile.”

Sam draped her arm around Ruby and pulled her in for a side hug.

“I like her too,” Sam said, “But I wanted to make sure you were okay with me dating her before I invited her to join us for anything.”

“I think you should invite her,” Ruby said decisively.

They chatted for a few minutes before Ruby and Sam gathered their things and headed home. Lena checked on Lori then climbed into bed, still smiling.

***************************

“Alex, come on, I don’t want to be late,” Kara pleaded, looking at her watch.

“Calm down,” Alex said, walking out of her bedroom and sitting on the couch to pull on her boots. “We’re not late. And you know, it’s fine to show up at 11:05. Jeez.”

Kara threw Alex’s jacket at her and opened the door. Alex huffed and pulled on her jacket and shook her head at Kara as they walked out. Kara had decided to bring her cane along as she didn’t need the crutch to get around anymore. She was still sore and limping, but the cane worked well enough and it was easier to put to the side. She could walk a few steps at a time without any help. She climbed into the car and buckled in.

“This is the first time we’ve ever been on a double date,” Alex said, smiling as she pulled out onto the road.

“And with kids, to boot,” Kara said, making Alex chuckle.

“Gotta admit, it’s a little weird,” Alex replied, grinning.

“Did Sam tell you how Ruby reacted when she told her that you guys are dating?” Kara asked.

“She didn’t tell her,” Alex answered, “Ruby figured it out. She knew we were talking on the phone every night.”

“Smart kid,” Kara said, “She’s okay with it, though?”

“Yep, Sam said she was happy about it,” Alex said, smiling.

They made a stop at the coffee house and Alex jumped out to get the fresh croissants she had pre-ordered. They pulled up to Lena’s a few minutes later and Alex turned off the car.

“What a cute house,” Alex said immediately, stepping out of the car.

“I know, I love it,” Kara said, “And it’s great inside too.”

Kara paused at the stairs and handed Alex the cane. She held the banister to make her way up then took the cane back. Alex knocked on the door and Ruby answered almost immediately.

“Hi!” Ruby said happily, holding the door open for them to come in. 

“Hey, Ruby,” Alex said, smiling at the girl.

“Come on in,” Sam shouted from the kitchen. She was next to Lena, helping with the preparations. She turned and walked out into the living area and grinned widely at Alex.

“Are those the croissants you’ve been raving about?” Sam asked.

“Yep, wait til you taste them,” Alex said, “I can’t believe you’ve never been to The Grind.”

“Isn’t that the place with the Kona coffee?” Lena asked, walking out into the living area with Lori trailing behind her. They were wearing matching green aprons with white ruffled edges. Kara put her hand over her mouth, stifling her giggles.

“I can get you one too if you want,” Sam teased, looking at Kara, “She bought them a while back for me and Ruby too, but we wanted to have at least one ounce of dignity when you arrived.”

“They’re adorable,” Kara said, approaching Lena. She wanted to kiss her, but she knew it wouldn’t be appropriate, so she gave her a warm hug. “And yes, The Grind has the good coffee too.”

Lori walked over and clung to Lena’s leg, looking a little unsure about the addition of the new people to Sunday brunch. Lena had explained that they were coming, and Lori was initially excited about it, but she seemed a little overwhelmed by the crowd. Lena looked down and pulled Lori up into her arms.

“Lori, you remember Kara and Alex, right?” Lena asked.

Lori nodded as she nuzzled into Lena and held her tightly. 

“Is Penguin coming to brunch?” Kara asked, seriously.

Lori giggled and wriggled in Lena’s arms. Lena put her down and Lori ran into her room. She returned immediately holding Penguin in her arms, grinning. Kara stepped forward and saw Lori move back behind Lena again. Lori was looking at Kara’s cane, clearly unsure.

“Are you worried about this thing?” Kara asked, holding up the cane.

Lori nodded and Lena looked at her with exasperation, “Lori, I told you Kara has a boo boo on her leg, and she needs a little help walking right now.”

“Actually, I don’t really need it in here,” Kara said, “I only need it for longer walks now. Hopefully, I’ll be rid of it entirely by the end of this week.” Kara leaned the cane against the door jamb and walked back toward Lena, barely limping.

“How about if Kara helps us scramble the eggs,” Lena said, picking Lori up again and motioning with her head for Kara to follow. “Let’s leave Penguin on the sofa until after we eat.”

“That’s our cue to set the table,” Sam said. Alex and Ruby followed Sam, who began grabbing out plates and utensils and giving instructions.

Lena turned on the fire under the skillet. Lori was standing on a chair at the counter, well away from the heat.

“You wanna give the eggs one more stir?” Lena asked, motioning to the bowl of eggs in front of Lori. “Kara can hold the bowl still.”

Lori smiled and nodded. Kara held on to the bowl and Lori took the whisk and furiously spun it in the eggs. She was concentrating just like she had at the rubber duck pond at the festival, with her tongue barely poking out one side of her lips. Kara glanced at Lena and they both chuckled at Lori’s persistence.

“I think that’s plenty,” Lena said, carefully taking the whisk from Lori and trying not to drip the eggs on the counter. She poured the eggs into the pan and began stirring them to scramble.

“Can I do that?” Lori asked, leaning forward a bit. Kara instinctively grabbed Lori’s waist to make sure she didn’t fall. 

“No, baby, this pan is very hot,” Lena said, “It could hurt you.”

Lori pouted and crossed her arms. Lena ignored her and looked at Kara.

“You seem to be feeling a little better,” Lena said happily.

“I am, every day is a big difference,” Kara said, sounding relieved, “I have PT on Tuesday afternoon. Hopefully I’ll get cleared to go back to a regular routine.”

“I got a boo boo on my finger one time,” Lori said, looking at Kara.

“Did you?” Kara asked, feigning concern, “What happened?”

“It got smooshed in the toilet seat,” Lori answered, looking at her hand and holding it up for Kara to see, despite the fact that it was perfectly fine.

Kara could hear Alex and Ruby giggling behind her, and she struggled to keep a straight face.

“Well, that sounds like it really must have hurt,” Kara said, nodding.

“It was a traumatic morning for sure,” Lena said, shaking her head and smiling. “Eggs are done, let’s pull everything else out of the oven and sit.”

Lena plated the eggs onto a platter and set them on the table. Sam grabbed the pot holders and pulled out a warm tray of bacon and a platter of hash browns. Alex grabbed the box of croissants and Ruby pulled a pitcher of milk and a pitcher of orange juice from the refrigerator. 

“This looks amazing,” Kara said, happily, “I love breakfast food.”

“You love all food,” Alex teased.

“Lori, do you know there’s even such a thing as breakfast tacos,” Kara said, looking at Lori.

“Momma, can we have that one time?” Lori asked, excitement in her voice.

“Sure, that sounds like a fun brunch idea,” Lena said, happily, “We’ll do it soon.”

They served out plates for everyone and dug into their food, chatting about the girl’s schools and enjoying brunch.

“Kara, how is your painting class going?” Sam asked.

“I really like it,” Kara said, “It’s been so long since I painted. I forgot how much I enjoyed it.”

“What are you painting?” Ruby asked.

“So far we haven’t done a complete work,” Kara answered, “It’s more about technique using oil-based paint. We’ve been using small canvasses to practice how to mix and blend – that sort of thing.”

“Will you do a full painting?” Lena asked.

“Yep, we should start in a couple of weeks,” Kara said, “We can choose whatever we want.”

“What are you going to paint?” Ruby asked.

“I don’t know, I haven’t thought about it yet,” Kara answered.

“You could paint a dragon,” Lori suggested, sounding hopeful.

“I’m not sure I’m good enough to paint a dragon,” Kara said, chuckling, “That sounds pretty hard.”

“I can draw a dragon really good,” Lori said, stuffing a bite of eggs in her mouth.

“She doesn’t suffer from a lack of confidence,” Lena said, looking at Kara and rolling her eyes and making them all laugh.

Ruby took a bite of her croissant and hummed as it practically melted in her mouth.

“Mom, did you taste this?” Ruby asked, “It’s so good.”

“I think there’s probably a whole stick of butter in each one,” Alex said, chuckling.

Sam took a bite and nodded, “Where is this place?”

“It’s near my apartment, not far from the south end of the park,” Alex said, “Ruby, we should go some time – they have all sorts of pastries, not just croissants.”

“Sounds good to me,” Ruby said, smiling.

Alex was finishing her plate as her cell phone rang. She looked down at it and stood from the table.

“I’m sorry, I have to take this,” Alex said, walking into the den and placing the phone to her ear. She spoke in low tones for a few minutes then came back to the group.

“I’m so sorry, but I have to go,” Alex said, looking at Sam with an apologetic gaze, “It’s a work thing.”

“It’s okay, Alex,” Sam said, standing, “I’ll walk you out.”

“Alex?” Kara said, getting up from the table and walking with them to the den, “Is everything okay?”

“Domestic dispute and the guy has a gun,” Alex whispered, “He’s holed up in the house with his girlfriend. I’ve got to go.”

“Be careful,” Kara said, giving Alex and serious stare. 

Kara turned back and walked to the table. Sam followed Alex out to porch and immediately pulled her close and gave her a quick, soft kiss.

“Come back safe, okay?” Sam said.

“I will,” Alex said, walking down the steps, “And I’m really sorry. I’ll make it up to you.”

“I’ll hold you to it,” Sam said, grinning.

She walked back inside and sat at the table and looked at Kara uneasily.

“That doesn’t happen very often,” Kara said, giving Sam a comforting look, “Really, Midvale is generally a pretty quiet town.”

“I think Alex is really cool, Mom,” Ruby said, “Maybe we can go to the bakery this week?”

“I’m not sure if you’re being serious about Alex or if you just want to try the desserts,” Sam answered, smiling.

“I do want the desserts,” Ruby said, grinning, “But it’d be fun if Alex was with us.”

“I want dessert!” Lori squealed.

“Of course, you do,” Lena answered, smiling, “Let’s get through the meal first.”

They all chuckled at Lori’s excitement and went back to their meals, even as Sam gave a sigh at the empty seat next to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - we pick up at brunch... 
> 
> Hope everyone is hanging in there and keeping up good spirits.


	17. Chapter 17 - Mulan and Alex's very hard day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brunch, Mulan and Alex

Lori was bouncing in her seat as Lena pulled the cupcakes from the counter and put one on her plate.

“Sam?” Lena asked, holding out the plate.

“God no,” Sam said, “I’m about to bust already from the croissant. Ruby and I can take ours home and eat them later.”

“Yeah, I’m pretty stuffed right now,” Ruby said.

Lori was already trying to take a bite, with the paper still around the bottom of the cupcake. Icing was smearing across her face and the cupcake was beginning to fall from her hands.

“Lori, wait!” Lena said, putting the plate down and grabbing the cupcake from her daughter.

Lori had icing smeared across one cheek and on her nose. She had an irritated expression on her face, both from failing at eating the dessert and the fact that her mother had taken it away. Sam grabbed her phone and quickly took her picture. Kara was trying to stifle her giggles. Lena took her napkin and dipped it into her water then dabbed at Lori’s face.

“You have to take the paper off first,” Lena said, “Let me help you.”

“I wanna do it myself,” Lori answered indignantly.

“You want to do everything yourself,” Lena sighed out, “But if you’d let me show you first then you’d learn how to do it right.”

Lori was turning her head from side to side, trying to avoid Lena’s cleaning. Lena let out a big huff and waited until Lori looked at her again.

“If you don’t let me clean your face, you’re not getting the cupcake back,” Lena said sternly.

Lori pouted but allowed Lena to clean her off. Lena then showed Lori how to peel off the paper and handed her the cupcake. She looked at Kara, who was still giggling a little bit at the whole thing.

“Would you like one?” Lena asked.

“They say there’s no such thing as a stupid question,” Kara said, chuckling as she reached for a cupcake, “But that comes pretty close.”

Kara peeled off the paper and took a big bite, smiling at Lori as she chewed. Lori smiled back and continued eating hers, still creating quite a mess even with the paper off the dessert. When they finished everyone began to help clean up the dishes. Lena helped Lori off her booster seat and looked over at Kara.

“Kara, why don’t you and Lori go pick the movie,” Lena said, “The remote should be on the coffee table.”

“Oh, I didn’t realize brunch came with a movie,” Kara said, grinning.

“I hope that’s okay,” Lena said, looking at Kara with an expectant smile.

“Of course,” Kara said, taking Lori’s hand, “Let’s do it.”

“No Finding Nemo,” Ruby piped up loudly, “We watched that two weeks in a row.”

“It’s my favorite,” Lori answered, walking with Kara to the sofa.

Kara sat down and Lori climbed up onto the couch. Lori sat and leaned back against the cushions. Her legs stuck out straight and barely reached the edge of the seat. She looked at Kara, waiting for her to turn on the television. Kara grabbed the remote and turned it on and began flipping through the menu of streaming channels.

“Go to Disney,” Lori instructed, making Kara chuckle.

Kara found the streaming Disney channel and began scrolling through the options. Ruby walked in and sat down to join them in the selection process while Lena and Sam finished up in the kitchen.

“I can’t wait for you to be old enough to watch the Marvel movies,” Ruby said, poking Lori’s belly and making her laugh.

Kara started scrolling and Lori watched the pictures going by, not settling on anything. She looked at Ruby for a long moment.

“Please, can we do Nemo?” Lori asked, although her tone didn’t exactly match the politeness of her word choice.

“Lori, pick something else,” Ruby insisted.

“How about Mulan?” Kara asked, her voice excited, “It’s my favorite.”

“I didn’t ever see it,” Lori said, looking at the picture on the screen.

“It has a dragon!” Kara said, her voice excited, “Except he’s a little, bitty dragon, but he’s really funny.”

“Why is he little?” Lori asked, “Is he a baby?”

“I think he’s an adult,” Kara said, sounding genuinely befuddled and making Ruby giggle.

Sam and Lena walked into the room and sat down. Lena sat beside Kara on the opposite side where Lori was sitting. Lori immediately climbed over Kara and placed herself between them.

“Lori, don’t climb over people,” Lena said, shaking her head.

“Sorry,” Lori said to Kara, adjusting her position to get comfortable snuggled against her mother.

“So, Mulan?” Kara asked hopefully.

“Okay,” Lori said.

“Good, I’ve never seen this one,” Lena said, just as relieved as Ruby at not having to watch Nemo again.

“No tacos and no Mulan,” Kara said sarcastically, shaking her head.

Lena chuckled and rolled her eyes at Kara, who giggled as she pressed the remote to start the movie. They all settled in, happily watching. Lori got very excited every time Mushu came onscreen. When Mushu placed a large, broken, stone dragon head on top of his own tiny head, Kara started to chuckle. By the time Mushu was using a fake voice to talk to the spirits, Kara, Lori and Ruby were laughing hysterically. Sam glanced at Lena and giggled. Lena couldn’t help but chuckle herself at how much Kara was genuinely enjoying the movie.

“Here comes the best part,” Kara said, as Li Shang threw the fighting sticks to the other characters.

“I love this song,” Ruby said, grinning and nodding at Kara.

“Let’s get down to business,” Kara and Ruby sang loudly, along with the character on screen, “To defeat the Huns…”

Lori stood on the sofa and began dancing. Lena immediately grabbed her and moved her to the floor. Kara stood and walked over and grabbed her cane. She began spinning it around like the fighting sticks in the movie as she continued singing, mocking the voices of each character. Ruby was on her feet as well, taking Lori’s hand and dancing with her as she sang along with Kara. Lena and Sam were both laughing hysterically watching the three of them.

By the time they were at the end of the song, Kara was belting it out like she was on Broadway, with Ruby singing the “Be a Man” background.

“We must be swift as a coursing river,” Kara sang, “With all the force of a great typhoon.” She swung the cane around one last time for a flourish as she finished, “With all the strength of a raging fire. Mysterious as the dark side of the moon.”

Kara held the last note and Lena and Sam started the applause, with Lori joining in, jumping around as Kara and Ruby took their bows. Kara was grinning widely at Lena as she flopped back on the sofa. To Kara’s surprise, Lori climbed up and snuggled into her side to continue watching. Kara smiled softly and gently wrapped her arm around the young girl, getting comfortable. As the movie neared its end, Lori felt heavier on Kara’s side. She looked down to see the little girl sleeping peacefully, cuddled into her torso.

“She’s asleep,” Kara whispered to Lena.

“She always falls asleep before the movie ends after we eat brunch,” Lena said, quietly, “Let’s watch the end.”

“Who’s the Mulan fan now?” Kara asked, teasing.

When the movie was done, Lena stood and carefully lifted Lori from Kara’s grasp and went and placed her in her bed. She walked back out to find everyone grabbing their things.

“Sam offered to drop me home,” Kara said, “Alex took the car.”

“Oh, okay,” Lena said, looking at Kara, “Or you could stay and hang out and we can bring you back after Lori wakes up.”

“Yes, definitely, I’ll do that,” Kara answered quickly.

Ruby and Sam both chuckled as they walked toward the door.

“You two have fun,” Sam said, smiling as they walked out. 

Kara and Lena walked out onto the porch with them and watched as they got into their car and drove away. They made their way back inside and Lena closed the door softly, trying to make sure not to wake up Lori. As she turned from the door she nearly ran into Kara, who was waiting just behind her. Lena looked up and smiled and was met immediately by Kara’s lips on her own. Kara kissed her softly but with passion and Lena felt Kara’s hands settle on her hips, heightening the sensation. They pulled back from the kiss and Lena took Kara’s hand and led her back to the sofa, where they cuddled into one another as they sat.

“I’ve been waiting all day to do that,” Kara said softly.

“I was fine until your dance number,” Lena teased, “That was a real turn on.”

“You loved it,” Kara teased back, chuckling.

“Actually, I did,” Lena said, sincerely, “Seeing Lori bounce around with you and Ruby – it wasn’t exactly a turn on - but it did make me very, very happy.”

They stayed on the couch for the next 45 minutes, chatting and kissing, but keeping it very chaste in case Lori came out from her room. When Lori finally awoke, she trudged out and climbed up between them again. They all sat together for a few minutes until she was fully awake then they gathered their things for Lena and Lori to bring Kara home. On the ride, Kara checked her phone. There were no messages, so she texted Alex to ask what time she thought she’d be home.

“Everything okay?” Lena asked, seeing Kara check her phone.

“Just checking with Alex,” Kara said, relieved to see the phone light up with a reply.

“It’s too bad she had to leave,” Lena said, “Hopefully she’ll get the full experience next time.”

“Next time?” Kara asked, grinning.

“I hope so,” Lena answered.

“Momma, can we watch the rest of Mulan when we get home?” Lori asked from the back seat.

“Yes, darling,” Lena answered, then she looked at Kara, “I have a feeling I’ll be watching it constantly for the next few weeks.”

“Next time, I expect you to join in the dance number,” Kara said, chuckling.

“That’s not happening,” Lena answered, smiling as she shook her head.

“We’ll see,” Kara said, smirking as they pulled up to the apartment building. She turned in her seat and looked at Lori, “See you later. I had fun today.”

“Me too,” Lori said, giving her a wave.

Kara looked at Lena softly. They both knew they would have preferred a kiss, but Kara settled on a small wave as she carefully got out of the car, using her cane for the walk to the building. Lena watched until she made it safely inside before driving away.

***********************

Kara finished up her piece of leftover pizza and looked at her watch. It was nearly 7:30 and Alex still wasn’t home. She flipped through the guide on the television, trying to find something to watch as she heard the doorknob finally turning. She looked up and immediately turned off the television as she saw Alex’s expression entering the apartment. She had clearly been crying on the ride home.

“Alex, what’s wrong?” Kara asked, standing.

Alex dropped her bag and walked to Kara, her emotions getting the best of her as she began crying again in the few steps between them. Kara wrapped Alex in a hug and held her as she wept. It wasn’t as if Alex never cried, but it didn’t happen often, so Kara knew something had gone very wrong. She guided Alex to the sofa and they both sat. Kara kept her arm around Alex and let her cry it out. When Alex started to regain her composure, Kara handed her some tissue. Alex took it and sat up. She wiped her face then put her elbows on her knees and dropped her face into her hands, still trying to calm herself. Kara gently rubbed her back and stayed quiet, waiting. Finally, Alex sat back and pulled up her legs under herself and looked at Kara.

“Are you hurt?” Kara asked, looking over Alex’s body and not seeing any obvious injury.

“No, I’m okay,” Alex said, taking a series of short breaths as her voice was still cracking.

“Take your time,” Kara said, grabbing Alex’s hand and holding it in hers. Alex took a series of deep breaths and composed herself.

“I got to the scene and there were already four or five cars there,” Alex said, “I recognized the house immediately. We had been called out for the guy who lived there before for erratic behavior, disturbing the peace, that kind of thing. His name was Ben. He had a wife and a little kid, maybe six years old. He was fine as long as he took his meds but when he didn’t, he’d get loud and yell at the neighbors. He’d never been violent before.” 

Alex paused and Kara stood and walked to the refrigerator. She came back with a bottle of water and handed it to Alex, who immediately opened it and took a sip.

“Thanks,” Alex said, taking another sip before starting again, “He had the wife and the kid in the house, and he had a gun. The wife had somehow managed to call 911. He was screaming out the window that he was going to kill them both if we didn’t leave.”

“Oh, Alex, that’s awful,” Kara said softly.

“Some of the cops there had experience but there were a couple of young guys too,” Alex said, “I was trying to give everyone instructions. I knew the last thing we needed was anyone with an itchy trigger finger. I yelled out to Ben that I was coming closer to talk. I had put on my body armor, so I wasn’t particularly scared. Luckily, he let me approach the window and we talked for a while. I convinced him that he should let his wife and kid come out.”

“Gosh, Alex, that’s incredible,” Kara said, softly.

“Yeah, and I was feeling pretty good at that point,” Alex said, “We got them out and safe in a squad car. We talked a little more and he said he was coming out, but he was keeping his gun. I told him not to come out with the gun. I yelled at everyone not to shoot. It all happened so fast. He walked out with the gun in his hand and I was screaming at him to drop it. He sort of waved it around and one the young cops took a shot. He missed and then Ben turns and shoots back at him and all hell breaks loose. People are starting to fire their guns and I’m in the middle, thinking I’m likely to get killed by friendly fire. Ben turns and runs back toward the house. I yelled at everyone to stop shooting. Then Ben spins around, puts his gun under his chin and pulls the trigger.” 

The tears were running down Alex’s cheeks again and Kara pulled her close.

“Alex, I’m so sorry,” Kara said, gently, “That had to be so awful for everyone.”

“He was only a few yards away,” Alex said, through her tears, “I don’t know if I’ll ever get that picture out of my head. And his wife and kid saw the whole thing. Plus, one of our own got shot. Luckily, it was just a graze wound. He’s fine but everyone who was out there is a mess. All of us are wondering what we could have done differently.”

“Alex, it sounds like you did everything you could,” Kara said gently.

“The chief had to call in the State Police to handle the investigation,” Alex said, “I’ve been answering questions for the last few hours. We’re all on administrative leave until they finish their investigation.”

“Oh, Alex,” Kara said, sadly, unsure what else to say. She held Alex for a few minutes then looked at her softly, “I’m gonna run you a bath. Get cleaned up then you can come sleep with me, okay?”

Kara stood up and started toward the bathroom, determined that she would be there for Alex the way her sister had been there for her so many times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - Kara and Sam both work to comfort Alex


	18. Chapter 18 - Support for Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex gets support

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's late here and I'm getting tired so there may be errors... I'll come read again later and fix it up but I skipped a day and didn't want to wait to post again.

Alex soaked in the bathtub, closing her eyes and trying to think of anything other than the horror she had witnessed that day. She thought of her morning at brunch and how wonderfully the day had started before taking a tragic turn. She felt some comfort thinking about Sam and her growing feelings for the woman. She even managed a small grin remembering how happy Kara was sharing the morning with Lena. She realized she hadn’t checked her phone and picked it up to find a message waiting.

_Sam: Hope everything is okay. Talk soon?_

Alex wondered how she should reply. She was too exhausted to relive the events of the day with Sam. She knew if she called, she would inevitably get emotional again, so she decided to reply by text.

_Alex: I had a really tough day and I’m exhausted Call you tomorrow_

She placed the phone down and it buzzed almost immediately with a reply.

_Sam: okay come for lunch if you want_

Alex sighed and felt emotion welling in her again. She decided to wait until morning to decide what to do about Sam. She got out of the tub, immediately feeling a chill on her skin. She grabbed a towel and dried off and put on her pajamas. She walked out to find all the lights off except for Kara’s room. She stuck her head in and Kara looked up from the book she was reading.

“Come here,” Kara said, patting the bed beside her.

Alex walked over and slid into the bed. Kara immediately pulled her close and Alex snuggled into her. 

“I don’t know what I’m supposed to do if I can’t go to work,” Alex sighed out sadly.

“It’ll probably be for just a few days, right?” Kara asked.

“I think so,” Alex said, “The chief told me he was confident I hadn’t done anything wrong, but that they would have to interview everyone. He was hoping I could be back as early as later this week.”

“Alex, I’m not a cop, but it doesn’t sound like anyone did anything wrong,” Kara said, “It sounds like a tragic situation with a mentally unstable man – and he had a gun.”

“I think so, too,” Alex said, “Except that a cop fired first, and whenever that happens there’s always questions.”

“I’m so sorry you’re dealing with this, Alex,” Kara said, gently rubbing her sister’s shoulder.

“Yeah, me too,” Alex said, shifting a little away from Kara and propping up her pillow, “Can we put on a movie or something? I need a distraction.”

“Sure,” Kara said, “Pick whatever.”

Alex scanned the options and decided she didn’t want anything violent or sad. She finally settled on Sex Education and they settled in to watch. By the end of the second episode Kara was sleeping soundly but Alex was still wide awake. She turned off the television and attempted to will herself to get some rest. She eventually succumbed to fitful sleep, waking often and never really finding any peaceful rest.

*******************

Kara woke up to her phone alarm and shut if off, turning over and wiping at her eyes. Her mind went back to the previous evening and she glanced over at the empty bed next to her. She immediately got up and walked out into the den to find Alex, sitting in the quiet gazing out the window while drinking a cup of coffee. Kara walked over and rubbed her shoulder.

“Did you get any sleep?” Kara asked, softly.

“A little,” Alex sighed out, “I can bring you to class whenever you’re ready.”

“I’m okay to drive,” Kara said, “I feel much better.”

“Nope, not until Nia sees you and clears you tomorrow,” Alex said, still gazing out the window.

Kara didn’t argue. Alex had enough on her mind without Kara worrying her about anything else. Kara walked back into her room to pick out her clothes for the day then went to take a shower. When she was dressed and ready to go Alex was still sitting in the same spot.

“Hey, I’m ready,” Kara said, then she added, “But I don’t need to go today. I could just hang out with you if you want.”

“No, it’s fine,” Alex said, standing and slipping on some sandals, “Let’s go.”

“Alex, please don’t get mad,” Kara said, sensing Alex’s emotions were difficult to contain, “But I’m wondering if you should talk to someone who could help you more than I can. Doesn’t the force have a counselor or something?”

“Yeah, and I have to go see him, whether I want to or not,” Alex answered, abruptly. She took a deep breath and looked at Kara and her expression softened. “It’s probably good that I see him.”

“Okay,” Kara said, unsure what else to say.

“Come on, let’s get you to school,” Alex said, clearly ending the conversation,

Kara followed Alex out to the car, and they rode to the college with the music playing but without any more talking. They pulled up and Alex looked at Kara.

“I’ll be here when you’re done,” Alex said.

“Okay, thanks,” Kara answered, then she leaned over and gave her a quick hug. Alex sighed as Kara embraced her. Kara got out of the car and walked to the quad, finding Lena, who immediately sensed the worry in Kara’s expression.

“Hey, is everything okay?” Lena asked.

“Not really,” Kara answered, tears building in her eyes.

Kara told Lena the story of what happened. Lena listened intently, reaching over to take Kara’s hand in hers as Kara’s voice cracked.

“Poor Alex,” Lena said, softly, “what a horrible thing to witness. But it sounds like they should be thanking her for saving the wife and the child – not putting her on leave.”

“It’s policy,” Kara answered, “With any shooting, even if they’re not at fault the officers involved have to take at least a couple of days. There has to be an investigation.”

“I guess that makes sense,” Lena said, “How is Alex holding up?”

“She’s the strongest person I’ve ever known,” Kara said, “I know she’ll be okay eventually but right now she’s pretty shell shocked.”

“I imagine she is,” Lena said, then she looked at Kara and squeezed her hand, “I’m glad she has you.”

“I kind of get it now,” Kara said, “How frustrating it is – to see someone you love in pain and not be able to do anything to fix it. She’s been there for so long for me. I don’t think I ever understood how hard it’s been for her.”

“Kara, watching you two together – it’s clear how incredibly close you are to one another,” Lena said, “You’ll always be there for each other.”

**************************

Alex went back to her apartment and sat on the couch. She was exhausted but she didn’t feel like she could sleep. She’d have to pick up Kara in an hour and a half. She decided to go for a run and try to burn off some of her pent-up anxiety. When she got back to the apartment, she took a quick shower and decided on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She texted Sam to let he know that she’d come by if it was still okay. Sam immediately replied for her to come.

Alex picked up Kara and let her know she’d be going to Sam’s for lunch. Kara was glad Alex had something positive to do. She assured Alex that she was fine at home and if she decided to go anywhere, she would Uber. Alex thanked Kara and pulled her in for a long, tight hug. Kara rubbed her back softly.

“I love you, Alex,” Kara said, holding her sister close.

“I love you, too, Kara,” Alex said as they broke the hug, “Thanks for being here for me.”

“Always,” Kara answered, as she stepped from the car.

Alex drove to Sam’s house and took a deep breath as she got out of the car. Sam opened the door before she even made it to the porch. Alex looked up and tried to give her a smile, but she had to look back down at the ground, feeling the emotions welling up again.

“Alex?” Sam asked, concern clear in her voice.

Alex walked up the steps to the porch and quickly went inside. Sam closed the door behind her and looked at Alex’s clothing, surprised to see her out of uniform. She gently placed her hand on Alex’s arm and Alex looked up at her.

“Sam, I…” Alex started, then her voice cracked.

“Hey, come here,” Sam said, pulling Alex close and holding her tightly, “take your time, babe.”

Alex nodded and held onto Sam for a few moments before taking her hand and leading her to the couch. Sam waited, unsure what Alex needed from her. Finally, Alex started talking. She told Sam everything that happened, step by step. She told her what she was thinking and how she was feeling as the events unfolded the day before. Sam listened intently, never interrupting, letting the story flow from Alex. Finally, Alex got to the end.

“…so now I’m on administrative leave. I hope for just a few days,” Alex said, “Kara was so wonderful last night, taking care of me, but I hardly slept and I just feel – I don’t know, overwhelmed maybe, and exhausted.”

“Alex, don’t take this badly, but you look exhausted,” Sam said, quietly, “Come on.”

Sam took her hand and led her into the bedroom. Sam was already barefoot, wearing yoga pants and a t-shirt. She opened a drawer and handed Alex some sleep shorts.

“Change into these,” she said, pulling down the duvet on her bed. She closed the blinds and the curtains and her room was nearly pitch black. She slid into the bed.

Alex kicked off her shoes then took off her jeans and put on the shorts. She climbed into the bed and sidled up next to Sam, who immediately wrapped her arms around Alex and held her closely.

“Are you sure you don’t have work to do?” Alex asked softly.

“It can wait,” Sam said. 

Sam gently began playing with Alex’s hair and scratching her scalp softly. Alex relaxed into her touch and felt some of the tension in her body fading away. Sam was breathing evenly and Alex found herself matching her breathing pattern, becoming even more comfortable in her embrace. Soon Alex felt her eyelids becoming heavy and she fell into sleep.

Sam finally heard Alex snoring softly. She closed her eyes and let herself nap for the first time in a very long time.

When Sam awoke it took a moment to get her bearings. Alex was still sleeping beside her. Sam looked over at her clock and realized Ruby would be home in less than a half hour. She contemplated letting Alex sleep and telling Ruby what happened, but she wasn’t sure Alex would want her to do that. She decided she had to wake Alex.

“Alex, babe,” Sam said softly, rubbing Alex’s arm.

Alex woke quickly and sat up. She looked at Sam and realized where she was and laid back down.

“I’m sorry I had to wake you,” Sam said, “But Ruby is going to be home soon.”

“How long have I been out?” Alex asked.

“Nearly three hours,” Sam said, “I’ve been out too.”

“I feel better,” Alex said, sighing and turning to look at Sam.

“You needed the sleep,” Sam said, smiling softly, “I guess I’m just lazy.”

“Thank you,” Alex said, her voice just a whisper. She leaned forward and kissed Sam softly. Sam immediately brought her body closer to Alex and deepened the kiss. When they parted Sam stroked Alex’s cheek softly with her thumb.

“I wish we could stay here, and I could try to make you feel better for a little while,” Sam said softly.

“Me too,” Alex answered, gazing at Sam and feeling her heart in her chest, “I will have the next few days off…”

“Then come back tomorrow,” Sam said, leaning in for another kiss.

When Sam pulled back, she sighed and got out of the bed. Alex stood and stretched. She quickly changed back into her jeans as Sam made up the bed. Alex slipped into her shoes and went into the bathroom. She fixed her hair so that she didn’t have bedhead then walked out into the kitchen. Sam was drinking a glass of water and handed one to Alex.

“So, before Ruby gets here,” Sam said, “What happens next for you at work?”

“I wait,” Alex said, “I may have to do more interviews with the State Police. I’ll need to see the counselor. As soon as I’m cleared, I’ll go back to work.”

“What if you decide you want more time?” Sam asked, gently.

“I hadn’t even thought of that,” Alex said, “I want to go back to work. But if I change my mind, I have some leave I can take.”

The door opened and Ruby walked in. She looked up, clearly surprised to see Alex standing in the kitchen.

“Hey, Alex,” Ruby said, not seeming bothered by the visit, “Hey, Mom.”

“Hey, sweetie, how was school?” Sam asked.

“The usual,” Ruby answered, dropping her bookbag and leaning on the counter, “What are you guys doing?”

“I felt bad for having to leave early yesterday,” Alex said, “Everyone worked so hard on the brunch. I wish I could have stayed, so I figured I’d let you know that – and maybe we could pick a day to go that bakery where I got the croissants. I could make it up to you.”

“You had to go to work,” Sam said, “You don’t need to make up for anything.”

“But a trip to a bakery never really hurt anyone, right?” Ruby said, grinning at Alex.

“That’s what I was thinking,” Alex said, smiling back.

“What about right now?” Ruby asked.

“Ruby, Alex might have things to do,” Sam answered.

“I’m free,” Alex said, then she looked at Sam, feeling guilty that she had already taken up so much of her day, “But I’m sure you have work to do. We can pick any day.”

“You know what – no time like the present,” Sam said, looking at Ruby and smiling.

“Yes!” Ruby said, grinning widely, “I’ll go change.”

Ruby rushed to her room, leaving Alex and Sam in the kitchen.

“You didn’t have to do that,” Sam said, smiling.

“I know, but I wanted to,” Alex said, “I didn’t want to leave you quite yet. I hope you don’t mind.”

Sam grinned softly, “Alex, I don’t think I’ll ever mind being with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - A little bit of sister time, Kara sees Dr. Olsen, Sam keeps her promise and distracts Alex


	19. Chapter 19 - Everyone loves Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex talks to Kara, Kara seeks Kelly's opinion, Alex sees Sam again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a little bit of smut in here to tide everyone over

Alex walked into the apartment carrying a small white paper bag. Kara looked up from the couch, clearly relieved to see her.

“Hey, I didn’t want to bother you,” Kara said, “But I was starting to get a little worried.”

“I’m fine,” Alex said, walking to the sofa and handing Kara the bag. Kara looked a little confused as she took the bag and opened it, peering inside.

“A chocolate éclair!” Kara said happily, “You went to The Grind?”

“I went with Sam and Ruby,” Alex said, “I couldn’t leave without getting you something.”

“You’re the best,” Kara said, hopping up and sticking the bag in the refrigerator, “I’ll keep it for after dinner.” She walked back to the couch and plopped down next to Alex.

“Let’s order pizza,” Alex said, grabbing the laptop.

“Whatever you want,” Kara answered.

“Hawaiian?” Alex asked, grinning.

“Oh, okay, sure,” Kara said, trying not to grimace.

“I’m just kidding,” Alex said, nudging Kara with her shoulder, “I know you hate pineapple on pizza.”

“I could pick it off,” Kara offered sincerely.

“Kara, you’re being sweet but let’s get something we both like,” Alex said, sending in their usual order then setting the laptop back on the table. When she glanced up, she noticed Kara looking at her.

“What?” Alex asked.

“Alex, I’ve been thinking about you all day,” Kara said softly.

“I’m going to be okay,” Alex assured her, “I need a little time to deal with this.”

“I know, but it’s not just about yesterday,” Kara said, sighing, “All this time you’ve been worrying about me and taking care of me – I never thought about how hard it’s been for you. I don’t know if I can ever make up for it.”

“It’s not about making up for anything, Kara,” Alex said, leaning closer and draping her arm over Kara’s shoulder. “As bad as yesterday was, it doesn’t even compare to the day you got into the accident. Thinking you were going to die – that was the worst moment of my life. I couldn’t bear losing you, Kara. Helping you get back on your feet – I’m not gonna lie, you can be very frustrating…”

Kara chuckled and Alex pulled her in tighter, “But, I’m thankful every day I get to help you. I still have you and that’s all that matters.”

“You know I’m here for whatever you need, right,” Kara said, seriously.

“I know,” Alex said.

They sat quietly for a few moments then Kara spoke.

“So, you and Sam?” Kara asked, leading Alex to tell her about their day.

“I went over there and told her the whole story,” Alex said, “She brought me to her room and gave me some pajamas and snuggled up with me and we slept for nearly three hours.”

“You just slept?” Kara asked, chuckling, “That’s a first for you.”

“Shut up,” Alex said, giggling.

“It’s sweet, actually,” Kara said, softly.

“By the time we woke up Ruby was on her way home from school,” Alex said, “so when she got back, we went and got some snacks and coffee.”

“You really like her,” Kara said, looking at Alex.

“I do,” Alex said, her voice low, “I’ve never really believed in love at first sight, but I’ve only known her for a little over a week and I’m having feelings I’ve never had before.”

“Wow, I didn’t expect you to say that,” Kara said, smiling at Alex.

“I’m not quite buying a ring yet,” Alex answered, chuckling, “But I really, really like her.”

“Yeah, I know I’ve taken a little bit of a longer route with Lena,” Kara said, “But I knew I had feelings for her right from the first day we talked in the quad.”

“Duh, I knew too,” Alex said, grinning, “It’s okay to take it slow. If it’s meant to be, it’ll work out in the end.”

“You know what’s a little weird,” Kara said, looking a little unsure, “I’m not just okay with Lori being around… I’m kind of falling in love with her too. I can picture myself helping Lena raise her.”

“That’s not weird, Kara,” Alex said, “If you stay with Lena, you will help raise her.”

“You’d be the same with Ruby,” Kara said.

“Not really, Ruby is a lot older,” Alex said, “I mean, I think I could be an important person in Ruby’s life but still, not the same. Honestly, Lori is another reason that it’s good to take things slowly with Lena. It would be one thing to break Lena’s heart, it’s another thing to break Lori’s heart, too.”

“Wow, no pressure,” Kara said, sarcastically.

“I didn’t mean to put any pressure on you,” Alex said, chuckling, “It’s something you have to keep in mind, though. Lori is going to get attached to you too.”

“I get it, I really do,” Kara said, looking squarely at Alex and talking a bit softer, “But I’m not worried about breaking any hearts. I’m all in – with Lena and with Lori. I just hope Lena feels the same way.”

“Then I hope she does too, Kara,” Alex said reaching out and intertwining their fingers, “You deserve it.”

****************************

Kara and Dr. Olsen were nearing the end of their session. Kara glanced at her watch and noted that there were only a few minutes left. Much of the time had been spent talking about what happened to Alex. Kara asked a lot of questions to get Kelly’s opinion on how to help take care of her sister. Kelly noted Kara’s distraction at the time.

“Is there something else you want to talk about today?” Kelly asked.

“Yeah, kind of,” Kara said, feeling herself blush, “It’s a little awkward.”

“Kara, I would hope by now that you know that you can trust me,” Kelly said, “No matter what you have on your mind, I’m here to try to help.”

“Here’s the thing,” Kara said, “I want to have sex with Lena.” Kara stopped and looked at the floor.

“Okay,” Kelly said, “There’s certainly nothing wrong with that as long as you’re both consenting and ready.”

“That’s sort of the problem,” Kara said, managing to look back up, “I’m consenting – I really want to, but I can’t figure out how to get ready.”

“You’ve only just begun a romantic relationship, Kara,” Kelly said, “Is this causing a problem with Lena?”

“Gosh, no,” Kara answered, quickly, “Lena hasn’t pressured me at all. The thing is, the other night we were in a position where things could have kept going… we were alone, and we had the opportunity and we were fooling around. Then I freaked out.”

“What do you mean you freaked out?” Kelly asked.

“I felt myself getting anxious and I stopped,” Kara said, “And Lena said it was fine and that there was no rush, and she sounded like she really meant it.”

“Then what’s the problem?” Kelly asked, “If Lena is okay with going slowly then I’m sure the relationship will progress and one day you’ll be ready.”

“But I want to have sex now,” Kara said, almost whining.

Kelly couldn’t help the small grin on her face. She leaned forward and took a breath.

“Kara, I think you know what the root of the problem is,” Kelly said, waiting.

Kara took a long moment then she spoke.

“I know Lena said she doesn’t care about my injury,” Kara said, “But my body – there are so many scars. What if she sees them and changes her mind? What if she doesn’t find me attractive anymore?”

“This isn’t about Lena at all,” Kelly said, “This is about you, and I’m not surprised you’re having difficulty. Kara, sometimes sex is just sex – no strings attached. But when it’s part of a relationship it means more. It can be scary for anyone to trust enough to take that step – even more so for you after what you’ve been through. Don’t try to force the issue, you’ll only get in your head even more. When the time is right, you’ll know. And if Lena is the right person, she’ll wait for you and she won’t care about the scars.”

“Do you think I’ll get there?” Kara asked honestly, “That I’ll ever be comfortable enough?”

“Yes, Kara, I do,” Kelly said confidently, “Look how far you’ve come with everything else in your life. Today we spent 45 minutes talking about your sister and how you can help her. A few months ago, you wouldn’t have had the capability to look outside of yourself. You’re making good strides, Kara.”

“Okay, if you say so,” Kara sighed out.

“You’ll get there, Kara,” Kelly said gently.

***********************

Alex knocked on the door and waited for Sam to answer. She looked down at the bunch of flowers in her hand and suddenly felt kind of silly. The feeling faded quickly when Sam opened the door and saw the bouquet. She grinned widely and welcomed Alex into the house with a soft kiss.

“These are lovely, Alex,” Sam said, smiling.

“I wanted to thank you,” Alex said softly, “For yesterday.”

“There’s no need to thank me,” Sam said, taking the flowers and placing them in a vase, “Although I’m never going to turn away flowers. I love having them in the house.”

“Then I’m glad I brought them,” Alex said grinning.

Sam walked over and faced Alex and draped her arms over her shoulders, standing close. Alex placed her hands on Sam’s hips and smiled softly.

“How are you feeling today?” Sam asked.

“A little better,” Alex sighed out, “I have to go to the station at three to see the counselor.”

“That should give us time,” Sam said, leaning forward and kissing Alex’s neck softly. Alex immediately felt the tingles run down her body.

“Should we have lunch?” Alex asked, gasping as Sam’s tongue ran softly up from her neck to the bottom of her ear.

“That’s not what I want,” Sam whispered into Alex’s ear.

Sam moved back and took Alex’s hand and led her into the bedroom. As they reached the edge of the bed Sam pulled Alex close and kissed her passionately, pulling at the hem of her shirt to lift it over her head. Alex held her arms up and yanked off the shirt and threw it aside as Sam was already unhooking her bra. Sam moved forward for another kiss then leaned in and gently pushed Alex back onto the bed. Sam looked down at Alex, her eyes blown wide with want. 

“I’m going to take care of you,” Sam said, reaching forward and unbuttoning Alex’s pants.

Alex raised her hips and Sam tugged her pants and her panties down together. She reached down and tossed Alex’s shoes aside and pulled off the remainder of her clothing. Sam was still fully dressed as Alex lay on the edge of the bed, completely naked. Sam dropped to her knees and moved forward, making Alex’s eyes grow wide. Sam moved her shoulders underneath Alex’s thighs and leaned in, licking Alex roughly.

“Oh, fuuuck, Sam,” Alex moaned out, grasping onto the sheets with both hands.

Sam licked at Alex for a while, never quite getting to the spot she knew would push her over the edge. Alex’s mouth was slightly open, her breathing uneven, gasping every time Sam got close. Finally, Sam sucked Alex’s clit into her mouth. Alex moaned loudly and moved one hand to Sam’s head, weaving her fingers in Sam’s hair.

“Sam, you’re going to make me cum,” Alex breathed out. Sam picked up her head and smiled.

“That’s the point, isn’t it?” Sam said, before leaning in again and moving to lick roughly at Alex’s clit.

“Oh god, right there, don’t stop,” Alex pleaded, feeling the heat building. Sam kept at it as Alex’s legs began to shake. Alex screamed Sam’s name as she came, and her legs clamped around Sam’s head. Sam kissed Alex softly on both of her inner thighs before standing up. Alex looked wrecked on the bed and Sam couldn’t help but giggle.

“When you figure out how to move again, scooch over to the pillows,” Sam said, grinning as she stripped off her clothes.

Alex moaned softly and moved onto the bed entirely. Sam climbed in and laid aside her, draping her leg over Alex’s and using it to slide Alex’s legs apart. Sam hovered over Alex and kissed her deeply. Alex moved her arm around Sam and put her hand on her back, pulling her closer. Sam moved her hand down Alex’s side the slid it between her legs.

“Sam,” Alex said, softly, wanting Sam to get a turn to be on the receiving end.

Without any answer or warning Sam easily slid two fingers into Alex’s wet center and curled them, hitting the spot that she knew would quickly bring Alex to another orgasm. Alex was still sensitive, and the sensation hit her immediately.

“Oh, god, oh fuck, Sam,” Alex moaned out.

Sam didn’t waste any time, moving her fingers in and out and curling them each time. Alex could feel the sensation washing through her whole body. She was tingling all the way down her arms and her legs. Her hips began to buck involuntarily each time Sam moved in and out. She heard herself moaning and she felt her eyes shutting tight. Sam could feel the tightness beginning around her fingers and she pushed harder on the spot right inside of Alex.

“Oh my god!” Alex screamed out, “Right there, Sam, oh god, right there!”

Sam kept at it as Alex’s walls tightened and her neck and chest grew red. Alex had never felt an orgasm so strong. She felt completely out of control, bucking against Sam while grasping her back with one hand and the sheets with the other. Sam’s hand was soaked, making it easy to keep going, rubbing every crevice to make Alex’s orgasm last as long as she could. Finally, Alex couldn’t take any more and pulled her legs up into herself. She was still shaking for a few minutes as Sam gently held her close and rubbed her back. When Alex controlled her breathing enough to speak, she looked at Sam, almost in awe of what had just happened.

“Sam, I’ve never cum like that in my life,” Alex said, a final shiver running over her, “That was incredible.”

“I’m here to please,” Sam said, smirking down at Alex.

Alex tilted her head up and kissed Sam softly. She moved her hand up into Sam’s hair and held her close as she kissed her, gently running her tongue along Sam’s lips. When they parted Alex sighed and turned on her side, gazing as Sam.

“I’m going to bring flowers more often,” Alex said with a grin.

“Please do,” Sam answered, raising an eyebrow and returning the smile.

Alex rolled on top of Sam and kissed her softly then whispered, “Your turn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - The girls go on a real double date and Alex finds out about the police force


	20. Chapter 20 - An interview and a double date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex meets with the investigators, a double date

Alex walked into the precinct with her union appointed attorney and made her way straight into the conference room. Every cop she saw on the short walk gave her an encouraging nod. She took a deep breath and sat down.

“If I tell you not to answer something, stay quiet,” her attorney said.

“Okay, I get it,” Alex answered, sounding irritated.

“Cops don’t like to listen to lawyers,” he answered, giving her a reassuring grin, “I’m here to help you.”

“I’ll listen,” she said, sounding dejected.

Two investigators for the State Police came into the room carrying numerous file folders. They set down their papers and introduced themselves.

“Detective Olivia Benson,” the woman said, holding out her hand to shake, “This is Detective Elliot Stabler.”

Alex and her attorney gave their names and waited as the investigators got their papers in order.

“We are recording this meeting,” Olivia said, setting down a recording device on the table.

“We are too,” Alex’s attorney replied setting down his recorder.

Alex looked at him and he gave her a calming nod.

“I know you’ve already been interviewed, but we have a few more questions regarding the incident that took place this past Sunday,” Olivia said, “Particularly as it pertains to Officers Demos, Vasquez and Reynolds.”

“Okay,” Alex said, shifting in her seat. Alex knew that Demos fired the first shot at the scene and that Vasquez and Reynolds were the other officers to engage their guns.

“Captain Danvers,” Elliot asked, “Is it true that you ordered your officers not to discharge their weapons at the scene shortly before the first shot was fired?”

Alex took a deep breath and thought for a moment before answering, “I can’t answer that question the way it’s worded.” 

“What do you mean?” Elliot asked, sounding a little perturbed, “It’s a yes or no answer.”

“What do you mean by shortly?” Alex asked, “Because there was an order to hold fire, but the situation changed before the first shot was fired. Your question assumes someone disobeyed my order, but that’s not how it happened.”

Detective Benson looked at Alex and gave her an almost imperceptible nod. Alex wasn’t even sure she had seen it at first.

“Did you clearly instruct the victim to drop his gun?” Olivia asked.

“I’m not sure he was a victim, but yes, I yelled at him repeatedly to drop his weapon,” Alex said.

“Was this before or after your order to hold fire?” Olivia asked.

“I told Ben not to come out of his house with his gun, and I turned and instructed everyone to hold their fire,” Alex said, “Ben came out with the gun anyway and I yelled at him repeatedly to drop the weapon but instead he raised it in the air.”

“Did he take a shooter’s stance?” Elliot asked.

“He shot multiple times, including when he killed himself,” Alex answered, “I guess you could call those shooting stances.”

“Did he specifically point his gun at any police officer before the first shot?” Olivia asked.

“He was waving the gun around everywhere,” Alex said, “He absolutely could have killed me or other officers at the scene.”

“Where you ever in the line of fire of your own officers?” Elliot asked.

“Don’t answer that,” the union attorney said, looking up at the investigators, “She wasn’t shot, so clearly she wasn’t in the line of fire of the officers that discharged their weapons.”

“Let me ask this another way,” Elliot said, “Were you ever concerned that you might have placed yourself in a position where you might be in the line of fire?”

Alex looked at her attorney and he nodded for her to answer.

“I knew my officers were behind me and Ben was in front of me,” Alex said, “But I trust my people. I was worried about a lot of things that day, but when it was all over the officers at the scene proved that my trust was well-founded. The officers who didn’t have a clear path to shoot didn’t shoot. Demos, Reynolds and Vasquez protected me and the other officers.”

“So in your opinion they were all justified in discharging their weapons?” Elliot asked.

“Absolutely,” Alex answered strongly, “And the rest of the officers at the scene showed great restraint and professionalism by holding fire because they didn’t have safe angles to shoot.”

Elliot looked as if he was going to ask another question but Olivia stopped him and leaned into his ear and whispered something. He nodded and Olivia looked up at Alex.

“That’s all we need,” she said, turning off the recorder. She looked at the attorney and then looked at his recorder. He turned it off.

“Look, I’m not allowed to tell you anything about our investigation while it is still open,” Olivia said, looking directly at Alex, “But I can tell you this, Captain Danvers – if I were in the position you found yourself in last week and I was able to save the wife and the kid, I’d call that a victory.”

The investigators gathered their things and left. Alex looked at her attorney with a hopeful expression.

“What do you think?” Alex asked.

“I think they knew before they came in here that you didn’t do anything wrong,” he said, “They were tying up loose ends for the other cops on the scene. My guess is you just did your officers a lot of justice. I think she ended the interview because they have enough to clear everyone now.”

“I told the truth,” Alex said, “I wasn’t trying to cover up anything.”

“I know that,” he said, giving her a comforting stare, “There’s nothing to cover up. What happened was a tragedy, but it wasn’t the fault of anyone in this building.”

**********************

The week felt like it was dragging on forever for Alex. She desperately wanted the investigation to be over and to be able to get back to work. She wasn’t able to see Sam on Wednesday because of her interview with the investigators and she had an appointment with the counselor the following day that would interfere again. She was sitting on the couch, sulking and reading through Twitter when Kara walked in.

“I got Thai,” Kara announced, giving Alex a grin.

“I’m not hungry,” Alex said, “Maybe later.”

“Oh, come on, it’s almost seven,” Kara pleaded, “At least come sit with me while I eat.”

Alex sighed and got up and walked to the table. Kara put two plates on the table and started piling food onto hers. Alex begrudgingly served herself a plate. Alex took a bite of the shrimp curry and gave Kara a small grin.

“It’s really good,” Alex admitted, “Thanks.”

“No problem,” Kara said, smiling, “Lena and I talked today. If you’re up for it, she’s going to ask Sam about getting her regular babysitter for Ruby and Lori Friday night and we can go on a real double date.”

“I guess we can either celebrate or I can drink myself into a coma,” Alex huffed out.

“So that’s a yes?” Kara asked, hopefully.

“Sure,” Alex answered, not sounding at all excited.

Kara grabbed her phone and texted Lena that it was a go. Lena responded immediately that she had already talked to Sam and the babysitter was lined up.

“Where should we go?” Kara asked, trying to give Alex some distraction from her brooding thoughts.

“I don’t know,” Alex mumbled, her mouth full.

“Should we get fancy or go more casual?” Kara asked, “I might go buy something new to wear.”

“Let’s not make this a huge thing, Kara,” Alex said, taking a sip of her water.

“Okay, casual then,” Kara said, “Maybe grab something to eat then go hang out at the pub? Or if you don’t want to see people we can eat and go to a movie.”

“Can we play it by ear?” Alex asked, despite the fact that she knew that not having a plan drove Kara crazy.

“At least let me make a dinner reservation,” Kara plead, pouting a little, “We could go to Mike’s place.”

“Yeah, that’s fine,” Alex said, “But don’t plan anything else, okay?”

“Okay!” Kara answered with a wide grin. She grabbed her phone again and texted Mike directly. She knew he’d be at the restaurant and he’d make sure they got a good table. A few minutes later he texted her back a thumbs up.

Alex cleaned up her plate and grabbed her phone. She hit Sam’s number and walked into her room. Sam picked up almost immediately.

_Sam: Hey there, I was hoping you’d call._

_Alex: I wanted to hear your voice. I missed you today._

_Sam: Me too. How did it go?_

_Alex: I think it went okay…_

Alex described how the interview went to Sam and told her that her attorney was confident that things would go in her favor.

_Sam: Sounds like it went as well as it could have, Alex._

_Alex: I guess so._

_Sam: How are you feeling about seeing the counselor tomorrow?_

_Alex: Like I’d rather be with you._

_Sam: I’d rather be with you, too, but I think it’s best that you keep the appointment._

_Alex: Yeah, I will._

_Sam: So, Friday night…_

_Alex: (chuckling) Kara’s so excited. It’s like we’re going to prom or something._

_Sam: (giggling) Kara’s adorable, admit it._

_Alex: If you say so._

_Sam: I do. I was thinking, maybe I’ll have Ruby go to Lena’s and the babysitter could watch them there. Ruby could spend the night._

_Alex: You don’t think she’d catch on, Sam?_

_Sam: Actually, no. She sleeps at Lena’s sometimes anyway. She loves it over there and Lori loves having her. I don’t think she’d find it odd at all._

_Alex: Okay, my mood is improving quickly now…_

_Sam: Good, because I’m pretty excited about our double date and I want you to be too._

**********************

Friday evening finally arrived, and it was taking everything Alex had in her to stay upbeat for the date. Her appointment with the counselor had gone well and she agreed to voluntarily see him again, but she hadn’t heard any word on the final outcome for her or any of the other officers. The attorney assured her it wasn’t unusual, but it was weighing heavily on her. She checked her hair in the mirror and walked out into the den. Kara was waiting and Alex could see that she was desperately trying to control her impulse to make Alex hurry.

“We have time,” Alex said, looking at her watch.

“Do you like my new shirt?” Kara asked, showing off her deep blue silk sleeveless v-neck blouse.

“Showing off the guns?” Alex teased.

“I have a jacket,” Kara answered immediately, looking flushed.

“Kara, wait, I’m teasing,” Alex said, realizing she had made Kara uncomfortable, “You look beautiful. Honestly, the shirt brings out your eyes – and if I had arms like yours, I’d never wear sleeves.”

“Really? It looks okay?” Kara asked.

“Yes, really,” Alex said, “Now let’s go get our girls.”

Alex ordered an Uber XL and plugged in the stop at Lena’s and the restaurant. A black suburban pulled up a few minutes later and they hopped into the middle row. Alex texted Sam to let them know they were on their way. When they arrived, they both jumped out and let the driver know that the others would be out quickly. He gave them a friendly nod and they made their way to the door. Lena opened it with Lori holding onto her leg.

“Hey, come in,” Lena said, “I just need to grab my purse.”

Sam was chatting with the babysitter, who looked to be a college student. She walked over and gave Ruby a hug. 

“Hey Ruby,” Alex said, giving her a quick wave.

“Hi Alex,” Ruby said smiling, “you guys have fun!”

“Thanks, you too,” Alex answered.

Lori was still attempting to climb up Lena’s leg as Lena grabbed her purse. Sam gave the child a rub on the head and a grin as she and Alex walked outside toward the car.

“Lori, darling,” Lena said, reaching down and picking her up, “Mommy’s going now. I know you’ll have fun with Betty and Ruby. Big hug, then I’ve got to go.”

Lena hugged her tightly and Lori clung to her for a long moment. Lori turned and looked at Kara.

“Big hug?” Lori asked Kara, looking a little sad.

“For me?” Kara asked, smiling, “I didn’t know I’d get so lucky.” Kara took Lori from her mother’s arms and hugged her tightly. Kara held the little girl in her arms and looked at Lena, who was grinning widely.

“Come on, Lori, they need to go,” Ruby said, encouraging Lori as she took her from Kara.

“You have my number, right?” Lena said to the babysitter.

“Yes, Aunt Lena and so do I and we both have mom’s number too,” Ruby said, shooing them out of the door.

Kara chuckled as Ruby shut the door behind them. She took Lena’s hand in hers and they walked out to the suburban. They climbed into the middle row. Alex and Sam were already in the back, sitting very close to one another as they got into the car.

“No funny business back there,” Lena said, grinning at Sam.

“Oh god, don’t give Alex any ideas,” Kara groaned.

“We’ll be good, just keep your eyes ahead,” Alex answered, making them all laugh.

They arrived at the restaurant a few minutes later. Kara was greeted by name immediately by the maître d, who walked around his podium to give her a warm hug. They were led to a cozy, private booth in the back corner near a large window and seated. A waiter came to the table quickly and took their orders for cocktails.

“I’ll have a French 75,” Lena said.

“Gin or cognac?” the waiter asked.

“Gin, please,” Lena answered.

“Vodka tonic,” Kara said.

“Honestly, I’d really like a beer,” Sam whispered to Alex.

“Thank god,” Alex answered, chuckling, “That’s what I was thinking, too.”

“What kinds of beer do you have?” Sam asked.

“We have a great selection of local beers on tap,” the waiter answered, happily running off a list for them. They each picked one and he walked off.

“Remind me to tell Mike how happy I am his place doesn’t make you feel like a schmo if you like beer,” Alex said to Kara, smiling.

“Beer’s the best,” Mike said, overhearing Alex as he came up to the table, “And I like to support our local brewers.” Kara jumped up and gave him a big hug. Alex stood and greeted him as well.

“Mike, you remember Lena?” Kara asked, grinning.

“I do, good to see you again,” he said with a friendly smile.

“And this is my girlfriend, Sam,” Alex said, grinning, then panicking internally at having called Sam her girlfriend. Sam raised an eyebrow at Alex and turned and grinned at Mike

“Good to meet you, Sam,” Mike said.

“You too, Kara’s been raving about the food the whole way here,” Sam said, “I can’t wait to try it.”

“I hope I don’t disappoint,” Mike said, “I’m going to send out a few appetizers on the house…”

“Mike, you don’t have to,” Kara interrupted.

“I know but I want to,” Mike answered happily. “Some suggestions for when you order entrees – tonight the ahi tuna is incredible, we got a big, fresh slab this morning. You’ll get a little in one of the appetizers. Also, the halibut tacos are a house specialty. We have spiny lobster if you’re looking for something a little fancier. And if you’re not a big seafood eater we have a great ribeye steak with chimichurri sauce and also a glazed double cut pork chop that Kara loves to order.”

“It’s so good,” Kara said, nodding.

“I’ll leave you guys to it,” Mike said as the waiter arrived with their drinks and started setting them down.

Lena took her drink in her hand and held it out to the others.

“Cheers,” Lena said, smiling.

“English, so boring,” Kara teased. Alex looked confused so Kara told the story of Lena knowing how to say cheers in multiple languages, making everyone laugh. They each took a sip and Sam was the first to speak.

“So, girlfriend, huh?” Sam asked, nudging Alex, who looked clearly uncomfortable.

“Yeah, that just slipped out,” Alex said, her face flushed, “I hope you don’t mind.”

“I liked it,” Sam said, smiling softly and taking Alex’s hand in hers. Alex looked relieved and Kara was grinning like and idiot, making Lena chuckle.

The waiter arrived again and set down six different appetizers on the table. Each plate held a small serving, just enough for everyone to have a taste. One plate had four homemade potato chips, each topped with slaw and raw tuna. Another had grilled octopus with salsa verde. There was a himachi tartare with fresh avocado on the third plate, pork belly with a sweet potato puree on the fourth. The final two dishes were pork and beef gyoza and a plate of smoked carrots and baby beets with tarragon yogurt.

The women looked at the spread with wide eyes. 

“This looks amazing,” Lena said, unsure where to go first.

“Chef has served these so that there should be four bites of each for you to taste,” the waiter said, “Enjoy.”

He left the table and the women began passing the plates around, taking one serving of each item onto their own larger plates in front of them. At each bite, someone was humming with delight or commenting on the freshness of the ingredients or the perfect seasoning of each dish. By the end of the first course every bite of food was gone.

“Okay, you’re right, this has to be the best food in Midvale,” Lena said, decisively, “This would be the best food in National City.”

“I can’t believe I’ve never been here,” Sam said, “Although I guess it’s more of a date place. It really is wonderful.”

“Well now that you’re my girlfriend…,” Alex said, smiling smugly, then leaning over and giving Sam a soft kiss.

“My stomach is full, Alex,” Kara teased, “I don’t need to see that.”

Alex chuckled as she pulled back from the kiss and grinned at Kara.

The waiter arrived to clear their first course dishes and they ordered another round of drinks. They asked to have a little while before ordering entrees and he gave them a happy nod. He returned with their drinks and quickly left them on the table. Alex picked up her fresh beer with a smile and looked at the group.

“I didn’t realize how much I needed this,” Alex said, sincerely, “I’m really happy to be here with you guys.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that took a bit to post - I've had a couple of days feeling down with the isolation. I'm by myself, except for my two fur babies. Lots of Zoom and FaceTime but this is getting old and I'm not sure there's an end in sight. Today I feel much better - remembering how lucky I am to be healthy and to have so many friends and family to talk to - even if it's by electronic means. I think I'm in a much better headspace to do some more writing!
> 
> Next Chapter - as usual, this chapter ended up being longer than I planned and I didn't finish the date... the next chapter will pick up right where this one left off - more of the double date


	21. Chapter 21 - end of the double date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the date...

“You are not going to eat that whole thing?” Lena asked, chuckling as the double cut pork chop was placed in front of Kara. It sat atop a huge mound of mashed potatoes with a serving of steamed spinach on the side.

“I probably won’t finish the spinach,” Kara answered, grinning as she cut into the slab of meat.

“You wanna try mine?” Alex asked Sam, cutting off a piece of lobster tail and dipping it into the clarified butter and lemon mixture. Sam nodded and Alex fed her a bite from her fork. Sam hummed happily and Lena shook her head.

“This is getting to be like a bad porn movie,” Lena said, smirking at Sam.

“Can’t wait to get to the money shot,” Sam answered, grinning and nearly making Alex spit out the bite of food she had just put into her mouth.

“How do you like yours?” Kara asked Lena, shaking her head and changing the subject.

“It’s wonderful,” Lena said, cutting off a bit of her rare tuna and sliding it onto the edge of Kara’s plate. Kara popped it into her mouth and smiled.

Mike approached the table to check on the women.

“How’s everything?” he asked with a friendly smile.

“It’s all wonderful,” Lena answered, sincerely, “I honestly can’t remember the last time I had a meal this good.”

“You outdid yourself, Mike,” Alex added, happily.

“Hey, Mike, maybe we could get together with you and Imra and the kids one day,” Kara said happily, “I’m sure Lena’s daughter, Lori, would love to run around with them.”

“I’d like that,” Mike said, “Shoot me a text and we’ll figure it out.”

“I will,” Kara said smiling.

Mike excused himself back to the kitchen and Lena looked at Kara with a soft grin.

“I hope that’s okay with you,” Kara said to Lena, “I guess I should have asked first.”

“I think you just set up Lori’s first ever playdate with a kid her own age,” Lena said, smiling softly. “It’s more than okay.” Lena leaned in and surprised Kara with a sweet, soft kiss. When she pulled back Kara had a goofy grin on her reddened face.

“Look who’s going all in now,” Sam teased.

“Shush,” Lena said, going back to her food.

When they finished their entrees, Kara sat back and sighed.

“I probably shouldn’t have eaten the whole thing,” she said, grimacing, “It was so good, though – I couldn’t stop myself.”

“Darling, that was enough pork for three meals,” Lena said chuckling.

Kara smiled at the term of endearment and draped her arm over Lena, pulling her closer in the booth. Lena relaxed her arm onto Kara’s thigh and cuddled into her a bit. Alex caught Kara’s eye for a moment and gave her a soft smile.

The waiter approached the table and put the bill on the edge, clearly unsure who to hand it to. Alex immediately scooped it up and placed her credit card in the slot. Lena and Sam were both reaching for their purses.

“Dinner is on the Danvers sisters,” Alex said, handing the waiter the billfold and waving him away.

“No way,” Lena said immediately, “Let’s just split it.”

“We asked you guys to go out tonight,” Kara said, “We’re buying.”

“We’ll agree on one condition,” Sam said, looking at Lena with a grin, “We get to pick the next double date location and it’s on us.”

“I’m in,” Kara said, grinning, “What do you guys want to do now?”

“I’m game for anything,” Lena said smiling.

“Alex?” Sam asked, “Any ideas?”

“The pub is just down the street,” Alex said, “We could walk over there, I guess. It’s where we usually go when we’re downtown.”

“Alex, if you don’t want to think about work maybe we could go somewhere else,” Kara said.

“It’s right here so we wouldn’t have to get another Uber,” Alex said, “And I’ll get Patsy to pour me some of his special whiskey.”

“Special whiskey?” Lena asked, “that sounds interesting.”

“Patsy is one of the owners. He goes to Ireland to visit family every year,” Kara said, “At the Jameson distillery you can pour your own bottles straight from the cask. He brings back a few every year. Way too strong for me, but Alex loves it.”

“I’d like to give it a try,” Lena said, “Can anyone get it?”

“No, but I can get you some,” Alex said, grinning.

The waiter returned with the check and Alex signed the bill. They got up from the booth and walked outside. The air was a little brisk and Lena immediately crossed her arms in front of her. Kara pulled Lena into her body and held her close for a moment then took her hand for the walk. Sam and Alex were already turned and walking hand in hand a few steps ahead. Luckily the bar was only a couple of blocks away, as they were all getting a bit chilly and were thankful for the warmth of the pub as they entered.

The place was mostly full, with people at nearly every table and booth. The dart boards, pool tables and shuffleboard tables were all in use. The crowd was lively, but not so noisy as to be distracting. They took a few steps in and Kara saw Nia and Brainy toward the back, waving at them to come over.

“Alex, over there,” Kara said, motioning with her head.

Alex noticed that the pub was full of cops as usual and she took a deep breath as they began walking toward the back. Alex stiffened as she heard a shout.

“It’s the Cap,” one of men yelled.

Alex wasn’t sure what to do. She stopped walking and Kara turned her attention to the man who had yelled at them, ready for a confrontation if necessary. She was happily surprised and relieved when the man started clapping. The rest of the cops in the bar joined in, with some of the officers even standing on their chairs as they recognized their captain. Alex was shaking her head and smiling widely.

“Go back to your drinks!” she shouted, making everyone laugh. A few officers approached the group. One younger man walked up to Alex, looking sheepish.

“Hey, Reynolds,” Alex said, smiling.

“Word got out through the union guy,” the young officer said, “He said you backed us all up in the interview. I’m not gonna lie – I’ve been real nervous, Cap. I’ve heard stories of cops getting thrown under the bus when stuff like this happens by people trying to save their own skin.”

“Reynolds, I only told the truth,” Alex said, “I would never let any of my officers take the blame for something that wasn’t their fault.”

“Well, you did us all solid,” he said sincerely, “And everyone’s really grateful.”

The two women alongside nodded. One of them walked up and pulled Alex into a hug.

“Um, Vasquez, I didn’t think you were the touchy, feely type,” Alex teased as she pulled away.

“I’m not,” she answered, face serious as she turned and walked back to her table.

The women all chuckled and started walking again toward Brainy and Nia. Alex was receiving pats on the back and commendations the whole way. It buoyed her spirit more than she could have ever imagined. Brainy had commandeered four more chairs for the group and they all sat down. 

“Wow, that was something else,” Nia said, smiling at Alex.

“Her ego is never gonna deflate from that,” Kara teased, grinning at her sister.

“I’ve gotta admit, it’ll take a while,” Alex teased back.

“Nia, Brainy, I want you guys to meet Lena,” Kara said, “Lena, this is Brainy – he works with Alex. And this is Nia – I’ve told you about her. She’s one of my best friends and she’s my physical therapist.”

“I’ve heard a lot about you, Nia,” Lena said, with a friendly smile.

“Likewise,” Nia responded, grinning.

“Alex, let’s go get the drinks,” Kara said, standing.

They walked toward the bar and Lena looked at Sam with a big grin, “I don’t know who looked happier with that greeting – Alex or you.”

“She’s been so down all week,” Sam said, “That was amazing.”

“I know Kara’s been really worried about her,” Nia added, “Those two are so close, it’s like they’re two sides of a coin.”

“I hoped this would all be cleared up for Alex by now,” Brainy said, watching as Kara and Alex approached with the drinks.

“Me too,” Sam sighed out.

Alex placed a beer in front of Sam as she held a glass of straight whiskey with one large ice cube for herself. Kara gave Lena a glass that matched Alex’s and sat down with her soda. Kara didn’t drink much alcohol and was already feeling the cocktails she’d had at dinner.

“So this is the famous whiskey?” Lena asked.

“Wait, how did you get one for her?” Brainy asked, looking offended.

“You gotta be special, Brainy,” Alex teased, then she looked at her sister, “You know how long it took for anyone to make Kara smile the way she does now?”

Lena blushed deep red. Kara looked at her and grinned widely and put her arm around her back.

“See?” Alex said, raising her glass to Lena.

Lena picked up her glass and took a small sip along with Alex. She could feel the slight burn as the whiskey ran down her throat.

“What do you think?” Alex asked.

“Wow, Kara’s right. It has a punch,” Lena said, “But I like it.”

They all enjoyed the pub for the next couple of hours, chatting and taking turns at different bar games. Everyone but Kara was getting more loosened up by the moment, with the alcohol kicking in. Sam and Alex had challenged Kara and Lena to a shuffleboard game, but they seemed more interested in trading kisses between shots than they did winning. Kara was leaning over the shuffleboard table lining up a shot when she felt a hand on her back. She turned and grinned at Lena, who slid her hand down right on to Kara’s ass. Kara raised an eyebrow at Lena and let the last blue weight slide down the table, knocking off Alex’s last red piece and earning them the victory.

“Yes!” Kara said, still enjoying the competition. She looked over to see that Alex had Sam just about pinned to the wall, whispering in her ear and paying no attention to their loss. Kara shook her head and Lena chuckled, draping her arms over Kara’s shoulder.

“I’m glad we won,” Lena said, pulling Kara in for a kiss. Kara kissed Lena but pulled back quickly, not quite drunk enough for any public display of affection. Lena looked at her and pouted slightly.

“We’re leaving,” Alex shouted, already walking toward the door holding hands with Sam, “Bye, Lena. See you tomorrow, Kar.”

Sam waved and Kara and Lena grinned and went to take care of the bar tab. Lena insisted on picking that up and Kara didn’t think it was worth the fight. Kara ordered an Uber and they walked outside as it pulled up to the curb. Lena sidled up next to Kara, clearly a little loopy and tired from the whiskey. Kara chuckled and intertwined their hands. When they got back to Lena’s place, Kara handed the Uber drive a ten-dollar bill and asked him to give her a couple of minutes. They walked toward the house but before they made it to the porch Kara sidestepped to a small nook that led to the backyard, pulling Lena with her.

“Kara,” Lena chuckled, nearly tripping at the unexpected detour into the darkened space.

Kara immediately pulled Lena into her and kissed her, holding her close and humming into the kiss. Lena relaxed into the embrace and ran her tongue along Kara’s lips, seeking entrance. Kara let her tongue meet Lena’s and let her hand roam onto her bottom, bringing out a soft moan from Lena’s throat. They only moved apart when they finally needed to get some air. Lena looked at Kara, her eyes filled with lust. Kara cleared her throat and stepped back.

“I’m sorry,” Kara said, “I’ve been wanting to do that all night.”

“Never, ever apologize for that,” Lena said, grinning. “I wish we could continue this but with both girls here…”

“I know,” Kara said, leaning in for one more short, sweet kiss before taking Lena’s hand and walking her to the door. Lena turned to Kara as she made it to the entrance.

“I had a wonderful time tonight,” Lena said.

“Me too,” Kara replied, “Maybe I’ll call you tomorrow, see what’s up?”

“Sounds good,” Lena said, pausing, clearly sad that Kara had to leave, “Tomorrow then.”

“Okay, bye,” Kara said, turning and walking back toward the Uber with a very big grin on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter - The rest of Alex and Sam's date, then a little time together for Kara, Lena and Lori


	22. Chapter 22 - Happy Endings for Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Sam, breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some smut to start - you've been warned

Sam led Alex into her house and directly to the bedroom. Alex turned Sam’s back to the wall and pinned her against it, kissing her roughly as she ran one hand over her shirt, stopping to pinch at her breast. Sam gasped into the kiss and Alex plunged her tongue deeper into her mouth, moaning loudly. Alex moved her thigh between Sam’s legs and rubbed against her.

“Alex, I want you to fuck me,” Sam gasped out.

“That’s what I was planning on,” Alex answered, chuckling as she moved her kisses down to Sam’s neck.

“No, wait,” Sam huffed out, gently pushing Alex away.

Alex moved back and looked at Sam, confused. Sam smirked and walked to her closet. She opened the door and reached up and grabbed out a duffel bag from the top shelf. She plopped it onto the bed and zipped it open. Alex looked at her curiously.

“What have you got there?” Alex asked.

“You seem a little aggressive tonight,” Sam answered, smiling and pulling a harness and dildo from the bag. “Wanna wear this?”

Alex looked at the strap-on and grinned. She immediately noticed that the dildo had a small insert for her as well. She nodded quickly and took the harness from Sam. They both began undressing and Alex pulled the harness on and adjusted the straps. Sam threw a small bottle of lube on the sheets then walked over and gave the dildo a slight tug, making Alex moan softly. Alex pulled her in and kissed her then gently pushed her back onto the bed. Sam sidled up so that her head was on the pillow. Alex climbed in and settled, kneeling between her legs.

“You are so beautiful,” Alex said, softly, leaning forward and kissing at Sam’s clavicle. Sam ran her hand through Alex’s short hair and sighed happily. Alex ran her fingers between Sam’s legs and grinned, “I don’t think we’ll need much lube.”

“Shut up and fuck me already,” Sam said breathily.

Alex sat back on her knees and took Sam’s ankles in her hands. She lifted Sam’s legs and put her shins onto her shoulders and moved forward. She grabbed the lube, just to be sure, and put some onto her hand then rubbed into onto the dildo. She lined herself up and easily slid into Sam.

“Oh god, oh fuck, Alex,” Sam gasped out, arching her back and grabbing the sheets.

Alex stilled and let Sam get used to the fullness. She put her hands onto the tops of Sam’s thighs so that she could pull her closer with each thrust. She could see Sam’s toes already curling a bit. She began to rock into Sam and Sam’s mouth opened and her eyes rolled back.

“It feels so good, fuuuuck, fuck, fuck,” Sam moaned out as Alex thrusted in and out of her. Sam was clutching the sheets tightly. Alex could feel the sweat on her brow as she continued her movements. Sam was in complete ecstasy and Alex had no intention of stopping.

“Oh god, I’m getting close,” Sam gasped out, continuing to gasp and curse each time Alex drove into her. Alex reached down and rubbed at Sam’s clit and Sam let out a loud, moaning scream. Alex rubbed faster and rougher, continuing the movements of her hips and getting as deep as she could.

“Oh god, oh god, I’m cumming, oh fuck, don’t stop,” Sam screamed, bucking her hips as her legs shook. She held onto the sheets so tightly that her knuckles were white. Alex kept rubbing and thrusting, drawing out Sam’s orgasm as long as she could. When Sam’s moans turned to whimpers she slowed down. She gently moved Sam’s legs off her shoulders but stayed inside of her.

“I’ve got you,” Alex said, softly laying atop Sam and kissing her jaw and neck. She moved her kisses until their lips met in a sweet, passionate kiss.

“Alex, I don’t know how you just did that, but fuck,” Sam breathed out, “That was incredible.”

“Not done yet,” Alex mumbled, still kissing at Sam’s neck. She started moving her hips slightly, causing some friction as she let her lips find Sam’s again. As good as the first position was for Sam, this one allowed the small end of the dildo to hit Alex perfectly. Alex moaned softly each time she drove the dildo gently into Sam.

Sam reached down and placed her hand’s on Alex’s ass. She pulled Alex further into her and Alex let out a deep groan.

“Come on baby,” Sam whispered into Alex’s ear, “Fuck me until you cum.”

Sam’s words caused a fire in Alex and she began driving herself faster and deeper, getting much needed friction between her legs. Sam was soaking wet and the sound of their bodies meeting drove Alex crazy. Alex’s muscles were beginning to tighten and her gasping getting heavier. Sam could feel herself building to another orgasm. She grasped Alex’s back tightly and clamped her mouth down on Alex’s collarbone, muffling a scream.

“Fuck, Sam, fuck,” Alex practically growled out as her hips bucked wildly. She could feel Sam’s walls tightening around the dildo as they both reached their orgasms, gasping and moaning together. Finally, Alex couldn’t go anymore, and she let her weight down atop Sam a little as she caught her breath. She gently pulled out, causing a small whimper from Sam.

“God, that was amazing,” Alex breathed out as she rolled off Sam and removed the harness and tossed it aside. As soon as she lay back on the bed Sam moved and cuddled into her, draping one leg over her and one arm over her waist. Alex tucked her arm under Sam’s head and brought her closer. They stayed quiet and kissed for a while before letting their lips part and settling on the pillow.

“I don’t know what I would have done without you this week,” Alex said softly.

“I’m glad I could be here for you,” Sam said, reaching up and running her nails softly over Alex’s neck and shoulder.

“I didn’t mean to blurt out that you’re my girlfriend earlier,” Alex said, turning so that they were facing one another, “But I do want you to know how I feel. I really care about you, Sam. I want to be with you, and not with anyone else.”

“Alex,” Sam said, “If I found out you were with anyone else it would break my heart. I want it to just be us, too.”

Alex smiled softly and brought their lips together again.

********************

Sam’s phone rang, causing both her and Alex to move in their sleep. Sam groaned and reached over and saw it was Lena. The phone on the clock let her know it was 8:30 in the morning.

“Lena, hey,” Sam said sleepily.

“I’m sorry, I know it’s early but both of the girls are up and they want to go to the diner,” Lena said, “They want you to meet us there.”

Sam could tell from Lena’ s voice that the girls were probably in the room with her and that she had put them off as long as she could.

“I’ll be there in a half hour,” Sam said, sitting up in the bed. She threw the phone aside and looked at Alex apologetically.

“It’s fine,” Alex said, rubbing Sam’s back, “I feel lucky I had you all night.”

“I wanted you all morning too,” Sam sighed out, standing up and heading to the bathroom, “I need to clean myself up really quick. I’ll drop you home on the way.”

Alex nodded and laid back for a moment as Sam went into the bathroom. Alex heard the shower running. She got up and pulled on her clothes from the night before and made the bed. Sam was out in less than fifteen minutes, cleaned up with her hair pulled into a ponytail. They walked out to the car. Sam drove the quick route to Alex’s apartment and looked at her with a sad smile.

“Cut it out,” Alex said, chuckling and leaning over for a quick kiss.

“I had a great time,” Sam said.

“Me too,” Alex said.

“Brunch Sunday?” Sam asked.

“Oh, is that going to be a regular thing?” Alex asked, grinning.

“I was hoping,” Sam answered.

“Yeah, I’ll see you then,” Alex said, stealing one last quick kiss before getting out of the car.

********************

The apartment was quiet when Alex walked in. She started a pot of coffee and put some frozen biscuits in the oven before going for a quick shower. When she finished and headed back to the kitchen she found Kara, still in her pajamas, scrambling eggs.

“Morning,” Alex said.

“I didn’t expect you back so early,” Kara said, pulling the biscuits from the oven and setting them on the counter.

Alex poured two cups of coffee. She added two heaping spoons of sugar and some vanilla cream to Kara’s. She poured just a bit of regular half and half into hers and placed them on the table. She pulled some fig jelly from the refrigerator and sat down. Kara handed her a plate with some eggs and two biscuits and sat across from her.

“Lena called,” Alex said, “the girls wanted to go out to breakfast at the diner, so Sam had to get moving.”

“Bummer,” Kara said.

“We got the whole night together,” Alex said, “I can’t complain.”

“Yeah, I thought you two were going to do it at the end of the shuffleboard table,” Kara said, grimacing, “I mean, I’m glad that you’re happy and all… but, gross.”

Alex chuckled and raised her eyebrow at Kara, “I saw you sneak a couple of kisses yourself.”

“They were polite kisses,” Kara said, giggling as she shoved a large bite of eggs into her mouth.

“Whatever,” Alex said, shaking her head.

Kara’s phone made a noise and she looked down at it. She only had notifications on her email if they were from work. She thought it was odd that she’d be getting anything on a Saturday, so she picked up the phone and read through it quickly.

“Anything wrong?” Alex asked.

“No, it’s an email from Barry,” Kara said, “There’s a big tech conference in National City and some of the companies we’re doing joint projects with are going to have people in town for meetings. He wants me to go.”

“When?” Alex asked.

“In two weeks. He’s asking me to go up Friday night and stay there for a few meetings on Saturday,” Kara said, “I’d leave Sunday morning.”

“Is he asking if you want to go or is he saying you need to be there?” Alex asked.

“He’s giving me the choice,” Kara said, looking at the email, “But it’s clear he’d like me there.”

Alex knew that Kara had only been back to National City a couple of times since the accident. Alex had hired movers for Kara. They’d gone back together to meet them there the day of the move and make sure everything was cleared from her apartment. The only other time Kara had gone back was to sign some paperwork at NASA.

“What are you thinking?” Alex asked, unsure how it would affect Kara.

“I’ll have to go,” Kara said, “It’s my job.”

“I could come along if you want,” Alex offered.

“It’s two weeks away,” Kara said, putting down the phone and not wanting to think about it, “I’ll figure it out.”

As soon as Kara took another bite the phone beeped again and she groaned loudly. When she looked down her expression changed immediately as she saw that it was Lena. She looked at the text and smiled.

“It’s Lena,” Kara said, grinning, “She wants to know if I want to spend some time with her and Lori at the park.”

“Well, hurry up and get going,” Alex said, smiling, “It’s clear how you feel about that.”

Kara texted back and waited for the reply, “It’s okay, I have a half hour, I can finish.” She happily put some jam on her biscuit and grinned as she took a bite.

Alex’s phone rang and she and Kara looked at each other incredulously.

“What the fuck with the phones?” Alex said, picking hers up and recognizing her lawyer’s number. Her nerves hit immediately, and she stood up and answered, pacing as she spoke. Kara watched, the jitters in her stomach nearly as bad as Alex’s.

“Hello, Mr. Donnell,” Alex said, her voice shaky. Alex nodded her head and answered with a few ‘yesses’ and ‘I understand’ and finally a ‘thank you, yes, thank you.’

She put down the phone and tears began dripping down her cheeks. Kara wasn’t sure what was happening, and she stood and approached Alex slowly. Alex nodded her head and the tears flowed heavily.

“I’m cleared,” Alex sobbed out, “We’re all cleared. I can go back to work.”

Kara let out a heavy, happy sigh and pulled Alex into her arms. She held her tightly and Alex hugged her back just as fiercely.

“Alex, I just knew it had to be okay for you,” Kara said, happily.

“Thank god,” Alex answered, her emotions calming. She pulled back from Kara and wiped at her tears. “I have to call Sam – oh, and mom.”

“By all means, call your girlfriend first,” Kara teased.

“Shut up,” Alex said, laughing, feeling the relief wash through her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - I decided to leave Kara and Lena's time with Lori for a next new chapter ...


	23. Chapter 23 - Bonding at the park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara, Lena and Lori go to the park

Kara walked out of the apartment building and spotted Lena’s car at the curb. She smiled widely as she approached and got in.

“Hey there,” Kara said to Lena, grinning. She turned to the back and smiled at Lori, who was fastened into her child’s seat. “Hi, Lori.”

“Hi,” Lori said, smiling. “We’re going to the park!”

“Sounds great to me,” Kara answered, happily.

“Mommy, can we put on music?” Lori asked.

“Sure,” Lena answered, “What do you want to hear?”

“Fwozen,” Lori said loudly.

“We’re in a car, Lori,” Lena huffed out, “You don’t need to scream.”

“The Olaf song, Mommy,” Lori added excitedly.

“Okay,” Lena said, finding the music. She glanced at Kara and whispered, “Sorry.”

“What? Olaf is hilarious,” Kara said.

“You know Olaf?” Lori asked.

“Well, I don’t know him personally,” Kara deadpanned, making Lena chuckle, “But I think he’s great in Frozen.”

“Is he your favorite?” Lori asked, kicking her feet along as the song started.

“No, Anna’s my favorite,” Kara answered, “What about you?”

“I like Olaf best,” Lori said, “Momma likes Elsa.”

“Really?” Kara asked, looking at Lean incredulously and shaking her head, “She’s not the best.”

“Give the girl a break, she had a lot of pressure on her,” Lena said, smirking at Kara and making her laugh.

Lena let the soundtrack play as they rode to the park. When they arrived, Lena went around to the trunk to pull out the stroller and bag. Kara opened the door nearest Lori’s seat and began to unbuckle her. Lori craned her head around and looked a little panicked.

“Where’s Mommy?” Lori asked.

“Don’t worry, she’s right in the back getting the stroller,” Kara said, “Can I take you out of here?”

Lori nodded bashfully and let Kara pick her up. Kara took her into her arms and held her as she closed the car door. She walked to the back just as Lena was finishing locking the stroller and hanging the bag off the back. Kara gently placed Lori in the seat and hooked her lap belt.

“Can we swing first?” Lori asked, sticking her head out the side and craning her neck to look at Lena.

“If there’s one open,” Lena answered.

They walked around the park’s outer track until they arrived at the path to the playground. When they arrived, Lena was relieved to see that there were swings available. The last thing she wanted was for Lori to have a tantrum in front of Kara just as their day was starting. Lena took Lori from the stroller and placed her on one of the kiddie swings, locking down the bar in front of her. She stood behind and pushed her gently.

“Higher, Momma!” Lori squealed.

“Okay, let me get you going,” Lena answered, smiling and shaking her head at Kara, “She’s a bit of a daredevil.”

“I remember from the first day I saw you here with her,” Kara said, chuckling, “She went headfirst off the bottom of the big slide.”

Lena giggled, “I had forgotten about that.”

“I was like that as a kid,” Kara said, “I wasn’t afraid of anything.” Kara remembered her parents always prodding her to be careful. Later, Eliza and Jeremiah would take on the same role. Kara recalled the day she told Eliza that she was picked to go to the space station and the mix of pride, joy and fear on her face. Kara took a deep breath.

Lena noticed the wistful expression on Kara’s face, and she gazed at her softly.

“You’re a much braver person than me,” Lena said, gently, “I feel like I’ve always been scared of what’s going to happen next.”

“Lena, how can you say that?” Kara asked, looking at her thoughtfully, “You’ve started a whole new life for Lori. You changed your world so that she could be in a better place. I think that’s pretty courageous.”

“People move all the time, Kara,” Lena said, smiling and shaking her head.

“Well, I think you’re amazing,” Kara answered, grinning, “And very brave.”

“I wanna do the slide!” Lori yelled. Lena chuckled and slowed the swing. She walked around and unhooked Lori. Lena placed her on the ground and Lori immediately took off running toward the large playground equipment.

Lena walked after her and Kara pushed the stroller toward a bench where they could sit and watch her play. Kara sat down and Lena joined her, keeping her eye on Lori.

“Being a mother changed me,” Lena said, “I stopped caring what anyone else thought. Everything became about Lori. She’s the one who gave me the strength to get out from under Lillian and Lex.”

“You’re doing great with her,” Kara said, “She’s a happy kid.”

“I sometimes wonder if she’ll end up being a scientist,” Lena said, “Since that’s what both Jack and I studied. Or maybe she’ll do something else entirely.”

“I heard she’s gonna be a dragon,” Kara said, chuckling and making Lena laugh.

“Maybe that should be her fallback job,” Lena answered, “In case being a jockey doesn’t work out.” They both laughed and Lena looked at Kara, “What did you want to be when you were a kid?”

Kara hesitated then answered honestly, “I wanted to be an astronaut.”

Lena reached over and intertwined their hands and looked at Kara, “I’m sorry, Kara, that was a stupid question…”

“No, Lena,” Kara interrupted, “Don’t feel bad. Most people don’t get to be what they dreamed of when they were kids. I got close.”

Kara looked up and Lori was eyeing the steps to the high slide. Kara looked at Lena and grinned.

“Here we go,” Lena said, chuckling and waiting. Lori seemed to change her mind and she ran over and started up the steps to the bridge that crossed over to another section of the play area. Lena breathed out a sigh of relief.

“What about you?” Kara asked, “Did you have any wild dreams?”

“I did not,” Lena answered, smiling, “I’m honestly a very pragmatic person. I enjoyed my studies.”

“Wow, that’s really…boring,” Kara replied, teasingly.

“I did love poetry,” Lena said, enthusiastically.

“I’ve honestly never heard of anyone who wanted to be a poet as a kid,” Kara replied, chuckling.

“Not as a little kid,” Lena said, grinning and shaking her head at Kara, “When I was in high school. And I didn’t want to be a poet – I just really enjoy reading and I like poems.”

“What’s your favorite?” Kara asked, turning on the bench to look at Lena.

Lena paused as she lost Lori in the tunnels of the playset for a moment. As soon as Lori popped out the other end, she turned her attention back to the conversation.

“That’s a tough one,” Lena said, thinking, “There are a few I really love.”

“Honestly, there’s only a very slim chance I’ll know any of them,” Kara replied, smiling softly, “I don’t remember much except that we learned a few in class.”

“What about Elizabeth Barret Browning?” Lena asked, glancing at Kara.

“Sounds familiar,” Kara said, “But I couldn’t name the poem.”

Lena looked at Kara then turned and watched Lori play. She took a breath and recited the poem as she kept her eyes on her daughter.

How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.  
I love thee to the depth and breadth and height  
My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight  
For the ends of being and ideal grace.  
I love thee to the level of every day’s  
Most quiet need, by sun and candle-light.  
I love thee freely, as men strive for right;  
I love thee purely, as they turn from praise.  
I love thee with the passion put to use  
In my old griefs, and with my childhood’s faith.  
I love thee with a love I seemed to lose  
With my lost saints. I love thee with the breath,  
Smiles, tears, of all my life; and, if God choose,  
I shall but love thee better after death.

Kara listened and looked at Lena intently the whole time she spoke. When Lena finished Kara stared at her for a long moment before finally speaking.

“You know that whole thing in your head?” Kara asked, her voice filled with disbelief.

Lena let out a deep, throaty laugh and Kara chuckled along with her.

“You have all kinds of information in your giant brain,” Lena teased, “I happen to remember my favorite poem.”

Kara grinned and gazed at Lena, “I liked it too.”

Lori came running toward them and Lena turned her attention to her daughter. Lori was sweating and her face was red from exertion.

“I’m thirsty,” Lori said, out of breath.

Lena grabbed a sippy cup of water from the bag in the stroller and handed it to Lori. Lori immediately sucked down half of the cup.

“Hey, slow down,” Lena said, “Come sit and relax for a minute.”

Lori climbed on the bench between them and sat down. 

“Can we go see the ducks?” Lori asked, looking at Lena.

“The pond is all the way at the other end of the park,” Lena answered, “We’ll do the ducks next time.”

Lori looked sullen then she looked at Lena again, “Can we get ice cream?”

“Lori, you already had chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast,” Lena said, “That’s enough sugar for one day.”

Lori’s mood was quickly souring, and Kara worried a meltdown be coming on. Lena calmly looked at Lori.

“I have an idea,” Lena said, gently picking up Lori and putting her on her lap.

“What?” Lori asked, sounding forlorn.

“Maybe we could go back to the house and I could give you a bubble bath,” Lena said, “And then you can do some drawing?”

Lori seemed to contemplate for a moment before looking at Kara, “Will you draw with me?”

“Yes, I will!” Kara answered with a big grin, “That sounds like loads of fun.”

“Can we all take a bubble bath together, Mommy?” Lori asked, her eyes wide.

Kara nearly fell off the bench and Lena bit her lip to keep from laughing, “No, honey, we can’t take bubble baths with other people.”

“Oh, okay,” Lori said, unfazed, “But I want the bubbles with color.”

“We can do that,” Lena said, standing and putting Lori in the stroller. 

They walked back to the car and Lena picked up Lori and strapped her into the seat. Kara rolled the stroller to the trunk and tried to figure out how to get it to collapse. Lena came around and giggled.

“I swear you need an engineering degree to figure these things out,” Lena said, putting her foot on the bottom while pushing down on the handle to get it to close. She placed it in the trunk and shut the car. She felt Kara’s hand grab hers and she turned to her.

“Just so you know,” Kara said, smirking, “I’m not against sharing a bubble bath with you sometime.”

“I’m gonna hold you to that,” Lena answered, grinning.

They got into the car and headed back to the house. Lena filled the tub halfway up and poured in some bubbles that turned a light shade of blue. Lori got into the tub and played with her bath toys. Kara stood in the doorway, chatting with Lena. After a few minutes Lena took a washrag and cleaned Lori up then took her out of the tub. She wrapped her in a towel that looked like a dinosaur, complete with a hood covered in scales. Kara grinned at how adorable the little, wet girl looked, clinging to her mother.

“Can we draw now?” Lori asked.

“Yep, you can do one picture,” Lena said, “Then I think it’s time for you to have a little rest.”

“Okay,” Lori said, letting Lena wipe the last of the water off her and dress her in some cotton shorts and a t-shirt. 

Lena put Lori in her booster seat at the kitchen table and opened a nearby drawer. She pulled out some paper and colored pencils and laid them on the table. Kara could tell from the set up that this was an activity they did regularly. She took a piece of paper for herself and grabbed a few colored pencils. 

“What are you gonna draw?” Kara asked Lori.

“A giraffe and a monkey!” Lori said, grabbing a purple pencil. Kara and Lena both looked at the color of the pencil and grinned at one another.

“What about you, Lena?” Kara asked.

“I usually just watch,” Lena answered, “And have some tea. Would you like some?”

“Nope, I’m gonna draw,” Kara said, smiling at Lori who was grinning back, clearly excited at the prospect of having someone to draw with her. Lena stood and went about making tea at the stove.

Kara took her dark green pencil and began drawing. She grabbed a lighter green next and began shading in some of the sketch. Lori was using just about every color she could find, concentrating as she drew. She looked up at Kara, making sure that Kara was still working along side her. Kara moved on to the red pencil, then the orange. She finished up with a black one, filling in a few outlines and shading a bit more. She looked at her picture, satisfied she was done. 

Lena was happily drinking her tea while standing at the kitchen counter. Kara looked up at her and caught her eye and they both smiled softly at one another. Lori colored one last area then put down the pencil. She lifted up her picture and showed it to Lena first.

“Look, Mommy,” Lori said, holding it up proudly.

“That looks great, Lori,” Lena said, grinning and giving Kara a knowing look, “I like the giraffe AND the monkey.”

Lori looked at Lena, confused and looked back at the paper, “It’s a giraffe and a lion. I changed my mind.”

“Oh, let me see,” Kara said quickly, moving her chair closer to Lori, “Your mom is too far away to get a good look. This is a great picture, Lori!”

Lori was beaming and Lena gave Kara a thankful grin.

“What did you draw?” Lori asked.

Kara slid her paper in front of Lori, who immediately giggled with glee, “Come look, Momma!”

Lena walked over and sat down and chuckled at the picture. Kara had drawn a cartoon of a baby dinosaur. It looked like it was sneezing with a tiny puff of fire coming from its mouth.

“Kara, this is wonderful,” Lena said, smiling.

“Can I have it?” Lori asked hopefully.

“Of course, you can,” Kara answered.

“You could have mine too,” Lori said, handing Kara her picture.

“Thank you,” Kara said, happily.

Lori let out a yawn and Lena rubbed her back softly.

“Baby, it’s time for you to take a nap,” Lena said, “We’ve had a busy day.”

“Can Kara read me a story?” Lori asked.

“Sure,” Lena said, looking at Kara, “If that’s okay with you.”

“I’d love to,” Kara said.

Lori held out her arms to Kara. Kara picked her up and felt the little girl’s head drop tiredly onto her shoulder. She carried her to her room and placed her gently on the bed, tucking her under the sheet. Kara sat on the edge of the bed.

“Which one?” Lena asked quietly.

“The little monster one,” Lori said, yawning again.

Lena handed Kara a small, cardboard child’s book then went and sat in the rocker nearby. Kara took the book and began reading.

“It’s dark, little monster,” Kara read softly, “Bedtime is soon. Come out on the porch and howl at the moon…”

Kara read the book and when she finished, she looked down to see Lori’s eyes were heavy. She instinctively leaned forward and pushed her bangs aside and kissed her softly on her forehead. Lena watched from the rocker. She felt a lump in her throat. She took a deep breath and composed herself. She knew deep inside that what she was feeling for Kara was something she had never felt before. She could only hope that Kara felt it too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - the rest of their day together


	24. Chapter 24 - Kara, Lena and Lori at home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the date

Kara and Lena walked out of Lori’s bedroom and Lena closed the door most of the way, just leaving a slight crack. Kara stretched her back and leaned against the back of the kitchen chair. She saw Lena watching her with concern.

“You okay?” Lena asked.

“A little tight,” Kara said, taking a breath and committing to herself to be truthful with Lena, “It might be best if I lie down for a little while too.”

“Come on,” Lena said, taking Kara’s hand, “We can put on a movie in the bedroom.”

Lena led Kara into her bedroom where they both kicked off their shoes and climbed into the bed. They were atop the comforter and Lena flopped around for a moment before standing.

“This is silly,” Lena said, motioning for Kara to get up. Kara stood and Lena pulled down the duvet and the sheets and they got back in, much more comfortable under the sheets. 

Lena grabbed the remote and turned on the television. She flipped through the menu for a while discussing the options until they settled on watching reruns of New Girl. She set the remote down and laid back on her pillow. Kara looked at the television and then looked back at Lena. Lena noticed her glance and smiled softly.

“Just because I need to lay down doesn’t mean you need to be way over there,” Kara said, grinning.

Lena smiled and sidled closer to Kara. Kara held out her arm and Lena snuggled against her as Kara wrapped her up in an embrace. Lena sighed heavily and Kara turned a bit so that they were facing one another. She leaned in and gave Lena a soft kiss. Lena took the opportunity immediately and deepened the kiss, bringing her hand up and rubbing the back of Kara’s neck. They kissed for a few minutes, never moving to do more, both content in the quiet intimacy of the situation. When Kara pulled back, she looked at Lena and took a deep breath.

“What is it?” Lena asked.

“I’ve got something on my mind,” Kara said, “But I don’t want to put any pressure on you.”

“Okay…,” Lena said tentatively.

“Barry asked me to go to National City for some meetings during the biotech conference in two weeks,” Kara said, “I’d leave on Friday afternoon and get back Sunday. The meetings would be during the day on Saturday.”

Lena listened intently, not sure at first where Kara was going with her ramble about work.

“I wouldn’t be working the whole day, though,” Kara said, “I’d have the evenings free for sure, and Sunday.”

Kara’s mind was whirling trying to figure out all the logistics as she spoke.

“And I don’t know if you could even consider it,” Kara kept on hopefully, “Because I don’t know if you’d be comfortable leaving Lori for two nights – or even if Sam would be available… I know Alex would help. I mean, even if you’d want to…”

Lena took her hand and gently rubbed Kara’s cheek, making Kara pause.

“Kara, are you asking me to go with you?” Lena asked, smiling softly.

“I’m trying,” Kara said, letting out a breath and a chuckle, “But I’m doing a really bad job of it.”

Lena laughed softly then leaned in for a quick, gentle kiss.

“I would love to go with you,” Lena said, “But I will have to figure out the logistics. If Sam’s not available, then I can’t go. There’s no one else I’d be comfortable leaving Lori with overnight quite yet.”

“I understand,” Kara said immediately, “I don’t want you to go unless you’re sure it’s okay with Lori.”

“Honestly, I’d like the opportunity to get some shopping done for the holidays in National City,” Lena said, grinning, “Midvale is not exactly a mecca for high fashion or gifts.”

“You could do that while I’m in the meetings,” Kara said, her smile growing with the excitement that Lena might actually come.

“I’ll ask Sam and let you know,” Lena said, looking at Kara softly, “I’d really like to spend the weekend with you.”

“Me too,” Kara said, pulling Lena closer again.

They settled in and started watching television, happy cuddling and laughing at the antics of the characters. After a couple of episodes Lena heard the squeak of Lori’s door and the sound of small footsteps in the hall.

“In here, Lori,” Lena called out, making space between her and Kara.

Lori padded into the room and looked up at Kara and Lena, wide apart on the bed watching television. Lena changed the channel quickly to a kid friendly show as Lori climbed up onto the bed. Lori crawled between the two women, staying close to Lena and cuddling into her when she reached the pillow. Lena held her tightly and scratched her back softly.

“Did you have a good nap?” Lena asked.

Lori nodded and turned her head and looked back and forth between the two women.

“Did you take a nap?” Lori asked Kara, looking confused.

“No, I didn’t need a nap,” Kara said, turning to face the little girl, “But I needed to lay down and rest my leg. I got a bad boo boo on there a while ago and now I need to lie down sometimes to make it feel better.”

“Did Mommy kiss it?” Lori asked innocently.

Kara couldn’t help the giggle that erupted as she tried to answer. Lena was chuckling as well, even as Lori still looked perplexed.

“No, your Mommy didn’t kiss it,” Kara answered, “She was just keeping me company while I rested.”

“Does it feel better?” Lori asked, raising up the sheets and looking down at Kara’s legs.

“Yes, it does,” Kara said, “As a matter of fact, I was thinking of getting up and having a snack.” Kara sat up on the edge of the bed.

“I have some pears and some blueberries,” Lena said, looking at Lori, “Does that sound good?”

“Yes, Mommy!” Lori said excitedly. Kara smiled and they all made their way to the kitchen. Lena began pulling out the fruit and cutting it into pieces. 

“Do you have any cheese?” Kara asked.

“Sure, look in the fridge,” Lena said, “There should be some cheddar in the drawer.”

Kara pulled it out and found a knife and cut a few slices to add to their snack. They sat at the table and began to eat.

“So Lori, how do you like your school?” Kara asked, trying to figure out how to have a conversation with a three-year-old.

“I have a friend there,” Lori said happily, “His name is Josh.”

“That’s good,” Kara said, “What’s he like?”

“He’s a boy,” Lori answered plainly, clearly indicating that summed him up perfectly.

Lena giggled and looked at Kara, who seemed befuddled where to go next.

“Why don’t you tell Kara about the art section at school,” Lena prodded. Lori’s face lit up and she shifted in her seat to look at Kara.

“We have big, big paper at school,” Lori said happily, “and we can even use paint sometimes! And we have play-doh and markers and glue – but you have to be very, very careful with glue.”

Kara chuckled and imagined the mess, “Yes, you should be careful with glue.”

Lena happily watched and listened and the two of them chatted about Lori’s school time. When they finished the snack, they decided to move to the backyard. Lena changed Lori into some warmer clothes and they went outside. Kara and Lena sat on the patio while Lori went out onto the grass with a bottle of bubbles. She happily began blowing bubbles everywhere and running about. Kara spotted a propane grill at the edge of the patio and looked at Lena.

“Do you like to grill?” Kara asked.

“Sometimes, the last owners left it here,” Lena said, “It’s really nice but it’s a bit of work for just me and Lori.”

“What if I went over to the fresh market and got some steaks and veggies for tonight?” Kara asked, “I could grill them for us.”

“You’re thinking about food again already?” Lena teased.

“That berries and cheese thing was lovely,” Kara answered, smirking, “But that didn’t even put a dent in my hunger.”

“I haven’t had a steak in a long time,” Lena said, “It does sound nice.”

“Can I take your car?” Kara asked.

“Sure, the keys are hanging by the door,” Lena said.

“Will Lori eat steak?” Kara asked.

“Yep, she’s not picky, she eats almost anything,” Lena said, “But you don’t need to buy her one, she can eat off mine.”

“What about the veggies,” Kara asked, “What do you like?”

“Whatever looks fresh,” Lena said, “I love grilled vegetables.”

“Okay, and I know you told Lori she already had sugar today…,” Kara started, sounding hopeful.

“You can get a small dessert, Kara,” Lena said, smirking, “Don’t go crazy.”

Kara smiled widely and looked out at the yard. Lori was completely distracted with her bubbles and Kara leaned down and gave Lena a very quick kiss. She went inside and found the keys and headed to the store. Once there she started at the vegetable section, looking only for locally sourced products. She settled on a variety of mushrooms, zucchini and corn on the cob. She headed to the butcher and asked him to cut two organic beef filets and one smaller piece from the filet tip. She then headed to the bakery section. She wasn’t thrilled with anything there, but she did get excited when she noticed a woman set up selling fresh made ice cream. She got a pint of raspberry and a pint of dark chocolate and went and checked out.

Lena heard the car pull into the driveway and called out to Lori to come inside. Lori ran up to the house and they greeted Kara, walking in with her bags. Kara put them on the counter and immediately took out the ice cream and placed it in the freezer. She asked Lena for a cutting board and took a sharp knife from the block on the counter. She pulled out the veggies and started preparing the corn.

“Can we help?” Lena asked.

“Nope, I want to do this for you,” Kara said, “Why don’t you guys go put on a movie?”

“Mulan!” Lori said happily.

“See what you started?” Lena said teasingly to Kara.

Lena and Lori moved to the couch and started the movie. Lori was watching the television while Lena was mostly watching Kara prepare the food at the counter. Kara was concentrating on her tasks and Lena noted how precise she was about each slice. Lena remembered Alex saying that Kara did everything one hundred percent and it seemed cooking was no exception.

Kara found a large baking sheet and placed the mushrooms and zucchini on, seasoning them with salt and pepper then adding olive oil. She had already prepped the corn, pulling off the inner strands but leaving the outer leaves. She placed it on the tray and unwrapped the steaks and coated them with a little oil and left them out as well. She washed her hands and walked to the den and sat on the couch.

“Are you going to leave the steaks out?” Lena asked, looking at the counter.

“Yeah, you should let meat come to room temperature before grilling it,” Kara said, “Otherwise you can’t get it right.”

“Did Mike teach you that?” Lena teased.

“Actually, he did,” Kara said, grinning, “Wait til we go to one of his barbeques, you’ll see how pitiful my attempt is.”

“I’m already impressed by your skills, Kara,” Lena said, looking up at the tray on the counter.

They watched the rest of the movie, with Kara singing along with Lori on nearly every song, much to Lena’s amusement. Kara asked Lena and Lori to set the table as she went and heated up the grill. When she walked back inside to grab the tray of food she smiled at Lena.

“How about you open up some wine?” Kara asked, “I’ll get an Uber home later.”

Lena smiled and followed Kara outside, surprising her. She stepped close to her and spoke softly.

“I wish you could stay here,” Lena said softly, “But I don’t feel quite comfortable with that for Lori yet.”

“Neither do I,” Kara said honestly, “I mean, I’d love to stay and be with you, but I get it.”

“Then Uber it is,” Lena said, sighing.

She went back inside and opened the wine and poured out two glasses. She poured water for Lori and finished setting up the table. Kara poked her head inside.

“Forgot to ask,” Kara said, “How do you like your steak?”

“Medium rare,” Lena said.

“And Lori?” Kara asked.

“I told you she could share with me,” Lena said, chuckling and shaking her head.

“I got her a small one,” Kara answered, grinning.

“Same for her,” Lena replied.

“Can you bring me a platter to put this all on?” Kara asked. Lena returned quickly with a large white serving plate and handed it to Kara.

Kara finished up the cooking, placing everything onto the platter and bringing it inside. She put the food on the center of the table and sat down at the seat set for her.

“Kara, that looks incredible,” Lena said, smiling widely.

Lori was leaning forward in her seat for a look. Kara took Lena’s plate first and used the tongs to serve her steak, a corn on the cob and some of the grilled vegetables. She served Lori next then she served herself. She looked at Lori’s plate then pulled it back in front of her.

“How about I cut this corn off the cob and cut up the meat for you?” Kara offered.

Lori nodded and watched as Kara used the sharp knife to quickly do the work. Kara put the plate back in front of Lori who grinned and picked up her fork. She stabbed a piece of meat and placed it in her mouth, chewing enthusiastically. Lena grinned and cut into her steak, taking a bite much more gracefully.

“This is yummy,” Lori said, taking another bite of the meat and making Kara smile widely.

“It is delicious,” Lena replied, giggling and looking at Kara, “I could get used to this.”

“Me too,” Kara answered, feeling the blush on her face as she looked at Lena happily.

When they finished dinner and ice cream dessert, Lena and Lori cleaned up the kitchen. Lena was insistent that Kara sit and enjoy the last of her wine since she did all the cooking. Lori wasn’t a lot of help, but Lena instructed her to do small tasks to make sure she learned about doing her part. When they were done, Kara stood and looked at both of them, completely content. 

“I’m going to order the Uber,” Kara said, pulling out her phone and requesting a car, “It’s getting late and it’s probably almost bedtime for somebody.” She looked at Lori with a soft grin.

“Will you come for brunch tomorrow?” Lena asked.

“Sure,” Kara said, smiling widely.

The car arrived quickly, and Kara moved toward the door.

“I had a great day,” Kara said. Lori walked over and held her arms out. Kara picked her up and hugged her tightly. Lori gave her a big grin as she put her down. Lena walked over and surprised Kara with a kiss. It was quick and chaste but a kiss, nonetheless. Kara found herself grinning and blushing as she walked out to the car. She looked up at the stars and made a quick wish that Lena would be able to go to National City with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - Alex and Sam help Kara and Lena get ready for their weekend away
> 
> I know this has been a really, really slow burn for Kara and Lena and I'm making you guys wait a little bit longer, but I assure you they are getting there...


	25. Chapter 25 - shopping for National City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting ready for the weekend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter today... it's fun to write when you're getting to the good parts...

Kara and Alex walked into the boutique and started looking around. Alex was getting antsy. This was their fourth stop and Kara hadn’t purchased anything. Alex hated shopping but she was trying her best to support Kara, who was clearly nervous about her upcoming weekend with Lena. Somewhere between the third and fourth store, Alex had gotten an idea. She heard the bell ring on the door of the store and smiled as Sam walked in. Kara was looking through a rack of pants as she heard the familiar voice.

“Don’t be mad, but Alex thought you might need help from a double agent,” Sam said.

Kara turned to see Alex with a hopeful expression and Sam smirking next to her.

“Hey, Sam,” Kara said, rolling her eyes at Alex, “At this point I’ll take any help, but you have to swear not to tell Lena!”

“If it’s any consolation, she’s just as worked up over the weekend as you,” Sam said, chuckling. “I promise not to let anything slip.”

“Okay, so we’re going to dinner on Friday night, and I want it to be special,” Kara said, “I want to look good, but I can’t wear a dress or heels, because…” Kara tapered off and sighed.

“Hey, I know,” Sam said softly, walking over and placing a hand on Kara’s shoulder, “But you need to know this – Lena is crazy about you, no matter what you wear.” Kara looked at Sam with a small smile and Sam continued, her voice more excited, “Plus, you’re drop dead gorgeous and we are going to find you an outfit that’ll drive her crazy!”

Kara giggled and looked at Alex, “Thanks for calling Sam. I love you but you’re not very good at this.”

“I don’t know why you dragged me along in the first place,” Alex huffed out, “I’m going to get us all some coffees. I’ll be back.”

Alex started to walk out of the boutique, but Sam stopped her and gave her a quick, soft kiss and said, “You always look hot, babe.”

Alex grinned and let her hand slide down Sam’s bottom as she turned and walked away. When Sam turned back around Kara was grimacing. Sam chuckled.

“Sorry, it’s just…” Kara said, still looking a little disgusted, “you know, she’s my sister.”

“Okay, I’ll keep it in my pants until we get this done,” Sam said, chuckling and making Kara giggle. “What are you thinking?”

“Ok, so pants…” Kara said, looking at the rack.

“Let’s narrow this down,” Sam said, “You have two evenings together, right?”

“Yes, the first night is just me and Lena, so I want to wear something, you know…” Kara said, feeling herself getting nervous.

“Sexy,” Sam said plainly, “And the second night?”

“We’re having dinner with Barry and his wife and maybe a few others,” Kara said, “It’s still a social thing but I need to look professional enough.”

“Okay, so let’s work on Friday night first,” Sam said, “And let’s start with the top instead of the pants. Your ass is going to look good no matter what, but we want Lena gawking at the top half of you at dinner.”

Kara laughed softly, “I guess that’s true.”

“Okay, first of all your arms are ripped and Lena loves them,” Sam said, flipping through the blouses on one of the racks, “But it’s going to be kind of chilly. What about this?”

Sam pulled a deep blue v-neck blouse off the rack. The sleeves were sheer, and the shirt was clearly very fitted. Kara wouldn’t have picked it herself, but she didn’t mind the look.

“I guess,” Kara said noncommittally, “It’s pretty.”

“What?” Sam asked.

“I don’t know, I’m not good at this,” Kara said, “I can never tell what’s going to look good when things are on the rack.”

“Well, I’m good at it and I know what Lena likes,” Sam said, grinning, “Let’s look for some flare pants. That would go perfectly.”

They went back to the rack and Sam pulled two pairs of pants, both were heather gray but one had a higher waist than the other. She held them against the shirt then handed both to Kara.

“Try them both on and let’s see,” Sam said, walking over to the dressing room and sitting on a small settee outside the door. 

The salesperson came and opened one of the booths for Kara and she went in and started undressing. She tried on the pant with the higher waist first then slipped on the blouse. She looked in the mirror and was quite pleased with the result. The shirt was comfortable but still sexy, showing a little cleavage and her arms through the sheer material. She walked out smiling and Sam stood and paced around, looking at her from different angles.

“Try the other pant,” Sam said, sitting back down. 

Kara turned and headed into the booth to change. The bell rang on the door and Alex came in with three lidded drinks. She handed one to Sam and placed one on the table for Kara as she sipped on hers. Sam took a sip and grinned.

“Thanks,” Sam said.

The door to the dressing room opened and Kara walked out in the second pair of pants and the blouse. Alex’s eyes lit up and she gave Kara a big grin.

“It looks good, doesn’t it?” Kara said, smiling at Alex.

“Lena’s gonna be very, very happy when you walk out in that,” Sam said grinning.

“We should have brought you along from the beginning,” Alex grumbled.

“Okay, I know you have to be careful with shoes,” Sam said, bringing Kara over to another section of the store and looking at the shelves, “I’m thinking an ankle boot with a low block heel – here, like this.”

Sam pulled a grey suede boot from the rack and called over the salesperson. Kara gave her size and the woman quickly grabbed a pair from the back. Kara sat down and pulled on the boots and looked in the mirror.

“Walk around and make sure they’re comfortable,” Sam said.

“They feel great, and I can’t believe how good they look with the pants,” Kara said, grinning, “They barely have any heel.”

“Kara, your legs go for miles,” Sam said, “You don’t need a big heel.”

“Damn, Kara, you’re not going to make it out of the hotel room before Lena rips that all off of you,” Alex teased, “I don’t know what you’re so worried about.”

Kara blushed furiously and rolled her eyes at her sister.

“Wear your hair down,” Sam said, “Let’s find you some earrings and you’re done.”

Kara bought the items she tried on and happily drank her hot chocolate as they moved on to another small store nearby. Sam helped Kara select some hoop earrings and then suggested a nearby boutique that would have a good selection for her Saturday dinner. As soon as they walked in, Kara could tell that the vibe was slightly different and more professional. Sam helped her pick out a pants suit in a light blush color. The jacket was made to fasten on the interior side of the fabric so that there were no buttons showing on the top. There was no need for a shirt underneath as the v-neck was high enough to cover everything appropriately. The jacket was cut to fit at the waist then flair out a little, with pocket flaps adorning both sides. The pants were slim fitted and just slightly cropped to stop right above the ankles.

“You can wear the booties with this too, and you’ll be fine” Sam said.

“Gosh, Sam, I can’t thank you enough,” Kara said, grinning, “You made this so much easier.”

“I love to shop,” Sam said, “Lena’s worse than me. I hope you have plenty of trunk space for the ride home from National City after she spends a day in the stores there.”

“I usually can’t decide on anything,” Kara said, “It was much better with you here.”

“And I’m still right here,” Alex teased, “Being dragged along for no apparent reason.”

“You fetch the coffee,” Sam said, making Kara burst into loud laughter. Alex couldn’t help but chuckle even though the joke was at her expense.

“Ha Ha Ha,” Alex said facetiously, “Are we done now?”

“Um, yeah I can drop you at home,” Kara said, “then I have a couple more errands.”

“I can take Alex with me,” Sam said, walking over and interlacing their fingers, making Alex smile.

“Much better offer,” Alex said, grinning, “See you later, Kara.”

“Wait, will you take the bags home for me?” Kara asked.

“Sure,” Alex said, grabbing the bags and heading out with Sam.

Kara walked out of the store and made her way a couple of blocks to a lingerie shop. She figured this was one selection she could do without her sister and Lena’s best friend.

**********************

“Okay, so I’ve got the dresses for both nights, and the jewelry,” Lena said, as she checked her bag. It was Thursday evening just before the trip. Lori was asleep and Ruby was at home doing schoolwork. Sam had begun leaving Ruby home for short periods alone, much to Ruby’s delight. Sam sat with a glass of wine and watched Lena pace around the room, talking as she went.

“I’ve got two sets of heels, my boots and canvas sneakers. I have an extra dress just in case,” Lena said, “and casual clothes for Saturday and Sunday. I’ll pack the toiletries tomorrow morning…”

“Christ, Lena, you’ll be gone for less than 48 hours,” Sam said, “You could spend a week in Europe with that bag.”

“Better to be prepared,” Lena said, going to her closet and pulling out a small shopping bag. She walked to the suitcase and took out something wrapped in tissue and placed it in a separate zippered section.

“And what was that?” Sam asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Some new lingerie,” Lena said, grinning.

“You’re so horny you might tackle her as soon as you walk into the hotel room,” Sam said, giggling. “I doubt you’ll need the lingerie.”

Lena sat on the edge of the bed and looked at Sam, “You do think this is it, right? I mean, I don’t want to pressure her but I’m thinking if she invited me to a hotel, she’s ready. I don’t know – I don’t want to assume anything.”

“Lena, relax, I know you would never make Kara feel rushed,” Sam said, “I think it’ll be clear when you get there. Either way, you get to spend time together. It’ll be fine.”

“I packed some more modest pajamas too, just in case,” Lena said, checking to make sure they were in the suitcase. “And you’re sure you’re okay with Lori?”

“Yes, already! We have plans for the whole weekend with Ruby and Alex,” Sam said, “Lori’s gonna have a great time. You need to stop all your worrying and breathe.”

Sam took Lena’s arm and dragged her into the kitchen and poured her a glass of wine. Lena took a deep breath then took a sip. Sam looked at her and smiled.

“You’ve got it bad for her,” Sam said, grinning.

“You’re one to talk,” Lena replied.

“Alex is coming along for everything this weekend,” Sam said, softly, “We’re going to the movies with the girls Friday night, then on Saturday morning we have Ruby’s soccer game. There’s a team pizza party after. We figured we’d do dinner at my place Saturday night because the girls should be pretty wiped out by then.”

“That all sounds very…” Lena paused, “Domestic.”

Sam chuckled.

“It is,” Sam sighed, “And Alex wants to do it all.”

They sat in quiet for a moment, drinking the wine then Lena looked at Sam.

“I love her,” Lena blurted out. Sam swallowed her wine and opened her mouth, then closed it, then opened it again to speak.

“Lena,” Sam said softly, reaching over and taking her hand, “She’s a great girl. The way she treats you and Lori – I think she feels the same way. Are you going to tell her?”

“I don’t know,” Lena sighed, “I guess I’ll see how it goes.”

“But you’re sure?” Sam asked.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been more sure of anything,” Lena answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - Kara and Lena head to National City and a night out on the town


	26. Chapter 26 - National City part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena start their weekend together

Kara drove up to Lena’s place and took a deep breath. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d been so excited and so nervous about anything. She walked from the car and knocked on the door. Sam greeted her with a smiles as she walked in.

“She’s grabbing her last stuff,” Sam said, grinning, “Come on, everyone’s out back.”

They walked out onto the patio in the backyard and Kara immediately began giggling. Alex and Ruby both had bandanas on their heads and plastic swords in hand and were having a mock battle with one another. Lori was chasing them around, laughing every time she was able to get close.

“Avast, maties!” Alex shouted in an awful pirate accent, stopping in her tracks and pointing her sword at Kara, “Princess Kara of Midvalia has arrived!”

Lena walked out onto the patio right as Alex was making her announcement. Lena raised an eyebrow and smirked at Kara. Lori ran over and held her arms out to Kara, making Kara’s heart melt. Kara picked her up and gave her a hug.

“Alex is silly,” Lori said, giggling.

“Yes, she is,” Kara said, “You guys are going to have so much fun!”

Alex and Ruby walked up to the patio, both breathing a little heavily from running around. 

“Okay, that was my workout for the week,” Alex said, grinning.

“You’ve only been here fifteen minutes,” Sam answered, smiling at Alex, “You have no idea.”

“You ready, Lena?” Kara asked, “It’ll be better if we beat the traffic.”

“Yes,” Lena said, looking at Lori softly and taking her from Kara’s arms.

“Big hugs, Mommy,” Lori said, wrapping her arms around Lena’s neck. Lena held her tightly then pulled back and gave her a big grin. Lori wriggled in Lena’s arms and Lena set her down. Lori immediately grabbed Ruby’s hand to pull her back into the yard to play. Ruby chuckled and waved at Lena and Kara.

“Bye, Aunt Lena, bye, Kara!” Ruby said happily.

“She’ll be fine,” Sam said, noting Lena’s expression, “I’ll send pictures. Check in as often as you want. Now, get out of here.”

“Okay,” Lena said, smiling at Kara.

The walked inside and Lena rolled her bag out to the car. Kara opened the trunk and grabbed the handle of the bag. She picked it up and found it much heavier than she would have thought. She laughed as she placed it in the trunk.

“Lena, what do you have in there?” Kara asked, giggling.

“I might have overpacked,” Lena said, grinning as she got into the passenger seat and buckled in.

“Better to be prepared,” Kara said, starting the car.

“That’s what I told Sam!” Lena answered, “She thought I was being a little extra.”

“Were you?” Kara asked, looking at Lena with a smirk as she pulled from the driveway and started their trip.

“Yes, but I needed moral support,” Lena said, “And she was giving me grief. She also gave me wine, though, so I guess I can’t complain.”

Kara laughed, relieved that it seemed that Lena was just as worked up about the trip as she was. Kara stopped at a stop sign and turned on the sound system. She had prepared a couple of road trip mixes on Spotify and she glanced at Lena as she picked up her phone.

“I made a fun mix for the ride there,” Kara said, smiling widely, “Is that okay?”

“As long as it’s not Disney, it’s good with me,” Lena said, grinning.

“No Disney, I promise,” Kara answered, chuckling.

Kara turned on the music and set Google maps navigation and then turned onto the main road to start the drive. National City was about an hour and a half from Midvale and Lena and Kara enjoyed the ride. The weather was beautiful, and they spent their time alternating between chatting and listening contentedly to the music. Every now and then Kara would absent-mindedly sing along. Her voice was lovely, and Lena would have been happy to listen to her sing the whole way. They arrived in the city just before five and pulled into the valet stand at the sprawling Fairmont Grand National City resort. Barry had made the arrangements, so Kara wasn’t exactly sure what to expect.

“Good evening, ladies,” the bellman said as he opened the car door, “Checking in?”

“Yes,” Kara said, hitting the latch on the trunk, “Kara Danvers.”

He marked the bags and opened the door and motioned to the front desk, “Kathy will be able to help you and I’ll make sure your bags get up to your room shortly.”

Kara walked to the desk and the attendant quickly found her room on the computer. She made two keys and added Lena to the reservation in case she needed anything.

“You have a deluxe veranda room on the western wing overlooking the bay,” she said, writing the room number on the key envelope and handing it to Kara, “Is there anything else I can do for you now?”

“We’ll be going to dinner for seven at Osteria al Doge,” Lena said, “Would Uber be the best way to go?”

“We have a courtesy car I can schedule for you,” Kathy said, “Six forty-five should be good to leave. The driver will give you a number to call when you’re ready to return.”

“Perfect,” Kara said, happily, “Thank you.”

They followed the resort map past the pool area and then along a tree lined path to their room. Kara used her key and was delighted to find a very large, beautifully adorned space awaiting them. There was a king bed and a sitting area with French doors leading out onto a large, private porch overlooking the bay. 

“Holy moly,” Kara said, her eyes wide, “This is really nice.”

Lena looked at the table and noted a bottle of champagne on ice and a platter of fresh fruit. Kara grinned and took Lena’s hand in hers.

“I ordered ahead and asked them to have it waiting,” Kara said, smiling softly, “I thought we might want a little something after the ride.”

Lena opened the doors to the balcony and smiled widely, “I’ll never turn down champagne, darling.”

Kara started to open the bottle as she heard a knock on the door. Lena went and allowed the bellman in. He put the bags in the large closet and walked over to Kara.

“May I?” he asked, looking at the bottle in her hands.

“Oh, sure,” Kara said, handing it to him. He popped it open and poured two glasses and handed one to each woman.

“Is there anything else I can do for you?” he asked.

“Not for now, thank you,” Lena said, handing him a generous tip.

He smiled widely and tipped his cap as he walked out, closing the door behind him. Kara grabbed the plate of fruit and they walked out onto the veranda and sat on the cushy chairs, perfectly situated for the view. Kara looked at Lena and held out her glass. Lena clinked her glass against Kara’s and they both took a sip.

“Note to self,” Kara said, grinning, “If Barry offers to put me up anywhere, say yes.”

“I imagine most of the people attending the biotech conference do very well,” Lena said, grinning, “They are not going to settle for anything but the best. Lillian would probably be complaining that this room isn’t sufficient.”

“Is she really that bad?” Kara asked, frowning.

“Yep, she is,” Lena said, “But, please, let’s not talk about her when we’re in this paradise.”

Lena’s phone dinged and she grabbed it and quickly checked the text from Sam, worried something might be wrong. She opened it to find a hilarious picture of Alex, on the ground laughing with Lori flopped over her belly, clearly giggling along. Ruby was in the background with her hands raised in some sort of victory pose. Lena laughed aloud and handed the phone to Kara, who shook her head and grinned widely.

“Looks like they’re really missing us,” Kara said sarcastically.

Lena sent back a string of hearts and put her phone down. She leaned forward and pulled an ottoman in front of her and kicked off her shoes. She put her feet up and leaned back and sighed deeply then took another sip of champagne. Kara watched her with a soft smile.

“So, is this what you look like relaxed?” Kara asked, grinning, “I like it.”

“Kara, don’t get me wrong. Lori is the absolute joy of my life,” Lena said, “But this is really, really nice.”

Kara chuckled and took another sip of champagne. They sat quietly for a few minutes, listening to the sound of the breeze in the trees and the lapping of the water at the edge of the bay. Kara nibbled at the berries and eventually went in and grabbed the champagne to top off their glasses. After a while Lena glanced at her watch.

“We have to be downstairs in a half hour,” Lena said, “I’d better start getting ready.”

Kara sighed and stood up and held out a hand to help Lena up. When Lena stood, they found themselves only a few inches apart. Kara couldn’t help but lean in and kiss Lena softly. When they pulled apart the tension was thick between them. Kara took a breath then stepped back and walked into the room, internally shaking off the lust that was dulling her senses. She stuck her head into the bathroom to see the layout and grinned.

“Come see,” she said excitedly.

The bathroom had a separate water closet and small sink off to the left of the hall. To the right was a large double sink, a huge glassed in shower and a deep, soaking, jetted tub. 

“This is very nice,” Lena said, “Plenty of room for both of us.”

“I know, but I want it to feel like a date,” Kara said, grinning softly at Lena. “You grab your stuff and get ready in here. Let me just go to the bathroom and brush my teeth and I can get ready in the other room.”

“You sure?” Lena asked, thinking it sounded very romantic that Kara wanted to greet her that way for their evening out together.

“Yep,” Kara said, smiling, “I’m sure.”

Lena moved one of the luggage racks into the large bathroom and placed her suitcase atop it. She began unpacking her toiletries and what she needed for the evening. Once she was sure she had everything she moved her case back to the closet and began getting ready.

Kara sat at the desk in the suite are and began working on her hair and makeup. She took Sam’s advice, leaving her hair down. She used a blow dry brush and a curling iron to make long, loose waves. She applied her makeup and checked it in the different lighting of the room to make sure it was okay. Finally, she put on her new outfit and slipped on the boots. She checked herself repeatedly in the full-length mirror, satisfied with the look. She glanced at her phone and saw that they needed to head downstairs to the car soon. She knocked softly on the bathroom door.

“Lena?” Kara asked, “Almost ready?”

“Just one minute, darling,” Lena answered.

Lena applied the last layer of lipstick and looked herself over in the mirror. She was wearing a tight black dress with a plunging neckline that didn’t leave a lot to the imagination. She had her hair pulled up in a tight ponytail and she wore emerald drop earrings. Her eye makeup was simple, highlighting the green in her irises. Her lip color was a deep red. She took a deep breath and dropped her lipstick in her clutch. She opened the bathroom door and walked out into the suite. Kara was looking out the French doors and turned when she heard Lena behind her. Lena smiled as she saw Kara’s jaw literally drop open as she looked Lena up and down. Kara walked slowly toward her, and Lena knew her expression at Kara’s appearance was not much different.

“Lena, you’re…,” Kara paused, “You’re absolutely stunning.”

“You look incredible,” Lena said, taking Kara’s hand and staring at her top, “I love the sheer arms.” Kara giggled and blushed.

“Sam helped me pick the outfit,” Kara said, grinning, “She said you’d like it.”

“Sam helped you?” Lena asked, chuckling, “All she did was give me grief about overpacking!”

“Apparently, you two are much better shoppers than me and Alex,” Kara said, chuckling.

“Well, you look beautiful, so I can’t complain,” Lena said.

“I guess we should go,” Kara said, placing her hand on the small of Lena’s back and rubbing softly.

“Okay,” Lena said, looking into her eyes.

Kara leaned in for a soft kiss and smiled as she pulled away. She took Lena’s hand in hers and they headed out to the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - dinner, then back to the resort...
> 
> I thought this might be a two chapter day again but I'm getting ready to Zoom with pals I went to college with, which means a cocktail or two so probably not... but I'll be back soon cuz we're getting really, really close to the good stuff


	27. Chapter 27 - Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date continues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's late, but I did it - if there are errors I'll fix them in the morning and you can come back and read it again ... enjoy!

Kara and Lena sat at a small table for two in the dimly lit restaurant, the candle between them providing most of the light. Kara couldn’t stop looking at Lena, she was simply gorgeous. Kara gave her a small smile and reached across the table and held out her hand. Lena placed her hand in Kara’s and gave it a squeeze. The waiter approached and they let go and settled back in their seats.

“Can I offer you something to drink?” he asked, with a strong Italian accent.

Lena looked at Kara, “We could go with a bottle of wine, if you want.”

“That sounds good,” Kara said.

“Let me call Anthony to help you,” the waiter said graciously.

The sommelier approached the table and discussed options based on the women’s tastes and what they would be ordering for dinner. The settled on a bottle and he returned just moments later to uncork and pour for them. When he left, they chatted about the menu and decided on their food order. The first dish to arrive was a large plate of carpaccio with arugula and shaved parmesan cheese. They both placed a serving on the smaller plates in front of them and dug in.

“Oh my god, this is good,” Kara said, smiling, “I can’t believe I never came here when I lived in National City.”

“One thing I have to complement Lex on – he knew all the best restaurants,” Lena said, smiling softly, “This was always my favorite. Every time we came, I hoped that one day I’d be here with someone I care about.”

Kara felt herself blush and she took a sip of wine, keeping her eyes on Lena the whole time. As she leaned in for another bite, she couldn’t help but let her view drop slightly to Lena’s chest. When she raised her eyes again Lena was looking at her with a knowing smirk.

“I know I’m staring,” Kara said, her voice low, “But I can’t take my eyes off you.”

Lena wanted to ask for the check and leave but she managed to control herself. She smiled and took another bite.

“I guess that’s what I was hoping for when I picked this dress,” Lena said, grinning.

“Well, you did a good job,” Kara said, taking a deep breath.

The next course was a risotto with wild mushrooms, garlic, parsley, olive oil and parmesan cheese. The both marveled at the food and enjoyed light conversation. As the entrees arrived Kara realized that this was, without a doubt, the most she had ever enjoyed a date. The restaurant was romantic, the food was magnificent, and Lena was absolutely perfect.

Kara plowed through her seafood linguine and Lena nearly finished her entire plate of spinach and ricotta ravioli. They were both happily full as the waiter cleared their dishes.

“Can I tempt you with dessert?” he asked, smiling, “we have gelato, tiramisu, panna cotta, and cannoli.”

“I’m stuffed,” Lena said, looking at Kara, “But I know you love dessert. I’ll take a bite of whatever you order.”

Kara generally never turned down dessert, but she didn’t want to wait any longer to get back to the hotel.

“Is it possible for you to pack up cannoli for us to take home?” Kara asked.

“Of course, we can,” he answered politely, “I’ll get it ready for you right away.”

He left then returned quickly with the cannoli in a small bag and placed the bill on the table. Lena immediately handed him her credit card and he turned and walked away.

“Lena, no…,” Kara said, watching him move toward the back of the restaurant.

“Kara, I insist,” Lena said, “This is the only thing I’m going to have a chance to treat you to this weekend. I wanted to bring you here and it was as wonderful as I’d hoped. Just let me take care of this one meal.”

“Okay,” Kara sighed out.

“Maybe you should call for the car,” Lena said as the waiter returned and handed her the bill to sign.

Kara picked up her phone and took out the card that the driver gave them. She called and he let her know that he was only a few blocks away. Lena finished signing the bill and Kara stood, holding the cannoli in one hand and holding her other hand out to Lena.

They walked together through the restaurant and out the front door. The chill in the air hit and Kara draped her arm around Lena and pulled her close. Right as Kara was going to suggest they move back inside the car rounded the corner. They took the short ride back to the hotel quietly.

Lena’s mind was racing. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach. She sat quietly, not sure what to say as the tension in the car was thick. Kara was battling her own mental demons next to her. She had never wanted anyone more than she wanted Lena, but her nerves were still giving her pause. Finally, she reached over and took Lena’s hand in hers. Lena leaned in and rested her head on Kara’s shoulder. Kara immediately felt more relaxed with Lena’s touch. They pulled into the hotel and started the walk back to the room, holding hands the whole way.

“Thanks again for dinner,” Kara said, looking at Lena with a soft grin as they strode along the path to their room, “It was perfect.”

“I enjoyed it too,” Lena said, grinning.

They approached the door and Kara pulled out the room key to let them in. They walked into the main room and Kara locked the door behind them. She put the dessert bag on the table and they both looked at each other, unsure.

“Maybe I could go change?” Kara asked, motioning to the bathroom.

“Yes, of course, go ahead,” Lena answered, sitting in the chair and reaching down to take off her shoes.

Kara reached into her bag and pulled out what she needed and headed into the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and took a deep breath.

“You can do this,” she mumbled to herself softly.

She took off her clothes and pulled on the pearl colored, silk slip dress she had chosen from the lingerie store along with the matching silk and lace panties. She looked in the mirror. The dress covered her torso in front and on the sides and stopped mid-thigh. Her scars were still mostly covered, except for the one that ran down her thigh and along the side of her knee. She removed her earrings but otherwise left herself fully made up. She took one last look in the mirror and breathed in and out deeply. She opened the door and walked out. Lena had her back to Kara, placing her earrings on the table. Lena turned and looked at Kara. Her eyes grew wide, and she let out a small gasp. They were both still for a moment until Lena found her voice.

“Um, could you help me with my zipper?” Lena asked, turning her back to Kara again. Lena could feel the flush in her body. She knew that her face and neck were red, the heat radiating off her.

Kara walked over behind Lena and gently placed her hands on Lena’s shoulders. She moved her ponytail aside and looked down at Lena’s shoulders. She leaned forward and softly kissed the spot where Lena’s collarbone met the nape of her neck. Lena’s breath hitched.

“Is this okay?” Kara asked, her voice just above a whisper.

“Yes, Kara,” Lena answered quickly, trying to keep her voice steady.

Kara began unzipping the dress and sliding it off Lena’s shoulders, kissing along Lena’s skin as it became more exposed. The dress finally fell in a pool on the floor and Lena stepped forward out of it. She turned to Kara, now wearing only a black lace bra and panties. Kara quickly picked up Lena’s dress and threw it over a chair and turned back to face her. Lena closed the distance then paused when she got close. She wanted to make sure that Kara took the lead and was comfortable wherever the night led.

Kara gazed up and down Lena’s body and gently put her hands on Lena’s hips, drawing her closer. She let their lips meet softly at first then deepened the kiss, mingling their tongues. She moved one hand up and let her fingers graze over Lena’s already hardened nipple. Lena let out a soft moan. Kara reached behind Lena and unfastened her bra, never letting their lips part in the process. The bra fell to the floor and Kara moved her hand back to gently caress Lena’s breast.

As Kara touched her nipple, Lena felt her entire body tingle. She let her hands run along Kara’s back, finding the skin that was exposed in her silk slip. She could feel Kara trembling slightly as her hands moved lower, so she stilled, unsure whether it was a good touch or too much. Kara didn’t pause from the kiss, so Lena ran her hands back up and let them settle on Kara’s shoulders. Kara pulled back and looked at Lena. They both had puffy lips and were breathing a little heavily already. Kara moved to the bedside and pulled back the duvet and the sheets. She climbed in and gave Lena room to slide in next to her. Lena laid down and Kara immediately moved herself atop Lena, joining their lips again. After a long, sloppy, passionate kiss, Kara moved her lips towards Lena’s ear.

“You are so beautiful, Lena,” Kara whispered in her ear. Lena let out a small breath and closed her eyes, reveling in the feeling of Kara’s lips moving down her neck and onto her chest. Kara moved slowly and deliberately, hitting all the right spots. Lena felt almost overwhelmed by the sensation. Part of Lena desperately wanted Kara to move quicker; the other part wanted it to go on forever.

Kara’s mouth found Lena’s breast and she licked and sucked at her nipple. Lena’s back arched slightly, and she let out a soft moan.

“Okay?” Kara asked quietly, as she released the nipple and moved to soft kisses again.

“God, yes,” Lena sighed out, her voice becoming raspier.

Kara moved to the other breast and continued worshipping Lena with soft kisses and licks, eventually sucking the nipple into her mouth and eliciting a louder moan. Kara moved down Lena’s body, kissing her stomach and hips and stopping when she reached the black, lace panties. Kara sat up on her knees and looped her fingers under the panties on both of Lena’s hips. Lena raised herself up slightly so that Kara could pull them off and throw them aside. As soon as Lena relaxed back onto the bed Kara settled herself between her legs.

Kara kissed Lena’s inner thigh and moved her mouth over her center. Lena was already clutching the sheets in anticipation. Kara started with kisses then ran her tongue over the length of Lena’s mound. Lena let out a low moan. Kara gently pushed Lena’s legs slightly further apart and began exploring every surface and crevice with her tongue, paying close attention to every reaction she pulled from her. Lena’s breathing rate had picked up considerably and she found herself moaning or gasping with nearly every breath. Kara was driving her crazy in the best possible way.

“Do you want me to use my fingers?” Kara asked, her face still buried between Lena’s legs.

“Yes,” Lena managed to squeak out, her body already beginning to shake slightly.

Kara ran two fingers along Lena, gathering the wetness between her legs. She started by gently inserting one, garnering a deep moan. She pulled out and went back in with two fingers, rubbing back and forth and learning where Lena’s weaknesses were again. She found the spot that made Lena flinch and moan and she smiled, leaning back in with her tongue again.

She finally made her way to Lena’s clit, licking and sucking as she curled her fingers inside. Lena’s hips began moving along with Kara’s fingers and she knew she was getting close.

“Oh god, Kara, it feels so good,” Lena cried out, “Don’t stop.”

Kara doubled down, sucking and licking Lena’s clit more roughly as she moved her fingers in as deeply as she could and rubbed against Lena’s front. Kara felt the tightening around her fingers as Lena gasped loudly and her body became taught.

“Oh fuck, fuck, I’m cumming,” Lena moaned out, her face and neck red as she writhed beneath Kara.

Kara kept at it, trying to make the orgasm last as long as she could. When Lena’s knees began to pull up Kara slowed down, gently bringing Lena back to herself. Lena was still panting and moaning softly as Kara carefully removed her fingers and gently kissed her way back up Lena’s body.

Lena pulled Kara into a deep kiss, tasting herself on Kara’s lips and tongue. Kara moaned into the kiss. Lena shifted herself so that they were side by side and let her hand run softly down Kara’s side. She pulled back and looked at Kara and brought her hand back up to rub Kara’s neck softly.

“Let me take care of you now,” Lena whispered, her voice soft and pleading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - ....


	28. Chapter 28 - Finally, again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Lena and Kara

Lena kissed Kara softly and let her hand run down the silk slip until she reached the bottom. She gently rested her hand on Kara’s thigh. She could feel the different textures of Kara’s leg where there was scarring. She kept kissing Kara and let her hand still for a moment, resting there. She shifted her position slightly so that she had better leverage and moved her hand upward slowly, bringing the slip up with her hand. She felt Kara tremble beneath her, and she stopped again. She pulled her lips from Kara’s and spoke softly.

“It’s okay, I’ve got you,” Lena said, pulling Kara close. She looked into Kara’s eyes and spoke softly, “Kara, I want you, just like you are. I know you’re scared, but I’m not.”

She leaned in and kissed Kara again, trying to put all her emotion into the meeting of their lips. 

Kara felt the heat inside of her. She wanted to give herself fully to Lena. She just had to be brave and take the leap. She softly pushed Lena away and took a deep breath. Lena waited, her expression soft and unsure. Kara sat up and took another breath then reached down and grabbed the bottom of her slip. She tugged it up over her head and tossed it aside. Lena’s eyes never left Kara’s face, looking at her intently. Kara quickly pulled off her panties and laid back down. Lena immediately took her into her arms and held her closely, nuzzling into her neck and leaving soft kisses there.

Kara moved their lips back together and intertwined their legs, rubbing herself softly against Lena’s thigh to get the friction she was seeking. She let out a soft moan and Lena began to shift lower. Kara immediately held her in place, breathing deeply.

“What do you want, Kara?” Lena asked softly.

“Just maybe stay up here,” Kara said, burying her head in Lena’s neck. 

Lena gently took Kara’s jaw in her hand and guided her back into kisses. She ran her hand down Kara’s side and shifted so that she was partially atop her. She slotted her leg between Kara’s, forcing Kara’s legs a little wider open, still kissing her all the while. She reached down and rubbed Kara’s mound, finding her wet and ready. Kara gasped softly into Lena’s mouth and Lena pulled back slightly.

“Is this okay?” Lena asked, exploring between Kara’s legs and spreading her wetness over her fingers.

“Yes, yes, please…,” Kara pleaded, grasping Lena’s shoulder with one hand and the sheets with the other.

Lena dipped two fingers inside Kara and began moving in and out, keeping her palm flat so that she grazed her clit each time. She kept her rhythm slow and kept her lips attached to Kara’s even as Kara began moaning. Kara finally had to pull her mouth from Lena’s as she gasped for breath as the heat built inside her.

“Right there,” Kara gasped out, as Lena hit the perfect spot, “Don’t stop.”

Lena moved harder and faster, pressing her palm down to rub against Kara’s clit as she moved her fingers deeper inside. Kara was panting and whimpering beneath her, clutching her shoulder and arching her back.

“Oh god, Lena, Lena, I’m cumming, oh fuck, fuuuuck,” Kara moaned out loudly, until her mouth stayed open in a silent scream and her body bucked then went completely rigid. When the height of the climax passed, Kara began to loosen her hold on Lena and her breathing became a little steadier. Kara reached down and stilled Lena’s hand entirely, too stimulated to take any more. Lena gently pulled her fingers out and waited for Kara.

Kara turned to her side and buried her head in Lena’s neck. She felt entirely overwhelmed and she could feel the dampness in her eyes. She slotted her body against Lena and somehow managed to bring them even closer, holding Lena tightly. Lena kept her own body relaxed, gently scratching Kara’s back and letting Kara gain control of her emotions. After a couple of minutes Kara centered herself and pulled back and looked at Lena. Lena brought her hand up and gently wiped the moisture from Kara’s cheek.

“Are you okay?” Lena asked, softly.

“Lena, I’m way better than okay,” Kara answered, her voice still shaky. She managed a small grin and Lena looked relieved. “That felt incredible.”

“Thank you, Kara,” Lena said, softly and sincerely, looking Kara straight in the eyes, “for trusting me.”

“Lena, I love you,” Kara responded immediately, without any fear or thought of the consequences. Kara’s emotions were raw and pure, and she couldn’t hold them in. Lena’s eyes grew wide and she felt her own tears building.

“You love me?” Lena responded, unable to fathom that this perfect, beautiful woman felt the same way that she did.

“Yes, I love you,” Kara answered, quietly, “And you don’t have to say it back. We’ve only known each other for like, three or four months, and we’ve only dated a few weeks…”

“Kara, I love you too,” Lena interrupted, stopping Kara’s ramble, “I wanted to tell you – I even told Sam. I was scared it was too soon.”

“You told Sam?” Kara asked, unable to suppress a giggle. The laughter seemed to lighten the situation and Lena chuckled along.

“Yes, I told her when I was packing,” Lena said, sighing.

“What did she say?” Kara asked, smiling and propping herself on her elbow, looking down at Lena.

“She said that the way you treat me and Lori made her think you might be feeling the same way,” Lena said, grinning.

“That Sam is pretty smart,” Kara said, smiling and leaning in and kissing Lena again.

The kisses didn’t take long to turn from sweet to more passionate. Kara began to move atop Lena again, but Lena resisted and pulled back, looking at Kara softly.

“Wait, Kara,” Lena said, keeping them side by side, speaking quietly, “Can I…can I look at you?”

Kara gazed at Lena for a long moment then nodded, laying back and taking a deep breath. Lena kissed Kara softly then moved up and sat back on her knees and let her eyes move down Kara’s body. Her gaze reached Kara’s belly, then her hip and leg. There was no denying the obvious, deep scarring that was scattered along Kara’s body. Lena stopped at the deepest, widest scar, starting just above Kara’s hip then running down along her side and winding its way to the front of her thigh, and ending along the edge of her knee. Lena reached down and softly traced the mark with her fingers, taking a deep breath.

“Kara, I can’t believe you can walk,” Lena said quietly, “This was only, what - sixteen months ago? The damage to your muscle here had to be horrendous, not to mention the broken bones.”

Lena placed her hand under Kara’s hip and pulled her up slightly, examining Kara’s scarring along the side of her torso and on her back. The metal and the glass had left numerous jagged scars scattered about. Lena looked like a scientist, examining the injuries until her eyes roamed down to Kara’s bottom. She couldn’t help a small grin and she raised an eyebrow and looked at Kara.

“What?” Kara asked, looking a little confused.

“God, your ass is perfect,” Lena said, lightening the mood again and making Kara chuckle.

“I’m a big fan of yours, too,” Kara answered, smiling.

“Mine has been permanently enlarged since I had Lori,” Lena huffed out, “Along with this pooch on my belly.”

“I have no idea what you looked like before,” Kara said, laying back and comfortably putting her hands underneath her head, “But I honestly can’t ever stop staring at your ass. Every time you wear that black skirt to teach, I watch you walk all the way into the building.”

“You’re a perv,” Lena teased, giggling.

“Only for you,” Kara answered, chuckling.

Lena looked down again, seeing one last scar running straight down from Kara’s bellybutton and stopping just at her waist. She felt herself getting choked up as she laid down and put her head on Kara’s belly, running her fingers along the length of it. Kara reached down and gently pulled Lena’s ponytail free, tossing aside the band. She rubbed her fingers over Lena’s scalp, loosening the hair and scratching softly. Lena took a deep, relaxing breath and tried to gather herself.

“This one is from the surgery, for the bleeding?” Lena asked softly.

“Yep, I guess that’s the one that saved me,” Kara answered, still rubbing Lena’s head gently.

Lena shifted onto her elbow and kissed the scar then laid her head atop it. Kara could feel warm tears on her belly, and she pulled softly on Lena’s shoulder to bring her back up so they could face each other. Lena wiped at her face.

“I’m sorry,” she sputtered out, “I’m just so happy you’re still here. I swear, if I ever meet the doctor who saved you, I’m gonna kiss him right on the lips.”

“Well, first of all, it’s a her,” Kara said, with a soft grin, “And, secondly, I’d prefer that you not kiss anyone but me from now on.”

Lena let out a small chuckle and leaned in and kissed Kara softly. She stayed there, content to let their tongues mingle and let her emotions wane until she felt steady again. She pulled back and settled into a cuddle, her head on Kara’s shoulder. Kara had both arms wrapped around Lena tightly and seemed content in the quiet for a few minutes. Lena softly let her fingers scratch at Kara’s neck and collarbone.

“What are you thinking about?” Lena finally asked.

“The cannoli,” Kara answered, without hesitation.

Lena burst into loud laughter, laying back and tilting her head as the sweet sound filled the room. Kara was smiling widely, chuckling along at Lena’s amusement.

“You idiot!” Lena finally said, swatting at Kara’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” Kara answered, giggling and clearly not sorry, “I was thinking about the cannoli.”

Lena stood from the bed and walked to the table. She reached in the bag and grabbed the cannoli and raised an eyebrow before taking a very large bite. Kara grinned and moved forward.

“Don’t you dare,” Kara said, as Lena brought the cannoli closer to her mouth again.

“Stop me,” Lena managed to mumble out while grinning and still chewing her first bite.

Kara lunged forward and grabbed Lena’s wrist, giggling as Lena squealed instead of running or defending the cannoli. Lena moved her hand forward, offering Kara a taste. Kara let Lena feed her a bite then took the cannoli and put it back down on the table. Kara turned Lena so that Lena’s back was against Kara’s front. Lena realized they were facing the mirror on the desk and that Kara was looking at their reflection. Kara wrapped her arms around Lena and embraced her tightly. Lena turned her head and leaned back, and Kara attached her lips to Lena’s neck, biting her softly then sucking the spot.

“Don’t leave a mark,” Lena breathed out, looking up into the mirror and catching Kara’s small grin as she lifted her mouth then kissed the spot softly.

Kara began rubbing Lena’s nipple with one hand while letting the other drop to her belly. Lena’s breathing picked up and she closed her eyes. She moved her hands back, holding Kara’s waist behind her. Kara moved her hand from Lena’s stomach down between Lena’s legs, rubbing against her until she found the angle that made Lena’s moans grow louder.

“Open your eyes, babe,” Kara huffed out.

Lena looked into the mirror. She watched as Kara played with her breast with one hand and brought her closer and closer to her orgasm with the other. She let out a low moan and her legs began to shake. Kara leaned forward, bending Lena slightly. Lena put her hands on the edge of the table to steady herself. Kara readjusted her position, slotting her legs around Lena and rubbing herself on Lena’s ass as she continued working at her clit and her nipple with her hands. Kara’s mouth was open slightly, her expression one of completely ecstasy as she managed to bring both of them closer to climax. 

“Oh, fuck, I’m close,” Kara breathed out, grinding herself on Lena and keeping her eyes glued to the mirror. She rubbed quickly and roughly against Lena’s clit.

“I’m cumming, oh god,” Lena screamed out, hanging onto the table for dear life as she felt all of her muscles tighten. Lena’s climax pushed Kara over the edge and Kara’s body bucked roughly, seeking every bit of friction as she ground herself against Lena’s ass.

Lena shook beneath Kara then went limp, draped over the table. Kara somehow managed to stay mostly upright until she rode out the last of her orgasm. She looked down at Lena’s back and leaned in, wrapping herself around Lena then pulling her up and turning her around. Lena was still trying to catch her breath.

“That was incredible,” Kara breathed out into Lena’s ear, “Watching you like that.”

“Kara, I can barely stand up,” Lena sighed out, her legs wobbly.

Kara chuckled and held Lena tightly, “How about we relax and get cleaned up… the jacuzzi tub looks really nice.”

“And I think I already agreed to a bubble bath,” Lena answered, grinning and leaning into a soft kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty satisfied with their first time together - I hope you guys are too!
> 
> Next chapter - one more chapter with some gratuitous lovin' at least... the bath, of course, and then a bit of non-smut vacation in National City


	29. Chapter 29 - Finally again, again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Kara and Lena...

Kara led Lena by her hand into the spacious bathroom and walked over to the large oval jacuzzi tub. Kara turned on the water and let it run until it got warm enough then closed the drain.

“I think there’s a bottle of bath bubbles up on the counter,” Kara said to Lena, who was digging through her toiletry bag.

“I brought some in case,” Lena said, “Let’s use mine.”

“You were planning on a bubble bath?” Kara asked, slyly, coming up behind Lena and rubbing her back.

“I was hoping,” Lena said, turning with the small bottle in her hand and giving Kara a soft kiss before walking to the tub and pouring it in.

Lena went back to the toiletry bag on the sink and pulled out her makeup remover and started cleaning her face. Kara followed suit and washed her face as well. They both pulled their hair up in ponytails for the bath. Lena finished first and slid into the bathtub, turning off the water and activating the jets to the lowest level. She leaned back and closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh. Kara looked at her and chuckled, amused by how utterly relaxed Lena was.

Kara walked to the tub and carefully got in, sitting across from Lena, leaning on the other end. The bubbles were covering the surface of the water with only their shoulders above the line of suds. Lena opened her eyes and smiled softly at Kara.

“What are you doing way over there?” Lena asked, grinning.

“You looked so comfy, I didn’t want to bother you,” Kara answered.

Lena moved across the tub, careful not to splash too much and kissed Kara, softly but with enough tongue to make it interesting. When she pulled back, she turned around and put her back against Kara’s front and settled securely against her. Kara wrapped her arms around Lena and let them settle, arms crossed on Lena’s belly. Lena placed her arms atop Kara’s and gently scratched the fingernails of one hand along the back of Kara’s forearm. They stayed in that position, wrapped together, soaking quietly for some time before Kara finally spoke.

“This is even better than I imagined,” Kara said softly, brushing her lips against the back of Lena’s neck.

“I was a little nervous about this weekend,” Lena answered, sighing, “Now I’m trying to figure out how often we can get away.”

Kara chuckled and Lena smiled and held Kara’s arms against her tightly. Kara responded by draping her legs over Lena’s and pulling her closer.

“We both have pretty flexible schedules,” Kara said, “Obviously, Lori comes first, but we can figure out a way to carve in some time for just us when we get back.” 

Lena turned her torso to the side so that she could look at Kara.

“We sound like an old, married couple trying to make a date night,” Lena said, grinning, “Are we going to start scheduling sex for one day a week?”

“Okay, that’s not going to be nearly enough,” Kara said with a grin, “You’re going to have to bring way more to the bargaining table.”

Lena laughed and laid her head in the crook of Kara’s neck, running her hand over Kara’s soapy breast and eliciting a small gasp.

“No worries, love,” Lena answered, “I think we’re on the same page there.”

Kara grinned and moved her lips to Lena’s. Their bodies were slick with the bubbles and they let their hands roam as their kisses became more urgent. Lena pulled back and looked at Kara.

“Sit up here,” Lena said, tapping the ceramic tile at the corner of the bath surround.

Kara looked a little confused as Lena moved off her and waited.

“You want me to get out?” Kara asked.

“Just sit on the edge,” Lena said, her eyes darkening, “I didn’t get a chance to taste you.”

Kara’s eyes went wide, and she let out an awkward, “Oh, oh, okay,” as she lifted herself up and sat on the edge of the tub. She was surprised by Lena’s forwardness, but she certainly wasn’t going to turn the woman down.

Lena reached over and grabbed the spray faucet and turned the water on, making sure it was warm before getting on her knees and moving closer to Kara.

“You’re going to need to open up, darling,” Lena said, looking at Kara, and gently moving one of Kara’s knees aside, “You can lean back on the corner for support but stay on the edge here.”

Kara positioned herself on the tile and let her legs fall open, her shins still in the water and her ass on the edge of the tub. Lena pointed the spray right at Kara’s mound to wash the soap from her. The water hitting Kara’s clit brought a small moan from her throat and Lena grinned.

“I could just use this,” Lena said, raising her eyebrow and smirking at Kara.

“No, I want…,” Kara said, stuttering as the water continued to pound between her legs, “I want the other…”

“You want my mouth?” Lena asked, realizing Kara had become a blubbering mess.

“Yes, please,” Kara breathed out.

Lena turned the water off and moved back into position, kneeling in the tub in front of Kara. She put her hands on Kara’s inner thighs and separated them as much as possible, leaving Kara leaning back against the corner of the tile, spread eagle in front of her. She grinned wickedly then leaned in and licked at Kara’s bud, finding it already hardened.

“Oh, god, Lena,” Kara moaned out, putting her hands on Lena’s head and holding her there. The sensation was incredible, making Kara tingle all over. 

Lena kept her hands on Kara’s thighs, forcing them to stay wide apart as she licked all over Kara’s pussy. She pushed her tongue inside Kara and let her chin and nose push against her.

“OH OH fuck, oh god, LENA!,” Kara shouted out, moving one hand to the tile next to her in an attempt to steady herself. Lena didn’t let up, plunging her tongue in and out of Kara and licking just above her opening on each thrust. Kara could feel the sensation running all the way down her legs. Even her arms were tingling as Lena kept at it.

“Oh my god, oh my god, it feels so good,” Kara cried out, as her muscles began to tighten, and the heat moved squarely to the area between her legs.

Lena moved her mouth to Kara’s clit and sucked on her hardened bud, using her tongue to roll back and forth over it at the same time. Kara’s orgasm hit full force and she let out gasp after gasp, holding Lena’s head against her with one hand and hanging onto the bath’s edge with the other. Lena didn’t stop, sucking roughly as Kara moaned above her.

Kara could feel herself begin to shake, the sensations running through her body like wildfire. She was moaning and cursing and she could feel another wave building. She surrendered to it entirely and pushed her hips up and held Lena’s head in place, unable to control the need for Lena’s mouth.

Lena thought she might have an orgasm herself just from pleasing Kara. She could feel the heat in her own groin as she continued sucking and licking and listening to the gasps and moans above her. Kara let out a high-pitched scream and bucked her hips and liquid gushed into Lena’s mouth and onto her face. Lena moaned as she lapped at her.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh god, Lena,” Kara moaned out, her body finally relaxing down as Lena gently licked at the liquid covering Kara’s thighs and her own chin and mouth. Kara looked at Lena, her eyes tired. She leaned down and pulled at Lena’s ponytail, moving Lena from between her legs. She slid back into the tub with Lena sitting back on her knees between her legs.

“Come here,” Kara sighed out, pulling Lena into her body and kissing her, feeling her own wetness all over Lena’s face. “Put your legs around me.”

Lena straddled Kara’s lap and Kara dropped her hand down, rubbing between Lena’s legs as she brought their lips back together. As soon as she concentrated on Lena’s clit, Lena pulled her lips back and gasped.

“I’m so close already,” Lena whimpered out, holding onto Kara tightly.

Kara plunged two fingers into Lena, eliciting a sharp cry. Lena immediately began moving her hips, fucking herself on Kara’s fingers and whimpering into her shoulder. Kara used her thumb to rub Lena’s clit and Lena came, shuddering and moaning. When her orgasm subsided Kara pulled out her fingers and they both relaxed, Lena still straddled atop Kara’s lap, her head on Kara’s shoulder, their arms wrapped around one another.

“Yeah, we’re definitely gonna need to find A LOT of free time for this,” Kara said, making Lena giggle.

Lena picked up her head and looked at Kara softly, “I love you, Kara Danvers.”

“I love you too, babe,” Kara said, a big grin plastered on her face.

They managed to eventually separate from one another and clean themselves up. They made it into bed and snuggled into one another, both completely sated and relaxed. They fell asleep in one another’s arms.

*****************

Kara’s alarm went off on her phone and she quickly pushed the screen to make it go silent. She had her first meeting at 8:30 and was to meet Barry at 7:45 for breakfast and coffee before to discuss strategy. She looked over to see Lena, sleeping soundly on her back, one hand above her head. She wished she could stay and spend a lazy morning, but she knew she had to get going.

Kara grabbed her clothes for the day, trying her best to be quiet. She moved to the bathroom and got ready. She pulled her hair into a tight ponytail and checked herself in the mirror, satisfied with her casual business attire. She walked back out into the bedroom and grabbed her purse and her phone.

“Leaving already?” Lena mumbled tiredly, her eyes barely open.

“I didn’t want to wake you up,” Kara said softly, moving aside the bed and sitting on the edge near Lena.

“I’ll go right back to sleep,” Lena answered, moving her hand to intertwine her fingers with Kara’s. Kara leaned down and gave her a soft, sweet kiss.

“I’ll be done around three,” Kara whispered.

“I’ll go shop and be back to meet you then,” Lena answered, tilting her head up for one more kiss.

Kara gave her a soft smile and sighed, sad that she had to go to work.

********************

Sam chuckled to herself watching Alex on the bleachers. Alex was concentrating furiously on Ruby’s soccer game, observing every move and the coaching strategy of the team. Each time Ruby got the ball Alex leaned forward, tensing with anticipation. They were sitting on the lowest bench on the very end and Lori was running in circles next to the bleachers paying no attention to the game whatsoever. Ruby tried a shot and Alex’s body leaned, willing the ball to go in. It hit the goalpost and careened off, missing the next.

“UUUUUUhhhh,” Alex sighed out unhappily, making Sam laugh.

“Alex, are you going to be one of those crazy sports parents?” Sam teased. Alex looked at her with a grin and a small laugh.

“No, I’m being quiet,” Alex said, smiling and shaking her head, “And I would never yell at a coach, or the refs or the kids – but I’m not gonna lie, I’m dying on the inside.”

Sam laughed and Alex grinned widely. Sam felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out and looked at the screen and broke into loud laughter. Alex looked at her quizzically.

“Um, I think your sister got laid last night,” Sam said quietly, turning the phone to face Alex.

The text from Lena was one word – _YES_ – with the screen filled with fireworks. Alex couldn’t help but chuckle and shake her head.

“I really don’t need the details of my sister’s love life,” Alex said, rolling her eyes, “But I’m happy for them.”

“I’m getting the details when Lena gets back,” Sam said, grinning and taking a picture of Lori happily running around in the grass, “But I won’t gross you out by sharing.”

Sam sent the picture to Lena with the caption, _All fine here but not as much fun as you’re having, strictly G rated…_

Sam laughed at the immediately reply – _XXX rating here, might never come back_

She showed it to Alex who laughed then noticed Ruby with the ball. Alex shot to her feet as Ruby got ahead of the defender and took a perfect angle toward the goal. Ruby took her shot and it went past the goalie and into the net.

“Yes! Ruby! Way to go!” Alex shouted, loudly. Lori ran over and started clapping and jumping up and down with Alex.

Sam watched Alex and Lori cheer on Ruby and saw the big smile on her daughter’s face as she turned to see them clapping on the sideline. Sam’s heart felt full. Lena might be having a great time, but her day was turning out pretty perfect in its own way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - National City together time while not having sex - LOL - and dinner with Barry and Iris


	30. Chapter 30 - National City, the shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time together in National City

Kara walked into the hotel room and saw that the French doors to the veranda were open. She put down her purse and went outside to find Lena sitting comfortably with her legs up on the ottoman looking out at the water. Lena looked up with a grin and Kara leaned down and let their lips meet softly.

“How were your meetings?” Lena asked as Kara pulled back from the kiss and sat in the chair next to her.

“Really good,” Kara said, “I think we might have made some contacts that could turn into future collaborations. Your friend Ray is coming to dinner with us. It looks like we might get to work with Palmer Tech after all.”

“I haven’t seen Ray in so long,” Lena said, “It’ll be nice to visit with him.”

“How was shopping?” Kara asked.

“Very productive,” Lena said, grinning, “I got a few new things for myself and I got a bunch of Christmas stuff done.”

“Christmas?” Kara asked, giggling, “Thanksgiving is still three weeks away!”

“I would think you’d be one to get your shopping done early,” Lena answered, grinning.

“I usually do most of it online,” Kara said, “And I don’t have too many people to buy for so it’s not that big of a deal.”

“It becomes a much bigger deal when you have a kid,” Lena said, “This is the first Christmas where I think Lori will understand the whole Santa thing. I’m kind of excited about it.”

“I hadn’t thought of that,” Kara said, smiling.

“So, what do you want to do with the rest of our afternoon?” Lena asked.

“I was thinking we could go to the West End,” Kara said, “Maybe get a cocktail, check out some of the stores over there.”

“Sadly, I never really explored that area when I lived here,” Lena said, “I’d like that.”

“You’ve never been to the West End?” Kara asked, “Are you sure you’re gay?”

Lena laughed loudly, “I think I proved that very well last night!”

“I guess,” Kara said, giggling, “But really, how could you live in National City and be gay and not hang out there?”

“I told you I didn’t do much partying,” Lena said, “And I wasn’t really out in college. I mean, I dated women a little bit, but I didn’t go to gay bars or any bars really, and then I had Lori. I don’t know, Kara. I’m a nerd.”

“Well, you’re my nerd now,” Kara said, standing and taking Lena’s hand and pulling her up, “And I’m gonna bring you to the West End.”

Kara quickly changed into some jeans and a t-shirt and sneakers and they walked to the front desk. Kara asked the driver of the courtesy car to drop them at Lucy’s, a restaurant with an outdoor bar overlooking the bay. They walked in and found an open bar table at the edge of the deck. Lena looked around and smiled. Most of the patrons were women, and people were freely holding hands and being comfortable as couples. A waitress came to the table and they ordered drinks.

“What do you think?” Kara asked, noting Lena’s grin.

“I like this place,” Lena said, smiling, “For the most part I don’t worry what other people think, but it’s nice being somewhere where no one is judging. It feels good.”

They had a cocktail and chatted about Kara’s meetings. Kara’s phone chirped and she picked it up to find an adorable selfie Alex took with Sam, Ruby and Lori. She showed it to Lena who immediately asked her to forward it to her phone as well. Kara grinned and asked Lena for Sam’s phone number. She created a group text for all of them and sent back a selfie of the two of them and their cocktails at the bar.

When they finished their drinks, they decided to walk and check out some of the small stores in the area. They happily perused art galleries and jewelry shops, avoiding the many t-shirt shops and piercing and tattoo salons that littered the area as well. They walked out of one gallery and Lena looked ahead and chuckled. 

“What?” Kara asked, unsure what had caught Lena’s attention.

Lena raised an eyebrow and pointed to a store across the street. The shop looked unassuming from afar, but a peek into the window showed mannequins dressed in both lacy lingerie and leather and the window was painted with the words Sappho’s Intimate Toy Shop.

“Come on, let’s go,” Lena said, grinning.

“Really?” Kara asked, feeling herself blush, “Isn’t that the whole point of the internet?”

Lena giggled and took Kara’s hand, pulling her along, “Don’t tell me you’re embarrassed after leaning me over that desk last night, Kara.”

“Lena!” Kara said, feeling herself getting even redder.

A bell rang as they entered the store and walked up a couple of steps into a room filled with lingerie and walls of sex toys. A slim woman with short hair and tattoos covering her arms sat behind a counter reading a magazine. She looked up at Kara and Lena and smiled.

“Hey, there,” she said, not too subtly looking them both up and down, “I’m Kate Kane, this is my place. Let me know if I can help you find anything.”

“We’ll just look around,” Lena answered, walking over to an area of vibrators and dildos and picking one up to inspect it. She held it up to Kara, “What do you think?”

“I think I’d be happy to use anything in here with you,” Kara said, looking at the vibrator and taking a breath, “So you can pick whatever.”

“I can’t believe how uncomfortable you are,” Lena said, unable to hide a grin, “We can go.”

“No, I don’t want to go,” Kara said, steeling herself, “I think we could get some stuff. I just wasn’t expecting this.”

“Do you see anything that interests you?” Lena asked, looking along the wall.

Kara moved along to the back wall and looked at a rack of leather harnesses, feeling one of them to check the texture.

“Really?” Lena asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I mean, not if you don’t want to,” Kara said quickly.

“Oh, I want to,” Lena answered, lowering her voice, “Do you want to wear it or do you want me to?”

“I would be okay with both,” Kara said, shrugging.

“Thank you, god,” Lena said, making Kara chuckle, as she ran her hands along the leather.

“The one on the left end is the best,” Kate said, from her perch behind the counter. Both Kara and Lena were startled by her voice. Lena moved to the end and picked up the last one. It felt softer than many of the others.

“I’m sure it’s the most expensive as well,” Lena said, looking at Kate.

“You get what you pay for,” Kate said, shrugging, “The other ones are all fine, too, but if you have the money to spend that one fits the best, the leather is the highest quality. I highly recommend it.”

Lena walked to the counter and placed it down.

“So, you seem to have a lot of knowledge about these things,” Lena said, smirking, “What works best with it?”

Kate grinned and stood from her chair and walked around to the wall. She pulled down four different dildos and handed a couple of them to Lena and a couple to Kara. She walked back around and sat down and picked up her magazine again. Kara was still beet red and Lena decided to put her out of her misery. She took all four and put them on the counter. Kate looked up at her with a sly grin.

“I promise you’ll find uses for all of them,” Kate said, pulling out a nondescript brown shopping bag and placing the items inside as she rang them up.

“I have no doubt,” Lena said, looking at Kara with a sly grin. Kara managed a smile and Lena grabbed her hand and interlaced her fingers. Lena paid and they walked back outside.

“We should probably call a car and get back to get ready for dinner,” Kara said, looking at the time on the phone.

“Is that why you suddenly want to get back?” Lena teased, holding up the bag.

“I’m gonna have a really hard time getting through this dinner,” Kara said, grinning and leaning in for a quick kiss.

**********************

Lena and Kara got ready for dinner then walked hand in hand through the resort to the main building. Barry had reservations at the steakhouse in the resort so that everyone could meet easily. The maître d took them to the table where Barry and his wife, Iris, were already seated with Ray Palmer and his wife, Nora. Ray grinned widely and stood to give Lena a warm hug. Everyone introduced themselves as Lena and Kara took their seats.

“Lena, it’s been too long,” Ray said, his voice friendly, “I heard you moved out of National City. Where are you now?”

“I live in Midvale,” Lena said, “I’m teaching chemistry at the community college and spending more time home with Lori.”

“Gosh, how old is she now?” Ray asked.

“She’s three,” Lena said, “She’ll be four in February.”

“Do you have a picture?” Nora asked.

Lena took out her phone and pulled up the picture of Lori and Kara at the Harvest Fest right after Kara won Penguin. Ray took the phone and held it up for Nora to look at as well. They both smiled widely.

“She’s adorable,” Nora said.

“Pass it over,” Iris requested, taking the phone. Iris looked at the picture and showed Barry and smiled at Kara. “It’s a great picture of you too, Kara.”

“Oh my god, is that the ring toss?” Barry asked, shaking his head. 

Kara nodded and started giggling. Barry rolled his eyes, chuckling.

“What?” Iris asked.

“A bunch of us drove to Midvale years ago when we were in college to go to the Harvest Festival,” Barry said, smiling, “Kara organized the whole thing. When we got there, we started playing games and making bets. We were all a few beers in, mind you. Kara robbed us blind at the ring toss.”

“You guys were a bunch of suckers,” Kara said, chuckling, “you deserved it.”

The waiter approached the table and Barry ordered a bottle of champagne to start. They agreed to share appetizers for the group and the waiter left with their order.

“So, Lena, how do you like teaching?” Ray asked.

“I really enjoy it,” Lena said, “It’s a very different challenge from research but it’s equally fulfilling.”

“Man, if you ever decide to go back to research, I’d love to have you at Palmer Tech,” Ray said, “We could work out something like Kara is doing with Barry. You could stay in Midvale.”

Kara was beaming, looking at Lena proudly. She knew Lena was brilliant, but it was still great to hear it from one of the most intelligent men on the planet.

“Hey, I thought this dinner was about Star Labs and Palmer Tech working together,” Barry said, grinning.

“I can do more than one deal at a time, Barry,” Ray said smiling.

“Thanks for the offer,” Lena said politely, “But for now I’m happy where I am.”

“If you ever change your mind, give me a call,” Ray said.

The waiter came to the table and poured out the champagne and everyone clinked their glasses and took sips.

“Can we enjoy ourselves now and not talk business?” Iris said, grinning.

“I’ll drink to that,” Nora said, raising her glass toward Iris.

“I agree,” Ray said, smiling, “I think even I’m science-d out for the day.”

“So, Kara,” Iris said, with a sly smile, “How did you guys meet?”

“Well, it’s kind of a long story,” Kara said, “But basically, Lena’s daughter Lori saw me feeling sorry for myself in a diner and she gave me a picture she drew to cheer me up.”

“Ok, that’s the cutest thing ever,” Nora said, smiling.

“Yeah, but we didn’t really meet that day,” Kara said, “I saw Lena and Lori again in the park a few times when I would go walking. We eventually introduced ourselves but I still didn’t have the nerve to ask for her number or anything…”

Kara looked at Lena, who was listening closely and smiling widely at her.

“Then I saw her again at the community college,” Kara continued, “I’m taking a painting class there… I told you this was a long story!”

They all chuckled.

“Go on,” Iris chided, smiling.

“So, we started having coffee together before my class and we became friends,” Kara said, “One thing led to another and we finally started dating.”

“It took us a little while to figure it out,” Lena added, smiling, “But it was worth the wait.”

“It only took Barry 20 years with me,” Iris said, grinning.

“Good things come to those who wait,” Barry said, shrugging at Iris and making them all laugh.

Kara looked at Lena and smiled and interlaced their fingers. She couldn’t have been happier than she’d invited her to come for the weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the little delay - I had to move in with a friend because of some house issues... long story but we've both been alone with our fur babies for weeks and now we're together and it's really nice. I should be back to daily chapters now that I've resettled.
> 
> Next chapter - they bought the toys...


	31. Chapter 31 - End of National City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of their weekend together

Kara shut the door to their hotel room and turned to find Lena right up against her. Lena leaned in so that Kara’s back was against the door and began kissing her. Kara let out a soft moan and Lena moved her hands to take off the top of Kara’s suit.

“You look beautiful, darling,” Lena huffed out, “But I’m gonna need this off.”

Kara chuckled and pulled Lena further into the room. She unzipped Lena’s dress then went about taking off her own clothes. They were both working quickly and were soon joined in kisses again, standing naked at the end of the bed. Their hands were roaming everywhere, and their kisses were wet and passionate. Lena eventually pulled back slightly, her hands on Kara’s shoulders, allowing them both to catch their breath.

“I want to wear the harness,” Lena huffed out.

Kara nodded and walked over to the bag and pulled it out. Lena took it from her and stepped into it, adjusting the straps until she found a comfortable fit. Kara was inspecting the different dildos and settled on one, grinning at Lena.

“How about this one?” Kara said with a shy grin, “It has a small side for you and it vibrates.”

“Come help me put it on,” Lena said, loosening the straps to allow her to insert the dildo.

“Sit down,” Kara said, patting the edge of the bed, “Need to make sure you’re ready.”

Lena looked at Kara curiously and sat down. Kara dropped to her knees and spread Lena’s legs widely. She moved the strap that was between Lena’s legs to the side and leaned in, licking Lena from bottom to top.

“Oh, fuck, Kara,” Lena said, her head dropping back and her breath catching.

Kara kept at it, working Lena up until she was wet and on the very edge. Lena was gripping the bedsheets and her breathing was raspy. She bucked her hips up and felt the heat between her legs. Kara pulled back and used her fingers to gather some of Lena’s wetness. She took the smaller end of the dildo and rubbed it to make it moist. Lena was watching, her mouth slightly open, her breathing stilted, as turned on as she had ever been in her life.

“Relax,” Kara said, softly as she felt Lena tense as she moved closer. Kara kissed Lena’s inner thigh. She pushed the longer end of the dildo through the o-ring of the harness then lined up the shorter edge with Lena’s opening. Lena gasped softly as Kara gently pushed it in and made sure it was in place.

Lena reached down and tightened the strap on the side, making it secure. She stood up, making sure it was all in position. Kara was still on her knees and she looked up at Lena. She took the dildo in her hand and tugged at it gently, making it move inside Lena and rub against her clit. Lena moaned softly.

“Kara, I need to fuck you right now or I’m going to cum before we even start,” Lena rasped out pulling Kara up to her feet.

Lena kissed Kara and reached down between Kara’s legs, rubbing at her crotch. She found Kara wet and ready.

“Lena, can I…,” Kara started, seeming unsure and pausing. Lena stopped immediately and looked at Kara.

“Darling, what do you want?” Lena asked softly.

“I want to be on top,” Kara said, sighing, “That way I can control how it feels, for my hip and my leg.”

Lena looked at Kara with a soft smile and laid down on her back on the bed. She patted the bed to get Kara to climb on next to her. Kara carefully moved atop Lena, leaning down to kiss her softly. Lena moved her hand and toyed with Kara’s nipple as they kissed, getting both of them very worked up again. Kara finally moved her hips above the dildo and lined it up. She placed the tip in and moaned softly. Lena kept herself still, not wanting to do anything to cause Kara any discomfort even though she longed to jerk her hips and plunge into her.

“It feels so full,” Kara groaned out, moving all the way down and bottoming out with their bodies flush together. She laid still for a moment, adjusting to the sensation then she began rocking back and forth slowly. Kara let out a small whimper and Lena ran her hands down, grabbing Kara’s ass and moaning loudly.

Kara was urged on by Lena’s ecstasy below her and she sat up and began rocking her hips harder and faster. Lena watched Kara’s breasts moving with the rhythm of her thrusts. The smaller end of the dildo and the pressure on her clit from above were pushing her near the edge, but she knew what she really needed. She moved her hands to Kara’s hips and made her still.

“Let me,” Lena huffed out, bending her knees and thrusting upward, fucking Kara from below.

“Oh, fuck,” Kara screamed out as the dildo plunged deeper and rougher, hitting just the right spot. “Lena, fuck me, oh god, don’t stop…”

Lena somehow managed to reach down and push the button on the dildo, causing it to vibrate. Both women reacted with loud moans. Lena bucked roughly up into Kara then Kara plunged back down, pinning Lena to the mattress then moving her hips back and forth roughly and quickly as she screamed.

“Oh god, oh god, Lena,” Kara yelled out, her orgasm washing over her. Lena felt her whole body tingle then her climax hit like a freight train, the vibration causing it to continue in waves as Kara kept rocking above her.

“Kara, keep going, please, oh god, I’m cumming so hard,” Lena cried out, “Don’t stop.”

Kara was thankful she had worked up so much stamina at physical therapy because she never wanted to stop. She began moving her hips up and down again bringing herself to another intense orgasm until her body began shaking and she flopped down atop Lena.

Lena reached down and stopped the vibrating, holding Kara close. They were both panting, and Lena bucked her hips up toward Kara, pushing the dildo in deeply for one final thrust, both of them trembling as they rode out the sensation. They laid there, sweaty and panting for a few minutes, the dildo connecting them with their bodies flush against one another. Finally, Kara picked her head up off Lena’s chest.

“I know I’m crushing you but I can barely move,” Kara whispered, gingerly shifting her hips up and letting the dildo slide out. She flopped onto her back beside Lena.

“Kara, that was incredible,” Lena said, managing to reach down and pull off the harness and dildo and toss them aside onto the floor. She turned over and draped herself over Kara, resting her head just below Kara’s neck and cuddling in close.

“I am so glad you made me go into that store,” Kara said, chuckling as she found her breath.

“Next time we go to the West End I might have to go thank that woman personally,” Lena answered, “I’ve never had an orgasm like that before. I could feel it everywhere.”

“Yeah, I’m pretty good in bed,” Kara said, looking at Lena and smirking.

Lena laughed loudly and climbed atop Kara, straddling her waist and looking down at her, “You seemed to enjoy it yourself.”

Kara chuckled and looked at Lena. Her expression became softer and she sat up so that they were facing each other with Lena on her lap. She kissed Lena softly then moved her lips close to her ear.

“It’s never been like this with anyone else, Lena,” Kara said, her voice soft, “You make me feel so good.”

They held each other closely and kissed softly for a few minutes. Lena eventually rested her head on Kara’s shoulder and sighed.

“Tired?” Kara asked quietly.

“Yes,” Lena answered honestly.

“Come on then,” Kara said, laying them back down on the bed, “Do you think you’d be comfortable if I was the big spoon?”

Lena grinned and turned onto her side. Kara curled into her from behind and draped her hand over her waist. Lena intertwined their fingers and settled comfortably in Kara’s embrace. It only took a few minutes until they were both asleep.

*******************

Kara woke up first and looked at her phone. It was already well past nine and she knew they had to check out by eleven. She leaned over and kissed Lena’s shoulder softly, making Lena stir slightly.

“Babe, I’m going to order us some breakfast,” Kara said softly.

“Mmmm, okay,” Lena mumbled.

Kara looked over the room service menu and called in an order for the two of them, getting enough variety that Lena could pick what she wanted, and Kara would eat whatever was left. She climbed back into bed and began kissing at Lena’s neck. Lena was still half asleep, but her body reacted immediately. She let out a soft moan.

Kara moved her hand down and rubbed at Lena’s mound, not wasting any time. She found Lena wet enough that she moved right over her clit and began massaging it. Lena’s eyes remained close and she groaned and opened her legs a bit more to give Kara all the room she needed. Kara kept going until Lena began gasping for air as her orgasm washed over her. Kara brought her down slowly and Lena moaned softly.

“That’s a nice way to wake up,” Lena said, opening her eyes and looking up at Kara.

“I needed to see that one last time before we leave,” Kara said, grinning.

“One last time?” Lena asked, pouting.

“Yeah, we have to clean up and get packed,” Kara sighed out, “Room service will be here in a half hour then we need to check out.”

“Maybe a quick shower?” Lena asked.

Kara grinned and they both hopped out of bed and moved into the bathroom. Lena was able to get her wish – bringing Kara to a shaking orgasm against the glass shower door before they resigned themselves to washing up.

They ate breakfast and enjoyed the last of their time at the resort before getting back into the car for the ride home. They rode quietly for a little while before Kara noticed Lena deep in thought.

“Hey,” Kara said quietly, “What are you thinking about?”

Lena looked at her with a soft smile, “You.”

Kara grinned and asked, “What about me?”

“Lori is so young, and she needs me so much,” Lena sighed out, “But I want to make sure that you know how important you are to me. I guess I’m trying to figure out how to balance that.”

Kara thought for a moment then answered, “Lena, when I said I love you I meant that I love all of you, including the mom part. I know that if we’re together that means the three of us. I want that – and I know we haven’t known each other that long, but I’ve never been more sure of anything. I want to be with you and Lori.”

Kara had her eyes on the road but Lena stayed quiet for so long that she looked over. Lena was wiping tears from her cheeks and trying to keep her composure.

“Lena?” Kara asked, her voice uncertain.

“I…I’m sorry,” Lena said, “I’m okay. I just…I don’t think it occurred to me that I’d find someone that I’d be willing to raise Lori with, but here you are.”

“And do you want that?” Kara asked.

“Yes, Kara,” Lena said, “I do want that, but you have to understand that it scares me. I’ve built my whole life around her and I can’t mess it up.”

Kara rode quietly for a few minutes until she saw the off ramp for the next exit. She pulled off the highway and pulled into the parking lot of the closest gas station. She pulled into a parking spot away from the pumps and turned off the car. Lena was looking at her, clearly confused. Kara unbuckled and turned in her seat and took Lena’s hand in hers.

“I can’t drive and do this,” Kara said, looking at Lena, “I want to look you in the eye when I say this.”

Kara took a deep breath and gazed at Lena lovingly.

“Lena,” Kara said, “I will take this relationship as quickly or as slowly as you and Lori need. And when we are ready to commit, I won’t just commit to you, I’ll be here for all of it. I swear to you, if you let me, I will love Lori with all my heart too.”

Lena leaned forward and pulled Kara into a bruising kiss. When she moved back she kept her hand on Kara’s neck, stroking her cheek with her hand. They were both fighting with their emotions, trying to keep it together.

“I can’t believe you just professed your love to me and Lori in a Shell station parking lot,” Lena said shakily, making them both chuckle.

“I’m real romantic like that,” Kara teased, moving forward to give Lena a much softer kiss.

“Okay then,” Lena said, “We’ll figure it out.”

Kara smiled and put her seatbelt back on and pulled back out onto the highway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - the girls arrive back in Midvale, Kara tells Alex about her weekend


	32. Chapter 32 - Talking commitments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home...

Lena walked through the door and immediately heard a happy squeal.

“Mommy!” Lori yelped, dropping the toy in her hand and running full speed into Lena’s waiting arms.

“Hello, beautiful,” Lena answered, as she stood and held Lori in a tight hug, “I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too,” Lori said, squeezing her neck.

Lena pulled back and smiled widely at Lori, “Did you have a good time with everyone?”

“We had so much fun!” Lori said loudly, making everyone giggle.

“Do you need help getting anything from the car?” Ruby asked politely.

“Yeah, come on,” Kara answered, giving her and Alex a wave.

They walked outside and gathered Lena’s suitcase and shopping bags and brought them all inside to Lena’s bedroom.

Lena, Sam and Lori were settled on the couch. Lori was snuggled happily into Lena’s lap.

“So how was it?” Sam asked.

“Incredible,” Kara sighed out, “The resort was beautiful, you guys saw the pictures I sent with the view from our room.”

“We were very jealous,” Alex said, grinning.

“We had a wonderful time,” Lena said, smiling widely.

“Can I come next time?” Lori asked, sounding a little sad.

“I don’t know if that place would be very fun for you,” Lena said, “But I think we could plan a trip together.”

Lori looked thoughtful for a moment then looked at her mom.

“With Kara too?” Lori asked, sounding unsure.

“If you want to go somewhere with just your mom that’s okay,” Kara answered quickly, looking at the small child softly, “But maybe one day we could all go together.”

“I think you could come,” Lori answered quietly then she looked around at the others getting more excited and louder, “And Aunt Sam and Ruby and Alex too!”

“Oh, my goodness,” Lena answered, giggling, “We are going to need a very big place for that.”

“I’m in,” Ruby said, smiling.

They talked about the weekend a little bit more then Kara and Alex stood to head home. They all exchanged goodbyes and Kara and Alex made their way to Kara’s car. They drove back to the apartment with the music on and the windows down, enjoying the short ride on a beautiful day. When they arrived, they ordered pizza then both flopped down on the couch.

“So…,” Alex said, questioningly, “How was it?”

“Alex, it was perfect,” Kara sighed out, “I’m not kidding. It was absolutely perfect. Everything with Lena – hanging out, talking, eating, and the sex…Alex, I can’t even explain how good the sex is!”

Alex chuckled and shook her head.

“Yeah, Lena sent Sam a screen of fireworks,” Alex said, grinning, “So we figured that part was going well.”

“Okay, so don’t freak out,” Kara said, shifting so she was facing Alex entirely, “But I told her that I love her and I love Lori and that I’m ready to commit to them on whatever timetable Lena thinks is best.”

“Commit to them?” Alex asked, sounding a little unsure, “What does that mean exactly, Kara?”

“It means exactly what it means, Alex,” Kara said, “If Lena said she’d go to the courthouse tomorrow, I’d marry her.”

Alex’s eyes grew wide. They were interrupted by a knock at the door and Alex stood and got the pizza from the delivery guy. She grabbed two bottles of water and headed back to the couch. They opened the box and each took a slice and started eating quietly. After a few minutes, Kara looked at Alex.

“Are you going to say anything?” Kara huffed out.

“You told me not to freak out,” Alex said, shaking her head, “But I’m freaking out.”

“Alex! We talked about this,” Kara said, “I told you I was falling in love and we talked about Lori and everything…”

“Kara, it’s one thing to say you’re falling in love,” Alex said, shaking her head, “Hell, I told you I’m having those same feelings with Sam. It another thing to say you’re gonna marry Lena. You’ve only dated for a month!”

“I know, but I’ve known her longer than that,” Kara said, sounding frustrated, “And we’re not getting married yet, we didn’t even talk specifically about getting married – but I did tell her that I am committed to her and to Lori.”

“Okay, okay, don’t get mad at me,” Alex said, holding up her hands, “I just don’t want you to jump into anything too quickly, Kara. You’ve been through so much, and I know you have very strong feelings for Lena but…”

“Wait, what do you mean I’ve been through so much?” Kara asked, sounding even angrier, “Do you think I can’t make a decision because of the accident?”

“Woah, Woah, stop!” Alex said, much louder.

They both sat quietly for a moment, eyeing each other warily.

“Kara, you’re an adult and you can make your own decisions,” Alex said, taking a deep breath, “Do not put words in my mouth.”

“Okay,” Kara huffed out, calming a bit.

“Look, I think Lena’s great,” Alex said, her voice softer, “I’ve never seen you happier than you are with her – not even before the accident. Back then you were so driven by your career, and you were doing great, but this is different. You light up around her – and I’m all for that. But you know me, I don’t run headlong into things like you do. I just don’t want you to move too fast. I think you’ll be a great wife and a great mom and Lena might be the one, but you don’t have to rush it.”

“Alex, trust me, please,” Kara answered softly, “I’m not rushing anything. I know Lena is it for me, and Lori too. I told Lena she could take as long as she needs. She’s trying to figure out how to work everything the best way for Lori. But I’m telling you this – I’m all in, and I really hope you can support this, no matter how quickly it goes.”

“You know I’ll always support you,” Alex said, draping her arm over Kara and pulling her close, “And I am truly, happy for you Kara.”

“What about you and Sam?” Kara asked, holding tight to Alex’s waist.

“You got action all weekend and I just got cock-blocked by the kids,” Alex sighed out, making Kara laugh.

“How was it with the kids?” Kara asked, sitting up and grabbing her slice of pizza again.

“It was great,” Alex said, smiling, “Ruby seems to be okay with me and Sam, which is a big deal obviously. Lori is adorable. It really was a fun weekend for me too.”

Kara’s phone dinged with a text and she picked it up.

Lena: I miss you already

Kara: Me too

Lena: Coffee tomorrow before class?

Kara: Of course! Love you

Lena: Love you too

**********************

Over the next couple of weeks Kara, Lena and Lori started adjusting to a new normal. Kara and Lena kept up their usual coffee time together before classes. Kara worked late into the night two nights per week so that she was able to free up some days to visit Lena for lunch and alone time. They agreed that sex with Lori in the house was off limits for the time being so they both very much looked forward to their daytime trysts.

The biggest change was that Kara was joining Lena and Lori two or three times a week for dinner and for Lori’s bedtime routine. Lori seemed to be perfectly fine with it and didn’t mind when Kara was the one helping with her bath or reading her a bedtime story as long as Lena was still nearby. On the nights when Kara was home, she found herself not only missing Lena but missing Lori too.

Kara was relieved that Alex was being very agreeable about the time she was spending with Lena and Lori. She always asked how things were going but she never judged and she seemed to be very genuinely happy for Kara. 

Kara was sitting with Lena for coffee before class when her phone lit up with a text on the string Eliza had with her and Alex. She read the reminder to let Eliza know about Thanksgiving and looked at Lena.

“So, Lena this is Eliza asking about Thanksgiving,” Kara said, smiling, “I was wondering if you guys would want to come and celebrate with us. Alex is inviting Sam and Ruby, too.”

“Well, we don’t have any big plans,” Lena answered, “I think that would be lovely. Are you sure your mom can handle that big of a crowd?”

“Okay, there’s something you should know now,” Kara said, grinning, “Holidays are a very, very big deal with the Danvers family. Eliza loves having people – the more the merrier.”

“Can we bring something?” Lena asked.

“We usually all bring a dish,” Kara said getting excited, “Eliza makes the turkey, the stuffing and the apple pie. I make mashed potatoes. Alex makes creamed spinach – its got cheese in it and it’s soooooo good. And we pick up the fresh rolls from the bakery. J’onn brings enough wine to get an army drunk!”

Lena started laughing at Kara’s exuberance. 

“I know how much you love food, darling,” Lena said, still giggling, “This must be your favorite holiday.”

“It’s right up there,” Kara said, grinning. 

“I could make a homemade cranberry sauce,” Lena offered.

Kara looked at her warily, “We usually get that stuff shaped like a can. It’s disgusting.”

“Lots of people like that,” Lena said, “But, what I make is entirely different. Maybe I can change your mind about cranberry sauce.”

Kara texted back that Lena and Lori were coming, and Lena would bring homemade cranberry sauce. Eliza immediately replied, Wonderful!!!!!!!!!!! Kara giggled and showed Lena the text. 

“She does seem excited,” Lena said, grinning.

“The first year I was with the Danvers was really hard,” Kara said, looking nostalgic, “But the holidays really helped. Even though I missed my parents so much it physically hurt, they showed me so much love. They made me feel like I was part of the family. It’s a really special time for me too.”

“Well, I’m honored we get to be a part of it,” Lena said, softly.

“This is going to be the best Thanksgiving ever,” Kara answered, leaning in and giving Lena a quick kiss.

“What will your work schedule be?” Lena asked, “Me and Lori are both off Wednesday and Friday.”

“Me too,” Kara said, smiling.

“I was thinking,” Lena said, “Maybe you could just pack a bag and stay with us Thanksgiving weekend. We could go home from the feast together and have a lazy long weekend.”

“Really?” Kara asked, the happiness clear in her voice.

“Yes, really,” Lena said, chuckling, “Don’t get too excited… the no sex rule is still in place with Lori home. I can’t begin to bear the thought of getting caught and trying to explain that to her.”

“Ew, me either,” Kara said, grinning, “Although I might be buying you an industrial door lock for your bedroom for Christmas.”

Lena chuckled and leaned in and give Kara a quick kiss, “Good idea.”

“Do you want to plan something fun for the Friday?” Kara asked, trying to think of something special for Lori.

“Nothing too much, maybe we could take a picnic to the park,” Lena said, “I don’t want her getting the idea that when you’re around it’s always going to be a trip to the amusement park or something crazy. I want her to get used to you as part of our regular routine.”

“I get that,” Kara said, “I can’t help but want to spoil her. This is new for me.”

“Oh, I understand,” Lena said, giggling, “I’ve already bought way too many Christmas presents for her. I’m having to rein myself in.”

“I’ve got something already for you,” Kara said, grinning.

“Darling, I started buying for you in National City,” Lena teased.

“Well, that’s not fair,” Kara said, with a pouty smile, “I was working.”

“Are you gonna give me a hint?” Lena asked, eyebrow raised.

“Nope,” Kara said smiling, “You’ll have to wait and see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - Thanksgiving


	33. Chapter 33 - Midvale Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving

Kara and Lena pulled into the long driveway at Eliza’s Midvale home. Eliza lived on a wooded piece of land that covered more than two acres. The home was large, with a deck running along much of the second floor in the front. Lena took a long look at the home as she took Lori from her seat in the car.

“Wow, the house is beautiful,” Lena said to Kara.

“Wait til you see the back, overlooking the pond,” Kara answered happily, “I love it here.”

They grabbed their dishes for the day and Lena held Lori’s hand as they walked into the house. The aroma of the turkey cooking in the oven hit them immediately.

“Kara, you’re here!” Eliza said happily as she emerged from the kitchen, “Lena, Lori – so good to see you again.”

Lori moved behind Lena’s leg, peeking out but clenching tightly to her mother.

“Lori, goodness, you’re going to trip me,” Lena said, looking down at the small girl.

“Let me take this,” Eliza said, grabbing the bowl of cranberry sauce from Lena, “And you can take care of her.”

“Thank you, Eliza,” Lena answered, reaching down and picking up Lori.

Lori immediately clenched Lena’s shirt and held tightly.

“Lori, darling, it’s okay,” Lena said, “I’m not going anywhere. You remember Kara’s mommy, ZaZa – we met at the Harvest Fest.”

Lori nodded her head but stayed quiet.

“Alex, Sam and Ruby are out back,” Eliza said with a smile, looking at Lena, “Let’s join them so Lori can see some familiar faces.”

They walked out onto a large back porch and found Alex and Sam on one of the swings, drinking iced tea and enjoying the beautiful weather. Ruby was inspecting a telescope set up on the far end of the porch. She turned and ran toward them.

“Hey Aunt Lena!,” Ruby said happily, “Lori – you’re not gonna believe this place – they have a big lake back here with fish and ducks and everything!”

Lori loosened her grip on Lena slightly but still looked unsure.

“Maybe we could all take a walk down to the pier,” Eliza suggested.

“We already went,” Alex said, “You guys go.”

“Happy Thanksgiving to you too,” Kara teased, looking at Alex.

Alex chuckled and mockingly held out her glass to toast Alex.

“Mom, do you have any corn to feed the ducks?” Kara asked.

“Yes, it’s in the bin,” Eliza answered.

Kara walked over to a metal bin and opened the top. She grabbed a bag and scooped out some of the corn, filling it. She walked over to Lena and Lori and smiled at the child.

“Wanna come with me to feed some ducks?” she asked.

Lori’s eyes grew wide with excitement and she let go of Lena and practically flung herself into Kara’s arms, making both of them smile widely. She held onto Kara comfortably and Kara gave her a tight squeeze before putting her on the ground and getting down on one knee to talk to her.

“I can’t hold you down this path,” Kara said, “remember my leg boo-boo?”

Lori nodded.

“It’s kind of uneven and I have to be careful when I walk there,” Kara said, “But we can hold hands the whole way.”

“Okay, Kara,” Lori said happily, taking Kara’s hand.

Kara stood and her eyes met Alex’s, who had clearly been watching their interaction. Alex gave Kara a soft, sweet smile. Kara grinned back and turned, holding Lori’s hand and started down the path. Ruby was leading the way, having already been down to the waterside. Lena and Eliza walked behind, engrossed in conversation about the different foliage scattered around the property.

They reached the pier and Kara stopped and got down low to talk to Lori again.

“Listen, Lori,” Kara said, “I know it’s really fun to come down to the water, but you can never, ever come down here by yourself, okay? If you want to come to the pier you have to ask one of the adults.”

“Okay,” Lori said, craning her head to look around Kara at the ducks that were swimming from the middle of the pond toward the pier.

“Hey,” Lena said, noticing her daughter’s distraction, “What did Kara just say?”

Lori looked up at her mother, “Don’t come by myself.”

“That’s right,” Lena said.

“The ducks seem to know when we have the feed,” Eliza said, walking closer to Lori, “Let me show you and Ruby.”

Eliza took the bag from Kara and took Lori’s hand in hers. Ruby walked alongside them to the end of the pier. It jutted out in a t-shape and there was plenty of room for everyone. Eliza took a handful of corn and threw it into the water, spreading it out as she threw. The ducks began quacking and approaching quickly, startling Lori at first. Eliza held onto her hand tightly and Lori started laughing as the ducks reached the kernels and bobbed their heads into the water to eat.

“Can I do it?” Lori asked, excitedly.

“Of course,” Eliza said, “You both can.”

The girls reached into the bag and both started throwing corn into the water. Lori was only getting a few kernels at a time, but she didn’t seem to be bothered by her lesser success at all. Lena and Kara watched the action from a few paces behind. Kara felt Lena intertwine their fingers and lean gently against her. Kara looked at her and grinned softly.

“This place is wonderful,” Lena said quietly.

Kara chuckled as one of Lori’s throws didn’t even make it off the pier and Eliza laughed and kicked the kernels into the water.

“I don’t know who’s having a better time,” Kara said, “The girls or Eliza.”

They stayed on the pier for a few minutes, enjoying the activities, until they heard Alex shouting down at them from the porch.

“Kara, the game starts in ten minutes,” Alex yelled.

“The game?” Lena asked.

“The football game,” Kara answered, as if it was obvious, “You know, Thanksgiving – football…”

“I’m not much of a fan,” Lena admitted, “Lillian insisted it was barbaric and Lex didn’t much care for it. Honestly, I don’t even know the rules.”

“Ok, well,” Kara said, “Here’s the thing, the Dallas Cowboys always play on Thanksgiving. Jeremiah hated the Cowboys, so it’s always been our tradition to watch and cheer against them – no matter who the other team is.”

Lena looked at Kara like she had lost her mind.

“Really?” Lena asked, “So you’re just cheering against a team every year?”

“Yep, it’s a Danvers family tradition,” Kara answered, grinning.

“Do you have a team you actually like?” Lena asked.

“Yes, ugh, we’re a Browns family,” Kara answered, rolling her eyes.

“I’m not sure what that means,” Lena answered honestly.

“Jeremiah was originally from Ohio,” Kara said, “He loved the Cleveland Browns so we’ve always rooted for them. They’re notoriously terrible.”

“Like being a Cubs fan?” Lena asked.

“Yes!” Kara said, smiling, “And they finally did it – so maybe our Browns can do it too.”

The girls finished throwing the corn and they all walked back to the house. Alex and Sam were drinking beer and Alex had one poured waiting for Kara.

“I wasn’t sure what you wanted,” Alex said to Lena, “Can I get you a beer or would you rather something else?”

“A beer would be fine,” Lena answered.

“I told her you’d take a beer,” Sam said, sidling up to Lena and pulling her into a friendly side hug, “But she insisted on waiting to be sure.”

They walked into the house and Alex handed Lena a bottle. They made their way into a large den with a big screen tv on one wall above a big fireplace. There was plenty of seating and Kara took Lena’s hand and led her to a couch, where they both sat down. Lori jumped onto the couch between them.

“I doubt this ridiculous game is going to keep Lori’s interest,” Eliza said, carrying a large box into the room.

“Mom, let me help you with that,” Alex said, rushing over and taking the box from Eliza.

“Thank you,” Eliza said, as Alex placed the box on the ground and chuckled as she reached down and pulled out some toys and puzzles from their childhood.

“You kept all this stuff?” Alex asked, smiling.

“One can hope for grandchildren,” Eliza answered, grinning, “Lori, come see.”

Lori hopped down from the couch and Ruby walked over as well. They sat on the rug next to Eliza and pulled out the toys. They settled on some building blocks and started playing with those. The game started and Kara and Alex began yelling wildly at nearly every play, much to the amusement of Lena and Sam. Each commercial break a famous person would come on and say something they were thankful for. Sam and Lena were more entertained mocking the celebrities than they were with the football.

After one particularly exciting stretch where the Dallas quarterback was sacked and fumbled the ball, Alex and Kara were on their feet high-fiving. They flopped back down to their seats as Lena and Sam giggled. They turned to wait for the next Thanksgiving segment and heard the announcer speak.

“Now this is a special one,” he said, “Live from the International Space Station we have astronauts Jessica Meir and Nick Hague. Hello there!”

“Hello, Mike!” Jessica said, with a big smile.

The room grew quiet and Lena glanced at Kara. Her jaw was set tightly.

“Kara…,” Alex started.

Kara stood up and turned and walked from the room. They all heard the door to the back porch slam. Alex and Lena both stood to go after her. Lena stopped and looked at Alex, unsure what to do. Alex felt Sam take her hand. She glanced down and Sam held her in place.

“She’ll be at the pier,” Alex said to Lena.

Lena looked over at Eliza, Lori and Ruby. Lori and Ruby were both unsure of the situation.

“We’re fine playing here, right girls?” Eliza said, feigning happiness, “Why don’t you go ahead.”

Lori went right back to the blocks and Ruby helped, even as the older girl sensed that something was going on between the adults. Lena nodded at Eliza thankfully and walked quickly out the back door and down the path toward the pier. Kara was standing with her arms crossed at the end of the pier looking out at the water. Lena walked next to her and stood quietly. Kara glanced over then quickly moved her eyes back to the horizon. They both stayed silent for a few minutes.

“Well, that sucked,” Lena finally said, sighing.

Kara looked over at her, unable to stop a very small grin from forming before shaking her head and gazing at the water again.

“I thought you might be thinking of something way deeper to say than that,” Kara answered, quietly.

“Kara, I can’t tell you how you should feel,” Lena said, “If you want to tell me, you can. I know how I feel and it’s just that – it sucks. Everything about it sucks.”

“Everything?” Kara asked, looking at Lena thoughtfully, “What about the fact that I’m here with you instead of up there?”

“This is how I feel - You should have gone to the space station,” Lena answered, walking in front of Kara and leaning into her. Kara opened her arms and wrapped them around Lena. “You should have gotten to have your dream, and then we could have met. You deserve it all, Kara.”

Kara sighed and held Lena close.

“Thank you,” Kara said, “For not telling me it happened for a reason.”

“If there’s one thing I’m sure of,” Lena said, “It’s that there’s no rhyme or reason to life. If there was, Jack would still be here. So would Winn.”

Kara looked down at Lena and kissed her softly. When they pulled back Lena looked at Kara with a sly smile.

“What?” Kara asked.

“Wanna know what I was thinking just now?” Lena asked.

“Yes,” Kara answered.

“I wish we were home alone, and you could put on that harness and take out all your frustration on me,” Lena said, grinning.

“Lena!” Kara said, blushing furiously.

“Come on, it’s not a bad idea,” Lena said giggling.

“Oh, it’s a very good idea,” Kara answered, “But now I’m not gonna be able to think of anything else.”

“Then I’ve done my job distracting you,” Lena answered.

Kara giggled and pulled Lena back in for another kiss. They continued for a while, lost in each other, finding the comfort they both needed.

*********************

Alex tried to concentrate on the game, but she couldn’t. She stood and paced for a moment then started walking toward the back porch. Eliza immediately got up and followed her. Alex walked out the door and Eliza caught up and gently grabbed her arm.

“Alex, wait,” Eliza said.

Alex looked at Eliza then walked toward the end of the porch where there was a vantage point to see the pier. She looked out toward the water then grimaced. Eliza glanced down, then looked at Alex and started giggling.

“I didn’t think they’d be doing that,” Alex said, turning her back and leaning on the railing.

“Kissing?” Eliza asked, still chuckling, “They’re in love, Alex.”

“I know, but we don’t have to see it,” Alex said.

“You wouldn’t have seen it if you had just stayed inside,” Eliza sighed out.

“I just wanted to make sure Kara’s alright,” Alex answered.

“Alex, darling,” Eliza said, putting her arm around her daughter, “You have been there for Kara every step of the way. I’m so proud of the way you’ve helped her along, from the very beginning when she came to live with us all the way through to the accident. You were strong for Kara and you were strong for me when your dad died. But you don’t have to save us, sweetie. Kara is strong, too. I can’t imagine there are many people who could have bounced back the way she has – and I know it’s been torture for all of us, but in the end she’s the one who has to fight the good fight day in and day out. As much as you can be there for her, Lena gives her something you never can.”

“I know, Mom,” Alex deadpanned, “I just got to witness it firsthand.”

“Not just that,” Eliza said, chuckling, “You see how Kara is with her.”

“Yeah, they’re really good together,” Alex sighed out.

“I see it in you, too,” Eliza said, quietly, “You’ve got a wonderful woman inside who looks at you like you hung the moon.”

“Sam’s great,” Alex said, with a small grin, “Don’t get too crazy when I tell you this – but I really, really like her.”

Eliza let out a laugh.

“Okay, I won’t go too crazy, Alex,” Eliza said, still chuckling, “For goodness sake, Kara’s already told me she plans to marry Lena. You’re a little behind the curve.”

“You know I’m never going to jump into anything headfirst like Kara,” Alex said.

“Maybe that’s why you’re out here sulking and Kara’s getting some action on the pier,” Eliza said, grinning.

“Oh god, Mom, gross!” Alex said.

“Come on, they’re walking back up,” Eliza said, glancing out at the path, “Let’s go inside and pretend we were never out here.”

“Okay, good idea,” Alex answered, shaking her head and smiling.

They walked back inside, and Alex plopped down next to Sam and gave her a quick kiss.

“What was that for?” Sam asked, smiling.

“Because I’m thankful you’re here,” Alex answered, putting her arm over Sam and pulling her into a comfortable cuddle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - More Thanksgiving, Kara and Lena go home together
> 
> FYI - I went back and added chapter titles. They are not witty or meaningful, but this story has gotten so long I was having a hard time finding things when I went back to reference previous conversations, etc... And I hope you guys aren't getting bored b/c I'm amusing myself with this one and still have plenty of ideas to explore!


	34. Chapter 34 - More Thanksgiving

Kara and Lena walked back into the den to find everyone as they had left them. Eliza and Ruby were happily playing with Lori, and Sam and Alex were on the couch watching the game. Kara and Lena sat on the opposite couch. Kara kicked off her shoes and immediately pulled Lena close so that they were cuddled together.

“Want another beer?” Alex asked.

“Nah, I’m good, thanks,” Kara answered, giving her sister a soft smile, “Mom, when is J’onn coming with the wine?”

“He’ll come at halftime,” Eliza answered, “I have some wine here you can open if you like.”

“I’m good for now,” Kara answered. She sighed and pulled Lena close. Lena turned and looked at Kara then rested her head back against her shoulder.

Lori yawned and turned and looked at Lena and Kara. Eliza noticed and took the young girl onto her lap.

“Lori, I have a teddy bear upstairs who is probably ready for a nap,” Eliza said, “Should we go find him and bring him down here so that you can rest together?”

“Okay,” Lori said, wrapping her arms around Eliza’s neck.

Eliza stood and they went off together. Ruby picked up the toys and put them back in the large container then went and sat with Alex and Sam.

“Thanks, Ruby,” Alex said, reminded again what a good kid she was.

Eliza returned with Lori clutching a teddy bear that was Alex’s when she was little. She sat on the recliner with the child and leaned the chair back. Lena watched quietly, wondering if Lori would agree to stay with Eliza. Lori cuddled into Eliza while clutching the bear, getting comfortable. Eliza gently scratched her back. Within a few minutes, Lori was sleeping.

“Eliza, you have the magic touch,” Lena said quietly, smiling.

“Years of practice,” Eliza answered.

“Do you want me to come get her?” Kara asked.

“Don’t you dare,” Eliza answered, grinning, “I’m very comfortable. I’ll move at halftime.”

Lena relaxed back into Kara feeling like her heart was as full as it had ever been. Lori was finally getting to be a part of a real family tradition. Lena intertwined her fingers with Kara’s hand and squeezed softly. Kara could sense Lena’s emotions and gave her a soft kiss on her shoulder.

Halftime arrived and Kara got up and gently moved Lori from Eliza’s embrace. Eliza slid out from under her and Kara placed Lori back on the reclined chair, where she stayed sleeping. 

“Ruby, do you like to cook?” Eliza asked.

“I guess so,” Ruby said, “Mom doesn’t cook a lot.”

“Guilty as charged,” Sam answered, chuckling, “I’m very utilitarian in the kitchen.”

“Well, I’m going to make the apple pies,” Eliza said, “Do you want to help?”

“Yeah,” Ruby answered, happily, standing up and following Eliza into the kitchen.

They walked away and Alex looked at Kara. They both grinned widely.

“Mom is in her glory,” Alex said, making Kara chuckle.

“She’s wonderful,” Lena answered sincerely.

“I hope she teaches Ruby to make a good pie,” Sam added, smiling, “We could use that talent in our house.”

Ruby and Eliza were happily working in the kitchen when J’onn arrived. Kara and Alex welcomed him, and he immediately poured everyone a glass of champagne. They settled in for the second half of the game. When Lori woke up, she climbed out of the recliner and walked sleepily toward the couch. Kara hopped up quickly.

“C’mon, little bit,” Kara said, “Let’s go potty.”

Kara picked her up and Lori rested her head comfortably against her shoulder as she still clutched the teddy bear. They walked into the hall.

“You’ve got Kara trained well,” Sam teased Lena, making Alex laugh.

“She’s a natural,” Lena answered.

Eliza and Ruby came back into the room and everyone settled, chatting happily and cheering during the second half of the game. Dallas lost, much to Alex, Kara and J’onn’s pleasure. They were all cheering and high-fiving as the game ended. Lori joined in the celebration, giving everyone in the room a hand clap.

“Okay, girls, time to set the table,” Eliza said.

Alex and Kara got up and moved to get things ready. Ruby and Lori followed them, and they gave each girl jobs. Sam helped Lori so that she could be a part of the preparations. Eliza went back into the kitchen and Lena followed behind her.

“Can I help you with anything?” Lena asked.

“You could keep me company,” Eliza offered.

Lena smiled and sat at the small table in the kitchen area.

“Thank you for having us, Eliza,” Lena said, “This is the first real family holiday Lori has ever been a part of… hell, it’s kind of the first one I’ve ever had.”

“Your family didn’t celebrate holidays?” Eliza asked softly.

“It was always just the four of us,” Lena said, “We didn’t have any extended family and my step-mother, Lillian, never wanted to make a fuss. After my dad died, she barely acknowledged holidays.”

“Well, we’ve always loved to celebrate,” Eliza said, “I’m glad you’re here.”

“Kara told me that the holidays made her feel part of your family,” Lena said, smiling softly, “Now I understand.”

Eliza looked at Lena thoughtfully and grinned, then went back to stirring the dish on the stovetop. It occurred to Lena that Kara might never have expressed that to Eliza. They stayed quiet for a moment until Eliza spoke again.

“Lori is adorable,” Eliza said, glancing back up at Lena, “You’ve done a wonderful job raising her on your own. She seems happy and well adjusted. I didn’t have to take on single parenting until Alex and Kara were in their late teens, I honestly don’t know how you’ve done it.”

“I guess I’ve never known any other way,” Lena answered honestly.

“Well, she’s absolutely charming,” Eliza said, “I understand why Kara has fallen so in love with her.”

It was Lena’s turn to smile shyly. She was filled with emotion that Kara had clearly talked to Eliza about Lori. Just as Lena was about to respond, Kara walked into the kitchen holding Lori and sat down next to Lena. She leaned over and gave Lena a peck on the cheek as Lori climbed into her mother’s lap.

“Whatcha cooking, ZaZa?” Lori asked, craning her head to look.

“I’m just stirring Alex’s creamed spinach,” Eliza said, “I didn’t make it. Everyone brings something to eat for Thanksgiving and we all help each other celebrate.”

“I didn’t bring anything,” Lori said, looking at Lena anxiously and making Lena giggle.

“Only the adults bring food,” Lena answered, giving Lori a squeeze.

J’onn walked in on the conversation and sat at the table.

“And some of the adults can’t cook,” J’onn said, smiling at Lori, “So they bring wine.”

The women all chuckled. A timer went off and Eliza looked at J’onn.

“Perfect timing,” Eliza said, smiling, “Come pull out the turkey for me. I got a big one this year and it nearly killed me getting it in the oven.”

J’onn pulled the perfectly browned turkey out of the oven and placed it on the counter. Kara reached over to steal a piece of skin and Eliza slapped her hand, making Lena laugh loudly.

“Ouch!” Kara said, even though it didn’t really hurt.

“No stealing,” Eliza chided, shaking her head at Kara.

“What is that?” Lori asked, looking at the bird.

“It’s a turkey,” Kara answered.

“That’s not a turkey,” Lori said.

“Yes, darling, it is,” Lena said, chuckling, “We usually just do a breast. That’s the whole bird.”

“Where’s the head?” Loris asked, making them all giggle.

“You don’t cook it with the head on,” Kara answered, “It would be kind of gross.”

“It smells good,” Lori said, sniffing dramatically.

“It won’t be long until we eat,” Eliza said, tearing off a small bit of skin and handing it to Lori. 

Lori took the skin and ate it and made a happy noise.

“Hey, how is that fair?” Kara asked, pouting.

Eliza winked at Lori then rolled her eyes at Kara. J’onn poured out a glass of wine and handed it to Kara.

“I’ll take care of you,” J’onn said, his voice teasing.

“We’re all set up out here,” Alex said, sticking her head into the kitchen, “Anything else?”

“Let me stick the pie in the oven and you two can put the dishes in the serving trays and bring them out,” Eliza said, looking at Alex and Kara. 

They were used to the routine and Eliza had everything all set up to go. Alex moved the spinach from the pot on the oven to one covered dish while Kara did the same for the mashed potatoes. They started moving things to the big dining table while J’onn poured out wine for all the adults. Lena walked out with Lori to find Sam and Ruby, waiting for the meal to start. Lena walked over to Sam, who immediately pulled her into a side hug and gave her a soft smile. It was clear Sam was feeling the same way as Lena about the family holiday celebration.

“I’m trying not to cry,” Lena whispered to Sam, “This is so great.”

“Don’t get me started,” Sam answered quietly, “I’ve never seen Ruby so happy. She hasn’t stopped talking about the pond, the apple pie – everything.”

Lena grabbed Lori’s booster seat and looked at Kara as she came out to place the food on the table.

“Is there a certain spot I should put her?” Lena asked.

“Eliza and J’onn will sit at the ends,” Kara said, “Why don’t you put her between us on this side?”

Lena placed the booster chair on the middle seat and smiled, connecting it carefully. Lori climbed up and sat down.

“Ruby, come make sure she doesn’t fall while I get her a drink,” Lena said.

Ruby walked over and sat next to Lori, talking excitedly about all the food they would soon be eating. Lena took her sippy cup from the bag and went and filled it with water and brought it to the table. Alex and Kara placed the last side dishes and J’onn appeared with the turkey on a huge tray. He set it on the end of the table and started carving. Lori watched intently.

“Be careful, the knife is sharp,” Lori said as J’onn expertly sliced off the drumsticks. J’onn looked at the small girl and chuckled.

“Okay, I will,” J’onn said.

Everyone settled at the table and passed the food around. Lena gave Lori a small portion of everything, even as Lori looked confused at some of the selections. Kara leaned over and cut Lori’s turkey into small bites. Alex watched them, noticing how smoothly they both worked together to take care of Lori. She caught Kara’s eye and smiled.

“Okay, everyone hold hands,” Eliza said, holding out her hands and taking Alex and Kara’s.

Lena and Sam both took a moment to realize what was going on before grabbing onto people on either side. Lena had Lori’s small hand on one side and J’onn on the other. She took another deep breath, feeling loved.

“Lord, we thank you for this food, and we remember the people who are hungry today,” Eliza said, “We thank you for our family and friends, and we remember the people who are lonely. We ask that you guide us, Lord, that we remember to be thankful not just today, but every day and that we always do our best to make this world a kinder, better place. Amen.”

A round of ‘amens’ followed and everyone began digging into their food.

“Sam, you were holding out,” Kara said, “The sweet potato casserole is incredible.”

“Um, let me give you the recipe,” Sam said, “First, you call Moe’s on 2nd Street. Second, you take out your credit card…”

They all laughed, and Alex gave Sam a wink.

“Lena, the fresh cranberry dressing is delicious,” Eliza said.

“Kara, you gonna try it?” Alex goaded, grinning.

“I really hate the other stuff,” Kara said, wincing. She took the bowl and put a very small serving on the side of her plate.

“This is so much better,” Alex said, taking a big dollop and putting on her next bite of turkey, “Lena, I want the recipe.”

Lena watched as Kara put a bit on her next bite of turkey and put it in her mouth. It was clear Kara was not happy, but she managed to swallow it down. Everyone was giggling. Alex was laughing loudly.

“It’s okay if you don’t like it,” Lena said, grinning, “Not everyone likes cranberry sauce.”

“It’s better than the canned stuff,” Kara said shrugging, “But still not my favorite.”

“I like this the best,” Lori said excitedly, taking another bite of Alex’s creamed spinach.

“Yeah, me too!” Kara said, ruffling Lori’s hair, “I try to get Alex to make it more often, but she won’t.”

“That’s because it’s worse for you than a donut,” Alex said, chuckling, “I know it’s called spinach but honestly it’s got more heavy cream and cheese than anything else.”

They all ate until they were stuffed then everyone did their part to clean up. Eliza had paper to-go containers ready in the kitchen so that she could split up the leftovers. By the time the whirlwind of activity stopped the house was fully clean, including the kitchen. Alex and Kara were always mindful of not leaving Eliza with work to do after they left. They all moved out onto the back porch to relax and let their meal settle before having pie for dessert. The sun had set, and it was a clear, beautiful night.

“Wow, look at all the stars,” Ruby said, walking to the edge of the porch.

Alex took a deep breath and walked over to Ruby. She put her hand over her shoulder.

“Do you want me to show you how to use the telescope?” Alex asked.

“Yeah!” Ruby answered, clearly excited.

“Okay, so at this time of the year you can really see Mars, Venus and Jupiter,” Alex started explaining, “And Ursa Major is right this way…” Alex started pointing up at the sky, guiding Ruby’s vision. Lori trailed behind them, listening.

Kara looked at Eliza to find her eyes welling. Kara sat down next to her on the swing and looked at her softly. J’onn watched Alex and Ruby, smiling softly. Sam and Lena sat quietly, unsure what was going on. One tear fell down Eliza’s cheek and she quickly wiped it away.

“Jeremiah used to come out here with the girls all the time,” Eliza said softly, “He loved astronomy and he taught them about the stars and the planets. They spent so many hours at that telescope.” She paused and took a deep breath, “Alex hasn’t touched it since he died.”

They looked over to find Ruby peering through the telescope. Alex had her hand on Ruby’s back and was explaining what she was seeing. Lori was in Alex’s other arm, waiting for her turn. Sam felt a lump in her throat and took a deep breath. She looked at Eliza and gave her a small smile.

“I can’t remember the last time I’ve felt so thankful,” Sam sighed out.

Eliza reached out and took Sam’s hand and squeezed it, “Me too, Sam.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - everyone heads home


	35. Chapter 35 - End of Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving evening and the next morning

Alex pulled the car into the driveway at Sam’s house and glanced over. Ruby was already out of the back seat heading into the house. It was nearly ten and they were all tired from the long day and the heavy meal.

“Grab the leftovers for us and come in for a minute?” Sam requested.

“Sure,” Alex answered, smiling softly.

Alex walked into the house and put everything into the refrigerator then turned to find Ruby already changed into her pajamas. Ruby surprised Alex by walking over and giving her a hug. Alex embraced her and caught Sam’s eye, smiling.

“I had a great time today,” Ruby said, “Thank you.”

“Me too,” Alex said, “I’m glad you came.”

Ruby let go and walked over and gave her mom a quick hug.

“Good night, sweetie,” Sam said, giving her a peck on the cheek, “Love you.”

“Night, Mom,” Ruby answered.

Ruby walked into the hall and they heard her bedroom door close behind her. Sam walked over to Alex and wrapped her arms around her and laid her head on Alex’s shoulder. Alex held her close, relaxing into the embrace.

“Eliza told me you hadn’t used the telescope since your dad died,” Sam said softly, her voice cracking slightly.

“Is that what has you all cuddly?” Alex asked, pulling back and looking at Sam.

Sam buried her head back into the crook of Alex’s neck and Alex held her and scratched her back softly. Alex finally sighed and led Sam to the sofa. They sat snuggled close together, Sam’s legs draped over Alex’s lap.

“I didn’t want to use it without him,” Alex said quietly, “But tonight, it felt okay again. When I was explaining it to Ruby, I could feel him there. For the first time, I understood what it was like for him to teach us.”

“Alex, you’re going to make a great mom one day,” Sam sighed out, rubbing Alex’s arm.

Alex took a deep breath. She thought of her conversations with Kara and Eliza. She knew how she felt about Sam. She was sure. She wanted so badly to just take the leap for once in her life, but she couldn’t seem to get the words out.

“Alex, are you okay?” Sam asked, feeling Alex tense beside her.

“I want to be a mom with you,” Alex blurted out.

Sam looked at Alex tenderly, staying quiet for so long that Alex was sure she had screwed up.

“I want to believe what you just said,” Sam answered, her voice just above a whisper, “But it sounds like it pained you to say it.”

Alex took a deep breath and turned her body, gently placing her hand on Sam’s neck.

“I love you, Sam,” Alex said, her voice calmer and stronger, “I’m not one to jump into anything quickly or rashly. I tend to take things really, really slowly. But I know how I feel about you, and about Ruby. I love you.”

Sam’s eyes were filled with tears as she moved forward and caught Alex’s lips in a tender passionate kiss. When they both needed to take a breath, Sam pulled back and looked at Alex.

“I love you too, Alex,” Sam said softly, “Honestly, if it were just about me, I’d ask you to stay here tonight and never leave. I’m that sure, but we’ve only been dating a couple of months and I have to put Ruby first.”

“Of course,” Alex said immediately, her eyes lowering slightly, “I understand.”

“Her soccer team is off for the holiday weekend,” Sam said, picking up Alex’s chin so that they were looking at one another again, “One of the moms decided to have a party and sleep over tomorrow. I’m dropping Ruby off at 4:00. Before she goes, I’ll talk to her about us. Maybe you could come by around 4:30 and I’ll let you know how it goes?”

“Okay,” Alex said, “What are you going to tell her? If you don’t mind me asking…”

“I’m going to tell her that our relationship is getting more serious,” Sam said, “And then I’ll see what she says and take it from there. It’s hard to predict how anything is going to go when talking to a girl Ruby’s age. But I’ll say this, she’s never responded to anyone I’ve dated the way she does with you. There aren’t many days where she’s as happy as she was today.”

“There aren’t many days where I’m this happy either,” Alex said, smiling softly, “I loved having you guys there with my family. It felt right.”

“It did feel right,” Sam said, resting her head on Alex’s shoulder.

They cuddled for a while longer until Sam started yawning and Alex stood to leave. Their goodbye kiss was longer and more tender than usual, with both of them whispering their love to one another as they parted.

**************************

Kara pulled up to Lena’s house and they both smiled as they turned to see Lori, snoring softly in her car seat. Lena knew she’d never make it home awake and had changed her into pajamas before they left Eliza’s house. Lori had hugged Eliza tightly when they left and Eliza had begged Lena and Kara to let Lori come over and play if they wanted any free time together. Lena had nearly broken into tears when Eliza hugged her just as tightly as Kara before they left.

“She’s out like a light,” Kara said, chuckling as she pulled the child from the car seat.

Lena opened the door and headed to the refrigerator to put away the leftovers. Kara went into Lori’s room and gently placed her down in the bed, tucking her in and kissing her forehead. Lena walked in and watched and smiled softly. They turned and Lena pulled the door most of the way shut, leaving a small slit open. She took Kara’s hand in hers and led her into the bedroom. She pulled the door closed softly and turned the lock on the knob. Kara eyed her warily.

“Lena?” Kara asked.

Before she could say anything else Lena took her hand and pulled her onto the bed. Lena draped herself partly over Kara and began kissing her passionately. Kara kissed her back but was pretty sure this was against the rules Lena had set for them with Lori home. Lena moved her kisses to Kara’s neck and reached down and unbuttoned Kara’s pants.

“Um, I thought…,” Kara managed to gasp out.

“Shhh,” Lena whispered, “Just stay quiet.”

“Oh, okay,” Kara breathed out, quietly, “Oh, fuck…”

Lena’s hand slid into Kara’s pants and beneath her panties, rubbing right against Kara’s clit. Lena wasted no time, gathering Kara’s wetness and rubbing the right spot. Kara grabbed the pillow next to her and placed it over her face, moaning into it as Lena’s fingers moved quickly side to side against her. Lena chuckled and used her other hand to move the pillow aside and bring their lips back together. Kara whimpered into the kiss.

“You’re so wet,” Lena husked out quietly.

“Christ, Lena,” Kara whined out, desperately trying to remain quiet as she felt her orgasm coming on. “I’m going to cum.”

“That’s the point,” Lena answered, giggling into Kara’s neck, and rubbing even harder and quicker.

Kara’s body tensed and her mouth opened in a silent scream as she climaxed, grasping the sheets tightly and writhing against Lena’s hand. Lena brought her down slowly then pulled her hand back up. She looked at Kara and licked her fingers clean. Kara’s eyes were wide and dark as she watched.

“Lena, jeez, what the heck?” Kara breathed out, “I thought we weren’t supposed to do that.”

“I couldn’t help myself,” Lena answered, smirking, “Today was perfect in every other way. I needed to watch you cum to finish it off.”

“Can I get a turn with you?” Kara asked, getting her wits about her, and shifting to the side.

“Kara, I’m so ready right now that if you don’t do something about it I’m going to have to pull the vibrator out of the closet,” Lena answered, “Just stay up here and be ready to move if we hear anything.”

Kara grinned and immediately unbuttoned and unzipped Lena’s pants and slid her hand in.

“You weren’t kidding,” Kara said, feeling Lena’s wetness and kissing at her neck.

“Put your fingers inside, Kara,” Lena whispered, “God I wish you could fuck me with the strap right now.”

Kara let out a soft moan at Lena’s words. She hadn’t worn the strap-on with Lena, but she immediately prioritized it on her mental list of things to do. Meanwhile, she changed her angle and inserted two fingers into Lena and began thrusting in and out. Lena moved her hips in time with Kara’s thrusts, biting her own lip to try to keep silent. She was breathing heavily and quickly but otherwise managing to stay quiet. Kara felt her walls tightening around her fingers.

“There you go,” Kara whispered, “Cum for me, Lena.”

Lena let out a moan that was decidedly louder than she planned as her orgasm hit. She buried her head in Kara’s shoulder and rode out the orgasm until her body went slack. She laid on her back and turned her head to see Kara, up on one elbow, grinning widely.

“So much for the no sex rule,” Kara teased.

“It was worth a try,” Lena answered, chuckling.

“We really should clean ourselves up and put on pajamas,” Kara said.

“And unlock the door,” Lena said, getting up and walking toward the doorway.

They went and washed off, trying to be sure to rid themselves of the smell of sex before dressing again in night clothes. They climbed into bed together and Lena draped herself over Kara.

“Today was really special, Kara,” Lena said softly, “For me and for Lori. I think it’s the first time I’ve ever felt what it’s like to be a part of a real family.”

“Jeremiah used to say that family is what you make it,” Kara answered, breathing out deeply, “Think about it, Lena – the only people there actually related by blood were Alex and Eliza. But you and Sam, you’re family. I’m a Danvers now, through and through. J’onn has been a surrogate father to me and to Alex. And I want you and Lori to officially be my family, soon enough.”

“Is that so?” Lena asked, grinning.

“I’m not proposing just yet,” Kara answered, smiling, “But it’s what I want.”

“It’s what I want, too,” Lena said, “Even if you’re not proposing.”

Their lips met in a soft kiss then Lena laid her head on Kara’s shoulder.

“I love you,” Lena said, her voice becoming sleepy.

“I love you too, babe,” Kara said quietly.

**********************

Kara woke to the sound of little feet padding into the room. She lifted her head to find Lena still sleeping soundly next to her and Lori trudging sleepily into the room. She carefully got up out of bed and lifted Lori into her arms. Lori looked at her, unsure, then looked at her mother, sleeping on the bed. She started to wriggle and Kara whispered into her ear.

“Wanna make a surprise for Mommy when she wakes up?” Kara asked very quietly, walking toward the door.

Lori’s eyes got wider and she nodded. Kara brought them into the hall bathroom and helped Lori go potty and brush her teeth.

“How about we make breakfast in bed for Mommy?” Kara asked.

“What’s that?” Lori asked, making Kara chuckle.

“Man, you’ve got all kinds of food things to learn,” Kara said, picking her up. “We’re going to make breakfast and put it on a tray and eat it in bed.”

“Mommy says no food in the bedroom,” Lori said, looking confusedly at Kara.

“And that’s a really important rule,” Kara answered, “Except for when we surprise Mommy with breakfast in bed. That’s the only time.”

“Okay,” Lori said, accepting the new rule easily.

They went into the kitchen and Kara opened the refrigerator and looked around.

“What should we make?” Kara asked, smiling at Lori.

“Pancakes!” Lori answered, excitedly.

“No, that’s your favorite,” Kara answered, grinning, “We need to make Mommy’s favorite.”

Lori looked deep in thought for a moment then said, “I think she likes eggs best.”

“She definitely likes scrambled eggs,” Kara said, “Especially if we put some spinach and mushrooms in there.”

“Can I just have cheese in mine?” Lori asked.

“Yep, we can do that,” Kara answered.

Kara let Lori stand on a chair up against the counter and watch as she pulled out the ingredients and placed them on the counter.

“Maybe we should cut up some fruit too,” Kara said.

“Mommy likes pears best!” Lori said, grinning.

Kara smiled at the Lori, ruffling her hair, “Yep, she does love pears.”

Kara cut up a couple of pears and placed them in a bowl. She made two large plates of scrambled eggs, one with veggies and one without. She poured two coffees and filled a sippy cup for Lori with milk. When she was done, she realized that she had no idea if Lena had a breakfast tray, so she started looking around. She was happily surprised to find one in the bottom of the pantry. She carefully placed everything on the tray then placed Lori on the floor and leaned down to talk to her.

“We’re going to surprise Mommy now,” Kara said, “But don’t be too loud. We want to wake her up gently.”

“Why?” Lori asked, looking confused.

“Because when you’re an adult you like it when your morning starts quietly,” Kara said, “Let’s go in and I’ll put the tray on the dresser then we can wake her up together. Be real quiet, okay?”

Lori nodded enthusiastically and Kara giggled, unsure if the child could possibly remain calm. They walked into the bedroom and Kara put the tray down. Lena stirred in the bed and Kara picked up Lori and placed her beside Lena then climbed in after her. Lena opened her eyes slightly and saw Lori. She reached out and pulled Lori in for a snuggle.

“Mommy, we have a surprise!” Lori said, way louder than Kara had instructed. 

Kara couldn’t help but giggle. Lori was so excited she looked like she might burst. Lena’s rubbed her eyes and managed a smile as she looked at her daughter. Kara got up from the bed.

“What is it, sweetie?” Lena asked.

“We made breakfast for the bed!” Lori squealed happily.

Kara walked over with the tray and Lena grinned.

“Kara said we can eat in here ONLY for breakfast for the bed,” Lori said, smiling widely.

“It’s breakfast in bed,” Kara corrected, chuckling.

Lena grinned widely and propped up her pillow and sat up in the bed.

“Well, I wouldn’t know,” Lena answered, grinning, “I’ve never had breakfast in bed.”

Kara pulled out the legs on the tray and placed it over Lena’s lap and leaned in for a quick, chaste kiss.

“That is a tragedy,” Kara said, smiling.

“The eggs with cheese are for me,” Lori said, sidling up to Lena and grabbing one of the forks.

“That’s a huge serving,” Lena said, chuckling at the large plate of eggs.

“Those are for us to share, remember?” Kara said to Lori, climbing in and placing Lori on her lap so that they could all reach the tray with less chance of spilling.

Lori reached over and took a big bite and smiled happily as she chewed. Lena looked at Kara with a loving smile and took a bite of pear.

“Can we do this every day?” Lori asked happily.

“No, this is only for very special days,” Kara answered, chuckling.

“What’s special today?” Lori asked.

“It’s the day after Thanksgiving, so nobody has to work,” Kara answered.

“Can you stay here all day?” Lori asked Kara.

“Kara will be staying here for the weekend with us,” Lena said, “Remember I told you about it?”

Lori took a sip of milk and relaxed back into Kara’s lap.

“You could just stay forever,” Lori said plainly as she leaned forward and took another bite of eggs then looked at Kara expectantly.

Kara wasn’t sure what to say as she felt the warmth in her chest. She pulled Lori into a hug then waited to make sure she had swallowed her food before giving her a quick tickle and making her giggle. She looked at Lena, who was smiling widely.

“Well, we’ll see about that soon enough,” Kara answered, grinning softly at the woman she loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - Sam and Ruby talk then Alex comes over


	36. Chapter 36 - Ruby, Sam and Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Ruby talk about Alex, Sam lets Alex know how it went

Sam looked up from her laptop and smiled as Ruby trudged sleepily into the kitchen and sat at the table. 

“Morning,” Ruby said, looking at her mom.

“It’s nearly afternoon,” Sam answered smiling, “You slept late.”

“Can I still have breakfast?” Ruby asked.

“Sure,” Sam said, standing up, “Eggs and sausage?”

Ruby nodded and Sam quickly cooked food for both of them. She brought the plates to the table and sat down and they both dug in. Sam took a deep breath and looked at Ruby.

“Ruby, I want to talk to you about Alex,” Sam said.

“Did you guys break up?” Ruby asked, sounding almost panicked.

“No, sweetie, we didn’t break up,” Sam said, chuckling, “Nothing like that.”

“Oh, okay,” Ruby said, relieved.

“Would you be upset if we did break up?” Sam asked.

Ruby moved her food around on her plate looking very much like she did not want to have this discussion. Sam stayed quiet, knowing that the best strategy with her daughter was to wait her out. Ruby finally looked up.

“I guess, yeah,” Ruby said, “She’s always so nice to you. Like when we’re eating and you finish your drink, she always gets up and gets you more without you even asking.” 

Sam smiled that Ruby noticed the small things about her relationship with Alex. She had no idea that Ruby paid so much attention.

“And, you know, she thinks you’re funny,” Ruby said, “You guys laugh at each other’s terrible jokes.”

“Our jokes are not terrible!” Sam protested, smiling.

“They’re pretty bad,” Ruby said, “But she makes you happy. I like that.”

“She does make me happy,” Sam said, sighing, “And we’re getting more serious. I know how I feel about her and how great she is for me, but I want to know how you feel about having her around, about your relationship with her.”

“Why does that matter?” Ruby asked, seriously.

“It matters because I would never bring someone into our lives if it makes you uncomfortable, Ruby,” Sam answered tenderly, “You come first, always.”

“Well, I really like Alex,” Ruby said, “I like that she doesn’t try to be my friend or to be my mom. Some of the other people you dated tried too hard. She’s not extra.”

“No, she’s certainly not,” Sam said, chuckling.

“But I know she cares about me,” Ruby said, pausing and adding, “At least I think she does.”

“She does, very much,” Sam answered.

“I like that she’s a police captain, too,” Ruby said, “That’s pretty bad ass.”

“Ruby! Language!” Sam said, shaking her head.

“It’s just you and me,” Ruby protested, bringing a small smile from Sam.

“She is kind of a bad ass,” Sam answered, still grinning.

“Why are you asking me about Alex?” Ruby asked.

Sam took a deep breath.

“Last night, she told me that she loves me,” Sam answered honestly, “And I love her too. She’s the first person I’ve ever considered bringing into our family, but I’ll never do that unless you’re okay with it too.”

“Wait, are you guys getting married?” Ruby said, sounding excited.

“No, no, we’re not quite there yet,” Sam said, giggling, “But it could be something that happens in the future.”

“So, like, ZaZa would be my grandma?” Ruby asked, smiling.

“I’m pretty sure she comes with the package. Kara too,” Sam answered.

“Aunt Lena’s gonna marry Kara so we’re getting her either way,” Ruby said, making Sam laugh.

“What gives you that idea?” Sam asked, still chuckling.

“Um, do you have eyes Mom?” Ruby asked, sarcastically, “Aunt Lena has never been like this with anyone.”

“I agree, but let’s not jump the gun,” Sam said, “Adult relationships are complicated.”

“Whatever,” Ruby answered, clearly blowing off Sam’s answer, “Hey, what happened when Kara got upset at Thanksgiving and Aunt Lena went outside with her?”

Sam took a deep breath. Ruby knew that Kara had an injury, but Sam had never told her the whole story. When she was done Ruby had tears in her eyes.

“Poor Kara,” Ruby said, “All that work for nothing.”

“It wasn’t for nothing,” Sam said, “Life doesn’t always happen like we plan, but that doesn’t mean that we haven’t gained something from trying.”

“Still, her best friend died, and she didn’t get to be an astronaut,” Ruby said, “I don’t know how she can still be happy.”

“She wasn’t happy right away,” Sam said softly, “It took a lot of work for her to recover. She’s still getting better and sometimes she gets sad, like on Thanksgiving. But what’s important is that she lets the people that love her take care of her. There’s a good lesson to learn there.”

“I think that’s another reason I like Alex,” Ruby said softly, “She always takes care of Kara and I think she’ll take care of you and me.”

“I think so too,” Sam said, “And we can help take care of her.”

“So what’s going to happen now?” Ruby asked.

“I don’t know,” Sam answered honestly, “I told Alex I would talk to you first then we could talk after you head to the party.”

“Yeah, but, I still don’t understand how this changes anything,” Ruby said.

“Well, I’d like Alex to become more of a part of our regular life,” Sam said, “Like coming over here after work and having dinners with us…spending our weekends together. Maybe helping out with you when I’m working, and you need a ride or something like that. Just being around more.”

“I’d like that too,” Ruby answered, “Do you think one day you might get married?”

“Yes, I do,” Sam said, softly.

Ruby smiled widely and went back to her breakfast.

****************************

Alex walked into Sam’s house, unusually nervous to hear about how things went with Ruby. Sam greeted her with a deep kiss and led her to the sofa where they both got comfortable.

“How did it go?” Alex asked, unable to stand the suspense any longer.

“She was ready for the wedding already,” Sam answered, grinning.

“Really?” Alex asked, her expression breaking into a large smile.

“Yes, I had to tamp down expectations a little bit,” Sam said, “But she was all in. I told her that I wanted you to be a regular part of our life; that you might be here after work for dinners or spend weekends with us. And that you might start doing things like picking her up and dropping her off places – I hope you don’t mind that I volunteered you for that.”

“Not at all,” Alex said, “If she’s okay with it.”

“She was more than okay,” Sam said, “She seemed just as excited about getting Eliza in the deal, by the way.” They both chuckled.

“Yeah, my mom is going to spoil her rotten,” Alex said, grinning, “She’s already in love with Ruby and Lori.”

“We talked about Kara, too,” Sam said, “She asked about Thanksgiving and I told her about the accident. I hope that’s okay.”

“Yeah, it’s fine,” Alex said, “Kara knows how important you guys are to me. She probably assumes Ruby already knew.”

“Oh, and Ruby also said we were getting Kara with or without you,” Sam said, grinning, “She’s convinced Lena and Kara are in it for the long haul.”

“I think she’s right about that,” Alex answered, “Kara’s ready to get married tomorrow – oh, don’t tell Lena I said that. I don’t want us to get in the middle of their stuff.”

“I assure you Lena feels the same way,” Sam said, grinning, “I wouldn’t be surprised if they went out for a drive and came back married.”

“So, what about us?” Alex asked, taking Sam’s hand and interlacing their fingers, “What does this mean?”

“I guess it means we’re committed to one another and to seeing where this goes,” Sam said, smiling softly, “And that I’d like to have you around a whole lot more. I still think with Ruby’s age it’s better if you don’t sleep over – even though I really, really want you to.”

“Ugh, unfortunately I agree,” Alex sighed out, “But what about tonight? She’s gone, right?”

“Oh, you’re staying tonight,” Sam answered, grinning.

“Wanna go grab dinner?” Alex asked, smiling, “So we can get back here and start that overnight thing?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Sam answered. 

She grabbed her purse and they walked outside and hopped into the car.

“Thai?” Alex asked.

Sam scrunched her nose, “I’m not really in the mood. Italian?”

“Nah, I want something spicy,” Alex said, “Mexican?”

“I could go for that,” Sam answered.

They drove to a nearby place and were able to get a table after a short wait. They both ordered frozen margaritas and the waiter placed chips and pico de gallo on the table. Sam took the first bite then chased it with a big sip of her drink.

“They’re not kidding with the spicy here,” Sam said, taking another swig.

“Hey, you’re gonna knock yourself out with that drink,” Alex said, grinning, “I need you awake later.”

“No worries on that end,” Sam answered, winking.

They decided to split the mixed fajita plate and were both happy with their choice when the sizzling platter of steak, shrimp and veggies arrived. They chatted about the upcoming Christmas season, agreeing to go buy a tree together and decorate it with Ruby. Sam usually got a small tree, but Alex balked at that idea and talked her into getting a bigger one this year. Alex let her know that Thanksgiving was ‘amateur hour’ compared to the fuss Eliza made at Christmas and that she and Ruby should be prepared for all kind of holiday foolishness. Sam smiled widely, looking forward to it.

The meal came to an end and they decided to take a walk through the bustling downtown area to digest their food before returning to the car and heading back to Sam’s house. They pulled up to the house and Sam took out her keys. Alex walked behind her and teasingly grabbed her ass as she unlocked the door. Sam swatted Alex away, giggling as they entered and she locked up.

“I’d ask if you wanted to watch a movie, but you clearly have other things on your mind,” Sam said, grinning.

“Let me be very clear,” Alex said, grinning wickedly and stepping close to Sam, “I want you naked, sitting on my face as soon as humanly possible.”

Sam laughed and walked into the bedroom with Alex right behind her. She undressed so quickly that Alex was still pulling off her bra with her pants completely on. Sam climbed onto the bed and knelt near the pillows, looking at Alex as she hurriedly unfastened her jeans.

“Looks like I’m the one waiting on you,” Sam teased, reaching down and stroking herself between her legs.

“Fuck,” Alex huffed out, nearly tripping as she pulled her pants and panties off and tossed them aside.

Sam giggled at Alex’s rushed flop onto the bed. Alex laid on her back and moved her head onto the pillow. Sam wasted no time straddling her face and holding on to the headboard. Alex grabbed Sam’s ass and brought her lower and started licking, using her chin to rub against Sam’s center.

Sam brought one hand to Alex’s head and grabbed her hair, tugging it just enough to make Alex feel the pull. Alex plunged her tongue into Sam and looked up to see her mouth fall open and her eyes squeeze shut in ecstasy.

“Alex, that feels so good,” Sam moaned out, her hand pulling Alex’s hair tighter and spurring her on.

Alex kept at it, licking, sucking and rubbing as Sam got more and more worked up. Sam’s knees started to tighten around Alex’s head and Alex sucked her clit deep into her mouth. Sam’s orgasm hit and she moved her hand so that both were on the headboard, trying to keep her balance as she shook above her girlfriend.

“Fuck, fuck, that’s so good,” Sam moaned out as her orgasm lingered and she bucked against Alex’s face.

When it completely subsided, Sam slid down Alex’s body and brought their lips together. She could taste herself on Alex’s face and she licked and kissed her passionately. Sam brought her hand down between Alex’s legs and inserted two fingers, fucking her roughly as she kissed her with all the passion she could muster. Alex moaned into her mouth then pulled back to breathe.

“Sam, more,” Alex gasped out.

“Really?” Sam asked, biting at Alex’s neck.

“Yes, really,” Alex moaned out, “Please.”

“Well, since you asked politely,” Sam teased, plunging a third finger in and stretching Alex wider than she ever had before.

“Oh god, fuck, fuck,” Alex whimpered, grasping Sam’s back tightly.

Sam moved as deep and fast as she could, thrusting in and out as Alex gasped and moaned beneath her. When Alex came, she let out a screaming moan that nearly made Sam come again. Sam kept at it as Alex writhed and bucked into her hand. Alex finally reached down to stop Sam’s hand as she became so sensitive she couldn’t take any more. Sam grinned and pulled out slowly, laying her body mostly atop Alex and kissing her neck softly. Alex wrapped her arms around Sam tightly and held her close, her breathing rate coming back to normal.

“That was so good,” Alex huffed out, “Fuck, Sam, every time with you is so good.”

Sam picked up her head and smiled softly, “It probably doesn’t hurt that I love you, Alex Danvers.”

“I love you too, Sam,” Alex said, bringing their lips together for a soft kiss, unrushed after their somewhat frantic first round.

“I’m not done with you yet,” Sam said, smiling.

“Don’t you worry, I’m just getting started,” Alex answered, flipping Sam over and smiling into another soft kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - One of Kara's old flames shows up at a holiday party


	37. Chapter 37 - The Gala, part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old flame finds Kara at a holiday gala

Kara put her hand on the small of Lena’s back and guided her toward the door of the Midvale Civic Center. Sam and Alex walked next to them hand in hand. They were attending the annual Midvale Holiday Giving Gala and the venue was already becoming crowded. When Lena found out that there was an event dedicated to local childrens’ charities she had purchased a table immediately. Brainy, Nia, Mike and Imra were invited to join them. When Eliza had offered to watch Ruby and Lori overnight the plans were set. They walked inside and Lena veered to an empty section of the lobby.

“Do you think we should check in with Eliza?” she asked Kara.

“Absolutely not,” Kara said, chuckling, “The girls will be fine. Eliza has this whole baking thing planned for tonight then a big breakfast tomorrow. Other than a possible sugar high, they’ll do great.”

“Lena, they were all so excited,” Sam added, “Relax, Eliza and Ruby both have all of our phone numbers if they need us.”

“Come on, Lena, she raised me and Kara,” Alex teased, “What could go wrong?”

At that, Kara reached down and discreetly grabbed Lena’s ass. Lena yelped and slapped Kara’s shoulder as Sam and Alex broke into laughter.

“Let’s go find our table,” Lena said, rolling her eyes at Kara and grinning.

“I couldn’t help it,” Kara said to Lena, chuckling, “You look so damn sexy in that red dress.”

“And you know I love you in a suit, but behave!” Lena admonished, smiling.

They made their way inside and found the reserved table. Alex looked at the line at the bar and glanced at Kara.

“We’d better get in line,” Alex sighed out.

“Oh, we get to use the patron’s bar,” Lena said, reaching into her purse and pulling out red glittery wristbands. She looked around to see the specially marked bar with barely any line and pointing it out.

“Damn, how much did you donate?” Kara asked.

“It’s a good cause,” Lena answered, smiling.

Sam and Lena sat while Alex and Kara headed to get drinks. The others arrived and grabbled their wristbands and everyone enjoyed cocktails and party foods and chatted happily. Nia and Brainy were spending their first Christmas together and talked about leaving to visit her family for the week. Mike and Imra were excited about the twins being old enough to believe in Santa and being ready for the big day. They discussed the gifts for the kids with Lena, enthusiastically exchanging ideas to make the day special.

The band started playing and the dance floor was filling up. Nia dragged Brainy out and they all giggled watching him awkwardly try to keep up with her high energy moves. Mike and Imra followed soon after, clearly enjoying their night out without the kids. Sam and Lena decided to head to the bar to grab a new round of drinks. As they walked back toward the table a woman in a tight, slinky silver dressed sat in Lena’s chair and draped her arm over Kara, leaning in and kissing her on the cheek.

“What the fuck?” Lena said to Sam, pausing to watch.

Kara sprung away from the woman then realized who it was and greeted her warily. Even from a distance Lena and Sam could tell the encounter was awkward. Lena started walking toward the table again with Sam right behind her. As they approached Kara caught Lena’s eye and gave her a small grin and took her drink.

“Thanks, babe,” Kara said.

The woman remained in the seat where Lena had been sitting. Alex looked irritated but moved over so that Lena could sit next to Kara on the other side.

“Lena, this is Lucy Lane,” Kara said, “Lucy, this is my girlfriend, Lena Luthor.”

Lucy gave her a dismissive nod then perked up as Mike and Imra approached the table.

“Mikey!” Lucy said, giving him a big hug that lasted a little too long.

“Lucy, you remember my wife, Imra,” he said, glancing over and giving Kara a subtle eye roll at Lucy’s expense.

“Yeah, hey,” Lucy said, sitting back down and turning her attention back to Kara.

“So, I like this look on you” Lucy said to Kara, reaching out and stroking the lapel on Kara’s suit jacket. “It’s different, but I guess you look hot as hell no matter what you’re wearing.”

Lena took a big swig of her Scotch and glared at the woman. Lucy didn’t pay her any attention. Kara moved her chair back a bit so that she was closer to Lena and cleared her throat nervously.

“Lena picked it out for me,” Kara answered, giving Lena a weak smile.

“I don’t remember you letting me pick out your clothes when we were together,” Lucy said, smiling slyly, “But back then you liked to wear a lot less.”

“You were together?” Lena asked Kara, raising an eyebrow.

“Me and Lucy dated for a little while,” Kara said, giving Lucy an irritated look, “It was a long time ago.”

“Mike was quite the player back then too,” Lucy said, dragging Mike into a conversation he clearly wanted to avoid.

“That was a long time ago, Luce,” Mike said, “Before I met Imra and got my shit together, thank God.”

Mike looked at his wife with a sweet smile. Imra gave him a quick kiss and he draped his arm around her comfortably.

“Remember that night at The Fishbowl,” Lucy said, giggling. Kara immediately turned a bright shade of red.

“I don’t remember much, actually,” Kara answered, shifting in her seat.

“They had those body shots,” Lucy continued, ignoring Kara’s comment and giving her a lascivious stare as she giggled, “I did a few of those off you… we headed to the ladies room together first for a bit then the next thing I knew we were out on the beach. I got sand in places I didn’t even know existed…”

Lena was staring Lucy down with a look that could melt ice. The woman was flirting with Kara, looking at her like a piece of meat. Lucy’s eyes never left Kara as she spoke.

“Um, Lucy,” Kara interrupted, desperately trying to change the subject, “Are you still with the JAG Corps?”

“Yes, but I don’t want to talk about boring work stuff,” Lucy said, draining her drink, “There’s got to be more exciting things going on in life. Oh, guess where I’m going in February!”

“Where?” Kara sighed out, trying to be polite but wishing Lucy would leave.

“Australia!” Lucy said, excitedly, “Remember how we used to talk about traveling the world? I’m finally getting to do it.”

“That’s great,” Kara said politely.

“You used to always have something fun planned,” Lucy said, grinning, “You’d drive off for a weekend with ten dollars in your pocket and make it through three states. You must have something on tap…”

“Nope, not right now,” Kara said, “I’m happy here.”

“No way, that’s not the Kara Danvers I know,” Lucy said, grabbing a champagne from the tray of a passing waiter and taking a big swig. “The girl I remember would grab a plane ticket and come along with me in a heartbeat. Don’t tell me you’ve settled for life in the suburbs… you used to say that was your worst nightmare!”

“I don’t remember saying that,” Kara protested meekly.

Lena’s face was turning red as the conversation persisted. She took another sip of her drink and stewed. This woman was making her absolutely crazy, and she wanted Kara to get rid of her. She glanced at Sam, who was giving her a sympathetic gaze.

“Mike, remember that time Kara took us out to Miller’s pond and bet everyone she could beat Morgan Edge at horseshoes?” Lucy asked, laughing drunkenly. Mike rolled his eyes and looked at Kara with clear annoyance.

“Lucy, I don’t think we need to get into old stories,” Kara said, a bit more sternly, “That was years ago.” Lucy looked up at Lena and continued despite Kara’s comment.

“Kara turned it into some kind of stripping game,” Lucy said, laughing, “She won, of course and we all ended up skinny dipping in the pond. The cops came and everyone scattered. We ended up naked in the woods for hours, not that we didn’t take advantage of it.”

Lena stood up and glared at Kara, “I’m going to the restroom.” She turned and walked off quickly.

Sam jumped up and went after her. Kara looked at Lucy with a harsh glare.

“Lucy, that’s my girlfriend,” Kara said, “What the hell?”

“What’s the big deal?” Lucy asked, “I’m sure she’s got stories of her own.”

“Christ, I’m going after her,” Kara said, looking at Alex. She turned back to Lucy, “I’d appreciate it if you weren’t here when we get back.”

“Fine, this table’s not a lot of fun anyway,” Lucy said, slurring her words as she clearly had too much alcohol. She got up and walked away into the crowd.

Alex took Kara’s arm, “Hold on, give her a minute with Sam. She looked pretty upset.”

“I didn’t do anything wrong,” Kara said, “I had no idea Lucy would go on like that. I’ll just tell Lena it’s no big deal.”

“Okay, that might be the worst strategy I’ve ever heard,” Alex said, looking at Kara with exasperation.

“What? Why?” Kara asked.

“Kara, if some woman came up and eye-fucked Lena like that and draped herself on her and talked about their past sex life you’d probable go over the table and start a fight,” Alex answered, “Of course she’s upset.”

Kara thought about it for a moment then sighed, “Shit, you’re right. I should have stopped that a lot quicker.”

“You think?” Alex asked, sarcastically.

“Kara, a word of advice,” Mike chimed in, “Make sure she understands she’s the most important person in the world to you and Lucy is an idiot. Do not fuck this up.”

“Wow, thanks Mike,” Kara huffed out.

“He’s not wrong,” Imra interjected.

Lena was in the lounge area of the large restroom with Sam trying desperately not to cry and ruin her makeup. Sam rubbed her back and gave her a reassuring smile.

“Lena, Kara looked like she wanted to crawl in a hole,” Sam said, “She was clearly not flirting back. The woman is a drunk old flame. Don’t let it get to you.”

“Do you think Kara is just settling with me?” Lena asked, letting the lifelong insecurities steeped into her by Lillian get the best of her.

“Absolutely not,” Sam said, “Kara loves you. Do not let some idiot drunk get under your skin.”

“Okay,” Lena sighed out, “I guess we should head back.”

Sam nodded and they walked out of the restroom. Kara was walking out of the ballroom looking around when she met Lena’s gaze. She walked up and took Lena’s hand and gave Sam a thankful smile.

“Come on,” Kara said, leading Lena away from the party and through the Civic Center until they found a quiet, empty hall where they could talk.

“I’m sorry,” Kara said immediately, “That was awful.”

“You didn’t do anything wrong,” Lena said, her voice barely above a whisper.

“She upset you,” Kara said, “Lucy’s always been over the top. It’s been six years since we dated, and it was really more of a fling than anything. I should have cut her off. I did tell her to leave us alone after you got up and left with Sam.”

Lena looked dejected and leaned back against the wall.

“Kara, I don’t want you to settle on me if there are other things you still want to do,” Lena said, looking at the floor. 

Kara reached out and gently cupped Lena’s cheeks.

“What’s gotten into you?” Kara asked, softly, “I know what I want – I want you. And yes, I still want to travel and have adventures, but I want to do it with you. Nothing else matters to me, Lena. I thought you knew that.”

“I mean, we go for walks in the park and play with a three year old,” Lena said quietly, “Do you ever wish you were with someone who would do all that crazy stuff with you?”

“Lena, it was so long ago,” Kara said, “I wouldn’t do any of that now.” She paused for a moment then grinned at Lena, “Okay, that’s not entirely true. I would love to do a body shot off those perfect breasts.” Kara looked down at Lena’s cleavage and smiled.

“Kara!” Lena said, regaining some of her confidence and chuckling.

“And I will happily have sex on the beach with you if we ever get the chance,” Kara continued, giggling, “Although, I gotta say, I never want to have sex in a public bathroom. That’s gross. Honestly, I don’t remember that at all and Lucy always exaggerated everything…”

“Kara, I never want to hear about you having sex with Lucy again,” Lena said sternly.

“Okay, yep, noted,” Kara said, shaking her head.

“Maybe we should go back in,” Lena sighed out.

“Hey, not until I’m sure you’re okay,” Kara said softly, “Lena, I love you. You are the most important person in the world to me. Lucy is an idiot. Please don’t give her another thought.”

“I can’t help but be a little jealous,” Lena said, “She’s gorgeous and you share a history together. I like to live in a bubble and think you’ve never been with anyone but me.”

“No one has ever mattered like you,” Kara said tenderly, leaning in and giving Lena a soft, passionate kiss. She pulled back and looked at Lena, “You’re the only one I’ve ever loved and the only one I’m ever gonna love.”

“Promise?” Lena asked, smiling softly.

“Promise,” Kara answered, leaning in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - The gala, part two. Lucy isn't quite finished with her shenanigans yet, the repercussions for Lena and Kara...


	38. Chapter 38 - the Gala, part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy brings out the heat in Lena and Kara

Kara and Lena walked back into the gala hand in hand. They returned to the table and Kara offered to refresh Lena’s drink. She strode toward the bar and Lena sat down. Alex immediately draped her arm over Lena and pulled her in for a side hug.

“You okay?” Alex asked.

“I’m fine,” Lena sighed out, “I guess jealousy isn’t a good look on me.”

“Hey, this isn’t on you,” Alex insisted, “Lucy was a complete jerk.”

“Lena, she’s drunk,” Mike said, “And when she’s drunk, she’s a mess. She always was. The rest of us grew up. Looks like she didn’t.”

Kara returned with the fresh drink and placed it in front of Lena. She leaned in for a quick kiss then sat down next to her. The band was leaving the stage and the emcee for the night got onto the microphone. He thanked everyone for coming and announced the start of the live auction. The first item donated was an elegant emerald and diamond pendant. Nia looked at Brainy and smiled.

“I’m thinking Christmas present…,” Nia teased. Brainy heard the opening bid of $2500.00 and nearly spit out his drink, making everyone at the table chuckle.

They all chatted and discussed the items coming up in the auction, enjoying the company and the liveliness of the bidding. The last item came up and the screen showed a picture of a charming European-style hotel a couple of hours up the coast.

“Our last item is a three night stay in Carmel-by-the-Sea at L’Auberge Carmel, including the famed Carmel Wine Walk, with ten different tasting rooms, an in-room couples massage and an eight course tasting dinner at Michelin Star restaurant Aubergine,” the emcee announced, “Bidding will start at $5000.00.”

The bidding began and creeped up slowly to $6,200.00.

“I hear 62, can I get 63?” the emcee asked.

“$6,300,” a voice yelled.

Everyone at the table looked over to see Lucy, standing with her paddle, giggling and waving it at the emcee.

“I have $6,300, do I have 64?” the emcee asked. The room grew quiet, “I have $6,300 going once…”

“$6,500,” Lena said, raising her paddle.

Kara nearly spit out her drink and Sam had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing. Lucy looked over and caught Lena’s eye and winked. Lena stared her down.

“6,600,” Lucy shouted loudly, grinning at the emcee.

Kara turned to Lena and looked at her wide eyed, “Lena, that’s a lot of money.”

“Ten thousand,” Lena answered.

“Well, fuck,” Alex said, raising her glass toward Kara and chuckling, “I thought you were competitive.”

Lucy looked over at Lena again and sat down, realizing there was no winning the fight.

“Ten thousand to the lady in the red dress,” the emcee said, hitting his gavel on the stand, “Once, twice, sold!”

“Guess we’ll be taking an adventure after all,” Lena said, smiling wickedly at Kara and giggling.

“That might be the most badass thing I’ve ever seen,” Nia said, laughing.

The band came back for their last set and the party resumed. Everyone at the table got up to dance, leaving only Kara and Lena.

“That was pretty badass,” Kara agreed, leaning over and kissing Lena softly.

“I do what I can,” Lena answered, chuckling, “Do you wanna dance?”

“I really can’t,” Kara said, looking forlorn, “Not that I was very good before, but it’s been a long day already and my leg is sore. I don’t think I’m up for it.”

“Oh darling, why didn’t you say anything?” Lena asked, “We can go.”

“I don’t want to go,” Kara said, “And I want to get in one slow dance if that’s okay.”

“Honestly, I’m a terrible dancer,” Lena said, giggling, “You might risk further injury even with a slow dance.”

“I think we can handle it,” Kara said, smiling.

They decided on one last drink and enjoyed watching the party together until the band announced the last song. Kara stood and took Lena’s hand as they moved to the dance floor as the first notes of Your Song by Elton John played. Lena placed her hands over Kara’s shoulders and Kara grabbed Lena’s hips and brought her close. They swayed slowly, comfortably embracing one another.

“This is nice,” Lena whispered softly into Kara’s ear.

“Mmmm, can’t wait to get you home,” Kara answered, letting her breath hit Lena’s cheek.

They danced closely until the last notes rang out and they finished with a soft kiss. The group all met at the table to say their goodbyes. Kara was giving Alex a hug when she heard her sister groan. She turned to see Lucy, wobbly approaching again. Kara’s back stiffened.

“That was something,” Lucy said, looking at Lena with a grin, “Impressive.”

“All right, we’re going now,” Kara said, picking up her purse. She turned to see Lucy, placing her hand softly on Lena’s shoulder.

“I’m staying at The Grove Inn,” Lucy said seductively as Lena bristled, “I’d be open to both of you coming by.”

“Get your hands off her,” Kara said angrily, approaching Lucy quickly. Lucy moved back and raised her hands up with a smirk.

“And, here we go,” Alex sighed out, stepping in front of Kara to slow her down. Lena reached out and grabbed Kara’s elbow as well. Kara took a deep breath but continued to stare down Lucy.

“Lucy, I’m with Lena now and I’m going to be with her forever,” Kara said furiously, “If you can’t be respectful then don’t come anywhere near us. Understand?”

“Fine, whatever, I was just looking for a good time,” Lucy answered, slurring her words and nearly falling over backward.

“Jeez, who did you come here with?” Mike asked, walking over and balancing the woman.

“No one,” Lucy slurred out, trying to stand.

“Let’s get you into a cab,” Mike said, sounding frustrated but still being the good guy he always was. Imra grabbed Lucy’s other arm and they walked her outside.

“I thought you might punch her,” Alex said, chuckling at her sister whose anger was still clearly simmering.

“I would have,” Kara answered, looking at Lena, “You okay?”

“I’m fine, darling,” Lena replied, smirking, “A little turned on by that display honestly.”

“Okay then, we’re going,” Kara said, grinning and taking her hand, “Bye, guys!”

Sam and Alex both laughed as Kara smiled widely and took Lena’s hand to lead her out.

“We have to stop at the check out table,” Lena said, giggling at Kara’s sudden rush to leave, “I did buy us a luxury vacation.”

“I hoped you were taking me,” Kara said, grinning.

“You’re really a fool sometimes,” Lena teased, approaching the table and handing them an American Express Black card.

Kara ordered an Uber while Lena was finishing up the business and they walked out front and hopped in. Lena immediately placed her hand precariously high up on Kara’s lap and gave her thigh a squeeze. Kara took in a deep breath and bit her lip.

“Go the back way down Sullivan road to get out of all this traffic,” Kara instructed the driver, “You can cut through the parking lot of the First Baptist Church and you’ll be on Sixth Street.”

The driver followed her instructions and they avoided the long line waiting to get out of the main entrance.

“In a hurry?” Lena asked Kara grinning.

Kara looked at Lena like she wanted to rip her clothes off right there and then.

“Yes,” Kara answered quietly, her voice full of desire.

Lena gulped and sat back, wishing they were there already. The ride was only ten minutes, but it felt like forever. Lena had her keys in hand before they even got out of the car. They walked inside and Lena locked the door and felt Kara’s body flush behind her. Kara kissed her neck and brought her lips to Lena’s ear.

“I’m going to put on the harness,” Kara whispered as she brought her hands around and caressed Lena’s breasts, “And I’m going to fuck you until you believe there will never be anyone else. I’m yours and you’re mine.”

Kara bit down softly on Lena’s shoulder and Lena moaned, her legs shaking slightly already. Kara moved back and took Lena’s hand and led her to the bedroom. They both undressed quickly, and Kara pulled Lena into a smothering, wet kiss. They kept at it until they both had to pull back to breathe.

“Where is it?” Kara asked.

“In the closet, in the black bag on the shelf,” Lena huffed out, pointing.

Kara found it quickly and pulled it on. She reached into the bag and pulled out the biggest dildo they had purchased in National City. They hadn’t used it yet, but Kara didn’t hesitate as she fitted it in place. Kara’s end had a flat, ridged area that rubbed against her clit. She made sure it was in place tightly and walked out to find Lena laying on the bed.

“Get up,” Kara said, her voice dominant.

Lena could feel herself getting wetter as Kara asserted herself. Kara wasn’t a shrinking violet in the bedroom, but this was new and Lena liked it. She stood up, facing her girlfriend.

Kara gave her a quick kiss and whispered, “Tell me if anything is too much?”

“Okay, yes,” Lena managed to whimper.

“Turn around and lean over the bed,” Kara instructed.

Lena turned and got into position. She craned her head around to see Kara, lowering herself onto her knees. Kara slapped Lena’s ass, not too roughly, before moving her legs further apart. She leaned in and licked at Lena’s center, tasting the salty tang that was purely Lena.

Lena’s breathing picked up immediately and she clenched the duvet underneath her. Kara kept going for a few moments, making sure Lena was ready before standing up and grabbing some lube from the nightstand drawer. Lena was wet, but the dildo was wide and long and Kara wanted to be sure not to hurt her. She moistened it and set down the lube then moved behind Lena, placing her hands on Lena’s ass.

“Do you want me to fuck you now?” Kara asked, teasing her fingers between Lena’s legs.

“God, yes,” Lena moaned out, bracing herself.

Kara stood at Lena’s ass and rubbed the tip of the dildo between Lena’s leg, bringing forth another loud moan. She pushed into Lena’s slit just a couple of inches and let Lena adjust for a moment before plunging all the way in, slapping her thighs against Lena’s ass.

“Oh, fuck, Kara!” Lena screamed loudly, clenching the bed with both hands.

Kara began moving in and out of Lena, thrusting deeply and roughly and bringing whimpers and cries from the woman beneath her. Lena had never been in this position before and she was holding on to the bed and gulping for air as she cried out in ecstasy. Each thrust hit a spot she was sure had never been explored in her life and she was seeing stars.

Kara could feel the muscles in her leg straining but she could sense Lena getting closer to her climax and she refused to stop, pushing through the pain building in her hip. She was sweating and breathing hard. The sight of Lena, knuckles white, mouth open, taking it so well in front of her was sexier than anything she’d ever seen. She felt Lena’s walls tightening around the dildo but she kept hammering in, as hard and deep as she could.

Lena let out a piercing scream and a litany of profanities as her orgasm hit. Her legs shook and her back arched and she nearly ripped the duvet beneath her. Kara held still as Lena trembled around the dildo for a few moments, riding out her climax, until she went slack against the bed. Kara pulled out quickly, eliciting a gasp from Lena. She slapped Lena’s ass, surprising the woman and bringing her out of her reverie.

“Lay down, on your stomach,” Kara instructed, her breath stilted and raspy.

Lena climbed onto the bed fully and laid on the pillow, face down, heart still racing. She felt Kara’s weight on the bed, but she couldn’t quite open her eyes yet. Kara knelt between Lena’s legs and slid them open. Lena managed to tilt her head around and look over her shoulder just as Kara thrust back into her. Lena let out a mangled cry as the sensation of being full again washed through her.

Kara laid atop Lena, propped on her elbows to keep her weight off Lena’s back. The angle was different and the dildo was hitting a tender spot inside Lena, bringing a new area of tingling and pleasure.

“Oh, god, yes,” Kara moaned out as the rough patch on the dildo rubbed against her clit with the new position. Her breathing picked up as she thrust in and out of Lena, “I’m going to cum this way, but I want you to cum again first.”

Lena let out a loud moan and buried her head into her pillow. It was almost too much to take but it felt so good. She could feel pressure mounting between her legs like she had never felt. It was as if all the sensations were meeting in one spot. She let out a deep whine as she felt her body begin to tremble.

“I’m cumming, oh god, oh god!” Lena screamed out, feeling a gush of wetness between her legs as she shook, her eyes closed, seeing stars. Kara pumped in and out wildly, feeling the moisture and letting it take her over the edge as well. She groaned over and over again as she kept pulsing in and out of Lena until she couldn’t go anymore. She sat back up on her knees and pulled out of Lena slowly.

“Turn over,” Kara said, helping Lena by placing her hand under her hip and lifting slightly.

Lena managed to flop onto her back. She looked completely wrecked, still breathing heavily. The sheets were soaked and there was a sheen between her legs. She managed to open her eyes slightly, watching as Kara leaned down and began licking her inner thighs, tasting her cum and moaning.

“Kara, oh god, what are you doing to me?” Lena whined out, her body trembling. She was completely lost in pleasure.

Kara moved to her clit and sucked and licked, feeling Lena’s heat on her face. Lena groaned loudly and shook as one last gush of liquid spilled from her. Her body went taut and her eyes rolled back then she went completely slack. Kara kissed her belly softly then got up and removed the harness. Lena didn’t move at all, her eyes closed, her mouth slightly open, still breathing heavily. Her hair was splayed around her face and her arms were up with her hands resting above her head. Kara stood next to the bed, looking down at her for a few moments, wanting to burn the vision into her memory. Finally, Kara turned and walked into the bathroom and started the water in the tub. She walked back out and sat on the edge of the bed. Lena opened her eyes slightly and managed a small grin.

“You made a mess,” Kara teased, looking down at the large wet spot, “How about we take a bath and change the sheets.”

“That’s never happened to me before,” Lena said, blushing, “I think you were a big part of the mess.”

“How did it feel?” Kara asked, kissing Lena’s neck tenderly.

“Intense,” Lena answered, “Incredible.”

“Believe me now?” Kara asked, grinning, “No one but me?”

“Forever,” Lena sighed out, pulling Kara into a deep kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed that - especially the people who commented asking for a jealousy element in this story. Always feel free to make suggestions. I've still got too much free time on my hands as my area continues to be stuck in place!
> 
> Hope everyone is staying safe and healthy.
> 
> Next chapter - Christmas is coming...


	39. Chapter 39 - Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas - this chapter is crazy long but I couldn't stop with the presents!

Lori jumped up and down as Eliza handed Lena and Kara their pajama bags on Christmas Eve. The night had begun with caroling in the town square followed by the Danvers tradition of Christmas Eve pizza and smores around the firepit.

“Christmas Eve always ends with everyone getting their matching pajamas,” Eliza said, grinning widely as she handed Sam and Alex their bags. “You have to be wearing these when you come back tomorrow morning!”

“Really?” Lena whispered to Kara, giggling.

“I tried to warn you,” Kara answered.

“I usually pick them myself, but Lori and Ruby helped this year when they spent the night,” Eliza said, “We got online and picked them out for everyone together.”

“Open it!” Lori shouted gleefully at her mother.

Lena reached into the bag at the same time as the rest of the women. Ruby was giggling already, waiting for their reactions.

“Oh, wow,” Alex said, chuckling as she held up the top.

The pajamas were covered in penguins wearing Santa hats. The tops were red and the bottoms were green.

“PENGUINS!” Lori squealed happily.

“The girls’ pjs are in the bag with their moms,” Eliza said, grinning widely, “If you want to change before the ride home.”

“I want to put mine on!” Lori said, sticking her head into the bag.

Kara laughed and grabbed Lori and the bag and helped to pull them out, “Come on, silly. I’ll get you changed.”

Kara took Lori into the bathroom and undressed her, using a washrag to clean her up before starting to put on the new pajamas.

“ZaZa let me pick,” Lori said happily, holding onto Kara as she stepped into the pants. Kara giggled and pulled them on then slipped the shirt over Lori’s head.

“I think you did a great job,” Kara said.

“Is Santa coming tonight?” Lori asked.

“Lori, you’ve asked fifteen times,” Kara said, chuckling as she collected the clothing and picked up the child. “Yes, he’s coming tonight.”

Kara walked out into the den and Lena looked up and smiled.

“Sam, take a picture of us,” Lena said, walking over and snuggling into Kara’s shoulder with Lori between them. Sam took Lena’s phone and took a few pictures.

“We need to get going,” Kara said, “Gotta put out the cookies for the reindeer and get to bed.”

“I’ll see you all at 10:30 tomorrow morning, right?” Eliza said, “In the pajamas.”

“Yeah, Mom,” Alex said, chuckling and shaking her head. She looked at Kara, “How come we’ve never refused to do this?”

“Oh, shush, you love it,” Eliza insisted.

They all headed home. Lori was asleep in the car seat and Lena transferred her into bed. She and Kara went into the master bedroom and Lena dropped the bag with the matching pjs onto the floor.

“What? You’re not going to put them on?” Kara asked, giggling.

“I wasn’t planning on putting anything on right now,” Lena said, “But if you’d rather…”

Kara laughed and grabbed Lena and pulled her in for a deep kiss. They made love quietly and tenderly before cleaning up and giggling as they put on the new pajamas and laid in each other’s arms to sleep.

********************

“Momma, momma, wake up!” Lori squealed excitedly as she ran into the bedroom, “Santa came!”

“Oh, jeez, what time is it?” Kara murmured, turning over and looking at Lena.

“Seven thirty,” Lena sighed out, “We’re lucky she made it this late.”

Lori grabbed Lena’s hand and tried to pull her from the bed, “Come on, Mommy!”

“Okay, Lori, just give us a minute,” Lena said, sitting up.

Kara looked at Lena, yawning and wiping her eyes as Lori jumped up and down next to the bed. She smiled widely, feeling happier about Christmas morning than she had in years.

“Hey, we had a Christmas morning tradition in the Danvers’ family,” Kara said, “I’d like to do it here if it’s okay.”

“Of course,” Lena said, looking at Kara tenderly.

“Lori, come up here,” Kara said, “Real quick, then we’ll go open presents.”

Lori walked around the bed and Kara helped her climb up. Kara propped up her pillow and Lena’s then placed Lori between them, pulling Lena close so that they all were snuggled together.

“Before we get caught up in all the stuff,” Kara said, “Everybody has to take a minute to give hugs and say a special I love you to everyone else. You have to be specific about each person, because we have to remember that the greatest gift we have is our family…I’ll go first.”

Kara shifted slightly and looked at Lena, “Lena, I love how your green eyes match your pajamas.” Kara leaned forward and gave Lena a soft kiss. She turned and looked at Lori, “Lori, I love that you did such a good job helping ZaZa get ready for Christmas this year.” Kara gave Lori a tight hug and a little tickle, making Lori giggle. “Ok, Lena, you go.”

“Okay,” Lena said, grinning widely, “Lori, I love all the beautiful drawings you make for me.” Lena took the girl from Kara’s lap and pulled her close and hugged her tightly. She turned to Kara, smiling, “Kara, I love that your Harvest Fest penguin prize now inspires our fashion choices.” Kara laughed loudly and Lena moved forward and giggled into their kiss.

“My turn!” Lori said, “Mommy first – I love pancakes!”

“Okay, I’m not sure that’s how this works,” Lena answered, giggling as Lori hugged her tightly. Lori just smiled and looked at Kara. “I love dragons!” Lori said, flailing herself onto Kara’s lap and giving her a hug. Kara chuckled and looked at Lena.

“Good enough for a three-year-old,” Kara said, grinning.

“Can we do presents now?” Lori asked.

“We can see what Santa brought and I have one thing for you here,” Lena said, smiling, “We’ll do the rest of the family presents at ZaZa’s house, remember?”

“Yes!” Lori said, climbing off the bed.

They walked out into the den and Lori ran over to the tree and squealed with delight at the presents underneath. It took a moment before she realized there was one, large unwrapped present furthest back – a new bicycle with training wheels with a big red bow around it.

“Mommy! Kara! Look!” Lori shouted, falling over the other boxes to get to the bike.

“That’s the one from me,” Lena said, laughing, “You’re squishing all the Santa gifts!”

Lena laughed loudly while Kara filmed the entire thing. Lena helped Lori up off the floor and wheeled the bicycle around to an open area.

“Can I ride it?” Lori asked, jumping around.

“We have to go outside, darling,” Lena answered, “And it’s too cold to go out in pajamas.”

“We could get our coats!” Lori insisted, her voice filled with excitement.

“Aw, come on, Lena,” Kara said, happily, “It’ll be fun.”

Lena turned and grinned at Kara and shook her head, “Okay, let’s do it.”

They grabbed coats and boots and put them on over their pajamas. Lena grabbed the bike and Kara picked up Lori and they went out the front door. The air was cold, but their excitement was making it tolerable. Lena took Lori and the bike to the sidewalk and Kara stood back and filmed.

“Okay, you won’t fall with the training wheels on,” Lena said, “I’ll give you a push to get started.”

Lena gave her a push and Lori started pedaling. They were both smiling widely as Lori rode slowly down the sidewalk with Lena running alongside and Kara cheering. When she got to the end of the block Lena helped her turn around and ride back. Just as she reached the house a light rain started to fall.

“Uh oh, Mommy!” Lori said.

“Come on, let’s get back inside,” Lena answered, grinning, “We are definitely not dressed for this!”

Kara laughed and grabbed Lori’s hand as Lena scooped up the bike and they all hurried back inside.

“Don’t mess up the pajamas or ZaZa will have a fit!” Kara said, giggling as they took off their coats and boots and made their way back to the den to finish opening presents from Santa.

Lori was delighted with the games and toys under the tree. Kara fried up some biscuits in oil and covered them in powdered sugar, making everyone a delicious treat to start the day. Lena found that she couldn’t stop smiling. They all made sure their bags were packed with the necessary gifts and change of clothing and Kara pulled their dishes from the refrigerator. It took a while to make sure the car was filled with all their needs, but once they were satisfied they had everything they headed out to Eliza’s house.

When they arrived, Ruby ran out the front door excitedly with Alex right behind her. Alex groaned dramatically as she lifted the bags of gifts out of the trunk and grinned at Ruby who laughed at her antics. It was all made more amusing by the fact they were all wearing Christmas penguin pajamas. They got everything inside and Kara and Lena immediately headed for the coffee pot and poured out cups for themselves. Eliza scooped Lori up and listened intently as Lori told her about all the gifts Santa brought to her house.

“When do we get presents here?” Lori asked.

“Lori, we get presents when we say it’s time,” Lena answered, “ZaZa has hot chocolate waiting for you. Would you like some?”

“Do you have meshmels?” Lori asked Eliza.

“I’m not sure what that is,” Eliza answered, laughing softly.

“Marshmallows,” Lena said, chuckling, “Lori, listen…Marsh…”

“Marsh,” Lori repeated.

“Mallows,” Lena instructed.

“Mallows,” Lori said.

“Marshmallows,” Lena said.

“Yeah! I want those!” Lori squealed.

“I definitely have marshmallows,” Eliza said, “Now you have to sit with me at the table and drink it because it’s hot. We have to be careful and we can’t put it in a sippy cup.”

“Okay,” Lori said, happily.

Lena turned and noticed that Eliza had her own booster seat already attached to a chair waiting for Lori. She tried to control her emotions as she didn’t want to start crying over the gesture, but she could feel the tears in her eyes. Eliza noticed and gave her a quick rub on the back.

“I figured it’d be easier to have one here,” Eliza said, breezily.

Kara hadn’t noticed anything as she poured the hot chocolate and blew it on to cool it down for Lori. Ruby refilled her cup and Sam and Alex freshened their coffees and they all settled at the table. Eliza pulled some fresh muffins from the counter and placed them on the table. Lori immediately reached out for one.

“Lori, you just had donuts at home,” Lena said.

“Maybe we could split one?” Kara asked, looking at Lena with a grin.

“Only because it’s Christmas,” Lena answered, chuckling.

“Get the blueberry,” Lori said to Kara, smiling.

Kara grabbed a muffin and cut it in half and placed one piece on a plate in front of Lori.

“You must be some kind of special, Lori,” Alex said, “Kara never shares her food with anyone.”

“What did Santa bring you, Ruby?” Lori asked excitedly.

They enjoyed their drinks and snacks while the girls both talked about their gifts. Ruby was way too old to believe in Santa, but she enjoyed keeping up the tradition for Lori. Sam continued to put a few extra gifts under the tree to keep up the appearances.

When they were done with snacks Eliza announced it was time for presents. Lori clapped her hands and squealed, making everyone laugh. Ruby helped her from the booster chair, and they made their way into the den. There were piles of gifts everywhere.

“I’ll go first,” Eliza said, smiling, “Lori, this one’s for you.”

Lori ran over and sat next to Eliza and took the large gift box. She started ripping at the paper, only barely succeeding at getting small pieces off. Eliza grinned and showed her where the seam was taped and she pulled off the wrapper. She looked at the picture on the box, unsure.

“Let’s open it up,” Eliza said, grinning.

Eliza opened the box and pulled out a big square of bendable rods attached to fabric. She unsnapped the top and placed it on the floor and it popped open into a princess play tent.

“It’s beautiful!” Lori said, eyes wide, making everyone laugh.

“Wait, there’s one thing to go with it,” Eliza said, handing Lori a second present.

Lori smiled excitedly and plopped on the floor and tore at the paper. She opened it to find a stuffed dragon inside.

“Mommy, Mommy, look!” Lori yelped, holding the dragon just inches from Lena’s face.

“I see it, darling,” Lena said, giggling.

Lori turned and ran to Eliza and jumped into her arms.

“Thank you, ZaZa!” she squealed, “I’m going to name him Dragon!”

“We really have to do something about her toy naming,” Sam said, laughing.

Lori went into the pop-up playhouse and stuck her head out of the window.

“Ruby, come in here with me!” Lori said, excitedly.

“Wait, I have to give Ruby her presents now,” Eliza said, “Why don’t you come back out here and we can play as soon as we’re done.”

Lori stepped back out, happily clutching Dragon and looked around before settling on Sam’s lap. Eliza handed a large box to Ruby.

“Wow, it’s kind of heavy,” Ruby said, pulling back the paper. She opened the large box and started pulling out items – a hand mixer, non stick cake pans, measuring spoons, cookie cutters, icing bags and tips and other baking utensils.

“Oh, my gosh,” Ruby said, eyes wide as she sorted through everything, “This is amazing.”

“It’s a starter baking kit,” Eliza said, “And if you look at the bottom there you’ll find a notebook.”

Ruby found the book and opened it to find all of Eliza’s baked good recipes handwritten inside.

“Eliza, this is too much,” Sam said, looking at the recipes and becoming a bit emotional.

“Don’t be silly,” Eliza answered, “Families should share recipes and carry on traditions. I know I should probably do it digitally these days but I’m old fashioned. Ruby, you’ve done so well helping me out here I thought you might like to do some experimenting at home.”

“Thank you, ZaZa,” Ruby said, giving the woman a big hug, “I love it.”

Sam and Lena caught each other’s eyes and shared a look of sheer joy at the love Eliza was showing their daughters. Alex helped Ruby pack up the box and Eliza handed out gifts to Sam and Lena.

“Open them at the same time,” Eliza said, “I wasn’t quite sure what to get you girls, so I decided to get the same thing.”

They opened their gifts and pulled out Italian leather gloves. Lena had a red pair and Sam’s were a dark brown. They were soft and supple and clearly high quality.

“These are beautiful,” Lena said, pulling one of the gloves onto her hand.

“I figure you’d get some use in the next couple of months,” Eliza said, “It’s colder here away from the coast than in National City.”

“Thank you, Eliza,” Sam said, standing for a hug. When she had the woman in her embrace Sam added quietly, “Thank you for everything,” and gave her a tight squeeze.

Lena took her turn with a big hug and they all settled as Eliza gave her daughters their gifts for the year. She gave Alex a new set of Egyptian cotton sheets that she had seen her looking at when they had last shopped together and she gave Kara some art supplies that Kara had mentioned she was running low on at the end of her class. Both girls were thrilled with the gifts.

“I’ll go next,” Alex volunteered, pulling out a gift and wriggling her finger at Lori.

“Alex, you didn’t have to do that,” Lena protested.

“Are you kidding, I wouldn’t miss out on something for this crazy kiddo,” Alex said, as Lori jumped on her lap and giggled.

Lori opened her gift to find a costume shield and sword. She insisted on putting it on immediately and Lena shook her head laughing as Alex grabbed a tube of wrapping paper and began a sword fight in the den much to Eliza’s dismay. Once that was settled Alex gave Kara a small package and began giggling.

“Wait, before you open it,” Alex said, looking at Lena and Sam, “Kara and I started a tradition in college because we didn’t have much money and we thought it was funny…”

“I wish you two would go back to normal,” Eliza sighed out.

“I like this better,” Kara said, chuckling already.

“We buy each other something cheap and awful,” Alex said, “Worst gift wins.”

Lena and Sam both chuckled, neither of them surprised by the sister’s pranking each other, even at Christmas. Ruby thought it was hilarious. Lori clearly didn’t understand but she was happy to watch.

Kara opened her gift to find a hanging car air freshener with a picture of two cats posed like the characters in the movie Titanic at the ship’s bow. Kara belly laughed, handing the gift to Lena to look at. Alex was doubled over, cracking up at the ridiculous gift. Sam and Lena were both more amused by Alex and Kara then they were at the silly present. Once they composed themselves Alex reached in her bag and handed Lena a gift. Lena opened up a very nice bottle of Scotch and started giggling.

“What?” Alex asked.

Lena reached into her bag and pulled out her gift to Alex.

“You might as well open it now,” Lena said.

Alex opened the bag to find a different, but similar bottle of Scotch. They both smiled widely.

“We can try them both later,” Alex suggested.

Alex reached into her bag and handed Eliza her gift, a new teapot to replace the old, chipped one she had forever. Eliza promised to throw the old one out immediately and replace it with the new one on her stovetop.

“Okay, Ruby,” Alex said, grinning, “I think you’ll like this.”

Ruby pulled the paper off her gift and smiled widely, “A Megan Rapinoe jersey, awesome!”

“Look a little closer,” Alex said.

Ruby turned the jersey around and noticed the writing on the front.

“No way, is this real?” Ruby asked, her eyes wide.

“Yep, I have a friend of a friend…,” Alex said, “She was able to get me a signed jersey.”

“Oh my gosh, Alex,” Ruby said, running into Alex’s waiting arms and hugging her tightly.

“We’ll bring it and get it framed for your room,” Sam said, smiling.

“I hope it’s not too extra,” Alex teased.

“It’s the best present ever!” Ruby said, still looking at it with awe.

“Okay, one more,” Alex said, pulling out a small box and handing it to Sam.

Sam took the box and unwrapped it and opened it up. Inside was a Christmas ornament in the shape of a wine bottle. Sam looked at it quizzically and looked at Alex.

“At least it’s not a cat air freshener,” Kara said, looking at Sam with a smile.

“Um, it’s nice,” Sam said, “It’ll look good on the tree.”

Alex moved closer to Sam and took her hand and looked at her tenderly.

“My dad started a tradition with Mom that every time they went on a trip they got a Christmas ornament,” Alex said, “Our tree is full of stuff that reminds us of all the places that we’ve been.”

“Okay…,” Sam said, still confused.

“I got really jealous of these two,” Alex said, pointing at Lena and Kara, “With their weekend in National City and Lena’s gala purchase so I talked to them and I talked to Ruby.”

“Wait, you know what my gift is?” Sam asked, turning to Ruby.

Ruby was red with excitement, nodding at her mother.

“I’m taking you to Napa Valley for a long weekend,” Alex said, “We leave in two weeks. Ruby will stay with Lena.”

“Really?” Sam asked, smiling, “Just the two of us?”

“Yep, if it’s okay with you,” Alex said.

“It’s more than okay,” Sam said, cuddling into Alex, “It’s incredible.”

“Okay, maybe I should go next since I already gave Alex hers,” Lena said, grinning.

She gave Ruby a new pair of Nike soccer cleats with a hundred dollar bill stuck inside one of the shoes. Sam rolled her eyes as Lena loved to spoil Ruby. She gave Sam the newest Coach bag she had delivered as soon as it came out. Ruby made a joke about Lena spoiling everyone. Lena took out her gift for Eliza and handed it to her. She could feel the nerves in her stomach.

“I hope this isn’t too presumptuous,” Lena said, her voice hesitant.

Eliza looked at her tenderly and opened the box to find an 8x10 framed print of the picture of Kara holding Lori after winning Penguin at the Harvest Fest. Eliza smiled ear to ear.

“Oh my, I absolutely love this!” Eliza said, “I’m going to put it right over here with the family pictures.”

Eliza stood and moved a couple of things around on a table under the front window. She placed the picture among a group of other frames that clearly marked important times in the Danvers’ family lives. She looked at the picture lovingly then walked over and gave Lena a tight hug.

“I can see the joy in Kara’s eyes again,” Eliza said softly, “Thank you.”

Lena pulled back and both women’s eyes were damp. Lena cleared her throat and sat down. Kara immediately took her hand and smiled softly at her.

“What about you, Lori?” Lena asked smiling, “Your big present from me was your new bicycle but I have a little something for you here too.”

“Yes, Momma!” Lori said, climbing onto Lena’s lap.

Lori opened the box to find a new set of play-doh crazy cuts barber shop kit. Lori smiled excitedly.

“Can we do it now?” Lori asked.

“Nope, we’ll play with it later,” Lena said, giving her a tickle, “We have to finish with presents here. Kara, the last one here is for you.”

Lena handed Kara a wrapped box and smiled softly. Kara opened it and took out a woolen blanket in green, gold and blue plaid. It was warm and soft, and she wrapped it around her shoulders.

“Like Alex’s gift, this one has a story,” Lena said, looking at Kara. “As you all know, I was adopted by the Luthors. My full name is Lena Kieran Luthor. Keiran was my mother’s surname. Some years back I did research to try to find my roots. Lillian wasn’t at all helpful, she hid my birth certificate for a while, but I finally managed to find it.”

“That woman…,” Sam seethed out, giving Lena a knowing look.

“Anyway, I traced my roots back to County Kerry in Ireland,” Lena said, “I lived there until I was nearly five – when my mother died. In my research I found the tartan for that area and I recognized it immediately. Somewhere, way back in my memory I can remember the people in town wearing this tartan for holidays and special occasions. It’s the only real memory I have of my childhood with my mother.”

“It’s beautiful, Lena,” Kara said softly.

“It makes me feel like I’m part of a family,” Lena said, “So I wanted to share it with you.”

Kara moved closer to Lena and draped the blanket over both of them. She looked at Lori.

“Come here, little bit,” Kara said, “I want a picture of all of us.”

Eliza was too busy wiping the tears from her cheeks to help, so Kara handed her phone to Alex. They snapped a few pictures then Kara leaned over and gave Lena a soft kiss.

“I love you,” Kara said quietly.

“Me too,” Lena answered, smiling.

“Me too!” Lori said loudly, making everyone laugh.

“My turn, I guess,” Sam said, looking at everyone. She took a deep breath.

“You okay?” Alex asked softly.

“All this talk about family is getting me little emotional. This is my first family Christmas, like ever,” Sam answered softly, managing a smile, “I didn’t get this growing up. I never understood. I tried to always do my best with Ruby, but it’s never been like this for us. I’m a little overwhelmed – in a really good way.”

Ruby plopped down and sweetly put her arm around her mother. Alex held her from the other side.

“Sam, sweetheart,” Eliza said gently, “I’m touched to share this with you and Ruby, and with Lena and Lori. I couldn’t be happier to have you all here with us.”

“Thank you,” Sam sighed out, “Okay, let me get my act together and do this. Hold on one sec.” Sam picked up her phone and typed in a text then put it down. Everyone looked at her quizzically but she ignored them and reached into her bag.

“Lena,” Sam said, handing her a gift.

Lena opened it and found an antique leather-bound book of English poetry. Lena loved the gift and carefully wrapped it back up to take home and look at in more detail later. Sam gave Kara an insulated coffee mug and a gift certificate to The Grind. Kara was delighted. She gave Lori sidewalk chalk and a helmet for her new bike. Eliza was thrilled with the cashmere scarf Sam gave her. Finally, Sam handed Alex a large box and smiled.

“Your gift is better than mine,” Sam said, pouting.

“I’m sure that’s not true,” Alex said, chuckling. She opened the box to find a beautiful, handmade leather jacket. “Sam, this is incredible.” Alex picked up the jacket and slipped it on. It fit perfectly.

“It’s beautiful,” Lena said, reaching out and feeling the soft leather, “Where did you get this?”

“I met a woman who makes handmade leather goods last year at an art festival,” Sam said, “I took her card because I loved her stuff. I called her last month and she was able to make it in time.”

“I love it,” Alex said, leaning down to give a quick kiss.

“Ruby, your gift is on the way,” Sam said, “It should be here any minute.”

“What kind of gift gets delivered?” Ruby asked.

“You’ll see,” Sam said.

“Okay, then I’m last to go,” Kara said, grinning.

She started with Eliza, giving her a new set of gardening tools since she had been complaining about her old ones for months. Eliza loved them. She gave Ruby a bunch of crazy socks, making Ruby laugh. She gave Sam an electric rechargeable wine opener ‘for the stuff she buys in Napa.’ She gave Alex a Baby Yoda plant holder, which made them break into another fit of giggles.

“Time for you, little bit,” Kara said. Lori smiled at the nickname Kara had for her. “Here you go.”

The box was big and long and Kara placed it on the floor so that Lori could open it. She pulled back the paper to find a child sized easel and painting set.

“Mommy, look! I can paint now!” Lori squealed happily.

“It’s all washable,” Kara said, looking apologetically at Lena, who was smirking back.

“You could show me how,” Lori said to Kara.

“Of course I will,” Kara answered happily, “Let’s put this away and I’ll go grab your Mom’s present.”

Kara placed the gift aside then went to one of the extra bedrooms to retrieve her gift for Lena. She had brought it there a couple of weeks before when it was completed. She grabbed the canvas and carefully draped a dark sheet over it and carried it back out into the den. She placed the painting on a chair and looked at Lena.

“I’ve been working on this for weeks,” Kara said, smiling shyly, “I hope you like it.”

Lena walked over and carefully pulled the sheet off. Underneath was Kara’s painting that resembled a 19th century naturalism piece. The point of view was from behind a desk up against an open window. There were shutters open to the outside leading the eye to a sunset in the distance. On the desk was a candle, newly lit as the sky was becoming dark in the distance.

“Kara,” Lena said, her voice just above a whisper, “This is stunning. It’s beautiful. I had no idea…”

“That I was any good?” Kara teased.

“That you were this good!” Lena said, staring at the piece.

“It’s called By Sun and Candlelight,” Kara said, looking at Lena and waiting for the recognition. Lena brought her hands up to her cheeks and started to cry.

“How do I love Thee, by Elizabeth Barrett Browning,” Lena said quietly.

“It’s Lena’s favorite poem,” Kara said, as she walked behind Lena and draped her hands around Lena’s waist so that they were both looking at the artwork. “One of the lines is ‘I love thee to the level of every day’s most quiet need, by sun and candlelight.”

“Well, my present pretty much sucks now,” Alex teased, looking at Kara, “Thanks for showing me up.”

“It’s really amazing,” Sam said, looking at the picture.

Lena turned around and buried her head in Kara’s shoulder. She couldn’t seem to stop the tears. Kara held her tightly and Lori grabbed her mother’s leg.

“Mommy, you okay?” Lori asked.

Lena pulled back and wiped away her tears and smiled. She picked up Lori, still holding onto Kara with her other arm.

“Sometimes adults cry when we’re happy,” Lena said, “These are happy tears.”

Lori snuggled into her mom and Kara held them both close. Alex managed to take a picture without anyone noticing. The moment was perfect but was quickly interrupted by a knock at the front door.

“That’s for me!” Sam said, “Everyone wait here.”

Kara took the canvas and moved it to a safe spot on the mantle. She sat on the couch and Lena cuddled up close to her. Lori and Ruby were waiting, looking curiously toward the front of the house. Alex was grinning widely, clearly in on whatever was about to happen. They heard the door close and Sam walked into the room backwards, hiding something in front of her. She turned around and a little head poked out from her arms.

“A puppy!” Lori screamed, scaring the small animal and making it squeak.

“Oh my gosh, how adorable,” Eliza said, just as excited as the girls.

Sam knelt down and gently placed the puppy down on the ground. Ruby sat on the floor and the puppy walked over and sniffed her then climbed onto her lap. Ruby gently stroked the puppy’s head then picked it up and held it in her arms.

“This is the best present ever,” Ruby said, nearly in tears.

“What kind of dog is it?” Kara asked, kneeling down and scratching behind its ear.

“It a good old-fashioned mutt,” Sam answered, chuckling, “I got it from the shelter. They think it’s got some lab in it, maybe retriever. They found a whole litter abandoned a couple of weeks ago. This little gal was the one who stole my heart. Alex came with me to pick her out. One of the shelter volunteers lives nearby and offered to bring her over today.”

“What should we call her?” Ruby asked.

“How about Mulan?” Lori squealed.

“Well, it’s better than Puppy,” Alex said, making everyone giggle.

“I don’t know about Mulan,” Ruby said, “She doesn’t look much like a warrior.”

The little puppy’s tongue stuck out and she almost looked like she was smiling at Ruby.

“What about Morgan?” Ruby asked, “Like Alex Morgan. I don’t think we should use Alex because, you know… we already have an Alex.”

“I like Morgan,” Sam said, giggling.

“Hey, Mom, Alex,” Ruby said, looking up at the women and holding the puppy tightly, “Thank you. This is the best Christmas ever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter - I have some ideas but trying to figure out the order...


	40. Chapter 40 - Christmas, part two

After all the gifts were open and some playtime with the puppy Lori let out a big yawn. Kara knew that there was too much activity for Lori to fall asleep out in the den, so she picked her up in her arms.

“How about you and me go rest for a few minutes together in the bedroom,” Kara said tenderly.

“I don’t wanna nap,” Lori answered, pouting.

“You don’t have to,” Kara said, keeping her voice low and calm, “You can stay awake if you want. We’ll just lay down and rest for a few minutes so that we’re ready to play some more and eat our big Christmas feast.”

Lori yawned again and put her head on Kara’s shoulder.

“Okay, but no nap,” Lori conceded.

Kara looked at Lena with a grin. She picked up her new tartan blanket and carried Lori to one of the spare bedrooms. She climbed into bed with her and Lori snuggled up against her. Kara placed the blanket over them and scratched Lori’s back. Within a few minutes Lori’s breathing evened out and she snored softly. Kara was tired from getting up early and the busy day and she closed her eyes for a quick break.

Lena was in the kitchen preparing the pie crust, while Eliza cooked down the fresh cherries at the stove. Sam and Alex were out on the porch with Ruby and Morgan. Ruby was trying to teach the small puppy to sit much to everyone’s amusement. The little dog didn’t seem to want to do much besides laying in Ruby’s lap. Eliza and Lena watched them through the large French doors.

“I can’t believe Sam gave in and got a puppy,” Lena said, chuckling.

“Well, Ruby’s old enough to help,” Eliza said.

“True, and she’s a great kid,” Lena said, “She’ll do her part.”

“I have no doubt Alex was all for it,” Eliza said, “She loves dogs.”

“Should I know anything about Kara?” Lena asked, grinning, “I’m not a real fan of animals but I know Lori’s gonna ask eventually.”

“You’re in big trouble,” Eliza said, chuckling, “Kara’s worse than Alex. The only reason she didn’t have a dog before was because her work schedule was ridiculous. After the accident I think it was too much for her to handle, and she was always living with someone else.”

“I’m surprised she hasn’t come back from putting Lori down,” Lena said, looking up as Alex walked in to grab a beer.

“Ten bucks says she’s sleeping like a baby,” Alex said, smiling, “I’ll go check.”

Alex walked down the hall and peeked into the bedroom. Kara was dead asleep, one arm curled around Lori. Alex took out her camera and took a picture. She looked at her phone and smiled. They were adorable. She walked back into the kitchen and handed the phone to Lena, who grinned widely. Eliza looked over and giggled.

“Send it to me, please,” Lena said.

Alex forwarded the picture and grabbed a beer.

“You guys want anything?” Alex asked.

“I’d love it if you made me a mimosa,” Eliza said, “We’ll be done here in just a minute.”

“Lena?” Alex asked.

“I’ll take a mimosa too,” Lena answered, picking up the dough and carefully placing it in the pie plate.

Lena washed her hands as Eliza poured the filling into the pie and put the top crust in place. Alex made the drinks and grabbed a beer for Sam, and they made their way outside. Alex sat on the ground and Ruby put Morgan down. Alex patted the porch in front of her and Morgan slowly made her way, sniffing the floor, until she reached Alex.

“Best puppy ever,” Alex said, picking up the dog and rubbing behind her ears.

A few minutes later Kara walked out onto the porch, carrying Lori in her arms. Lori immediately reached out for Lena, who took her into lap. They snuggled close and Kara leaned down and gave Lena a soft kiss. Kara looked at everyone’s drinks and chuckled.

“You guys started without me!” Kara said, pouting dramatically.

“You snooze, you lose,” Alex answered, “Literally.”

Kara smiled and walked inside. She heard a knock on the front door then turned to see J’onn walking in with a box filled with bottles of wine.

“Just in time,” Kara said, happily, “I was getting ready to resort to beer!”

J’onn laughed and grabbed a bottle. He opened it and poured out two cups and they joined everyone outside. Sam and Alex had taken Lori and Ruby down to the grass with Morgan in the hopes that the dog would relieve itself somewhere away from the house. Lena and Eliza were at the porch rail, watching them and laughing as the dog looked to be falling asleep instead.

“Oh my, a puppy,” J’onn said smiling, “Who’s the lucky kid?”

“Ruby,” Eliza answered, turning and hugging J’onn, “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas, Eliza,” J’onn said, looking down at the woman, “You look like you’re having a wonderful day.”

“It’s been perfect,” Eliza answered.

Kara draped her arm over Lena, who had her arms crossed fighting the cold. They snuggled closely, watching the antics below them as Alex ran around with the girls chasing after her, all of them laughing. Sam watched, shaking her head and giggling at Alex’s foolishness.

“Alex, girls!” Eliza shouted down from the porch, “J’onn is here. Time to start setting the table.”

“Okay, Mom, coming,” Alex shouted, letting Lori catch up with her and tag her and falling to the ground dramatically, making the little girl giggle. Lori flopped down on top of Alex’s belly, making Alex let out a loud ‘oof’ noise.

Eliza looked at Kara and chuckled. They moved inside and everyone cleaned up before going to their jobs. For Christmas Eliza had prepared a whole beef tenderloin with carmelized pearl onions. Alex had made green peas with pancetta. Kara cooked potatoes au gratin and Lena prepared a Caesar salad with homemade dressing and croutons. Sam called Moe’s again, and selected grilled asparagus with hollandaise sauce. They made sure everything was warm enough and brought it out to the table. J’onn sliced the meat and they all took the same spots as they had for Thanksgiving. This time Sam and Lena were prepared when Eliza reached out for everyone to hold hands.

“Lord, we are so thankful today to celebrate Christmas together,” Eliza said, “We are so very blessed to be here together to share this day with the people we love. We pray for the people who aren’t as fortunate as us. We thank you for our gifts, and our food, and mostly for each other. Amen.”

“Amen,” the group said together.

They dug into the meal. Most of the discussion was the girls telling J’onn about their gifts, much to his amusement. The puppy agreeably lay sleeping the whole meal, so the group was able to enjoy themselves. Lori ate so much meat that Lena was worried she’d end up with a stomach ache. Everyone was having a wonderful day. When they finished they all helped clean up. The sun hadn’t set yet and Lori was antsy to play with her new toys. Eliza grabbed a large kitchen trash bag and placed it on the table and they pulled out the playdoh barber shop. Eliza and Ruby started playing with Lori and Lena looked over and smiled.

“Do you mind if Kara and I go for a quick walk out to the pier?” Lena asked Eliza.

“Of course not, dear,” Eliza answered happily, “We’ll be fine. Take as long as you want.”

Kara hadn’t expected the request, but she looked at Lena with a smile, “I’ll grab our coats, it’s getting cold.”

They put on their coats and Lena took Kara’s hand and they walked together down the path and out to the pier. When they got to the end Lena wrapped her hands around Kara’s waist and pulled her into a close hug. Kara held Lena close, happy in her embrace.

“Alex took a picture of you and Lori napping,” Lena said, looking at Kara with a soft smile.

“Sneaky,” Kara said, chuckling.

“It’s adorable,” Lena said, leaning in and resting her head on Kara’s shoulder.

Lena took in a deep breath and held Kara close. The love she felt was almost overwhelming. She never wanted the moment to end, and she knew what she wanted to do.

“Everything okay?” Kara asked, rubbing Lena’s back.

“I don’t want you to leave,” Lena sighed out.

Kara pulled back and looked at Lena, “What do you mean? I’m not going anywhere.”

“I don’t want you to leave my house,” Lena said, quietly, “I want you to stay. Permanently. I don’t want to go to sleep alone or wake up without you ever again.”

Lena leaned back in and held Kara closely, burying her head in Kara’s neck.

“Is this like a wish thing or are you serious?” Kara asked, reaching down and lifting Lena’s chin so that they were looking at one another.

“It’s real,” Lena said, looking tenderly at Kara, “I love you so much. I want you permanently in my life, and Lori’s.”

“I’d love to move in with you,” Kara said softly, “But I thought you didn’t want to do that until we got married.”

Lena looked at Kara for a long moment, tears building in her eyes.

“So marry me, then,” Lena said, her voice just above a whisper.

“Really?” Kara asked, not believing what she was hearing.

“I don’t have a ring,” Lena said, “But I don’t care. I want to marry you, I don’t want to spend another moment without you. We can work out the details later. Just say you’ll marry me, Kara.”

“Yes, Lena, I’ll marry you,” Kara said, smiling through tears.

Lena tilted her head up and met Kara’s lips. They kissed tenderly and deeply and held each other close. After a few minutes they both pulled back and wiped their faces, their tears intermingled with each other.

“Are we gonna tell everyone?” Kara asked.

“I don’t see why not, but I think we should talk to Lori first,” Lena said.

“Hang on,” Kara said, pulling out her phone. She dialed Alex’s number and Alex picked up right away.

“What’s up?” Alex asked, “Too lazy to walk ten feet?”

“Yep, can you bring Lori out here to us?” Kara asked, “I want to take a picture on the pier and the walk is tough.”

“Oh, sure, no problem,” Alex answered, hanging up and moving to get Lori.

Kara looked at Lena and grinned.

“Interesting to know that you’re a good liar,” Lena said, grinning and raising an eyebrow.

“I’m not lying,” Kara said, smiling, “I do want to take a picture.”

Alex walked out to the pier and set Lori down.

“Want me to take it?” Alex asked.

“Sure,” Kara said, happily picking up Lori and grabbing Lena with her free arm.

Alex took a few pictures until they were happy with one.

“We’ll be up in a minute,” Kara said, smiling at Alex.

Alex headed back inside, and Kara and Lena took Lori to the bench and sat down with her.

“Lori, we have something to tell you,” Lena said, smiling, “Me and Kara talked, and we decided that we want to be together all the time – to be a real family.”

“Okay,” Lori said plainly.

“Okay?” Kara asked, giggling.

“Yep,” Lori said, swinging her legs back and forth.

“Lori,” Lena said, tapping her daughter’s shoulder to make sure she had her attention, “This means Kara will live with us. We’re going to get married.”

“Will you be my mommy too?” Lori asked, looking at Kara.

Kara felt a lump in her throat, and she nodded, “I’ll love you forever and I’ll take care of you, just like your mom does now.”

“Can we get a puppy?” Lori asked, looking at Lena.

Lena and Kara both burst into laughter.

“I don’t know about that,” Lena said, “Maybe one day.”

“Okay,” Lori said plainly, “I’m cold.”

“Me too,” Lena said, “We should head inside.”

“And tell everyone?” Kara asked, the excitement clear in her voice.

“Yes, and tell everyone,” Lena said, grinning, “After all, I’m sure Alex would notice you missing if you never returned to the apartment.”

Kara chuckled and leaned in and gave Lena a quick kiss, “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Lena said.

They walked back up to the house. Lori was in Lena’s arms. Kara made her way up the hill. Her hip was hurting from the long day but her mood was too good for it to matter. When they reached the top Lena took Kara’s hand in hers and they all walked into the house together. Eliza had Christmas music playing and had pulled the pies from the oven to cool so they could all have dessert. J’onn and Eliza were in the chairs, talking and drinking eggnog. Ruby, Sam and Alex were all on the floor playing with Morgan. Kara and Lena walked into the den, hand in hand, with Lori in Lena’s arms. They stopped just past the doorway and took in the scene. Eliza looked up and smiled.

“It must be getting cold out there,” Eliza said.

“It is,” Kara said, shifting her weight and grinning at Lena.

“What’s up already?” Alex asked, giving Kara a questioning look.

“Kara’s gonna be my mommy,” Lori said plainly.

The room stayed quiet for a moment before Sam stood and looked at Lena.

“Lena?” Sam asked, with a small smile.

Lena nodded, tears in her eyes, unable to speak.

“I’m moving in with Lena,” Kara said, grinning, “Effective immediately. And…”

She paused for a long moment before continuing.

“We’re getting married,” Kara said, smiling from ear to ear.

“Holy crap!” Alex shouted, jumping up from the floor and nearly stepping on the puppy.

Alex stepped forward and pulled Kara into a tight embrace. Kara felt warm in her sister’s happy embrace and the emotions hit her. The happy tears came, and they seemed contagious as everyone in the room shared hugs and congratulations. Finally, everyone sat down, eager to ask questions.

“Wait, who asked who?” Ruby asked, brimming with excitement.

“I guess I officially asked Kara,” Lena said, “But we’ve discussed it before. I don’t even have a ring to offer today, but I couldn’t wait any longer.”

“Do you have a timeline for the wedding?” Eliza asked.

“It’ll be soon,” Kara answered, “And it won’t be a big thing. We just want a small ceremony with the people we love.”

“And Morgan can come,” Lori said, sitting next to Ruby and petting the puppy.

“Humans only,” Lena answered, making everyone laugh.

“Well I think it’s time for a toast,” J’onn said, “Does everyone have a glass?”

They all gathered their drinks and J’onn stood in the center of the room.

“Kara, I’ve been an honorary member of this family for a long time,” J’onn said, “I’ve watched you all go through the best of times and I’ve seen you overcome the worst of tragedies. When Jeremiah passed, I lost my best friend, and I made a promise to him at his funeral to always be here for you girls. You and Alex, you’re like daughters to me. Kara - you’re going to be a parent to Lori now, and you’ll see that nothing matters more than the happiness of your children. Today, I see you happier than I’ve ever seen, because you’ve found the love of your life with Lena – and with you too, Lori. This feels like a Christmas miracle, finding each other and making a family. So let’s raise our glasses, to Kara and Lena, and a lifetime together.”

They all toasted and took their drinks and Kara turned and pulled Lena into a deep kiss.

“Still gross,” Alex huffed out, making everyone laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to go there.... 
> 
> Next chapter - Kara and Lena and the move in


	41. Chapter 41 - moving in and going to the park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara moves in

Alex dropped the last box in the den and opened it up. The move to Lena’s house had been quite easy. Kara hadn’t taken much when she moved to Midvale from National City. She had a company come in and sell her furniture after the accident. She didn’t want to deal with any of it. She only needed to move clothes, toiletries and a few personal items into Lena’s house.

Alex pulled out a few framed pictures from the box and Kara and Lena placed them around the living area, mixed in with the photos already there.

“I’ve got one more, hold on,” Alex said.

She walked outside to the car and pulled out the framed photo she had hidden under the seat and looked at it with a smile. She went back inside holding it behind her back.

“I ran and got this printed and picked up a frame this morning,” Alex said, smiling. She handed it to Kara. Kara’s face lit up in a grin and her eyes filled.

“Lena, come see,” Kara said, reaching out her hand and interlacing her fingers as she brought her close.

The picture was from the pier with Kara, Lena and Lori just after the proposal.

“Oh, Alex, this is perfect,” Lena said, getting teary-eyed as well, “Thank you.”

Sam and Ruby walked over and grinned, looking at it as Lori pulled on Lena to get her to lean down and show her. Lena walked to her mantle and moved the most prominent picture of her and Lori aside and replaced it with the new one.

“Okay, wanna head back for one last walk through?” Alex asked Kara.

“Yep,” Kara said, leaning in for a quick peck to Lena’s lips, “I’ll see you after dinner.”

“Okay, love,” Lena said, smiling softly.

Alex had asked Kara to have one last dinner with her at the apartment with just the two of them and Kara had happily agreed. They picked up their favorite Italian food on the way home and sat down across from each other at the table. Kara started eating immediately, hungry from the activity of the move. Alex watched her with a smile. Kara looked up and paused from taking another bite.

“What?” Kara asked, grinning.

“I’m so proud of you,” Alex said, her voice cracking.

“Alex, don’t make me cry,” Kara said, “This is our last dinner as roomies!”

“I can’t help but think back to the day you moved in,” Alex said, ignoring Kara’s request, “You were a shell of the person you are today. You’ve worked so hard, Kara. I’m really happy for you.”

Kara put down her fork and stood up. She walked around the table and pulled Alex from her chair into a tight embrace.

“I couldn’t have done it without you,” Kara said, softly, the tears flowing, “I love you so much, Alex. I’ll never be able to repay you for everything you’ve done for me.”

“Seeing you happy again is all the repayment I need,” Alex said, hugging her tightly.

Kara went back to her seat and wiped her eyes. They settled back into their meal.

“I was thinking,” Kara said, “I don’t want to go back to how it was when I was in National City. We hardly talked.”

“You were busy with work,” Alex said, “It’s different now. You’re here.”

“Yeah, and I know we’ll do Sunday brunch together and hang out with Lena and Sam,” Kara said, “But I want to make it a priority for us to see each other, just the two of us. I don’t want to lose this.”

“I’d really like that too,” Alex said, smiling softly, “Maybe we could plan lunch or dinner once a week?”

“That sounds perfect,” Kara answered.

**************************

Kara pulled her car into Lena’s driveway and walked up to the door. She knocked and Lena answered quickly. Lori was asleep and Lena took Kara’s hand and led her to the couch.

“Kara, this is our house now,” Lena said, grinning, “You don’t need to knock.”

“Oh, I guess that’s true,” Kara said, smiling widely.

“Did you get everything from the apartment?” Lena asked.

“I think so,” Kara said, “If Alex finds anything around, she’ll get it to me.”

“How was dinner?” Lena asked.

“Honestly, it was a little bittersweet,” Kara said, “Don’t get me wrong, I want to live here, but I’m going to miss Alex.”

“She’s only a few minutes away,” Lena said, stroking Kara’s arm softly.

“I know,” Kara said, “And we made an agreement to do either lunch or dinner together once a week. I lost touch with her a little while I lived in National City. I don’t want that to ever happen again.”

“You know what I hope?” Lena asked.

“What?” Kara asked, turning her body and draping her arm over Lena, bringing their faces closer together.

“I hope she and Sam stay a couple,” Lena said softly, “And we all grow old together. Wouldn’t that be perfect?”

“And maybe we’ll have some kids running around,” Kara said, leaning in for a soft kiss, “and maybe a dog?”

Lena giggled and looked at Kara, “Are you going to be as bad as Lori with this puppy thing now that Ruby has Morgan?”

“Possibly,” Kara said, grinning, “But not for a little while. I think the three of us should get settled first.”

“Me too,” Lena said.

Kara stretched back on the sofa and looked around the room, “I kind of can’t believe this is real…”

“It is, darling,” Lena said, cuddling into Kara’s side.

“I want to have sex,” Kara said, smiling.

“Kara!” Lena replied, laughing, “That’s not the most romantic way to ask!”

“Will you make love to me?” Kara asked, deepening her voice and wriggling her eyebrows and making Lena laugh even harder.

“Oh my god,” Lena said, still giggling, “Is this what it’s going to be like living with you?”

“Pretty much,” Kara answered, chuckling.

“You do realize that we’ll be here alone during the day when Lori goes back to school after the holiday, right?” Lena asked, moving closer to Kara despite her verbal protests.

“So we have to be quiet til then,” Kara said, leaning in and kissing Lena deeply.

They locked up the house and moved to the bedroom. Lena turned the lock on the door and undressed quickly, joining Kara in bed. Kara immediately pulled Lena atop her and leaned down to nip at her chest.

“Straight to the boobs,” Lena teased, whispering.

Kara pulled Lena’s nipple into her mouth and sucked, bringing a gasp from Lena’s mouth.

“Shhh,” Kara said, smiling.

“You’re going to be the death of me,” Lena answered, shaking her head.

They made love quietly and tenderly, both coming to trembling orgasms and ending in each other’s arms kissing softly. Kara finally leaned back to take a breath. She gazed at Lena and brought her hand up and rubbed her cheek softly with her thumb.

“I love you so much,” Kara said, tenderly.

“I love you too, darling,” Lena answered, smiling softly.

“I guess we should put some pajamas on,” Kara sighed out, flopping onto her back, “I’d hate to scar Lori for life the first night we live together.”

Lena giggled and they both got up. They washed and put on pajamas and unlocked the bedroom door before climbing back into bed together. Kara laid back and Lena snuggled into her side. Kara played with Lena’s hair, realizing she was not at all tired.

“Everything okay?” Lena asked, concerned, “You’re not having second thoughts, are you?”

“No, nothing like that,” Kara answered immediately.

“What is it?” Lena asked.

“Don’t get mad,” Kara said.

“What?” Lena asked, propping herself on one elbow.

“I’m hungry,” Kara answered, smirking.

“Kara, it’s nearly eleven o’clock!” Lena said, shaking her head.

“Okay, I’ll try to sleep,” Kara said, eyes wide open.

“I guess it’s been a long time since I had a late night snack,” Lena said, grinning.

“Yes!” Kara said, jumping from the bed and making Lena giggle.

“This is not going to be every night,” Lena admonished, chuckling as they walked from the bedroom.

“Whatever you say,” Kara answered, smiling ear to ear.

*********************

Lena sat tiredly on the couch with Lori curled up on her lap and some mindless childrens’ show on the television. Lori had come into the bedroom before seven in the morning and Lena had woken first. Kara was sleeping peacefully, and Lena quickly scooped Lori up and brought her in the den to let Kara rest. It was nearing nine when Kara walked out of the bedroom and grinned at Lena.

“Good morning,” Lena said.

“Good morning to you,” Kara answered, sitting close on the couch and giving Lena a quick kiss. “How long have you guys been awake?”

“A couple hours,” Lena answered.

“Oh, wow,” Kara said, “You could have woken me up.”

“You looked so cute sleeping,” Lena said, “I didn’t want to bother you.”

“Can we have pancakes, Mommy?” Lori asked, looking at Lena.

“I’m going to gain a hundred pounds with you two,” Lena sighed out.

“We can go to the park afterwards and work it off,” Kara said, “Aren’t we meeting Ruby and Morgan to play later?”

“Yes!” Lori said excitedly.

“Okay, I guess it’s holiday time,” Lena said happily, “We can eat pancakes and play in the park.”

They ate a leisurely breakfast and cleaned the dishes before getting dressed. Lena texted Sam and they all agreed to meet in a half hour. Lena started collecting everything they would need for the outing and Kara followed along, making sure to pay attention in case she took Lori somewhere alone another time.

They arrived at the park and began the walk toward the playground. The air was cold, but the sun was out, making it an enjoyable crisp winter day. Kara looked ahead to see Alex waving in the distance. Sam and Alex were sitting on a blanket while Ruby and Morgan ran in circles in an open grassy area. People were everywhere, playing frisbee, flying kites and enjoying the time off school.

“Hey there,” Sam said with a smile as they approached.

Lori was wriggling like crazy in her stroller to get out and play with the puppy. Lena reached down and let her loose before she and Kara settled on the blanket to watch.

“How was the first night with the puppy?” Lena asked.

“I could ask you the same thing,” Sam teased, raising an eyebrow at Lena.

“Ew, gross, stop it,” Alex said, swatting Sam on the arm as Lena laughed loudly and Kara shook her head and blushed.

“Morgan did fine until she woke up at five AM whining to go out,” Sam said, chuckling, “And reminding me why I didn’t want a dog in the first place.”

“She’s just a baby,” Kara said, grinning as she watched Lori with the puppy on her lap licking at her face. “She’ll get better sleeping.”

“Lori had me up at seven,” Lena said, “I could have used another hour or two myself.”

“I’ll try not to keep you up so late tonight,” Kara said, smiling.

“Seriously, if you guys don’t stop, I’m leaving,” Alex huffed out, with a small smirk.

“We were eating ice cream,” Kara said, grinning wickedly, “Get your head out of the gutter, Alex.”

“You got Lena to eat late night ice cream?” Sam asked teasingly, “You must be some sort of miracle worker.”

“She only ate like two bites,” Kara sighed out, “I can only do so much.”

They all chuckled and sat back, chatting and watching the girls play happily with Morgan. Ruby had a ball and was trying to teach the small dog to fetch. Morgan just wanted to run in circles and chase Lori. After a while, the girls led the dog back to the blanket with the group.

“Can we go get lunch now?” Ruby asked, “I’m starving.”

“I’m not sure where we can go with the dog,” Sam answered.

“There are usually some food trucks parked over by the tennis courts,” Kara answered, “We could grab something there and picnic.”

“Sounds perfect,” Lena said.

They got up and gathered their things and headed toward the courts. The park was packed with joggers and bikers and families and Sam ended up picking up Morgan and carrying her in her arms as she was slowing their progress. They arrived at the food truck area and found an open picnic table. 

“Looks like the barbecue guys are out here and the Greek truck,” Alex said, “What’s everyone thinking?”

Morgan began whining and Sam put her on the ground.

“Here, I’ll walk around with her and the girls while you guys order,” Kara said, “I’ll have a gyro.”

Kara and the girls walked over to a more open area and Morgan was sniffing around the grass. Lena, Sam and Alex were discussing what to order for everyone when they heard loud barking and a man screaming loudly.

“Elvis, come back!” the man yelled. He was chasing after a boxer whose leash had clearly ripped. The rope was trailing behind the dog, who was running between picnic tables toward the open field.

Kara turned toward the ruckus right as the large dog cleared the tables and barked aggressively, heading right for their group. Kara immediately grabbed Lori and turned her back to shield her as the dog barreled toward them. The owner was just making it past the tables when the dog smashed into Kara’s legs. Kara lost her balance but managed to roll herself to the ground, keeping Lori safe against her body.

Alex, Sam and Lena sprinted toward the scene, watching in horror as the dog started to bear its teeth and move closer again. The owner managed to reach the tattered leash just in time and pulled the dog away. Alex reached the scene first and knelt down. Lori was crying and Kara was curled around her, still protecting her.

“It’s okay,” Alex said softly, “You’re safe.”

Lena reached them and Lori jumped up and into her arms. Lena was shaking with worry as she pulled her daughter in and held her close.

“Kara?” Alex asked, as Kara stayed unmoving on the ground.

Alex moved to the other side to see Kara’s face scrunched in agony with a trail of tears running down her cheeks.

“Kara?” Alex asked, her voice rising in panic.

Sam, Lena and Ruby all turned towards Alex’s voice, realizing something was very wrong.

“My knee, oh god,” Kara managed to whimper out.

Alex looked down to see that Kara’s bad leg was in a very awkward position underneath her other leg. Alex could feel her heart speed up, but she managed to use her training to calm her rising panic. She put a hand on Kara’s shoulder and grabbed her phone. Lena handed Lori to Sam and hurried over, kneeling down to comfort Kara. Alex hit 911 and her professional demeanor kicked in as she heard the dispatcher answer.

“This is Captain Alex Danvers, Midvale PD,” Alex said, “I need an ambulance immediately…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, some angst...
> 
> Sorry for the delay. Suffice it to say life got in the way, but I'm back and should be updating quickly again.


	42. Chapter 42 -  Kara gets treatment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara begins treatment for her injury

Park police arrived almost immediately and consulted with Alex. A cart similar to those used in professional sports would be arriving with EMTs to bring Kara to a waiting ambulance in the nearest parking area. The dog owner was being questioned and the dog was being held by the police. Alex walked back and leaned over Lena’s shoulder, looking down at Kara.

“The EMTs will be here any second, Kara,” Alex said, reaching down and rubbing Kara’s shoulder softly, “Hang in there.”

“It hurts,” Kara whimpered out.

Lena choked back a sob and held Kara’s hand, trying to comfort her.

“Lena, I’m going to tell Sam to take your car and get the girls home, okay?” Alex asked.

“The keys are in my backpack with Lori’s stuff,” Lena answered, nodding.

Alex walked over to Sam, who had taken the girls back to the table to try to shield them from being too close to the activity.

“Sam, why don’t you take the girls and Morgan home,” Alex said, “Use Lena’s car. I’ll go with Lena to the hospital and we’ll call you as soon as we can.”

“Okay,” Sam said, giving Alex a sympathetic gaze.

“Hospital?” Ruby asked, “Is Kara going to be okay?”

“She’ll be fine,” Alex answered, “But she hurt her leg again and the doctors are going to have to check it out.”

“I wanna stay with Mommy,” Lori said, tears building in her eyes.

“Lori, sweetie,” Sam said, turning the child on her lap, “Me and Ruby need you to come help us take care of Morgan. Mommy will be home soon enough. Do you think you could do that?”

Lori looked at Sam questioningly for a moment before nodding her head, “I guess so.”

“Okay, good,” Sam said, giving Alex a relieved look, “We’ll get going.”

Alex helped make sure they had everything together. She saw the EMT cart arriving and hurried back to Kara’s side. Alex was relieved to recognize one of the medics.

“Gayle, it’s my sister,” Alex said.

“Kara?” Gayle asked. Gayle didn’t know Kara well, but they had met at the pub a couple of times. Gayle knew the story of Kara’s previous injury, although she didn’t know details.

“Yeah, same leg,” Alex answered.

Gayle leaned down to the ground and began speaking softly to Kara. The other medic joined her, and Lena stepped back to get out of the way. Lena shuddered then felt a supporting arm around her waist. She turned to see Alex, holding her up. Kara let out a pained moan and Lena turned and buried herself into Alex’s shoulder. Alex wrapped her in her arms.

“They’re going to take care of her,” Alex said softly, sounding like she was trying to convince herself as much as Lena.

Lena collected herself and turned back to watch the EMTs immobilizing Kara’s leg in a brace and sliding her onto the stretcher. They placed her onto the cart and Lena rushed back to her side and took her hand. Gayle looked at Alex.

“You coming with us?” Gayle asked.

“No, this is Kara’s fiancé, Lena,” Alex said, “She’ll ride along. I can follow with the police light in my car.”

Gayle showed Lena where to sit in the cart and they made their way back to the ambulance and to the hospital. Lena had to sit in the front for the ambulance ride and immediately hurried to Kara’s side as soon as they arrived after the short ride.

“How are you doing, love?” Lena asked, walking quickly alongside the stretcher.

“It feels better in the brace,” Kara answered, still clearly wincing, “But it’s still bad.”

They moved Kara into an emergency room bay as the EMTs talked to the admitting nurse. Alex arrived and waited by the bedside. A tech arrived and took Kara’s vitals and inserted an IV. She explained to Kara that the IV was being set up in case she needed fluids or medicine and that the doctor would be by shortly.

They waited with Alex on one side of the bed, arms crossed impatiently while Lena stood on the other side, holding Kara’s hand and rubbing her shoulder softly to soothe her. The doctor appeared just minutes later. He pulled up Kara’s electronic medical record and took a little while to read it thoroughly. He walked to the bedside and Alex moved to the same side as Lena to give him room.

“Kara, I’m Dr. Mark Greene,” the man said. His disposition was calming and he looked over at Alex and Lena and gave them a friendly nod.

“I’m Alex, Kara’s sister,” Alex said, “And this is her fiancé, Lena.”

“Captain Danvers, we’ve actually met,” he said, “Very shortly during your pill mill investigation. You came here to interview some of our staff. We’re all really thankful for your work shutting that place down.”

“Oh, yeah, sorry, I’m a little distracted,” Alex said.

“Yes, let’s get to it,” he said, looking at Kara, “I’m going to send you for an MRI and see what’s going on with that knee. I’m also going to try to get Dr. Torres on the phone in National City to get an opinion on where to go from here - depending on the results. We have some really good orthopedists in Midvale, but you probably already know that Dr. Torres is the best, and since she fixed you up with your past trauma I’d like to consult with her.”

“Okay,” Kara answered, taking a deep breath as the pain came back in a strong wave.

“I’ll also get some pain meds started,” he said, writing in his chart and motioning for the nurse to give her instructions.

A few minutes later a tech came to take Kara for the MRI. Alex and Lena were showed to an area where they could wait for her return. Lena immediately took her phone and called Sam, who picked up on the first ring.

“How’s Kara?” Sam asked upon answering.

“They took her for an MRI,” Lena answered, “And they’re consulting with her orthopedist in National City. Is Lori okay?”

“She’s fine, Lena, really,” Sam reassured her, “She and Ruby are playing with Morgan and watching Disney Plus. You take as long as you need, even if its overnight. I’ve got her.”

“Are you sure?” Lena asked.

“One hundred percent,” Sam answered, “How are you holding up?”

“I think I’m in shock,” Lena replied, her voice faltering, “I can’t believe this is happening. I just want her to be okay.”

“She will be, Lena,” Sam said gently, “Be strong for her.”

“I’m trying,” Lena said, “Alex has been incredible. I don’t know how she does it. She’s been comforting me and Kara the whole time, but I’m sure she’s nervous too.”

“Is she close by?” Sam asked, “Can I talk to her?”

“Yeah, let me grab her,” Lena said.

Lena turned the corner to find Alex at the soda machine.

“Sam wants to say hi,” Lena said, handing Alex the phone.

“Hey babe,” Alex sighed out.

“Alex, how are you doing?” Sam asked tenderly.

“I’m pissed, honestly,” Alex said, pacing down the hallway back to the waiting area, “Kara doesn’t deserve this. That fucker should have had control of his dog.”

Sam was surprised by Alex’s response, but she understood her emotions entirely.

“Yes, he should have,” Sam said, “Is there anything I can do for you?”

“Just keep the girls so that Lena can stay here,” Alex said, “I think she calms Kara more than I do.”

“Did you call your mom?” Sam asked.

“Oh, fuck, no, I have to do that, thanks,” Alex said, gathering her wits.

“Alex, please call me if you think of anything else,” Sam said, “Or if you just need to talk.”

“I will,” Alex sighed, feeling better hearing Sam’s plea, “I love you, Sam.”

“I love you too, babe,” Sam answered.

They hung up and Alex walked over and sat in the chair next to Lena and handed her the phone. She grabbed her own phone and called Eliza and let her know what was going on. She told Eliza to wait to come to the hospital until they found out what would happen next. Eliza argued for a moment but finally agreed.

They sat in silence, both lost in their own thoughts until the tech came out and let them know that they were bringing Kara back to the ER. They followed along until they were all reunited in a small bay in the corner of the emergency room. Lena immediately took Kara’s hand again and leaned in and kissed her softly on the cheek.

“How are you doing?” Lena asked.

“The pain meds helped,” Kara answered woozily.

They waited for nearly a half hour until Dr. Greene returned. He stood next to the bed and looked down at Kara.

“Kara, you have a knee dislocation,” he said somberly, “Not your kneecap, your knee. It’s a much more serious injury. We’re going to have to get you into surgery as soon as possible. We have surgeons here that can do it, but I want to let you know I’ve spoken to Dr. Torres. She looked at the MRI and she’d like us to get you transported to National City Hospital so that she and her team can do the procedure. It’ll be a lot more costly to you…”

“Money is not an issue,” Lena interrupted, “I can afford whatever is the best option.”

“Lena, it could be a lot,” Alex said, wanting Kara to have the best treatment but also wanting to make sure no rash decisions were made.

“Alex, I assure you, I can afford it,” Lena said, sternly, “Dr. Greene, what do you think is best?”

“I think going to National City is best,” he answered honestly, looking at Kara, “This is a very complicated injury and you’ve got past trauma to the same leg. We do good work here, but NCH has the most specialized equipment and surgeons in the country.”

“Then let’s do it,” Lena said, looking down at Kara, “If that’s okay with you.”

“Yeah,” Kara said, looking at Lena, “I need to get better.”

“We can do transport by ambulance or helicopter,” Dr. Greene said, “Obviously, helicopter is the quicker way but again, the out of pocket is considerably more…”

“Get the fucking helicopter,” Lena said, sternly. She immediately composed herself and looked at the doctor, “I’m sorry.”

Dr. Greene gave her a small smile, “It’s okay, I hear way worse. I know everyone is stressed. I’ll get it all set up.”

He walked out of the room and Kara looked at Lena and managed a small grin.

“Badass,” Kara said, slurring slightly from the drugs.

Alex and Lena both chuckled softly.

“I shouldn’t have snapped at him,” Lena said, shaking her head, “The poor man is just doing his job, and very well, I might add.”

“I need to call Mom,” Alex said, “I promised I’d let her know right away.”

“I need to call Sam and see if she can keep Lori overnight,” Lena said.

Kara squeezed Lena’s hand.

“It’s okay if you need to be with Lori,” Kara said, softly.

“Darling, I need to be with you,” Lena answered gently, “I mean, if you want me to.”

“Of course, I want you to,” Kara sighed out wearily, “As long as Lori is okay with Sam.”

Lena called Sam and let her know what was going on. Sam insisted that Lena go with Kara and assured her that Lori would be fine for as long as necessary. Alex and Lena both got off the phone and returned to the bedside.

“How are you doing, love?” Lena asked, brushing back Kara’s hair gently and pushing it behind her ear.

“I’m scared,” Kara answered honestly.

Lena noticed Alex turn slightly, the emotions finally getting the best of her. Lena steeled herself and gazed at Kara lovingly.

“You’re going to be okay, darling,” Lena said tenderly.

Dr. Greene returned with a folder of paperwork.

“I’ve got Air Critical Care on the way,” Dr. Greene said, “The good news is that their aircraft can have two people ride along, so you can both go if you like. Dr. Torres’ team will be waiting to take Kara into surgery as soon as you arrive.”

“Dr. Greene, let me apologize again for snapping at you,” Lena said, “You’ve been wonderful. Thank you for everything.”

“Okay, let’s get this all signed,” he said, “Kara’s pretty drugged up and I see from the medical records that you’re her medical power of attorney, Captain Danvers. Do you want to sign the consent for transport?”

“Sure,” Alex said, taking the paperwork and signing everything.

Within the hour they were in the air and the short flight got them to National City in no time. As soon as they arrived Kara was whisked into surgery as promised. Alex and Lena settled into the surgical waiting area. Alex sat on the waiting room sofa and finally let the emotions wash over her. She leaned forward and buried her face in her hands. She felt Lena move close aside her and rub her back softly.

“I can’t believe this is happening again,” Alex said, her voice cracking, “Right when she was finally happy. It’s so unfair.”

“I know, Alex, I know,” Lena said, softly, “I can’t believe it either.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - National City Hospital, surgery and post op


	43. Chapter 43 - Kara's surgery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara goes to surgery

Alex and Lena had been waiting two hours when a nurse came out to talk to them. They both jumped up nervously as she approached.

“Everything is going well,” she said, “Dr. Torres asked me to come give you an update. She’s stabilized the knee but still has a bit of work to do with all of the scar tissue remaining from Kara’s previous trauma. It’s going to be a while longer, probably a couple of hours in case you want to go get something to eat or take a walk…”

“Okay, thanks,” Alex said, turning and flopping back onto the sofa.

Lena sighed and sat down beside her. They went back to waiting, neither saying anything about food or taking a break. About a half hour later they both looked up at the sound of footsteps entering the room. Alex let out a deep breath and her voice cracked.

“Mom,” Alex said, standing and quickly being enveloped in Eliza’s arms.

Alex held Eliza tightly, feeling the warmth of her mother’s love. She glanced up to see J’onn standing back a bit and giving her a soft smile. Eliza moved from Alex and pulled Lena into a tight hug. Lena wasn’t used to such affection and she felt her emotions get the best of her. She found herself crying into Eliza’s shoulder as Eliza rubbed her back softly.

“Oh, sweetheart,” Eliza said softly, “It’s going to be okay.”

When Lena calmed, they all sat down, and Alex updated them with the news from the nurse. They discussed what happened at the park.

“Eliza, she was protecting Lori,” Lena said, her voice catching.

“Of course, she was,” Eliza said plainly, “She’ll never let anyone hurt Lori.”

“Mom, how are you so calm?” Alex asked, as she was reaching the end of her rope.

“Trust me ladies, she got it all out on the way here,” J’onn said, looking at Eliza with a soft chuckle, “I heard words come out of her that would make a sailor blanche. If she had gotten her hands on that dog or it’s owner, it would not have been pretty.”

Eliza shook her head and took a deep breath, “Believe me, Alex, I’m not okay but we need to hold it together for Kara. She’s gone down a long road once and now she has to do it all again.”

Alex dropped her head, looking entirely resigned.

“I saw Sam and the girls before I left,” Eliza said, “Lori is just fine, Lena. Sam helped me pack bags for both of you. We’ve been through this before and I figured you’d both stay here at least one night.”

“Are you staying?” Alex asked.

“We’ll see how things go,” Eliza said, “We can’t all stay in her room, but we might go to the hotel across the street – or we might drive home.”

“How about I grab us all some coffees?” J’onn offered.

They all gave him their orders and he headed downstairs to the coffee shop.

“It was sweet of him to come,” Lena said to Eliza as J’onn got out of earshot.

“He’s family,” Eliza answered plainly, “And you are too, Lena. We’re here for each other.”

Lena took a deep breath and sat back, pulling her legs up underneath herself. She was lost in thought when J’onn returned and handed her a coffee. They all sat quietly as time seemed to tick by at a snail’s pace. Finally, Dr. Torres walked into the waiting room.

“She did well,” Dr. Torres said immediately. The group all let out a collective breath at the encouraging words.

“The knee is stabilized,” she said, “She has so much muscle damage, from the previous injury and from this one – we were able to use a process called scaffolding to do some repairs. Basically, we use sutures made from swine tissue, which helps enhance muscle regeneration.”

“Where is she now?” Lena asked.

“She’s in post-op recovery,” the doctor answered, “She’ll be there for a little while. I can bring one of you back to wait with her until she wakes up. Once she’s transferred to a regular room everyone can visit.”

“How long will she be here?” Alex asked.

“If there are no complications, I’d expect two nights,” Dr. Torres said, “But she’s got a very long road to recovery ahead. She’ll need to do intensive therapy to get up and walking again.”

“Lena, you should go be with her,” Alex said, “I’ll call Sam and let her know Kara’s okay.”

“Are you sure?” Lena asked. She desperately wanted to go but she didn’t want to presume anything since she wasn’t technically family yet.

“Yes, I’m sure,” Alex said.

Lena walked with Dr. Torres back to the recovery area. There was a stool next to Kara’s bed and Lena sat down. Kara looked like she was sleeping peacefully, and Lena felt relieved. Other than the IV connected to her arm, Kara looked entirely fine. A nurse came over and checked everything and looked at Lena.

“Don’t be alarmed if she’s a little confused as she wakes up,” the nurse said, “Anesthesia can have strange effects on people.”

“Okay,” Lena said, “Can I hold her hand?”

“Yep,” the nurse answered, “Let me just get you some hand sanitizer first.”

The nurse squirted some sanitizer onto Lena’s hands and she rubbed them together then reached out and took Kara’s hand in hers. It wasn’t long before Kara shifted slightly and her eyes barely opened.

“Darling, I’m right here,” Lena said softly, leaning close, “You’re okay.”

Kara opened her eyes a bit more and looked up at Lena.

“Can we get Lorenzo’s tonight?” Kara asked, making Lena chuckle.

“Soon, love,” Lena answered as Kara’s eyes closed again.

A few minutes later Kara stirred again. This time she looked around the room and seemed a little more cognizant of the situation. Lena gave her a soft smile.

“Hey there,” Lena said quietly.

“How did it go?” Kara asked.

“Dr. Torres said you did great,” Lena said, “You’ll be moved to a private room soon. Your mom came with J’onn and Alex is here too.”

Kara looked down at her leg. It was bandaged and surrounded by an odd metal brace. She couldn’t bend it at all. She took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling, clearly fighting her emotions.

“Are you in any pain?” Lena asked, concerned.

“No,” Kara said, “I can’t feel much of anything. How long am I going to be like this?”

“Dr. Torres said you’ll only be here a couple of days,” Lena said, her voice hopeful.

Kara seemed to calm a bit and she squeezed Lena’s hand. Lena picked up their intertwined hands and kissed Kara’s fingers. Kara managed a small smile. The nurse came and checked everything again and called for transport. A few minutes later they were moved to Kara’s new room. Lena texted Alex with the room number and they all arrived to see Kara.

“There’s my girl,” Eliza said, as she approached the bed and leaned forward and kissed Kara’s forehead. “How are you feeling?”

“I’ve been better,” Kara said, then after a pause, “But I’ve been worse, too.”

“Way to keep your chin up,” J’onn said, giving her a loving smile.

They all sat and chatted, keeping their voices quiet but distracting Kara and themselves from the horror of the day. It was nearly dark, and the night nurse came in and introduced herself.

“Only one person is technically allowed to stay the night,” she said, winking at the group, “But this is a private room and as long as you don’t disturb anyone two of you can stay.”

“I think that’s our cue to go,” Eliza said, smiling at Kara.

“Are you driving back or staying in National City?” Alex asked.

“We’ll drive back,” J’onn said, “We’ll be home by ten and Kara’s doing well.”

“Okay, well, text me when you get home,” Alex said.

“You make me feel like a teenager with a curfew,” Eliza teased.

“Please, Mom,” Alex asked, “I’ve got enough to worry about.”

“I’ll text,” Eliza said, grinning and giving Alex a tight hug. She turned and hugged Lena and gave Kara a kiss before leaving.

Lena took out her phone and called Sam.

“Hey, I’m glad you called,” Sam said, “Someone wants to talk to you before bedtime.”

“Hi Mommy,” Lori said, talking loudly into the phone.

“Hello, darling,” Lena said, “Are you having a good time with Aunt Sam and Ruby?”

“Don’t forget Morgan,” Lori said.

“Of course, Morgan too,” Lena said.

“Aunt Sam said Morgan won’t get mean like that other dog,” Lori said, the worry clear in her voice.

“No, she won’t,” Lena said, her voice comforting, “We’ll teach her to be very nice.”

“When are you coming home?” Lori asked.

“Soon, baby,” Lena said, “Aunt Sam and Ruby will take good care of you until I’m back.”

“I saw ZaZa,” Lori said, her voice excited.

“She told me,” Lena said, “She was very happy to see you.”

“Me too,” Lori said.

“Okay, darling, I have to say good night now,” Lena said.

“Wait, Mommy,” Lori pleaded, “Can I talk to Kara?”

Lena looked up at Kara, who was listening to Lena’s side of the conversation. Lena mouthed to Kara that Lori wanted to talk to her. Kara grinned and motioned for the phone. Lena handed it to her.

“Hey, little bit,” Kara said, her voice groggy but happy.

“Hi, Kara!” Lori said excitedly, “Are you okay now?”

“I’m doing better,” Kara said, “But I’ve got another boo boo on my leg.”

“Let Mommy kiss it and make it better,” Lori said, hopefully.

“It’s gonna take a little more than a kiss to make this boo boo better,” Kara said, chuckling, “But your Mommy is taking very good care of me.”

“Okay, I need to tell Mommy good night,” Lori said.

“Okay, good night, Lori,” Kara said, “I love you.”

“Love you too,” Lori answered, making Kara’s heart full.

Kara handed the phone back to Lena to say good night. When they hung up Lena told Alex that Sam would call her later after Lori was down.

“I’m a little hungry,” Alex said, “I think I’ll go grab a sandwich before everything closes downstairs. Can I bring you something?”

“I’m not hungry,” Lena answered, “But thanks.”

Alex left and Lena stood and moved closer to Kara. She leaned in and gave Kara a soft kiss on the lips. As she pulled back Kara managed to move her hand up to Lena’s neck and bring her back close again for another kiss. Lena pulled back with a small smile.

“Can I touch your boob?” Kara asked, making Lena laugh.

“Are you still goofy from the drugs?” Lena asked, crossing her arms and giving Kara a smirk.

“No, but we’re finally alone and I thought I’d give it a try,” Kara said, grinning, “It’s been a tough day.”

Lena shook her head and was still giggling as the nurse walked in. She looked at both women and smiled.

“I don’t usually find my patients quite so happy,” she said, as she checked the IV line, “It’s nice to see you both smiling.”

“Kara hasn’t lost her sense of humor,” Lena said, “Or depravity.”

“I hate to put a damper on things, but we do have some business to attend to,” the nurse said, “Kara, you have a catheter in so there’s no worry about going to the restroom. For tonight, just relax and try to get some sleep. If you feel pain, let me know. In the morning, a physical therapist will arrive and get you up and moving.”

“Already?” Lena asked, surprised.

“Yes, already,” the nurse answered, “But not any weight bearing or anything like that. We just need you to change positions, sit up, that sort of thing. You’ll be wearing a brace on that knee for a few weeks for healing before you can start therapy on the leg.”

“Okay,” Kara sighed out.

“I’ll have to interrupt your sleep a couple of times tonight to check your vitals but I’ll try to be as quiet as possible,” she said, then she looked at Lena, “Are you the only one staying?”

“No, Alex will be back,” Lena said, “She’s grabbing a bite to eat.”

“Okay, both chairs lay all the way back,” the nurse said, “I’ll grab a couple of pillows and blankets for you.”

“Thank you,” Lena said.

The nurse left and Lena looked at Kara and intertwined their fingers again.

“Lena, this is going to be a lot…,” Kara said, her voice quiet.

“If you are even thinking for one second about pushing me away just stop right now,” Lena said, immediately, “I love you. You’re going to be my wife. I won’t have it any other way.”

Kara looked at her with a grin, even as her eyes were filled with tears, “I’m going to be okay, for you and for Lori. I’m going to walk down that aisle.”

Lena wiped a tear from her cheek and leaned down and kissed Kara softly. She only pulled back slightly as she whispered, “You can go ahead and touch my boob if you want.”

The door to the room opened and Lena stood up quickly. She and Kara both giggled as Alex gave them a quizzical look.

“I feel like I don’t want to know,” Alex said, shaking her head.

“You don’t,” Kara said, smiling, “Hey, come here.”

Alex walked over to the bedside and Kara reached out and took her hand.

“I thought about sneaking you a chocolate milk,” Alex said, smiling, “But I figured I’d wait til tomorrow.”

“Best sister ever,” Kara said, grinning, “Get me a donut too.”

“I will,” Alex said.

They turned on the television and watched the nightly news. Sam called and Alex went out in the hall to talk to her for a few minutes and came back feeling calmer and more relaxed. The nurse came in with the blankets and pillows and showed them how to change the position of the chairs. Lena checked the bag from Sam and was relieved to find sweatpants and a t-shirt to sleep in. Alex had the same in her bag. They both changed and got as comfortable as they could. Lena took the chair closest to Kara and was even able to reach over and hold her hand as she laid back. The nurse came in one last time to check on Kara then they turned out the lights. Surprisingly, they were all able to fall asleep, exhausted from the long day.

********************

Lena was startled awake by a loud beeping noise. The light came on as the nurse hurried into the room. Alex sat up and glanced at Lena, both of them unsure what was happening. The nurse checked the machine next to the bed then took her thermometer and pointed it at Kara’s skin. Kara didn’t move. Her skin looked clammy and she was pale. The machine beeped again, and the nurse pushed at the buttons. She walked to the phone on the wall and picked it up and talked into the receiver. A voice came over the loudspeaker in the hall.

“Paging Orthopedics to room 212,” the speaker intoned, “Orthopedics to room 212.”

Alex and Lena looked at each other, eyes wide. They were in room 212.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - complications and emotions spill over


	44. Chapter 44 - things get scary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara needs more help

Kara groaned quietly and her eyes opened. Alex and Lena were both up and at her bedside, across from the nurse. A doctor walked into the room and the nurse informed him that Kara was running a fever and her blood pressure was low.

“Kara, how are you feeling?” he asked.

“Winn?” Kara asked, looking confused, “What are you doing here?”

The doctor looked questioningly at Alex and Lena.

“Kara, that’s not Winn,” Alex said, “That’s the doctor.”

Kara laid back, looking confused then closed her eyes again. Alex looked at the doctor.

“Winn was her best friend,” Alex said, “He died.”

The doctor instructed the nurse to start antibiotics and increase Kara’s fluids. He pulled up the sheet and checked Kara’s leg without removing the bandages. The area just above the bandage was red and he put his hand to it to feel it.

“Dr. Torres is the admitting, right?” he asked the nurse, who nodded.

“Get her on the phone,” he said. He looked up at Alex and Lena. “I’m Dr. Doug Ross, one of Dr. Torres’ partners. I’m on call tonight but I want to bring her in. Kara has an infection. I’m not sure why or where it’s coming from so I’ve started a broad spectrum antibiotic. I’m concerned by her low blood pressure. She becoming septic, which can be a dangerous situation…”

“Dr. Ross, I’ve got her,” the nurse said, holding up the phone. He nodded and took the phone and began discussing the issue.

Alex looked at her phone. It was nearly 6 AM. She glanced at Lena and realized that Lena was bracing herself against the bars of the hospital bed, her knuckles white. Alex moved closer and rubbed Lena’s back softly. Lena immediately leaned into Alex and felt her support. The doctor hung up and turned back to them.

“Dr. Torres is on the way in,” he said, “We’re preparing a surgical room now. She wants to go back in and see what’s going on. Dr. Torres will discuss the surgery with you when she gets here. I’m going to get everything ready now.”

He walked out leaving Lena and Alex both shell-shocked. The nurse looked at them sympathetically.

“You should gather your things,” she said, “You can wait back in the same surgery area as yesterday. Kara won’t be coming back to this room. They’ll probably be keeping her up in the ICU until she recovers.”

Kara stirred and opened her eyes again. Lena fought against tears and looked at her softly.

“Hello, love,” Lena said, just above a whisper.

“You’re so pretty,” Kara answered, groggily. Alex, Lena and the nurse all chuckled, despite the circumstances.

“Darling, I love you so much,” Lena answered, leaning down and kissing her softly on the forehead.

Two techs came in to move Kara. Alex took her hand and gave it a quick squeeze. The nurse took the IVs from the poles and laid them on the bed and they rolled her out into the hall and toward surgery. Alex started gathering her things and noticed Lena still standing, looking at the door.

“Come on, Lena,” Alex said, softly placing her hands on Lena’s shoulders, “Get dressed and let’s get moving.”

Lena took a deep breath and grabbed her bag. She slipped on the jeans and t-shirt Sam had packed for her while Alex dressed quickly as well. They both brushed their teeth and their hair and threw their things haphazardly into the bags. The nurse walked with them to the elevator and reminded them where the surgical waiting area was. They arrived and were both thankful to find the room empty. Alex took out her phone and called Eliza and let her know what was going on. When she was done she looked at Lena.

“Do you want me to call Sam?” she asked.

“Please,” Lena said, her voice cracking, “I don’t think I can talk on the phone right now.”

Alex nodded and called Sam. She stood and walked out into the hall, out of Lena’s earshot. When she finished updating Kara’s condition Sam asked about Lena.

“She’s not doing very good,” Alex said, “She looks like she’s in shock. I’m not sure what to do for her.”

“I can’t stand being this far away,” Sam said, “Especially since it seems like this is going to be a few days at least.”

“Last time Kara was here we got a short term rental just a block away,” Alex said, “The hospital owns a bunch of properties and keeps them to rent to families of patients. Maybe you could call and ask what’s available.”

“I’ll do that,” Sam said, “Just in case. Lena’s going to go crazy being away from either Lori or Kara for any period of time.”

“Okay, I need to go wait for Dr. Torres,” Alex said.

“I love you, Alex,” Sam said.

“Love you, too,” Alex answered, hanging up.

Alex returned to the waiting area and sat next to Lena. She draped her arm over Lena’s shoulder and took a deep breath. Lena was clearly fighting her emotions, trying to stay calm. About a half hour later Dr. Torres walked in, dressed in scrubs. Lena and Alex both stood to talk to her.

“I went and saw Kara and looked at the surgical wound externally,” Dr. Torres said, “She’s definitely got an infection. I don’t know why. These things just happen and she’s had so much trauma to the leg that she’s more susceptible. We’ve got to get this sepsis under control or it can lead to organ failure. I’m going to open the leg back up and try to debride any areas of infection I find. Alex, you have medical power of attorney, right?”

“Yes,” Alex said uneasily, “Why?”

“This situation is very serious,” Dr. Torres said, remaining calm and professional, “We are in lifesaving mode first, and leg-saving mode second. If I feel at any point that it is necessary to do an amputation, I’m going to need your permission.”

For the first time Alex was the one that looked shocked. Lena took Alex’s hand in hers and turned her so that they were looking at one another. Tears spilled down Lena’s cheeks but her voice was strong.

“Alex, I don’t care about her leg,” Lena said, wiping at her cheeks, “I’m not going home without her. She promised to marry me and I’m holding her to it. I need her. We all need her.”

“Okay,” Alex said, nodding at Lena and the doctor, “Whatever it takes to save her.”

The doctor handed Alex the consent form and Alex shakily signed the papers.

“I’ll have someone come out with updates, but this may be a while,” Dr. Torres said. She turned and walked away.

Alex looked around and rushed into the bathroom. She knelt by the toilet and vomited up the sandwich she had eaten the night before. She felt herself shaking then felt a hand on her back.

“It’s going to be okay, Alex,” Lena said softly.

Alex stood and went to the sink, rinsing out her mouth. Lena grabbed her bag from the waiting room and brought it in. Alex thankfully found her toothbrush and used it. They went back into the waiting room and both sat, miserably anticipating the hours ahead.

******************

Alex stood and paced the room for what had to be the tenth time. Lena sighed and gazed out the window, her mind blank after playing out every possible outcome in her head – both good and bad. They heard footsteps approaching and both looked up, hoping to get an update. Eliza walked in with J’onn close behind. Her eyes were puffy and red. She had clearly been crying on the ride. She immediately pulled Alex into a hug.

“Mom,” Alex said, her voice cracking. Alex buried her head into Eliza’s shoulder and cried. Lena’s tears started again and J’onn walked over and sat down next to her.

“She’s the strongest person I know,” J’onn said softly to Lena, “And she’s got more to fight for now than she’s ever had before.”

Alex explained what Dr. Torres said before going into surgery and Eliza took in a deep breath.

“Alex, there’s really no choice,” Eliza said, “If they have to take the leg, it’s not your fault. We can’t let Kara die.”

Just then a nurse came into the waiting area and asked for Alex.

“I’m Alex, we’re all family,” Alex said, motioning to the others.

“Okay, Dr. Torres is working on the muscle surrounding the knee and the skin in that area,” the nurse said, “there was a clear area of infection and she is debriding it now. That’s actually good news…”

“It is?” Alex interrupted.

“Yes, if she’s able to get the infected area cleared up and the antibiotics do their job,” the nurse said, “Kara will be able to recover with her leg intact. We still have a long road to go, but the problem has been isolated.”

“Will she be out soon?” Lena asked.

“It’ll still be a couple of hours,” the nurse answered, “And then she’ll be moved into the SICU. There are visiting hours, but one at a time and only very short visits. You can’t stay there. She’s going to be out of it for a while, and she won’t remember any of this. The visit is more for you than it is for her.”

“We’ve done this before,” Alex sighed out, “Thanks.”

The nurse left and Eliza sat next to Lena and took her hand.

“After the accident Kara was in the ICU for weeks,” Eliza said, “We got a place in National City and we all traveled back and forth from home, sleeping here sometimes and staying in Midvale when we needed to. Alex took all of her vacation and sick leave. It was a very long road, and the times when we couldn’t be with Kara around the clock were very difficult. There is one thing both Alex and I learned the hard way, so I’m going to give you some advice now…”

“Okay,” Lena said, listening intently.

“You can’t help Kara if you don’t take care of yourself,” Eliza said. “You have to take breaks. You have to eat. You have to sleep. And for you, as a mother, you have to take time for Lori. She will bring you comfort, and you need that. We’re a family, Lena. We’ll support each other and get through this.”

“Thank you, Eliza,” Lena said, falling prey to another round of tears. “I think I’ll call Sam now.”

Lena grabbed her phone and walked out into the hall. She dialed Sam’s number and the answer came immediately.

“Lena, hey…,” Sam said. Sam could hear Lena crying and her heart was breaking at the sound. “Lena?”

“It’s okay,” Lena managed to whimper out, “The surgery is going okay.”

“Thank god,” Sam sighed out.

“But they said at first they might have to amputate her leg,” Lena sobbed out, “Now, it looks like they don’t but she’s got to go to the ICU after surgery – I don’t know for how long…”

Lena’s cries continued and she was unable to speak.

“Lena, we’re going to figure out how to get through this, okay?” Sam said, her voice soothing, “Alex told me there are places we can come and stay in National City. I’ve already called and there’s a house just a few blocks from the hospital that has four bedrooms - big enough for all of us to stay. Everyone’s out of school for the holiday for a couple more weeks, so I booked it. We’re packing up now. We’re coming…”

“Really?” Lena asked, feeling a glimmer of hope.

“Yes, really,” Sam answered, “I’m not leaving you there without me and the girls.”

“You don’t think this will be too hard on them?” Lena asked.

“Lena, think about how we grew up,” Sam said, “We never had any support. They are going to be surrounded by love. They’re worried too – well, Ruby is. Lori is pretty oblivious, which is a good thing, I think. She just wants to see you.”

“Okay, if you think it’s best,” Lena said, “I can’t think straight right now.”

“I’m going to grab a few more things for you and Alex,” Sam said, “We should be leaving Midvale in about an hour or so. We’ll go get settled at the house and wait to hear from you.”

“Okay,” Lena said, “Thank you, Sam.”

“I love you, Lena,” Sam said, “You hang in there.”

“I love you too,” Lena said.

She hung up and walked back into the waiting area.

“Sam found a house rental nearby through the hospital,” Lena said to the group, “She’s coming up with the girls. She said it’s four bedroom, with enough room for all of us.”

“Perfect, I was hoping a big one would be available,” Alex sighed out, “I hope this isn’t for as long as last time – but even short term, it’s nice to have a place to get away and get some rest.”

J’onn went on a coffee run and came back with some croissants as well. Alex was grateful, as the pastry settled her stomach somewhat. Lena just sipped the coffee, lost in thought again. It was nearly two hours later when Dr. Torres finally walked into the waiting room.

“She’s came through it well,” the doctor said immediately, “There was an area of infection that I cleaned up as best I could. I think I was able to leave enough muscle and surrounding tissue to maintain knee stability. Right now, the wound remains open. We’ll keep it like that overnight at least then we’ll have another surgery to close it up. She’s on very strong antibiotics and pain killers. She’s not going to really wake up, and even if she does stir and talk, she’s not going to be cognizant of what’s going on around her.”

“I’d still like to see her,” Lena interjected.

“Of course,” Dr. Torres said, “Although we’re going to have to limit it to two people during each visitation window, one at a time. The schedule is posted outside the SICU – only a few minutes every four hours. I know it’s hard, but it’s necessary for the care of the patients.”

“We understand,” Alex said, nodding.

“The nurse will come get you in about an hour for the first visit,” Dr. Torres said. “Alex, make sure she has your contact information correct. I know it’s in the chart, but just double check so that we can get in touch with you if we need to.”

Dr. Torres left and they all took a deep breath. Alex’s phone dinged and she looked at the text.

“Sam and the girls are at the house,” Alex said, “I’ll text everyone the address.”

“Okay, how about if me and J’onn go to the house,” Eliza said, “I know where the grocery is from last time. We’ll get what we need and get everyone settled. You two see Kara then come join us.”

“Don’t you want to see her?” Lena asked.

“I’ll take one of the spots at the next round,” Eliza said.

They all exchanged long hugs and Eliza and J’onn left. Alex and Lena sat next to each other on the couch again.

“Is it bad that I’m hoping Sam brought the bottle of Scotch?” Alex asked.

Lena chuckled and wrapped an arm around Alex and they both sat back to wait again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter - The family settles in to their temporary home and Kara begins her recovery


	45. Chapter 45 - Recovery time in National City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone bonds as Kara slowly improves

Lena and Alex pulled up to the rental house. They had the opportunity to see Kara in the ICU, but she was completely out and hooked up to machines. It was very unsettling for both of them. They had told Kara how much they loved her then left the hospital enveloped in sadness. The ride had been quiet. Alex turned off the ignition but they both stayed planted in place in their car seats. Finally, Alex turned and looked at Lena.

“Are you really in for this?” Alex said.

“Is that what you’re worried about?” Lena asked defensively.

“I’m worried about so much I can’t really narrow it down,” Alex said glumly. Lena softened.

“Alex, look at me,” Lena said seriously, waiting for Alex before continuing, “I am completely committed to Kara. I swear it.”

“Okay, good,” Alex said, “Because she’s going to need you. And, Lena, I’m kind of going to need you too.”

Alex’s voice sounded small and, for the first time, Lena saw how vulnerable she could be. Alex was always so strong on the outside, even when she had gone through the shooting at work and was clearly upset, she was stoic. This day marked a change in their relationship, sharing their fears with one another.

“I feel the same way, Alex,” Lena said, “You’ve been through this with Kara before. I could really use your guidance.”

“Let’s make a pact to talk to one another,” Alex said, “I know you’re her person now, but I’m used to being the one she relies on. I need to know she’s okay.”

“I promise, you’ll always be in the loop, Alex,” Lena said softly, “You know, she told me that she plans to have time set aside in her life for just the two of you. She said you guys lost touch for a bit and she never wants that to happen again. You’re very lucky to have one another.”

Alex took a deep breath and looked up at the house, “I guess we should go in and see everyone.”

Lena brightened a bit as she noticed Sam’s car pulled all the way up in the driveway. They got out of the car and walked up to the front door and knocked. Eliza opened the door and Lena only took one step in before hearing a loud squeal.

“Mommy!” Lori yelled, jumping up from her spot on the sofa and running toward Lena.

Lena leaned down and pulled Lori into her arms, hugging her tightly and feeling herself smile widely. She held Lori close as she walked into the large, open den. Sam stood, giving Lena a soft grin as Alex took a moment near the door talking to Eliza. Alex finally walked into the den and was surprised when Ruby immediately approached and hugged her tightly. Alex returned the hug while catching Sam’s eye and giving her a tired smile.

Lena place Lori down and looked at Sam. Her breath caught. She was trying to stay strong, but seeing Sam was affecting her ability to control her emotions. Sam pulled Lena close and held her tightly. Lena buried her head in Sam’s neck, fighting tears.

“Hey, I’m here,” Sam said softly, “I’ve got you.”

Lena relaxed into Sam’s embrace for a long moment then pulled back and wiped her face. She managed to give Sam a small grin.

“I’m so glad you’re here and my girls are here,” Lena said, looking at Lori and Ruby.

Ruby walked over for a hug from Lena and Sam moved and took Alex’s hand and led her back to the couch. They all sat down, Alex close to her girlfriend. Sam had her arm draped on the back of the sofa, gently scratching the nape of Alex’s neck. Alex was clearly relaxing with the contact. Lori was cuddled onto Lena’s lap.

“Mommy, is Kara better?” Lori asked.

“She’s still got a very bad boo boo,” Lena answered, “So she has to stay in the hospital a while longer.”

“Can I see her?” Lori asked, looking at Lena hopefully.

“Not yet,” Lena answered, “Soon, I hope.”

“Alex, what’s the schedule for the next ICU visit?” Eliza asked.

“There are two more windows today,” Alex said, “Four and eight, after that no one can go back until morning.”

“I’d like to go at four,” Eliza said.

“Sure, you and Lena go then,” Alex said, “I’ll go back with Lena at eight.”

“I feel bad taking every slot…,” Lena said softly.

“I promise, when she wakes up, you’re the one she’s gonna want there,” Alex said.

“I agree,” Eliza said, “As long as you’re okay going every time.”

“Definitely, I want to be there,” Lena said.

“Okay, so me and J’onn went to the grocery,” Eliza said, “There’s plenty of cold cuts and sandwich fixings, and salad stuff if you guys want to fix something for lunch. The girls already promised to help me make lasagna for dinner.”

“I had a ham samwich,” Lori said to Lena, smiling.

“That sounds perfect,” Lena said, “Wanna come help me make one? I’m hungry.”

Lori nodded happily, clinging to her mother.

“Lena, we weren’t sure if you needed anything special for Lori,” J’onn said, “We’ve already got a list going on the counter for special requests. Please put anything you need on there and I’ll make another run later.”

“Thank you,” Lena said, feeling overwhelmed with gratitude at being part of such a warm, loving group.

“I put gummy bears, then Mom crossed it off,” Ruby grumbled.

“Gummy bears are not a necessity!” Sam said, chuckling and giving Ruby an eye roll.

“Alex, do you want a sandwich?” Lena called from the kitchen.

“Yeah, thanks,” Alex answered, “Ham, lettuce and mayo.”

They all settled into their bedrooms in the rental house. Lena unpacked her and Lori’s bag in one bedroom. Sam and Ruby had a room. Alex was staying in a room with two double beds with Eliza and J’onn took the smallest room that had one twin bed. It didn’t take long for Lena to notice the ease into which J’onn, Eliza and Alex moved about together. It was clear they had found a routine with one another the last time Kara was injured.

*************************

The next few days went by peacefully, under the circumstances. They took turns visiting Kara. To pass the time in between they took the girls out in National City, trying to make the best of a very difficult situation. Luckily, Lori and Ruby seemed to view it as a vacation, enjoying the parks, museums and shops they visited. Eliza was happy for the presence of the girls as well, as it helped distract her a bit.

Kara remained mostly out of it in the ICU, stirring sometimes but never really regaining consciousness due to all of the medicines. Dr. Torres assured them she was recovering, even if it wasn’t obvious from the visits. Her fever was down and her blood pressure was normal. Dr. Torres brought her in for another short surgery to close the wound.

Finally, late one afternoon, the nurse from the ICU called Alex to let her know that Kara had woken up and was asking for Lena. They wanted to make sure they would be coming for the next visitation window, which was the final one of the day. Lena nearly paced an indent into the floor of the rental house waiting for the hour to come when she could see Kara. She walked into the ICU to find Kara, awake but still looking quite lethargic.

“Lena,” Kara said, her voice thick and croaky. She managed a small grin. Lena nearly burst into tears. She approached the bedside and took Kara’s hand and leaned in and gave her a soft kiss. When she pulled back Kara smiled more widely.

“Hello, love,” Lena said softly, “You gave us quite a scare. It’s good to have you back.”

“M’not going anywhere,” Kara said groggily.

“You’d better not,” Lena said, “Are you feeling okay?”

Kara nodded and sighed. Her eyes were heavy but she squeezed Lena’s hand and pulled her closer.

“Wish you could get in here with me,” Kara said.

“I’d probably be arrested,” Lena answered, chuckling, “But I wish I could too.”

Lena reached down with her free hand and pushed Kara’s hair behind her ear and stroked her cheek softly.

“Even after all this you’re so beautiful,” Lena said, gazing softly at Kara.

“When can we go home?” Kara asked with a sigh.

“I don’t know,” Lena said, “I hope soon. At least you’ll get back into a private room tomorrow where I can stay with you.”

“What about Lori?” Kara asked.

“She’s here in National City,” Lena answered, “She asks about you at least twenty times a day. She’s dying to come see you.”

“I want to see her too,” Kara said, her words becoming more mumbled.

“Darling, I know you’re so tired,” Lena said, “But Alex is outside and she wants to tell you hello. Can you stay awake for just one more minute?”

Kara nodded and squeezed Lena’s hand again, “I love you, Lena.”

“I love you, Kara,” Lena said, “So much. I’ll be here in the morning to see you again.”

Lena leaned down and gave Kara another soft kiss then walked out and let Alex take her turn. Alex was able to get in a quick hello and a response from Kara before Kara succumbed to sleep again.

Lena and Alex returned to the house, their spirits buoyed by the visit. It was 8:30 and Lena was exhausted. Sam had already bathed Lori and changed her for bed. Lena laid down next to her in the queen-sized bed they were sharing and read her a story. When Lori fell asleep Lena pulled her close and took comfort in her warmth. She was awoken a couple hours later by a hand on her shoulder.

“Lena,” Alex whispered, waking her.

Lena looked around, confused for a moment then walked quietly out of the bedroom into the hall.

“I must’ve passed out,” Lena said, yawning.

“I’m sorry to wake you up,” Alex said, looking at Lena and chuckling, “Although you’ll probably be more comfortable if you don’t sleep in your jeans.”

“Yeah, and I need a shower,” Lena sighed out.

“The hospital called,” Alex said, “Everything is fine. They just let me know they have the official orders to move Kara to a private room first thing in the morning as long as everything is smooth tonight. They said not to come for the ICU visiting hours, they’re gonna call and let us know where to go.”

“Okay,” Lena sighed out, “It’ll be so much better in a private room.”

“I know,” Alex said, “and one step closer to home.”

“Alex, what are you doing about work?” Lena asked, suddenly realizing how many days they had been in National City.

“It’s okay,” Alex said, avoiding any real answer, “I’m taking care of it.”

Lena sighed and leaned forward, hugging Alex tightly. Alex wasn’t expecting the sudden show of affection but she draped her arms around Lena and embraced her back. Sam came out of her bedroom and gave them both a sly smile.

“Are you trying to steal my girlfriend?” Sam asked, grinning at Lena.

“No, I’m sleepy and I miss Kara,” Lena said, “I needed a hug.”

Sam grinned and pulled Lena from Alex arms into hers.

“I drove 90 miles to be here with you,” Sam said, “I’m taking the job of official hugger.”

Lena laughed and held Sam tightly.

“I’m so glad you came,” Lena said, “And that you brought the girls. I think I’d have gone crazy without you.”

Eliza opened her bedroom door and looked at the girls in the hall.

“I thought I heard all of you,” she said, smiling, “Is everything okay?”

“Well, we’re all still up,” Alex said, “How about a drink?”

They all headed to the den in their pajamas. Eliza poured out a couple of fingers of bourbon for each of them over a cube of ice and handed out the glasses. They all sat down and took a sip. Eliza let out a deep sigh.

“This is the hardest part of being a mom,” Eliza said, sighing, “Seeing Kara suffer and watching you, Alex – going through all of this again. I would give anything to take away all this pain and worry.”

“I know you would, Mom,” Alex said, softly, “I’m glad you’re here.”

“Eliza, you’re a great mom,” Sam added quietly, looking a little sad, “I hope I can always be as good for Ruby as you are for Alex and Kara. I usually feel like I’m just winging it.”

“Oh, Sam, we’re all just winging it – us moms,” Eliza said, “You’re doing an incredible job.”

“I miss my mother,” Sam said, taking another sip, “Well, not my actual mother – she was awful. I miss the idea of having a mother, someone I can go to for advice when I don’t know what the hell I’m doing.”

They all chuckled and Eliza looked at Sam softly, “You can always come to me, Sam. I’m not sure I’ll have all the answers, but I assure you – raising Alex and Kara was a real handful. I’ve got lots of experience with crazy kids.”

“Hey now!” Alex protested as they all giggled.

They finished their drinks and all retreated back to their bedrooms. For the first time since the incident they were all really looking forward to the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lori gets to see Kara and they all prepare to head home


	46. Chapter 46 - recovering and seeing Lori

Lena walked into the hospital room with Alex right behind her. Kara looked up and gave them a bright smile.

“Hey guys,” Kara said, sounding much more like herself than she had the previous night in the ICU.

“Wow, look at you,” Lena said, grinning and approaching the bed.

Lena leaned down and gave Kara a soft kiss. Kara immediately reached her hand up behind Lena’s neck and pulled her back in for a much deeper kiss.

“Well, gross,” Alex said, chuckling, “You’re back.”

Kara pulled back from Lena and looked at Alex, “Come here, you.”

Alex walked over and leaned in and Kara pulled her closer for an awkwardly positioned hug. Alex chuckled as she tried to keep her weight off Kara while still giving her a warm embrace.

The nurse walked in and introduced herself to all three women.

“I’m Carol,” she said with a friendly smile, “I’ll be on the day shift for the next few days. Let’s see how long you’ll be staying.”

She picked up the chart and read over everything. She checked Kara’s vitals and updated the information.

“Looks like I’ll have you for a couple of days at least,” she said, “We need to talk about your pain level. We’re going to try to wean you off some of the medication you’ve been taking, but we need you to feel good enough to start therapy.”

“Therapy? Already?” Kara asked, sounding surprised.

“Yep, Jack will be in here in about an hour,” she answered, “He’ll come twice a day. For now, we’re going to get you sitting up and standing for a very short period. No walking today, but you need to get moving.”

“Okay,” Kara said, determined. She glanced at Lena who gave her an encouraging grin.

“On a scale of one to ten, one being no pain at all and ten being unbearable,” the nurse said, “How do you feel right now?”

“Six?” Kara said, sounding unsure.

“There’s no right answer,” the nurse said, smiling, “Just try to remember how you feel now and you can go up or down depending on the pain level later. It’s perfectly normal for you to be hurting after what you’ve been through.”

Kara nodded. She was familiar with the questions, having been through it before, but somehow everything felt different this time. She didn’t feel nearly as discouraged. She could see a happy future in front of her despite the setback. She wanted to be as helpful as possible and do whatever she could to heal.

“I have a very important question,” Alex said, winking at Kara, “Does Kara have any diet restrictions?”

The nurse chuckled, “No, you can bring in outside food if you like.”

“Thank god,” Kara sighed out, grinning at her sister.

“The food isn’t that bad here,” the nurse said, smiling.

“It’s not Big Belly Burger,” Kara answered, “or donuts.”

“I’m not sure how you have that body if those are on your regular diet,” the nurse said, shaking her head.

“It’s beyond irritating,” Lena said, “She eats like a horse.”

“Okay, that’s all I have for now,” the nurse said, “Just push the button if you need me.”

“One question,” Lena said walking over and taking Kara’s hand, “Our daughter is three and she’s dying to see Kara. Is that permitted?”

“Of course,” the nurse said smiling softly at Kara, “Obviously just be careful that she doesn’t climb on your leg. I have two kids and I know how three-year-olds can be.”

The nurse left the room and Kara looked up at Lena with a serious but soft expression and spoke quietly, “Our daughter?”

Alex shifted in her spot, uncomfortable to be present for such an intimate moment.

“Um, I’m going to go get us some coffees,” Alex said, “And a hot chocolate for you, sis.”

She turned and abruptly left the room. Lena walked over to the bed and pushed down the side rail furthest from Kara’s injury. She carefully sat on the edge, facing Kara. Kara’s bed was propped up so they were nearly face to face. Lena reached forward and stroked Kara’s cheek softly.

“Is that okay?” Lena asked.

“I mean, it’s how I feel,” Kara said quietly, “I want to be Lori’s mom. I just don’t want to step on your toes or anything.”

“Kara, when I looked up at the park I saw that dog heading right for Lori,” Lena said, tears building in her eyes, “I knew I couldn’t do anything and it felt like my heart stopped. Then you grabbed her and put yourself right in between. Even after you were hurt on the ground you kept protecting her.”

“It was instinct, I couldn’t let her get hurt,” Kara said softly, wiping a tear that escaped down Lena’s cheek.

“You acted like a mother,” Lena answered, her voice catching, “You didn’t think of yourself at all. You saved her.”

“I love her,” Kara sighed out.

Lena leaned forward and kissed Kara, cupping her cheeks in her hands. She leaned in and cuddled into Kara softly. They stayed that way quietly for a few minutes, comfortable finally holding one another until Lena sat back and looked at Kara with a soft smile.

“You know, I don’t want to wait very long to make this marriage thing official,” Lena said grinning, “I’m not going to let you use your knee as an excuse.”

“As far as I’m concerned, you can bring someone in here tomorrow and we’ll get it done,” Kara answered, smiling, “Although I really do want to walk down an aisle.”

“I’m not sure a hospital wedding is my dream day,” Lena answered chuckling, “But soon.”

They heard a knock at the door, and it opened slightly.

“I’m coming in,” Alex said, carrying the tray of drinks from the shop downstairs, “Please be decent.”

Kara and Lena both chuckled as Alex walked toward them and handed them their drinks. Lena moved from the edge of the bed onto the chair and Alex sat in the other chair. Lena took out her phone and texted Sam that it would be okay for Eliza to bring Lori when she came. They had agreed that morning at the house not to overwhelm Kara with visitors. Sam, Ruby and J’onn would wait one more day to visit. Sam texted back that Eliza would be coming by around lunchtime.

“I wonder how long I’ll be here,” Kara sighed out.

“I don’t think very long,” Alex said, “Dr. Torres told me you only need a couple of days without showing any signs of infection then you can be discharged. The nurse said the same thing.”

“I’m ready to get home,” Kara sighed, “I hate hospitals.”

“Speaking of getting home,” Lena said, “I have to make a couple of calls. I’ll be right back.”

Lena got up and left the room, leaving Alex and Kara to have a few minutes to talk.

“You look okay,” Alex said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“It’s different this time,” Kara said, “I mean, my body feels like crap, but I don’t.”

“That’s good,” Alex said, “And I know I’m butting in – but I still think you should see Dr. Olsen when you get back.”

“I still see her every other week, Alex,” Kara said, “I’m not stopping. As a matter of fact, I need to call and move my appointment. What day is it?”

“Friday,” Alex said.

“Wow, I kind of lost track of things,” Kara said.

“You’ve been out for three days,” Alex sighed, “Four if you count the surgery day.”

“Where’s my phone?” Kara asked.

“I’ve got it back at the house,” Alex said, “I can bring it to you this afternoon.”

Lena walked back in with a big smile on her face, “I’ve got some people here to see you…”

Eliza came in, holding Lori in her arms. Lori was holding Penguin and looking a little unsure. Kara lit up with a big smile and Lori immediately relaxed and grinned.

“Hi Kara!” Lori said loudly.

“Lori, we need to use a quiet voice,” Lena said gently, taking her from Eliza’s arms and moving closer to the bedside.

“Hey, little bit,” Kara said, grinning, “You think you can be real careful and come give me a hug?”

Lori nodded enthusiastically and Lena chuckled. Lena placed Lori on the chair first and removed her shoes.

“I’m going to put you on the bed next to Kara,” Lena explained, “But you can’t go by her leg at all. Just stay in your spot.”

“Okay, momma,” Lori answered, her face scrunched in concentration. She kept Penguin tightly in one arm and nodded.

Lena placed her on the bed and Kara wrapped her arm around her and pulled her in closer so that they were cuddled next to one another. Lori looked at the reclined bed quizzically.

“How come the bed sits up?” Lori asked.

“It moves all around so I can be comfortable,” Kara said, “Watch.”

Kara grabbed the remote and leaned the bed back into a lying position. Lori giggled as they both ended up flat on their backs. Kara pushed the button again and they moved back more upright. Lori looked at Kara with a big smile.

“Can we get one of these at home?” Lori asked happily.

“Oh, well, I don’t know about that,” Kara answered, chuckling.

“When can we go?” Lori asked, looking at Kara.

“I think in a couple of days,” Kara answered, “I really want to get home too.”

“Penguin can stay here with you if you want,” Lori said, holding out the stuffed animal.

Kara smiled and took the stuffed animal from her, “Are you sure?”

“Yep,” Lori said, smiling and snuggling closer into Kara.

“Be careful,” Lena said, immediately, “Don’t wriggle around.”

Lori stilled and Kara shifted a little so they were both comfortable. Lori put her head down on Kara’s chest.

“You saved me from that scary dog,” Lori said, her voice quiet.

Kara gently scratched Lori’s back and hugged her tightly, “I’m glad I was there to help.”

Lori lifted her head and looked at Kara, “Are you still going to be my other mommy?”

“Of course, I am,” Kara answered.

Lori settled back onto Kara, comfortably snuggling again. Kara looked up to see both Lena and Eliza wiping at their teary eyes and she gave them a big smile.

The nurse walked in and grinned at the sight on the bed.

“Well who do we have here?” she asked.

“This is Lori,” Kara said, “And this is Penguin.”

Lori giggled as Kara held up the stuffed animal.

“He sure is cute,” the nurse said, then she looked at Lori, “And you’re pretty cute, too.”

Lori smiled shyly and buried herself a little deeper in Kara’s shoulder.

“I hate to break up the party, but the PT just texted he’ll be here in ten minutes,” the nurse said.

“We’ll be out of your way,” Alex said.

“It should only take an hour,” the nurse said, “And one of you can stay if you want.”

“Alex, maybe you could stay and I’ll go get something to eat with Lori and Eliza,” Lena said, looking at Eliza to make sure that was okay.

“That sounds good to me,” Eliza said, “But I want to get a hug from my girl first.”

Lena smiled and let Lori give Kara one last squeeze before picking her up. Eliza moved to the side of the bed and sat and gave Kara a tight embrace. Kara smiled as they pulled apart.

“I was so worried,” Eliza said, “But I can already tell you’re going to be just fine.”

****************

Saturday morning came and everyone visited, including J’onn, Sam and Ruby. Kara was progressing as expected, weaning off the strongest drugs and doing her therapy. Dr. Torres said that she would be released Monday, so a plan was formed for everyone to head back to Midvale that day except for Alex and Lena. They would drive back with Kara. The rest of the crew would get the girls settled back at home and make sure they had everything they would need for Kara’s recovery.

They said their goodbyes and Lena walked out to give Lori one last big hug before she headed home. Lena decided to walk down the block and grab some ice cream shakes at nearby shop and surprise Alex and Kara. When she returned to the hospital room, she was happily surprised to find Nia and Brainy, smiling and chatting at Kara’s bedside.

“Well, now I don’t have enough ice cream,” Lena said, grinning.

“Ice cream?” Kara asked, excitedly.

Lena chuckled as she handed Kara a large chocolate shake. She gave Alex the small Oreo shake and kept the small coffee shake for herself. Nia laughed at Kara’s exuberance.

“Keep that metabolism going, Kara,” Nia said, “I’m going to be working your ass off when you get home.”

Kara took big sip from the straw then grinned widely, “You’d better. I need to get my strength up to walk down the aisle at the wedding.”

“Wedding?!?” Nia said, her eyes growing wide.

“We got engaged Christmas evening,” Lena answered, smiling, “We haven’t had a chance to tell anyone outside of family.”

“Congratulations!” Brainy said, beaming.

They all exchanged hugs and Nia started asking for specifics.

“We haven’t had a chance to plan anything,” Kara said, chuckling at Nia’s exuberance, “The accident happened the next day. All I know is it’ll be very small and very soon. Oh, and I’m living with Lena now.”

“I have some other good news,” Brainy said, “Although not nearly as big as yours.”

“What’s up?” Alex asked.

“Well, down at the precinct we all knew you didn’t have any extra built up vacation or sick time left,” Brainy said, “We managed to get it out of the union guy that you were going to have to take Family Leave and you wouldn’t get paid…”

“It’s no big deal,” Alex said, looking down and shuffling her feet as Kara and Lena both listened, clearly concerned.

“It’s not a big deal anymore,” Brainy said, smiling softly, “Everyone wanted to help, Cap. I don’t think you realize how much everyone looks up to you at the precinct, especially after what happened last year. Anyway, a bunch of the guys contributed vacation days to your account – you’re built up to 60 days paid this year.”

Alex looked shell-shocked, her mouth agape. The rest of the group was smiling widely.

“Are you serious?” Alex asked, stunned, “I can’t believe it. That’s amazing, Brainy.”

“You deserve it, Cap,” Brainy said smiling.

“Oh, shit, vacation!” Kara said, as everyone turned and faced her, “Alex – you’re supposed to be in Napa with Sam!”

“We postponed it,” Alex said, “We’ll get there eventually.”

“Now that you have vacation days you can reschedule it,” Nia said hopefully.

“We will, I promise,” Alex said, still shaking her head in disbelief at the gift from her fellow police officers.

“I’m holding you to that,” Kara said, grinning from the bedside, “As soon as I get home you’re making new reservations.”

“Then let’s get you home,” Lena said, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter - Kara arrives home, Lori goes back to school and Kara finally gets some alone time with Lena


	47. Chapter 47 - home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some happy time together for Kara and Lena... it's been a while

Lena pulled up to Lori’s school parking lot and hopped out of the car. Kara grabbed her crutches and carefully stepped out. Lena took Lori from her car seat and they all started walking together toward the classroom. Lori smiled as her teacher approached.

“Hello, Lori,” she said happily, “Did you have a good Christmas?”

“Yep,” Lori said, nodding and craning her neck, “Is Paul here?”

“He’s over at the building block station,” the teacher said, “Do you wanna go play over there?”

Lori nodded again and turned to look at Lena and Kara.

“Bye!” Lori said happily, waving and rushing over to see her friend.

“It’s funny, some kids have a hard time after holidays and some get right back into the groove,” the teacher said, grinning.

“She’s been looking forward to coming back,” Lena said, smiling, “Peggy, I want you to meet my fiancé, Kara Danvers.”

“Nice to meet you,” Peggy said politely, foregoing the usual handshake as Kara was on crutches.

“I’ve added her to Lori’s emergency contacts and to the parent’s page in the office,” Lena said, “And I wanted to let you know personally that you can talk to her about anything concerning Lori here at school.”

“I was hoping to drop her off and pick her up sometimes,” Kara said, shrugging, “But I’m stuck on these for a while so I’m not a lot of help.”

“I’ve done crutches, after a skiing mishap,” the teacher said, sympathetically, “It’s tough. I hope you’re feeling better soon.”

“Thanks,” Kara said, grinning as she watched Lori trying to build a tower with the blocks.

“Okay well, it was nice seeing you,” Lena said politely.

“You too,” Peggy said, “and congratulations on the engagement.”

“Thank you,” Lena said, smiling.

They left and returned to the car. Kara was a little bit winded from the walk and Lena looked at her with a concerned gaze.

“I’m fine,” Kara sighed out, “That was a longer walk than I expected.”

“I told you we could bring the wheelchair,” Lena said, trying not to nag but a little aggravated Kara hadn’t agreed it was necessary.

“I know, I should have listened,” Kara said, “I’ll rest when we get home.”

They went back to the house and pulled into the driveway. Kara got out and went up the ramp Lena had delivered to make it easier for Kara to get to the raised porch. Kara had been amazed when they arrived home from the hospital and Lena already had the ramp and a special bed delivered and ready. The king-sized bed was split and adjustable so that Kara could be comfortable and still have Lena nearby. Of course, Lori thought it was the best thing in the house and loved playing with the controls, driving Lena crazy.

Kara walked inside and headed toward the bedroom. She noticed Lena starting a pot of coffee and hesitated.

“You okay?” Lena asked.

“Come with me,” Kara said, motioning with her head toward the bedroom.

Lena looked at her quizzically and followed her into the room. Kara sat on the high back chair in the bedroom and pulled off her shoe. She leaned back and unbuttoned the wide legged pants she had put on that morning over her brace.

“Can you help me get these off?” Kara asked Lena, “I’m gonna get back in bed.”

“Sure, darling,” Lena said, walking over and carefully helping get the pants down over the brace. Kara was wearing a plain white t-shirt and she reached underneath and took off her bra, pulling it through the sleeve. She stood with her crutches and moved toward the bed. The back of the bed was raised to almost a sitting position to help Kara get in and out. Lena watched her as she sat on the edge and maneuvered herself into bed. She could see the outline of her nipples against the t-shirt.

“Whatcha lookin’ at?” Kara asked, grinning.

“You,” Lena said, smiling, “You’re gorgeous.”

“Will you do something for me?” Kara asked innocently.

“What do you need, love?” Lena asked, worried that Kara might be hurting from their morning outing.

“Maybe take off some of those clothes and get back in this bed with me,” Kara said, looking at Lena like a snack.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Lena asked, feeling unsure.

“Lena, we haven’t been alone for nearly four weeks,” Kara said, “I’m sure!”

“In all fairness, you were asleep for one of those weeks,” Lena answered.

“Please get naked,” Kara requested plainly.

Lena grinned and unbuttoned her shirt. She quickly threw off her bra and jeans and climbed into bed wearing only her panties. Kara lowered her side of the bed so that they were both flat then she raised it again.

“What are you doing?” Lena asked, chuckling.

“It’s easier to take this off if I’m up,” Kara said, tossing her t-shirt aside then moving the bed back down, “Come here.”

Lena carefully moved aside Kara, bringing their torsos together as much as she could without placing any pressure on Kara’s injured side. They kissed softly for a few minutes with Kara’s hands roaming down Lena’s side and over her breasts. They were both getting worked up and Kara tried to reach down further but couldn’t get into a good position. She finally pulled her head back and looked at Lena.

“Babe,” Kara said quietly, kissing at Lena’s ear, “Get up and get on top.”

“I can’t get on top,” Lena said, confused, “I’ll hurt you.”

“No, I want you on my face,” Kara said, sucking at Lena’s neck, “I want to taste you.”

“Oh,” Lena said, a little surprised by Kara’s suggestion, “Are you sure you’re up for that?”

“Lena, do it,” Kara said, a little more aggressively. Kara pulled at Lena’s waist, prodding her to move.

Lena threw off her panties and moved toward the headboard. She placed her knees on either side of Kara’s face and held to the bed to make sure she didn’t lose her balance. Kara grabbed her hips and brought her closer then leaned up and licked at Lena’s core, bringing an immediate loud moan from Lena’s lips.

“Oh fuck, Kara,” Lena moaned out, the sensation of tingling taking over, “That feels so good.”

Kara kept licking then dipped her tongue inside of Lena, going as deep as she could. Lena shuddered above her, gasping at the feeling. Kara kept at it as Lena got more and more worked up. When Kara could tell that Lena was getting close, she moved to her clit, licking and sucking as Lena’s leg muscles began to tighten and she held tightly to the headboard.

“I’m going to cum,” Lena whined out, beginning to shake.

Kara sucked harshly on her clit and Lena let out a groan as her orgasm hit. Her knuckles were white against the bed as Kara licked and sucked, dragging out the climax as long as she could. When Lena couldn’t take it anymore, she carefully dismounted Kara’s face and flopped down aside her, breathing deeply.

“God, I needed that,” Lena sighed out, making Kara laugh, “Your turn.”

Lena moved down and very carefully pulled Kara’s panties over her brace and tossed them aside. She slid back up aside Kara and began kissing her softly, tracing over her lips and down her neck. Kara’s breathing picked up and she moaned quietly. Lena paused and picked up her head.

“Don’t stop,” Kara pleaded, looking down at her.

Lena chuckled and moved toward the nightstand. She was worried about hurting Kara and had an idea to keep her weight off of her.

“Give me a second,” Lena said, grinning, “I’ll get you there. I promise.”

Lena opened up the nightstand drawer and pulled out a small egg-shaped vibrator. She moved back close to Kara and gave her a deep kiss, running her tongue along Kara’s lips and into her mouth. She moved back down to Kara’s breasts and began sucking at one of her nipples. Kara put her hand on the back of Lena’s head and gasped. Lena turned on the vibrator and rubbed it lightly between Kara’s legs, causing Kara’s back to arch and eliciting a loud moan. Lena began moving the vibrator against Kara’s clit while sucking on her breasts.

“Oh god, oh fuck, that’s good,” Kara groaned out, feeling the heat building between her legs.

Lena kept at, sucking hard enough to leave a mark on one of Kara’s breasts as Kara clutched her hair tightly and groaned in ecstasy. Lena could tell Kara was almost there and she pushed the vibrator right against her clit and held it in place.

“FUCK!” Kara screamed out, her orgasm rocking her body, “Lena, oh god, Lena!”

Kara’s face and neck were red and her hands were both fisted as the orgasm rocked through her. Lena slowly eased the pressure on the vibrator and Kara trembled as she rode through the sensation. Lena tossed the vibrator aside and sidled up next to Kara, trying to get as much skin to skin contact as she could without putting any weight near Kara’s injury.

Kara pulled Lena’s face close and kissed her deeply, holding her as close as she could. They stayed for a while, holding each other and letting their lips meet over and over again. The emotion of the past few days caught up with Lena and Kara could taste the salt of her tears as they kissed. Finally, they both pulled back for air.

“Wow,” Kara said, grinning softly, “I’m glad that still works.”

Lena giggled and wiped away her tears, “I love you so much, Kara. I was really scared there for a bit. I thought I might lose you.”

“No way,” Kara answered, wiping away one last stray tear from Lena’s cheek, “I’m just getting started with you.”

“Can we just stay here until I pick up Lori?” Lena asked, cuddling into Kara’s neck.

“I’m not gonna lie,” Kara said, grinning, “I need to eat.”

Lena laughed loudly and swatted Kara’s shoulder, “Is that all you ever think about?”

“I thought about sex first,” Kara said, smiling widely, “And there’s nothing I’d love more than to spend all day in bed with you. We just need food too.”

“I guess I can arrange that,” Lena said, shaking her head and grinning, “Tell me something – are you gonna milk this situation for all it’s worth?”

“I think you make the perfect sex slave waitress,” Kara said, smiling wickedly.

Lena laughed loudly and picked up her pillow and hit Kara on the face with it. Kara was laughing along, not trying to defend herself.

“Okay, let’s stop before I accidentally hurt you,” Lena said, still giggling, “And, really - it’s time for your pain pills and you should eat with those…”

“Maybe you could just scramble some eggs and make toast,” Kara said, her voice going softer, “Don’t take a lot of time. I really do want you back in here with me.”

“Okay, darling,” Lena said, leaning in for another kiss.

Lena pulled on some sleep shorts and a t-shirt and moved to the kitchen. A little while later she returned to find Kara flipping through tv channels, seemingly unable to settle on anything. She arranged the bed tray and put a big plate of eggs and toast on it and climbed into the bed. They ate out of the same plate, drinking coffee and happy in each other’s company. When they were done Lena cleaned up and returned to the bed. Kara yawned as Lena snuggled back in close to her.

“You okay?” Lena asked, softly.

“I’m good,” Kara said, “I’m just tired. I don’t sleep that well with this stupid brace.”

“Then let’s nap, love,” Lena said, “I haven’t slept very well either.”

Kara leaned in and gave Lena a soft kiss then laid back and pulled Lena in closely. In only a few minutes Lena could hear Kara snoring softly. She smiled as she cuddled into Kara and felt her warmth. Soon Lena was asleep in her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter - A little time jump and Alex helps Kara surprise Lena


	48. Chapter 48 - Home with Lori

_Three weeks later…_

Kara was relaxing on the couch waiting for Lena to arrive home with Lori from school. Other than cuddling in bed with Lena at night, this was Kara’s favorite part of the day. Lori was usually in a good mood upon arriving home and would tell Kara about whatever caught her fancy that day. They would have a snack together and draw or play a game. Lena would sometimes join in but would often leave them for some time alone.

The door opened and Lori ran excitedly to the couch, grinning. She jumped up next to Kara and plopped onto her lap.

“Lori, be careful!” Lena said sternly.

“Guess what?” Lori asked, smiling.

“What, little bit?” Kara asked, grinning.

“I got to paint outside today!” Lori said.

“Outside?” Kara asked, “That’s crazy. Are you sure?”

“YES!” Lori said, nodding her head enthusiastically, “Miss Peggy let us paint on the ground.”

“Well, that sure sounds like fun,” Kara said, “I wish I could go to your school.”

Lori looked at Kara with a confused expression, “No, you’re old.”

“Hey, I’m not old!” Kara said, giggling and giving Lori a tickle, making her laugh.

When Lori settled down she looked at Lena, “Can we have a snack, Momma?”

“I’m cutting up some apples already,” Lena answered, looking out at them from behind the counter.

“Apples are my favorite,” Kara said, smiling.

“You certainly have turned over a whole new leaf if apples are your favorite snack,” Lena said, chuckling.

“Hey, I’ve been working very hard on my core strength,” Kara said, then she looked at Lori, “That means making my tummy really strong so I don’t have to use my leg as much.”

“So you have to eat apples?” Lori asked, scrunching up her nose in confusion.

“I have to eat lots of fruits and veggies and food that’s good for me,” Kara answered.

Lena walked over with a tray of cut apples and put it down.

“I’m a big fan of your new core muscles,” Lena said, winking at Kara, “And I hate to ruin your diet, but I’m exhausted. Do you mind if we order out tonight?”

“Exhausted? Pffft,” Kara said, shaking her head dramatically, “Just because you drive Lori to school and pick her up, and you teach two classes, and you drive me to all my appointments, and you do all the cooking and cleaning? I don’t get it!”

“Let’s get tacos!” Lori suggested excitedly.

“I guess we could do that,” Lena said, “If it’s okay with you, Kara.”

“Let’s get Santa Fe,” Kara suggested, “I’ll take the ceviche and we can get some guacamole to all share.”

“Okay, I’ll order in a bit,” Lena said happily.

“Can I draw?” Lori asked.

“Of course, come to the table,” Lena said.

“Are you coming?” Lori asked, looking at Kara.

“I’m going to talk to your mom about something,” Kara said, “You start without me.”

Lena took out the supplies and Lori sat down and started working on a picture. Lena went back to the sofa and plopped next to Kara and cuddled into her side. Kara draped her arm around Lena and gave her a quick kiss.

“Hey, I was talking to Nia today,” Kara said, “And she says I’ll be off the crutches in a couple of weeks. I’ll still have a brace, but I’ll be able to walk.”

“That’s wonderful news,” Lena said, grinning at Kara happily.

“So, I’m thinking,” Kara said, “Maybe we could pin down a date for the wedding?”

Lena grabbed her laptop and pulled up the calendar. They had already discussed the plans. They would get married at Eliza’s house, down by the lake. There would be less than twenty people there and Kara had already talked to Mike about having his restaurant cater the party after. Mike and Imra would be invited, of course, but Mike assured Kara that his sous chef would be able to handle it and he could enjoy himself.

They would take care of getting their own outfits and surprising one another. They would go together to buy matching rings, and they had already looked online and settled on a style. Kara would take care of getting the musicians. Lena would take care of the flowers. Best of all, J’onn would officiate. He was a deacon at his church and often did weddings. When Kara asked if he would conduct their ceremony, he hadn’t been able to hold back a stray tear or two.

“Lori’s birthday is in two weeks, so we don’t want to do it that weekend,” Lena said.

“My birthday?” Lori asked, from the kitchen table, suddenly listening in to the conversation.

“Not yet, but it’s coming next month,” Lena said.

“When?” Lori asked, her eyes wide with excitement.

“It’s still a while away,” Lena said, looking at Kara and rolling her eyes, “I’ll let you know when it’s closer.”

“Okay,” Lori answered, sounding disappointed and making the women chuckle.

“And Alex and Sam rescheduled Napa for the last weekend of February,” Kara said, “So that’s out.”

“How about March 10th?” Lena asked.

“Works for me,” Kara said, “Let me text the group and ask if that’s a good date.”

She grabbed her phone and pulled up the text string she had named “My Fam.” The string included Kara, Lena, Alex, Sam, Eliza and J’onn. She sent out the text.

_Kara: Is everyone available for a wedding on March 10 th?_

_Alex: Who’s getting married?_

_Kara: HaHa Alex, very funny_

_Eliza: I am!!!!! This is so exciting… I can’t wait!!!!!_

_J’onn: Sounds perfect_

_Sam: Alex is actually laughing aloud at her text, she thinks she’s hilarious_

_Kara: I’m sorry, Sam. I don’t understand why you find her attractive._

_Alex: Fine, maybe I’ll plan something else for March 10 th _

_Kara: Okay, then, everyone important is in…_

_Eliza: Girls, cut it out! Can’t we ever have a normal, happy text string?_

_Kara: Nope_

_Alex: I agree with Kara._

_Kara: See, Mom, we can agree on something_

_Lena: Okay, so March 10 th it is! I’ll try to make Kara behave. Sam, you do your best with Alex._

_Eliza: I’m so glad I have two new mature daughters in the family now_

_Alex: Really, Mom?_

_Kara: Traitor_

_J’onn: I see I’m going to have to work on a strong sermon about family values_

Kara looked at Lena and giggled. Lena was smiling widely. She still had moments where she couldn’t believe she was part of a real family, playfully loving one another.

Lori climbed down from her seat and walked to the sofa, proudly holding a picture in her hand. Lena and Kara both looked up from their phones to see her approaching.

“You guess first,” Lena whispered, giggling.

“No way,” Kara answered, grinning.

Lori held up a picture. It was clearly a house with three people standing next to it. Two of the people were taller and one was shorter. All of the people were basically stick figures, although one of the tall people had a circle for a body instead of a line. Kara looked at the picture and smiled.

“Is that us?” Kara asked.

“Yes!” Lori said happily. She pointed to the short figure first, “This is me!”

“You look very pretty,” Kara said smiling.

“This is you,” Lori said, pointing to the tall stick figure.

Kara started giggling, even as she tried her best to muffle her laughter. Lena looked at her with a smirk.

“I guess that means I’m the round one,” Lena said.

Kara’s body was shaking as she tried not to explode with laughter. Lori was nodding and smiling happily.

“You have more round spots than Kara,” Lori said plainly.

Lena shook her head slightly. She couldn’t help but grin as she saw Kara, face red, trying her best not to break into loud laughter.

“I guess I do,” Lena said, “It’s a lovely picture, why don’t you go hang it on the fridge.”

Lori took it and skipped toward the refrigerator to find a spot. Kara let out a breath and smiled widely at Lena.

“If it helps at all,” Kara said chuckling, “I love your round spots.”

“Shut up,” Lena said, unable to hold back a giggle herself.

“And by the way,” Kara said, “You were so busy noticing your oval torso, you probably didn’t notice that my neck was as long as my entire body. Either that or my arms come out of my waist, I’m not sure.”

They both laughed and Lori came back and happily climbed up on the couch and managed to squeeze between them.

“I guess I’ll order dinner now,” Lena said, “Sound good?”

Kara and Lori both nodded and Lena went about ordering the Mexican food. Lori went to her room to play in her playhouse and Kara grabbed her laptop to check her email. She had started back working for Barry and they were finalizing a deal with Palmer Tech.

The evening went smoothly as they enjoyed dinner. Lori cooperated with bath time, getting in without a fuss. Some nights the bath produced stubborn tantrums and on other nights it was Lori’s favorite. Neither Kara nor Lena could figure out the rhyme or reason for it, but they were always relieved when Lori didn’t complain.

Lori emerged from the hall in her pajamas and walked over to the couch and climbed next to Kara. Lena walked out behind Lori and went behind the kitchen counter to make sure everything was cleaned up from dinner. Lori looked at Kara with a smile.

“Can you read me a book in bed tonight, Momma?” Lori asked.

Lena looked up, thinking Lori was talking to her. She realized Lori was looking at Kara for an answer. Kara’s mouth was slightly agape as she tried to compose herself to answer. Lena could see the moisture in her eyes as she took a deep breath.

“Of course, I can,” Kara finally answered, “Let me grab my crutches. You go pick one and I’ll be right in.”

Lori slid off the couch and skipped happily toward her bedroom. Kara looked up and met Lena’s eyes and they both smiled and wiped at their tears. Lena walked over and grabbed Kara’s crutches and handed them to her. Kara stood and pulled at Lena’s waist and brought her close.

“Do you think that was an accident?” Kara asked, clearly hopeful that it was purposeful.

“No, love,” Lena said, grinning softly, “I’m sure it wasn’t.”

“Are you okay with it?” Kara asked, her voice just about a whisper.

“Kara, darling,” Lena said, placing her hand on Kara’s jaw and making their eyes meet, “I’ve never been more okay with anything. I think it’s beautiful.”

“Me too,” Kara said, grinning.

Lena leaned up and kissed Kara softly. When she pulled back, Kara was grinning.

“I guess I should go read her story,” Kara said.

“Yep, get in there,” Lena said, smiling.

Kara made her way to Lori’s room to find her waiting with “Guess How Much I Love You” on her lap. Kara grinned and sat on the side of the bed and took the book.

“You picked my favorite,” Kara said, smiling.

“I like this one too,” Lori said happily.

Kara made a big deal out of having different voices for the hares and of making motions with her hands to act out the story. Lori giggled as she read. Lena stood in the doorway, smiling widely as she watched and listened. Kara got to the end of the book and read the last line using her own voice.

“I love you right up to the moon and back,” Kara said, smiling at Lori.

“I love you too,” Lori answered, grinning.

Kara leaned down and kissed Lori’s forehead. She turned and motioned to Lena to come closer to them. Lena walked over and kissed Lori’s cheek.

“Good night, my girl,” Lena said.

“Good night, Mommy,” Lori said.

Lena turned off the lamp and she and Kara walked from the bedroom. They went and settled on the couch and turned on the television. They watched a baking contest then became engrossed in Killing Eve, snuggled up next to each other. When the show ended Kara turned off the television and looked at Lena.

“I’ll show you my core muscles if you show me your round parts,” Kara said with a grin.

Lena laughed and shook her head as she stood, “Come on, you fool… and think of a better line than that on the way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't get to the surprise for Lena... that'll be the next chapter.
> 
> I'll be wrapping this up in two more chapters - 50 is a good round number (and a huge amount of chapters!)... but I'm not finished. I think it'll be a completed story after 50 chapters for those who are done but for those who want to continue I'll start a second part and make it a series.


	49. Chapter 49 - release

Kara and Alex walked out of the orthopedist’s office and into the elevator to take them to the garage. Kara couldn’t stop smiling. The scan on her knee had shown healing. She was able to move from the large, bulky immobilizing brace to a smaller brace she could take on and off. She could walk short distances without using crutches. She could finally take a shower without trying to keep her leg dry and she could even soak in a bath. Nia had predicted she would be ready, but she didn’t fully believe it until she got confirmation from the orthopedist.

“Thanks for bringing me today,” Kara said, grinning at Alex.

“No problem,” Alex said, “There’s not much going on at the precinct and I have plenty of vacation and sick leave again. I still can’t believe they did that for me.”

“You deserve it,” Kara said, “And Lena would have had to find a substitute or cancel class, or I would have had to wait for an appointment later this week.”

“You look so happy without that other brace,” Alex said, grinning, “I’m glad I could bring you today.”

“How much of a rush are you in to get back to work?” Kara asked.

“I have a little time,” Alex said, “What do you need?”

“Can we stop at the farmer’s market?” Kara asked, “Lena’s been so incredible taking care of me and I want to get her some flowers.”

“Sure,” Alex said happily.

They pulled up to the market a few minutes later and started walking toward the booths. Kara spotted some beautiful red roses and headed straight for them. She pulled four dozen from the bucket and placed them on the counter.

“Going all out?” Alex asked, smiling.

“Yep,” Kara said, “And can we go over to the candle booth real quick?”

“Whatever you need,” Alex answered.

They checked out there and Alex held the flowers while Kara walked over to the candle stand. Alex watched her closely, making sure she was okay. Alex was thrilled at how well Kara was moving, even if she still had a small limp.

Kara smelled some of the candle options then settled on a bag of vanilla tea candles. She paid and they headed back to the car. Alex carefully placed the flowers in the back and climbed in the front.

“Want to stop for coffee?” Alex asked.

“What time is it?” Kara asked, pulling out her phone and seeing that it was nearly eleven.

“You in a rush all of a sudden?” Alex asked, smirking.

“Lena will be home in about 45 minutes,” Kara answered, “I want to…”

“Set up the house to get laid?” Alex asked, chuckling.

“Alex!” Kara protested, laughing.

“It’s fine,” Alex said, “Let’s get you back and make sure it looks nice for Lena.”

“Thanks,” Kara said, grinning.

“You know, when we were in the hospital and Dr. Torres came to me and said that they might have to amputate your leg, I froze,” Alex said softly and suddenly a bit more serious, “I literally couldn’t make my brain work. But Lena – she didn’t hesitate. She grabbed me and told me that she didn’t care about your leg and that she wasn’t going home without you. That woman adores you. I’m really glad you found each other.”

“She’s amazing,” Kara said, smiling softly, “I want to make sure she knows it.”

They arrived back at the house and Alex helped carry the flowers inside. She went back to the car and grabbed Kara’s crutches and brought those inside.

“Where do you want these?” Alex asked.

“Balance them in the corner,” Kara said.

Alex put them in place and grinned at her sister.

“Need any help?” Alex asked.

“Just grab me a couple of vases,” Kara said, pointing to a cabinet.

Alex grabbed two large vases and brought them into the kitchen. She helped Kara arrange the flowers and insisted on carrying the heavy items and putting them in place. Kara wanted one big bouquet on the coffee table so that Lena would see them as soon as she walked in and one on the dresser in the bedroom. Alex carefully put them in their spots then looked at her watch.

“She should be here soon,” Alex said, “I’d better go. Don’t want to ruin the vibe.”

“Thanks, Alex,” Kara said, walking over and pulling her into a tight embrace and holding her close. “Thank you for everything.”

“Always, Kara,” Alex answered, giving her a tight squeeze before pulling back and heading out to her car.

Kara looked around the house and was satisfied that everything looked good before heading into the bedroom with the candles. She closed the blinds and pulled the curtains, making the room dark. She carefully placed candles around the room and took out the lighter to be ready. She sat on the chair and pulled at the Velcro straps of her new brace and took it off. She bent her knee back and forth, relieved at the movement. The orthopedist had warned that she might have some pain over the next couple of days as she started using her knee again but so far she felt fine. She took off her shorts and t-shirt and went to her dresser. She found the negligee she wore the first time she was with Lena on their trip to National City together and slipped it on. She went to the bathroom and put on a light dusting of makeup and lip gloss and looked in the mirror. She noticed her arm muscles and abs were more defined than ever and she was happy with the result. Her healthier diet and obsessive physical therapy workouts had paid off.

Kara heard Lena’s car pull into the driveway and she grabbed the lighter and quickly lit the candles. She walked to the bed and laid atop the covers, waiting for Lena.

Lena walked into the house and set down her satchel filled with her teaching books. The house was quiet, and Kara wasn’t in her usual spot on the couch. Lena noticed the roses and walked over and leaned in to get a better whiff, a huge smile on her face.

“Kara, darling, I’m home,” Lena called out.

“In here,” Kara called back, adjusting her position, excited at the proposition of Lena finding her there.

“The roses are beautiful…,” Lena said, as she passed through the bedroom door. She stopped in her tracks, seeing Kara on the bed with no brace on her leg, barely dressed. Lena knew Kara might get out of the brace that morning, but it hadn’t occurred to her at all that she’d come home to find this.

“Close the door,” Kara requested softly.

Lena shut the door so that the room was only lit by the candles. Kara looked stunning in the soft light. The aroma of the candles and the roses filled the air and Lena immediately began unbuttoning her blouse. Kara watched her, letting her eyes rake up and down Lena’s body. Lena stripped entirely, leaving her clothes in a pool on the floor and climbed into the bed. She pulled Kara close, carefully intertwining their legs so that their bodies were flush and kissed her deeply, almost seeming desperate.

Kara moaned into the kiss, their tongues darting around, their hands pulling each other as close as they could. Kara pulled back first and grabbed at her negligee.

“Need to get this off,” Kara mumbled, still trying to kiss Lena as she stripped. When she was naked, they slotted back into one another and picked back up where they left off. Lena moved her mouth to Kara’s jaw and gently pushed Kara onto her back. She moved to her neck and nipped at her collarbone, clearly moving herself downward.

Kara wasn’t sure exactly what she had expected, but she was very happy with the result. Clearly, Lena had missed being able to fully touch Kara’s body as much as Kara had. Lena stopped at Kara’s breasts and remained there for a couple of minutes, licking and sucking and getting Kara very worked up. By the time Lena slid down between Kara’s legs she was soaking wet.

Lena ran her hand along Kara’s thigh, finally able to feel the skin that had been hidden for weeks. She gently pushed Kara’s legs further apart and leaned in and kissed Kara’s inner thigh softly. Kara let out a deep sigh. Lena placed one arm beneath Kara’s thighs and rested her hand on Kara’s stomach. Kara reached down in intertwined their fingers. Lena looked up and their eyes met as she leaned in and licked at Kara’s core. Kara shuddered and her eyes rolled back, the sensation almost overwhelming.

Lena took her time, licking and kissing and slowly bringing Kara closer to her climax. She gently inserted two fingers into Kara and thrusted slowly as she brought her mouth to Kara’s hardened clit. She sucked it into her mouth and Kara’s back arched in ecstasy. She kept at it as Kara’s breathing grew shallower and her moans grew louder.

Kara could feel the heat between her legs. When her orgasm hit, she shuddered and screamed out Lena’s name over and over again. Lena rode her through a long, shaking climax then slowly moved back up Kara’s body. She turned on her side and pulled Kara close. Kara buried her head into Lena’s neck and trembled slightly. Lena could feel warm tears on her chest and she leaned down.

“Kara, are you hurt?” Lena asked, her voice filled with concern.

“No,” Kara said, choking back a sob, “Just hold me, please.”

Lena held Kara close, rubbing her back gently.

“I’ve got you, love,” Lena whispered, “I’m here.”

Kara cried steadily for a few minutes, snuggling into Lena and holding her close. She hadn’t realized all of the feelings she had been holding inside, all of the fear and doubt. She finally got hold of her emotions and her tears ceased. Lena pulled back slightly and ran her hand across Kara’s wet cheek.

“I’m sorry,” Kara said, softly.

“Don’t apologize,” Lena said, “You’ve been through so much. It’s okay to let go.”

“I wanted this to be romantic,” Kara said, managing a small grin, “I didn’t plan to be a crying mess.”

“It’s fine, love,” Lena said, softly.

Kara looked at Lena then leaned in and kissed her softly. She pulled away and stood up and wiped at her face.

“Well, look at you, just standing there with no knee brace,” Lena said, grinning.

“Wait til you see what I do next,” Kara said, a full smile forming on her face.

Kara walked into the closet and pulled out the harness and the dildo that had a small part on her end and a much larger side for Lena. She put it on and walked back out into the bedroom. Lena raised her eyebrows and smirked.

“Are you sure you’re up for that?” Lena asked.

“Oh, I’m sure,” Kara said, climbing into the bed and slotting herself atop the Lena, the dildo resting between them. “Are you ready?”

“I’m sure you’ll find I am,” Lena said, grinning and leaning up for a kiss.

They kissed deeply for a couple of minutes then Kara reached down and slotted the dildo between Lena’s legs and inserted it gently. Lena moaned and flinched and Kara paused.

“Fuck, keep going,” Lena urged.

Kara pushed all the way in and Lena gasped and pulled up her legs, letting Kara go as deep as she could. Kara began thrusting, glad for her core workouts as she wasn’t feeling any pain at all. Lena was moaning loudly and grasping Kara’s back. Suddenly, Kara felt Lena’s walls clutching the dildo tightly.

“Oh god, oh god!” Lena screamed out, her orgasm racing over her. Kara kept moving through it as Lena’s body went slack.

“Did that feel good?” Kara asked, her voice teasing.

“Fuck, I didn’t want to cum so fast,” Lena said, grabbing Kara’s ass and keeping her moving, “It felt too good.”

“I’m not ready to stop,” Kara said, even as she paused her motion. “Let’s switch positions.”

Kara pulled out and reached into the nightstand and grabbed something out. She gently pushed at Lena’s shoulder to get her on her side and slotted herself behind Lena. She pulled Lena’s top leg up and slid the dildo in from behind. Lena groaned and clutched the sheet in front of her. Kara started thrusting again, hitting a different spot from a different angle. It didn’t take long for Lena to get worked up again. The angle was putting sensation directly onto Kara’s clit and she hoped she could hold out until Lena came again. When Kara began feeling like she was getting close she took the small egg vibrator she had taken from the drawer and turned it on. She reached around and placed it on Lena’s clit as she thrusted as deeply as she could in and out.

“Fuck, Fuck, Kara, I’m going to come again,” Lena screamed out.

Kara felt a gush of wetness as Lena shuddered and gasped. Kara’s orgasm hit and she groaned and used the last of her energy to ride them both through it. She eventually tossed the vibrator aside and rested for a moment, kissing the back of Lena’s neck then pulling out slowly. She removed the harness and flopped back on the bed. Lena sidled up next to her and they cuddled close as they regained their regular breathing.

“That was incredible,” Kara said, letting out a deep sigh.

“I swear I felt that in my entire body,” Lena said, chuckling, “You’re amazing.”

Kara rubbed Lena’s arm and smiled softly, “I love how it feels being able to be close again like this – having your whole body against mine.”

“I wish we could stay here all day, darling,” Lena said, glancing at the clock, “But I have to take a shower and pick up Lori in a bit.”

“I know,” Kara said, “I want to come with you. She’s gonna be so excited when she sees me without the big brace. I can’t wait.”

Lena smiled widely and nuzzled into Kara’s neck, “We can stay just a little longer though.”

“I love you, Lena,” Kara sighed out, pulling Lena close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - the big day arrives


	50. Chapter 50

Kara stood and looked out at the opening to the tent set up in Eliza’s yard where dinner and the reception would be held after the wedding. J’onn stood behind her and Alex and Sam were on either side. Sitting in the chairs set for the ceremony were Eliza, Ruby, Nia, Brainy, Mike, Imra, Barry and Iris. Kara took a deep breath as the violinist finished the piece that had accompanied her and Eliza out to their places. Kara heard the first notes of Pachelbel’s Canon and she felt the lump in her throat.

The flap on the tent opened and Lena and Lori stood and looked out at the path in front of them leading to the edge of the lake. Lena held Lori’s hand and they began walking. Kara bit her lip to contain her tears. Lena wore a simple v-neck gown with her hair up in Kara’s favorite style. Kara’s immediate thought was that she looked like a Greek goddess. Lori walked next to her in an adorable white lace dress with a big bow on the back, grinning as she held her small bouquet of flowers tightly in her other hand.

Lena saw Kara waiting for her and she smiled widely. Kara was wearing a strapless gown, and her hair was down in long, loose waves. Lena could spot the emotion in Kara from across the lawn and she met her eyes and felt her heart beating faster. Lena and Lori walked toward Kara then stopped when they got closer. Lena had practiced the walk with Lori numerous times, and she prayed that it paid off. Lori looked up at Lena. Lena gave her a small nod and Lori let go of her hand and walked to Kara, who was waiting with her hand out. When Lori got close Kara leaned down and scooped her into a tight hug.

It seemed everyone in attendance was wiping away tears as Kara gently placed Lori down and guided her to the closest seat, right next to Eliza. Kara went back to her spot and waited, and Lena took the last few steps to join her in front of J’onn. They held hands and grinned as the violinist finished the piece. J’onn looked at them with a loving smile.

“We gather here today not only to join Kara and Lena, but to officially make a family of three,” J’onn said happily, “I’ve been asked keep it short…”

Everyone chuckled and Kara gave him a happy wink. Alex looked across and caught Sam’s eye. They gazed at each other for a long moment before turning their attention back to the ceremony.

“Lena and Kara have asked that their favorite poem be read before the vows,” J’onn said, “This is by Elizabeth Barrett Browning:

_How do I love thee? Let me count the ways._

_I love thee to the depth and breadth and height_

_My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight_

_For the ends of being and ideal grace._

_I love thee to the level of every day’s_

_Most quiet need, by sun and candlelight._

_I love thee freely, as men strive for right._

_I love thee purely, as they turn from praise._

_I love thee with the passion put to use_

_In my old griefs, and with my childhood’s faith._

_I love thee with a love I seemed to lose_

_With my lost saints. I love thee with the breath,_

_Smiles, tears, of all my life; and, if God choose,_

_I shall but love thee better after death._

“It is truly a reflection of the love these two women have for one another, and I feel privileged to be witness to the commitment they make to one another today. Kara, Lena are you ready?”

Kara and Lena both smiled widely and nodded at J’onn. They turned and faced one another, holding both of their hands together.

J’onn smiled softly and began, “Kara and Lena, the covenant which you are about to make with each other is meant to be a beautiful and sacred expression of your love for each other. As you pledge your vows to each other, and as you commit your lives to each other, we ask that you do so in all seriousness, and with a deep sense of joy, with deep conviction that you are committing yourselves to a relationship of trust, mutual support and caring love.”

They both nodded at one another and Kara wiped away a tear. She was trying her best to hold it together but the love she felt at that moment was nearly overwhelming.

J’onn turned to Kara and asked, “Kara: Will you have Lena to be your wife? Will you love her, comfort and keep her, and forsaking all others remain true to her as long as you both shall live?"

Kara let out a quiet cry and Lena smiled softly and reached up and tenderly wiped her cheek. There wasn’t a dry eye in the house as Kara composed herself and answered, “I will.”

J’onn turned to Lena, “Lena: Will you have Kara to be your wife? Will you love her, comfort and keep her, and forsaking all others remain true to her as long as you both shall live?"

Lena grinned and nodded as she looked and Kara, her voice strong and replied, “I will.”

Kara’s smile lit up and they looked at one another with pure happiness and love.

“Kara, repeat after me,” J’onn said, quietly whispering the vows so that the crowd would only hear Kara’s repetition.

Kara spoke clearly, the grin taking over from the tears:

_Lena, I have chosen you alone from all the world to be my wedded wife._

_To have and to hold from this day forward_

_For better, for worse_

_For richer, for poorer_

_In sickness and in health,_

_To love and to cherish until death do us part._

J’onn turned to Lena and whispered the vows for her to repeat.

Lena started strong:

_Kara, I have chosen you alone from all the world to be my wedded wife._

_To have and to hold from this day forward_

_For better, for worse_

_For richer, for poorer_

When J’onn fed her the next line she choked back her emotions and took a moment to compose herself before finishing strongly.

_In sickness and in health,_

_To love and to cherish until death do us part._

They smiled at one another widely. J’onn asked Alex and Sam for the rings. Kara placed one ring on Lena’s hand and Lena’s placed the other on Kara’s. They were both shaking slightly and giggled as they made the exchange.

J’onn looked at the two of them, looking all the part of a proud father as he continued, “These rings have no beginning and no end. They set forth the eternal nature of real love. They will represent the love and trust that Lena and Kara promise to each other this day.”

Kara cleared her throat and shifted slightly and J’onn gave her a warm smile before looking at Lena then looking out at the group.

“Kara has asked that I insert something additional here,” J’onn said. Lena looked at Kara quizzically then back at J’onn, “She wanted it to be a surprise. No worries Lena, it’s all good.”

The group all chuckled as Lena raised an eyebrow at Kara. Kara smiled and let go of Lena’s hands and turned to Lori.

“Come here, little bit,” Kara said, grinning at Lori, “I’ve got something for you, too.”

Lori jumped from her chair and skipped happily over to Kara, making everyone laugh. Kara turned and took something from Alex and nodded to J’onn.

“These sacred vows are not just between Kara and Lena,” J’onn said, “Because today they will not only be a new couple, they will be officially making a new family. Lori, Kara will give you a necklace today symbolizing her love for you and will make a special vow to you. Is that okay?”

“Yep!” Lori said loudly, grinning.

Kara laughed as she reached down and clasped the golden chain with the heart pendant around Lori’s neck. Lena was smiling through tears watching the exchange.

“Kara, you may now give your vow to Lori,” J’onn said.

Kara looked at Lori and said,

_Lori, I give you my promise to be by your side forever_

_I promise to listen to your thoughts, your hopes, your fears, and your dreams._

_I promise to love you deeply and to hold your hand until the end of my days._

Kara picked up Lori and hugged her tightly and Lori hugged her back, nestling into her neck. Lena was furiously wiping away at her tears and Kara reached out with one hand and interlaced their fingers together. Lori saw her mom’s tears and held out her arms. Lena took her for a tight hug then placed her down. Lena held one of her hand’s in Kara’s and the other in Lori’s as J’onn smiled and cleared his throat, trying to hold his own emotions in check to speak.

J’onn took a breath and looked at the couple with love as he spoke, “Inasmuch as you Kara and you Lena have thus consented in matrimony and have witnessed the same before family and friends, by virtue of the authority vested in me as a Officiant and the laws of this state, I now pronounce you married. You may seal your marriage with a kiss!”

Kara and Lena both smiled as they leaned in a kissed each other softly. The whole group broke out into cheers and then laughter as Lori clapped and jumped up and down. Lena and Kara broke apart with a giggle and Lena pulled Lori up into her arm with Kara’s arm steadily around her back. They smiled as the photographer took pictures of the moment. They made their way past the group and headed back to the tent. As soon as they got inside Lena placed Lori down and pulled Kara into another kiss.

“That was beautiful,” Lena said as she pulled back.

“Am I married too now?” Lori asked excitedly.

“No, darling, you’re not married,” Lena said, laughing, “But we’re officially a family.”

The others walked in and congratulations and hugs were shared by all. The evening was filled with toasts and food and laughter and dancing. It was exactly what Lena and Kara wanted and they were both filled with happiness and love. As the evening drew to a close, Sam and Alex gathered everything together to take Lori back to Sam’s. Kara and Lena were spending two nights at a bed and breakfast on the coast for a short honeymoon.

Alex grabbed the last bag and looked at Sam and whispered, “I can’t wait to tell them.”

“I know,” Sam answered, winking, “Just let them have their honeymoon.”

They walked over and to Kara and Lena, who were giving Lori goodbye hugs.

“All ready?” Sam asked.

Lori nodded happily and Ruby took her hand. Sam grabbed Lena in a tight hug and Alex did the same with Kara.

“Have a great weekend,” Alex said to Kara, “Love you.”

“This was the best day ever,” Kara answered, “Thanks for everything.”

“Always,” Alex answered, pulling back with a smile.

“Love you, Alex,” Kara said.

Lena and Kara both gave Eliza one last hug and waved to the group. They turned and walked out to the car, getting into the backseat and settling in as the driver began their short trip. Kara pushed the button to close the divider between them and the front seat and looked at Lena with a big grin.

“You’re my wife,” Kara said, smiling.

“That I am,” Lena answered, giggling and pulling Kara into a kiss.

They kissed for a while before settling with Kara’s arm around Lena and Lena’s head resting on Kara’s shoulder.

“I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you,” Kara sighed out.

Lena smiled softly and intertwined their fingers, “Me too, love.”

THE END….

of this part

Part two of the series will be entitled _Everything_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this fluffy story gave you all some respite during these weird times. Looking forward to continuing this adventure in part two!


End file.
